Mau loa aku a mau loa aku
by ilse23
Summary: A McRoll story, set after the 150th episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new McRoll fanfic. Takes place after the 150th episode.**

* * *

The team had managed to get Doris out of the prison and took Wo Fat's father with them too. Steve liked to work with Catherine again. He had missed her. They had managed to get to the airport where a plane was waiting for Doris and Wo Fat's father. Steve said goodbye to his mother before she got on the plane. After Steve had said goodbye to Doris Catherine stepped up to him.

"So, uh, I'm gonna be hitching a ride with them. I got a new assignment, and Doris is gonna drop me off on the way," Catherine told Steve.

"Do me a favor, tell me something," Steve said to her.

"What's that?"

"Are you happy? Doing what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I am."

"All right, good. That's good."

The engines started. "I should go."

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"You know, just because I'm not in your life, doesn't mean I don't still care about you and don't miss you."

"I know, I know. I miss you too. Just as long as you're happy doing what you're doing."

"I am, I am."

Steve hugged Catherine. Once again she was going to walk out of his life. He wished she would have stayed.

"See you around sailor."

"See you Cath, be safe."

"Of course, you too."

Catherine turned to walk to the plane but turned back around.

"I know about it."

"What?"

"I know what you were gonna do before I left."

"What? How?"

"When I left I looked back and I saw you standing there with the box in your hands. The way you looked at it I figured it could only be one thing. I wanted to come back but I couldn't, I'm sorry."

Steve looked at Catherine, he couldn't believe that she knew all this time. She knew what he was going to do and she still left, but he knew now it was for a mission. He knew all too well about leaving for a mission.

"Just, uh, you know, out of curiosity, if I'd have asked, what would you have said?"

"I would've said yes," Catherine smiled at him.

She still loved him but after everything that had happened she didn't know if they could work again. She really missed him but she liked doing the work she was doing. She thought she was over Steve but seeing him again brought up all these feelings again. She would never stop loving him, but she needed to go, she had a job to do.

"Be safe sailor."

"I will, you too."

Catherine got on the plane and Steve helped her close to door. Steve walked back to the others and watched as once again his mother and Catherine went out of his life. He wished they both would've stayed, especially Catherine. It was good to see her again. He had really missed her and he still loved her. Things with Lynn didn't work out because he still wasn't over Catherine. He thought he could never be with someone else other than Catherine. But here he was again, seeing Catherine walk out of his life. He was so happy that she showed up at his doorstep but it was just to get his mother out, it wasn't for him. He understood Catherine's need to serve, but why couldn't she do that in Hawaii with him. There would always be a spot for her in Five-0 and they were other things in law enforcement she could do in Hawaii.

The others packed up their stuff and waited for their flight out of here.

Once they were back in Hawaii they all went to their own homes. It was good to be home again but Steve missed Catherine. He had liked seeing her again and working with her. They made a good team. Maybe she would come back to Hawaii once this mission was over. Steve had told her he wouldn't wait for her but he would, he was destined to be with Catherine. With Catherine it felt right, he was freaking ready to propose to her before she left and she had known about it all along. But if he would've asked she would've said yes. Maybe if Catherine came back he could ask her. He felt like an idiot for still waiting for her but he couldn't help it. He was hopelessly in love with her. Catherine was his true love.

He knew what it was like to serve and Catherine had been in the Navy most of her life as well so Steve understood, more than anyone would, why Catherine had left. He just hoped that she would've been honest with him from the start, then maybe things would've been different. Maybe she would've come back to him and be with him in between missions, or settle in Hawaii again. There were federal agencies in Hawaii as well, if she didn't want to work with Five-0. She had told him that that was him and would always be him and that she needed something for herself. So why not stay in Hawaii and work for one of those agencies? But Catherine had made her choice to join the CIA and go on missions worldwide. Maybe life in Hawaii was too boring for her.

Steve needed to clear his head, he needed some time. He was do for reserve training anyway so he decided now would be a good time to take it. Steve decided to call Danny.

"Hey Steve," Danny answered the phone.

"Hey Danny, thanks for telling the others where I went."

"Hey, someone had to be there to protect you from getting into trouble. Did you get your mother out?"

"Yeah we did and she insisted to take Wo Fat's father with us."

"What? Why?"

"Something about him having a lot of secrets and that she would be safe as long as he was out there."

"Ah okay. Where is she now?"

"She would drop him off somewhere and then she would disappear."

"How was it working with Catherine?"

"It was good, she's working with the CIA. They recruited her back in Afghanistan. She's off on another mission again."

"I'm sorry Steve."

"It is what it is right. How's your father?" Steve asked, wanting to change the subject.

"He's doing better. He should be released soon, so I should be back home soon."

"Alright that's good. I'm calling to let you know that I'll be gone for a while, I have reserve training coming up."

"Oh, okay. For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Alright, I'll see you after that then."

"Alright, give your father my best."

"Will do. See you Steve."

"See you Danny."

Steve hung up the phone and sent the governor and Chin a text, saying that he would be gone for reserve training. He packed up his stuff and left. He got on a plane for Los Angeles and went to Camp Pendleton from there. Steve reported to the base and went to the barracks first and he would report for training in the morning. It was good to be here right now, I would get his mind of Catherine. Steve put his stuff away and went to get some sleep considering it was late in the evening already. The next morning he reported for training at 8am sharp. He was still in the SEALs so reserve training was part of it, it wasn't that often but Steve really didn't mind it right now.

In the weekend Steve was off so he decided to call his old SEAL buddy Sam Hanna, he knew Sam was working at NCIS in Los Angeles so perhaps he was there right now.

"Hello," Sam answered his phone.

"Hey Sam, it's Steve."

"Hey Steve, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"

"Good too, busy with work."

"How are Kamran and Aiden?"

"They are good. Aiden is at the military academy now, he's really doing well and Kamran is in sixth grade."

"That's good. I'm calling you actually to see if you have some time, I'm in California right now. I'm at Camp Pendleton for reserve training. So I figured maybe I could finally make good on that steak dinner I owe you."

"Ah really, it's about time. Yeah I have some time tonight."

"Great. Do you know a good steakhouse?"

"Yeah, I know one. I'll see if they are available tonight and I'll text you the address and time."

"Okay great, see you tonight."

"Yeah see you."

Steve hung up the phone and went on a run. When he came back he noticed he had a text from Sam. They were going to eat at Houston's in Irvine. They would meet up there at 7pm. Steve had rented a car at the airport to drive to Camp Pendleton so he went by car to the restaurant. Steve left around 5.45pm since there probably would be traffic. Steve left Camp Pendleton and got onto the San Diego Freeway in the direction of Los Angeles. He followed the signs for Santa Ana. He stayed on the San Diego Freeway until he came for the exit ninety-four A for Long Beach. He took the exit to stay on the San Diego Freeway. He next took the exit for Jamboree Road. Down the ramp he went left onto Jamboree Road. He then took a left onto Michelson Drive. On Michelson Drive he took the first left. He took the second street left then and then made a right. He was in the parking lot now. He parked his car and walked to the restaurant. It was just before seven. Sam was already waiting for him.

"Hey Sam," Steve called and Sam looked in his direction.

"Hey Steve," Sam replied and gave Steve a bro hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Come on let's get inside."

A waitress showed them to the table and gave them both a menu. Steve really had a nice time. It was nice to catch up with Sam again. Sam had been in Hawaii a few years ago but he wasn't there then. He was off chasing Wo Fat and Shelburne.

"So how's that partner of yours? Has he driven you crazy already?"

"Yeah all the time. But we're good."

"That's good. Did you ever found at what Shelburne was?"

"Yeah, it turned out it was my mother."

"Your mother? Didn't she die in a car bomb?"

"Yeah so I thought but she had staged her own dead. Turns out she wasn't a teacher but a CIA agent."

"No kidding. How did you find out?"

"You remember Joe White right." Sam nodded. "Well he knew about it and he took me to her, she was hiding somewhere in Japan. She explained to me why she did it. She had a lot of secrets, she still has. We've reconnected a bit but I still don't trust her completely."

"That's understandable. So you're still with Five-0?"

"Yeah I am. Chin, Kono and Danny too and we have a new guy, Lou Grover. He's from Chicago and a former SWAT captain. He's a good addition. We also have a special consultant. He knows a lot about history and conspiracies and such. He has helped us out quite a bit already."

"That's good."

"How about you? Still the same job?"

"Yeah, I like it. We still have the same team as when we came to Hawaii."

"How's your partner?"

"He's good. Finally found some answers about his past."

"That's good."

They finished their meal and Steve paid for it.

"It was good to catch up again," Steve spoke as they walked to their cars.

"Yeah it was. Stay safe out there."

"I will, you too."

They gave each other a bro hug before getting back in their cars. Steve drove back to Pendleton and went to bed. It was good to see Sam again, it was good to catch up with his old SEAL buddy. This was good for Steve, just to get away from Hawaii and everything that had happened lately.

..

A week later Steve was on his way back to Hawaii. It was late in the afternoon when he arrived back in Honolulu. He retrieved his car from the parking lot and drove back to his house. He parked his car in the driveway, retrieved his bag and walked up the house. When he came into the house he noticed the back door was open. Steve didn't have his gun with him since he had to fly. Quietly Steve walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. He walked out to the back yard and he noticed someone sitting in the chairs on the beach. He couldn't see who it was however.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly Steve walked towards the beach. As he walked closer he could see a bit of the person who was sitting there. It was a woman and she had brown hair. It couldn't be, could it?

"Catherine?" Steve called.

Catherine turned her head around the chair when she heard her name. Once she saw it was Steve she stood up.

"Steve hi," Catherine replied. Steve dropped the knife on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could continue with the work I was doing but after seeing you again I couldn't."

"You came back here to get me to rescue my mother and then you left again and now you're saying you can't continue with your work anymore because you saw me?!"

"I thought I could handle it, just work, just another mission. But working with you brought up all these feelings again. I've missed you. I thought I could just go back to my work but I missed you too much. I realized that it was time for me to come back home, to come back to Hawaii, to you."

"After all this you just decided to come back? You were gone for about a year before you came back for Kono's wedding. And you only stayed a short while then and you were gone for another year. How do I know you're not gonna disappear again?"

"I quit my job with the CIA and applied for a job here on Oahu with the ATF. I'm staying here in Hawaii."

Steve didn't know what to do. He was glad that Catherine was back and that she was staying here in Hawaii but for how long would that be. How long would it be before she got bored or something and left again? He couldn't handle that. He wanted her back into his life but he couldn't handle losing her again.

"I'm really sorry that I left Steve and I'm sorry that I lied to you about it, I really am. But it's what I needed to do. But now I know that what I need and want is you. I need you Steve, I wanna be with you. I'm not gonna go again Steve. I'm gonna stay here in Hawaii. I'm taking the job here, I'm staying here in Oahu. And I would like to stay here with you, if you'll have me. You asked me what I would've said if you had ask me. I said I would've said yes and I'm saying yes, if that's still what you want."

Steve looked at her as she spoke to him. Not only Catherine was back in Hawaii, back at his house but she also was saying yes to his marriage proposal. Steve didn't know what to do. He was so glad that Catherine was back and that she wanted to be with him, but what if she left again and hurt him again. Steve couldn't live with that. He wanted her back but only if she was here to stay.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Staying here in Hawaii?" Steve asked.

"Yes Steve, I'm sure. I want to stay here in Hawaii and I want to stay here with you. I promise I'm not going anywhere. This is my home, this is where I wanna be. I wanna be here with you. I was stupid enough to leave. I thought I needed to work with the CIA, but after seeing you again I realized that what I need is staying here in Hawaii with you."

Catherine took her chance and stepped up to Steve. When Steve didn't back away she kept on walking towards him. When he was within her reach, she pulled him to her and kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him again, she had really missed that. Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. It had been a while since Catherine was last in his arms but damn her kisses were still damn hot. It felt so good kissing her again. Steve still loved her so much and who was he kidding, he couldn't life without her.

Steve stopped kissing Catherine and looked into her eyes. Steve saw nothing but love in her eyes. She really did still love him and she wanted to come back home. Steve wasn't about to let her slip away again.

"I would love it if you stayed," Steve spoke with a smile.

"Great," Catherine smiled back at him.

Catherine kissed him again and she started backing him up towards the house. Steve understood her intensions and picked her up. Catherine immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as Steve walked them inside. He took her upstairs to his bedroom and gently lowered her onto the bed. It felt so good to have her in his arms again and to kiss her. He had missed her so much. Steve kept on kissing her as they started taking each other clothes off. It felt so good to make love to her again.

A few hours later they lay content in each other's arms.

"Wow, that was…." Catherine uttered.

"Yeah it was totally amazing." Steve turned on his side and faced Catherine. "You are here to stay for good right?"

Catherine turned on her side as well. "Yes I am Steve. I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'm staying here with you. I promise."

"Good, cus I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere Steve, I promise. I'm staying here with you. This is where I wanna be."

Steve smiled at her and kissed her again. Steve glanced at the clock. "Guess we should go out and make dinner."

"We never made it to dinner before so why start now," Catherine spoke with a smirk.

"You're right. It would be wrong to break the tradition," Steve replied with a smile. "How about we continue this in the tub?"

"I like the way you think. And maybe we can eat something then while we're in the tub."

"Deal. Why don't you get the tub started and I'll get us something to drink and eat."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before he put some clothes on and quickly went downstairs. He first locked the doors since he probably wouldn't come downstairs anymore. He grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He opened the fridge to see what he had. He grabbed the cheese and cut it in pieces, he took some grapes, sausages and toasts. He put everything on the tray and took it upstairs. When he came upstairs Catherine was already sitting in the tub. Steve moved one of the nightstands into the bedroom and put the tray on it. He poured some wine in the glasses before getting in the tub as well. He sat opposite from Catherine and they enjoyed the snacks and wine.

They stayed in the tub for a while just chatting and eating. When the snacks were finished Catherine crawled over to Steve in the tub and sat down on his lap. Catherine wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist.

"I'm really glad that I decided to come back," Catherine admitted.

"Me too Cath. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm here to stay Steve, don't worry about that. I'm not gonna leave you again."

"Good. Cus I won't be able to handle that."

"Neither can I. It was so hard to leave you last year, especially that I couldn't tell you what I was really doing. They wouldn't let me tell you."

"I understand Cath, it was classified. I understand that better than anyone. When I learned about what it really was you were doing I was so afraid something would happen to you."

"I heard what you did for me. I really appreciate that."

"Just because you weren't in my life doesn't mean I didn't care about you."

"I know Steve. Enough talking now."

Catherine lowered her head and kissed Steve. Steve pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. This was how his life was supposed to be, together here with Catherine. Steve's hands roamed over her back before one of them made its way to the front and went down lower. Catherine pulled out of the kiss and moaned lightly when Steve touched her in the right spot.

"Oh Steve, right there," Catherine moaned.

Everything was just so wonderful about this man, he knew exactly how to kiss her and how to pleasure her. They had some fun in the bathtub before drying themselves off and moving to the bed. They had some more fun there before going to sleep. Steve lay on his back and Catherine lay next to him with her head on his chest. He had missed this, this was just perfect. He was so glad that Catherine had come back to him and that she was here to stay. Catherine knew that Steve was going to propose and she would've said yes if he asked. So Steve wanted to ask her, even though she knew Steve wanted to surprise her. He would have to think of something, maybe he could do what he originally had planned.

The next morning Steve woke up and momentarily he thought last night had been a dream but it wasn't. He felt Catherine lying next to him. She was really here, she was really back in his life. Just after Steve woke up Catherine woke up as well.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Steve spoke to her.

"Good morning Commander," Catherine replied.

Steve crawled closer to Catherine and kissed her. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too Steve."

"You sure working at the ATF is what you want? You're not gonna get bored again or something?"

"No Steve, I'm not gonna get bored again. This is what I want, but mostly what I want is to be here with you. I don't care about the rest. Just as long as you're in my life it'll be perfect."

"Good, cus I'm not planning to let you go again."

"I was counting on that."

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Steve."

Steve kissed her which led to another round of love making. They took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs. Steve fixed them some breakfast and they ate it outside on the patio.

"When did you arrive here at my house yesterday?" Steve asked.

"Just a few hours before you came home, I figured you were at work."

"I wasn't. I just got back from California. I had to do some reserve training back at Camp Pendleton."

"Ah okay. Did it go well?"

"Yes it went fine, just the normal stuff. Met up with Sam."

"Ah, you're old SEAL buddy right?"

"Yeah, I finally made good on the steak dinner I owed him. It was nice catching up with him again."

"Yeah I bet it was."

It was good to be around Catherine again. Steve was glad that Catherine was back in his life again. He would never let her go again.

Steve and Catherine spent the weekend together but Monday Steve had to go back to work.

"What time do you have the appointment at ATF today?" Steve asked.

"At 2pm."

"Alright, good luck, text me when you're done."

"Thanks, will do. Stay safe out there."

"Always."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before leaving for work. He really hoped Catherine would still be there when he would come back but all this felt really good so he was sure that Catherine would still be there.

"Morning," Danny spoke to Steve as Steve got out of his car. Danny had just pulled up as well.

"Good morning Danny."

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, life is just good. I feel refreshed after the reserve training."

"Ah well, good for you."

"How's your dad?"

"He's doing better. He should go home next week."

"Alright, that's good."

Together Steve and Danny walked into the building.

"Morning," Steve and Danny spoke as they walked into the office.

"Morning boss, welcome back," Kono replied.

"Thanks, how did things go here?"

"Oh just fine. We got a few cases but nothing we couldn't handle without you."

"Okay good."

"You seem different somehow, very happy," Chin remarked.

"See I said this too," Danny added.

"It's nothing. Reserve training was good and I'm glad to be back in Hawaii again."

Steve walked to his office and got started on the mountain of paperwork that grew on his desk while he was gone. Luckily they got no new case today so Steve could catch up on his paperwork. Just after 3pm he got a text from Catherine.

'Hey Steve, interview went well I think. I'll hear something more by the end of the week.'

'That's good. I'm sure you did fine and they'll pick you.'

'I hope so. Shall I cook us a nice dinner tonight?'

'Sure that's fine. I'll be home around six I think.'

'Alright, see you then. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Steve went back to his paperwork. By 5.30pm he was through almost everything. He packed up for the day before going home.

"Hey Cath," Steve called into the house.

"Hey Steve, I'm in the kitchen."

Steve smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. He dropped his keys on the table and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm, it smells delicious in here."

"It's almost done."

"Great, I'm starving." Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine from behind. "And I don't mean just dinner."

"Later Steve, we really do have to eat first. It'll be a shame to let this go to waste. And then after dinner it's all just you and me."

"Deal."

Steve went to set the table and helped Catherine carry the pans over to the table. Dinner was really delicious. They cleaned up after dinner and sat down on the couch once everything was cleaned up. Catherine went to pick out a movie.

"Really Cath? The Notebook?" Steve remarked as Catherine played the DVD.

"I haven't seen this in forever and I know you love it."

"Yeah right."

"Aww please Steve, for me."

"Alright, just this once then."

"Thank you."

Catherine played the movie and snuggled against Steve. Steve loved having her close again. This is how it was supposed to me. If Catherine hadn't left last year perhaps they would've been married by now already. Steve had already started planning the proposal in his head. Catherine told him she would've said yes and she was saying yes so now all Steve had to do was ask her properly. He already had the perfect thing in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how did the interview go with ATF?" Steve asked as he and Catherine were having dinner.

"I think it went well. They should have an answer for me by the end of the week."

"That's good. I'm sure you'll get it. Your service record is very impressive."

"Thanks, I hope so."

"You're really happy here? Happy that you came back to Hawaii?"

"Yes Steve I really am, you don't have to doubt that. I really am happy here."

"Okay good. I'm really glad that you came back. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too and I'm really happy to be here again with you. This is my home."

"I'm glad about that. Are you sure you don't want to come back to Five-0? There will always be a place for you there."

"Yeah I'm sure. Five-0 is you, I want something that's me. I know I can come back but I want to find something for myself. You guys are ohana to me and you'll always be but it'll be better for me to find something for myself. Five-0 is you, I want something for me."

"Alright, if you ever change your mind, there's always a spot for you. I wouldn't mind working with you, we make a good team."

"That we do and I wouldn't mind it either but I feel like ATF is the right choice for me."

"Alright, as long as you're happy doing what you're doing."

"I am Steve, I am happy with the choice I've made."

"Good."

"So, how's Danny's father doing? You said that's why Danny wasn't with us in Morocco."

"Yeah, he's doing better."

"That's good. And the others?"

"They are all doing fine. Adam is back out of prison…."

"Wait? Adam was in prison? What for?"

"Well, something about his father's company and Gabriel Waincroft and he killed two men but after he learned it was technically for nothing he turned himself in."

"Wasn't it self-defense then?"

"Yes it was, he got eighteen months. Also that whole Yakuza thing was brought back up. But he's back out now so Kono is happy about that."

"Yeah I can imagine."

"Oh and Gracie has a boyfriend."

"She has? Danny must be thrilled about that."

"Yeah, it's Lou's son."

"Oh wow that's something. How are they about it?"

"Well, Danny is, you know Danny, but I think they're both okay with it. Grace is definitely a teenager."

"Fun times for Danny. I heard Kono and Chin talk about Sara back in Morocco. Who's Sara?"

"Gabriel, Malia's brother, had a daughter. Chin met Sara during a case. When her mother was hurt HPD showed up and she told the officer she had an uncle Chin in the police department."

"So Chin has a niece?"

"Yeah from Malia's side. After the case Chin took Sara in but an aunt and uncle of Sara in Mexico applied for adoption and she was sent there when we were in Morocco."

"That sucks. From what I heard Chin seemed attached to her."

"Yeah, according to Kono he was."

"How's Joan doing?"

"She's doing very well. She has grown up quite a bit, Mary loves having her around. I see her from time to time."

"That's nice. How about aunt Deb? You told me she was sick."

"Unfortunately she didn't make it. She died about a year ago."

"Oh Steve I'm so sorry, I know much she meant to you."

"Yeah it really sucks. She tried to fight the disease but she couldn't win it. She came back here to Hawaii and spend some time with me, Mary and Joan. She wanted to do some things on her bucket list. She died right here in the house in her bed. I went to get her for breakfast, once she saw me she slipped away."

"I'm so sorry Steve, that must have been hard."

"Yeah it really was. She had one thing left on her bucket list, it was climbing a tall mountain. So after she was cremated Mary, Joan and I took her up to the mountain which overlooks the coast line. It was hard for Mary and me but we got through it."

"I'm really sorry Steve, sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay Cath."

After dinner Steve and Cath cleaned up before going outside to the beach. They sat down on the chairs and enjoyed the last of the sun. They had a beautiful view from the beach as the sun started to set. Catherine had really missed this view, it was so beautiful.

"This view never gets old," Catherine stated.

"No it doesn't, it's always beautiful."

Catherine stood up from her chair and sat down on Steve's lap and Steve wrapped his arms around her. Catherine snuggled against Steve's chest and looked out over the ocean. "It's even more beautiful from here."

"It sure is."

They sat there until the sun was gone. They went back inside and Steve retrieved them some drinks and snacks.

"How about we play a game of poker?" Catherine suggested.

"Sure, but only if you're up for losing."

"Are you up for it? Let's make it more interesting then huh. How about strip poker?"

"You're on, prepare to take your clothes of honey."

"No, you prepare."

Steve grabbed the deck of cards and the chips and they sat at the dinner table. After a few rounds Steve had lost her shirt, shoes and socks already and Catherine had lost her blouse and shoes. It was a pretty even game. Catherine and Steve were both having a lot of fun.

"Alright last game, get ready to take those boxers off," Catherine spoke once Steve was only in his boxers and Catherine was only in her panties.

"Not a chance, those panties are coming off first."

Steve dealt the cards. Steve and Catherine both got a pretty good hand. They were both convinced they were going to win.

"Alright Cath, let's see what you've got," Steve said once they both went all in.

Catherine put her cards on the table one by one. There already lay a ten, jack, queen and king in spades on the table. If Catherine had the ace as well she would beat Steve.

"You put four cards on the table first too."

"That's not how the game works Cath."

"Just for this once."

Steve put his cards on the table one by one as well. He had a ten, jack, queen and king in hearts. If Catherine had an ace she would win but if she didn't and Steve did have an ace Steve would win. If they both didn't have an ace Catherine would probably win.

"That's a good hand," Catherine spoke.

"Yours too."

"But do I have an ace or not," Catherine teased.

"And have I? You put yours first, it's your turn."

Catherine put her card on the table. She had a nine, so she had a straight flush from the nine to the king in spades.

"Hmmm, that's a good hand. But is it good enough?"

"Come on Steve, just put it on the table."

Slowly Steve put the card on the table. Catherine watched anxious. She saw Steve putting down an ace and it was red. She looked closer and it was indeed an ace of hearts. So Steve had a straight flush in hearts from the ten to the ace.

"I win!"

"Ah! No!"

"Too bad, take those panties off!"

Catherine got up from the table and walked into the living room and upstairs. Steve followed her, wondering where she was going. When she was at the top of the stairs she tossed her panties down from the balcony.

"Are you coming upstairs mister?"

Steve didn't have to be told twice. Steve quickly locked up and shut down the lights before racing upstairs. When Steve got upstairs Catherine was already lying on the bed. Steve quickly took his boxers off and joined Catherine on the bed. Once Steve was on the bed Catherine pushed him down so he was lying on his back and she straddled him.

"You won the game so I'm giving you you're price," Catherine said.

"I'm a lucky winner."

"Oh yes you are."

Catherine kissed him before she made her way down. Steve was in heaven as Catherine pleasured him. He had really missed being with her like this. Making love to Catherine was so good. Since she had gotten back they had made love quite often, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Once Steve had finished Catherine crawled back up to him and kissed him. During the kiss Steve flipped them over.

"Your turn," Steve spoke to Catherine.

Steve kissed her neck before trailing kisses down her body, lingering on her breasts. Catherine was totally loving it. Steve always made her feel so good whenever they made love. As Steve was kissing her breasts his hand touch the spot Catherine most wanted to. Steve crawled back up as he kept pleasuring her with his hand and kissed her neck. Catherine dug her nails in Steve's arm as she reached her peak. Steve loved to watch Catherine like this, knowing it was the things he did that brought her so much pleasure. Without letting Catherine come off her high Steve positioned himself in between her legs and pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh Steve! A little warning next time."

"But you love it," Steve smirked at her.

Catherine clung to Steve as he started moving. They fitted so perfectly together. It didn't take long for Catherine to reach another peak but that didn't stop Steve from moving. Once Catherine had come off her high she turned them around so she was on top. Steve grabbed her hips and helped her move. Once they both had finished Catherine collapsed down on Steve's chest.

"Wow," Catherine breathed.

"Yeah wow is right. Every time seems more perfect than the last one."

"Yeah I know right. I love you Steve."

"I love you too Cath."

Catherine rolled off Steve and they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Catherine was awake before Steve. He looked so cozy sleeping next to her. His sheet had half fallen off during the night, leaving his chest naked. Suddenly Catherine got an idea. Carefully she shifted in the bed and went underneath the covers. She looked up and saw that Steve was still asleep.

Catherine heard Steve moan as she started to pleasure him.

"Oh Cath," Steve moaned, still asleep.

Catherine smiled and kept on pleasuring him. Not long after that Catherine noticed someone picking up the sheets. She looked up and saw Steve staring at her.

"Good morning Steve," Catherine spoke as she shortly released him.

"Good morning Cath, what are you doing?" Steve spoke with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You didn't get enough last night?"

"I can never get enough of you."

Catherine went back to pleasuring him. Once Steve had finished he returned the favor before they made love.

Just after they finished Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Steve hung up the phone. "Sorry Cath but I have to go, work."

"It's okay. You go protect Oahu."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before taking a quick shower. He grabbed some coffee and a quick breakfast before leaving.

"What have we got Duke?" Steve asked as he walked onto the crime scene.

"Runners found a body here in the woods about an hour ago. She was half buried. When we dug her up it revealed she was badly tortured before being dumped here," Duke told Steve.

Steve walked towards the body, where the others of the team were already there.

"Good morning Steve, you're late," Danny spoke.

"Yeah I was on a run, had to take a shower first," Steve lied, he hadn't told them yet that Catherine was back.

After they had finished up at the crime scene they went back to the office. Once at the office Steve and Danny went to the victim's parents to notify them.

"So you were on a run this morning," Danny spoke.

"Yes I was, it's called working out Danny."

"Yeah I know but I don't think you were out for a run. Something has changed since you have gotten back from the reserve training and I don't think it's just being refreshed. You seem happy."

"Catherine is back," Steve said.

"Catherine? Like Catherine, Catherine?"

"Yes, she was at my house when I came back from the reserve training."

"Wow, that's something. And she's here to stay?"

"Yes she is. She has applied for a job here and she's staying here in Oahu. She said after we worked together she realized how much she had missed me and Hawaii so she decided to come back."

"She decided to come back just like that?"

"Yes."

"I am happy for you but what if she leaves again."

"She's not going to leave again. We talked about it and she's here for good. She applied for a job here and she's done with the CIA, she quit the CIA. She's gonna work here now. She's not leaving again."

"Okay. Good, I'm happy for you. Does this mean you're gonna ask her to marry you?"

"Yes I am. But it turns out she already knew. She knew before she left."

"She knew already?"

"Yeah she told me she saw me standing there with the ring after she left."

"Wow that's something. Are you sure about asking her then? What if she says no?"

"Before she left in Morocco she told me she knew and I asked her what she would've said. She told me she would've said yes."

"Alright, well like I said, you're the best version of yourself with her around. You two are made for each other. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Danny."

"Have you already figured out how to ask her?"

"Yes I have. I'm gonna do it this weekend."

"Great."

The finished the case and found the killer.

….

It was Saturday today, today was the day Steve was going to ask Catherine. Steve had arranged with Kono to take Catherine on a girl's day out. In the beginning of the afternoon Kono arrived at Steve's house.

"Hey Catherine, good to see you again," Kono spoke as she hugged Catherine. "Glad you decided to come back to Hawaii. Are you coming back to Five-0?"

"No, I going to ATF. I had an interview there and I got the job, I start Monday."

"That's good. They are lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"Just a fun girl's day out."

"Have fun you two," Steve spoke and stole a quick kiss from Catherine before she and Kono left.

Once Catherine was gone Steve started the preparations for the evening. Kono would bring Catherine back around 6pm. Steve got started on the preparations for dinner and decorated the house. He would make sure everything was perfect.

"Do you have any idea what Steve is planning?" Catherine asked Kono once they were in the car.

"Planning? What do you mean?"

"He's been acting a bit weird today and you're here to take me on a girl's day so I think he's planning something."

"Can't we just hang out without Steve planning something?"

"Of course we can but Steve's planning something, I'm sure."

"I don't know what he's planning, he just asked me to take you on a girl's day out and have you back by six. I don't know what he's planning. Maybe a nice romantic dinner. Just enjoy today and you'll see it when you get back."

Catherine let it rest for now but she knew Steve was definitely planning something, maybe he was planning on proposing to her. She had said yes already but not officially.

Steve was busy with the preparations and went to take a shower before Catherine came back. Just before six everything was done and Steve stood ready, waiting for Catherine.

At 6pm sharp Catherine walked into the house. There were candles burning in the entire house and there lay a path of rose petals leading to the back door. Catherine followed the path. When she got to the end she couldn't believe her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine look out into the backyard. Steve was standing on the beach in a suit. On the trees surrounding the beach hung several strings of lights. It looked so beautiful. There was a path leading from the back door to the beach with the rose petals and solar leds standing next to it. Catherine walked towards the beach. Steve stood there on the beach, looking very handsome. He was just so perfect standing there. Steve stood inside a heart of orchid leaves. On the beach stood a few solar leds around Steve.

"Oh Steve, it's beautiful."

"You look beautiful as well."

Catherine wore a knee-length, flowing towards the back, blue summer dress, with palm tree leaves on it, which tied in her neck and finished the outfit with blue pumps.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well."

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked as looped her arm in Steve's arm.

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it."

They walked along to the beach behind the houses towards the Kawaikui Beach Park. Catherine wondered where they were going. At the beach park Catherine saw Kamekona standing next to his chopper.

"Hi Steve, Catherine," Kamekona greeted them.

"Hi Kamekona," Steve replied.

"Welcome back to Hawaii sister."

"Mahalo, it's good to be back," Catherine spoke.

"Step on board my chopper for an amazing flight to your wonderful destination."

Steve helped Catherine into the backseat before getting in himself. Kamekona got in the front after closing the doors and started the chopper.

"Where are we going Steve?"

"You'll see."

Kamekona flew along the coast line. Oahu looked beautiful with all the lights. Catherine and Steve enjoyed the view on the helicopter ride. After a while Kamekona put the chopper down on Ford Island.

"Enjoy the evening," Kamekona spoke as Steve and Catherine got out.

"Mahalo for the ride Kamekona," Steve told him.

"No problem brother."

Steve took Catherine's hand and they walked over the island.

"The USS Missouri Steve? What are we doing here?" Catherine spoke when she noticed they were on the island with the USS Missouri.

"You'll see and we're not going to the USS Missouri."

Steve took Catherine to the edge of the island where a boat was waiting for them. Steve helped Catherine on board and the boat took them to the USS Arizona memorial. The Arizona memorial was beautiful lid. Steve helped Catherine off board. They walked into the memorial. In the middle of the memorial stood a beautiful dinner table with candles on it. Around the memorial hung several strings of lights. The table stood inside a heart made of white orchid leaved and red rose petals.

"Oh Steve, it's beautiful. How did you manage all of this?"

"Being in the navy has it's perks."

Steve took Catherine over to the table and sat her down before sitting down opposite of her. The man that had driven the boat was their waiter. He poured them both a glass of red wine. A little later he brought them their dinner.

"Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you."

"Hmm it looks delicious," Catherine spoke. "Enjoy it Steve."

"Yeah you too."

Steve had asked Chef Morimoto to make a nice dinner for him and Catherine. Chef Morimoto had brought it over just before Steve and Catherine arrived and put it on heaters so it was still warm. It was so delicious. They were both full when they had finished their desserts.

"Mmmm, that was delicious Steve, thank you for this. What's the occasion of all of this?"

"No occasion, just wanted to do something nice for you since you're back."

"Just something nice? On the USS Arizona?"

"Yeah," Steve replied with a smile. "Because I love you."

"I love you too Steve."

Steve was really nervous to propose to Catherine. Sure she knew about it and she had said yes sorta, but not officially. What if she would say no? Steve was so happy that Catherine was back and he wanted to do this right, he didn't want to screw this up. He wanted it to be perfect. He had never felt this nervous before. Walking into a building filled with armed hostiles was way easier than this. Catherine was the one for him, Steve knew that, but this was still a big step for them. What if Catherine would leave again? He couldn't handle that. He loved her so very much and he wanted nothing more than to marry her.

Steve stood up from the table and helped Catherine stand up as well. Steve took her hand and looked into her eyes.

Catherine had never seen his eyes like this. They were so gorgeous and she saw a lot of love in them, love for her. Catherine could tell that he was nervous. She had an idea what he was doing. She really loved everything he had planned so far. It really was a perfect evening. She had already said yes to it but Steve hadn't asked her officially yet, but it was only a formality. She was back, she wasn't going again and she wanted to marry Steve more than anything. This was where she belonged, together with Steve. Steve was really her one true love. How could she have been so stupid to almost throw this away?

Steve just stood there and looked into Catherine's eyes. Why couldn't he get the words out just yet?

"I rehearsed this in my mind and it went way better," Steve spoke, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"It's okay Steve, what's going on?"

"I wanna say this right, I wanna do this right."

"It will be Steve, I'm sure of it. The evening is already so perfect. You really did well. I loved it."

"I had planned this whole thing in my mind but right now I don't know what to say." Steve placed his other hand on Catherine's hand as well, holding her hand in his hands. "Catherine Rollins, you have really made me the luckiest man on earth. I loved you from the moment I saw you back when we were both in the navy. It wasn't always easy with me there in one place and you being in the other but we made the best of it and saw each other when we could. I was happy when you decided to leave the navy and settle in Hawaii. I really liked having you here, having you in my life all the time. But then everything changed. You had to go to Afghanistan and I went with you. I lost you in Afghanistan and when I got home you told me that you needed to stay there, that you need to find the boy. I understood that, probably better than anyone else would. I just had to tell you I love you at that moment, I wanted you to know how I felt about you and that I wanted you to come back. I didn't expect it to take about a year for you to return. I was so happy when you came back to the island and I realized that I never wanted to be without you again. But then you left, told me that you needed to find a purpose, that what we had wasn't enough, that you needed to find yourself. I was deeply hurt that you decided to leave, that I wasn't enough for you. When I saw you walk away, I thought this was it, I would never see you again. When I heard that you were with the CIA I was angry at first for you not telling me, but I realized the mission was probably classified and you couldn't tell me. I can understand that better than anyone. I was glad I was able to keep you safe. I still cared about you deeply but I was hurt that you lied to me. When you showed up here a few weeks ago I thought you were back for me but it was just for my mom. Working with you brought all these feelings up again. I was hoping you would maybe come back with me to Hawaii but you left again, you left again after telling me you knew about the proposal. I couldn't believe I let you walk out of my life again. I was really in a bad mood when I came back to Hawaii so I went to do reserve training. I thought I had lost you forever. Imagine my surprise to find you here in my house when I got back. At first I thought I was dreaming but you were really here. You're here to stay, I'm so happy about that. I love you more than anything in this world and I can't imagine my life without you. We are meant to be together. I don't want to let you walk out of my life ever again. You are the one for me, you always have been. So Catherine Rollins," Steve spoke and he got down on one knee and pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Catherine had been expecting this but his proposal was so beautiful. Catherine could hear the love in Steve's voice as he spoke and she could see the love on his face. Catherine looked at the ring inside the box. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a sterling silver infinity ring with two ruby diamonds in the middle in the shape of a heart with diamonds around it.

"Oh my god Steve, this is so beautiful. Yes of course I will marry you," Catherine replied with a smile.

With a smile on his face Steve slipped the ring on Catherine's finger before getting up again. Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine and kissed her deeply. He was so happy right now, Catherine had said yes to his proposal!

"I love you Steve," Catherine spoke in a passionate voice once she had released Steve's lips.

"I love you too Cath. Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for asking me. I'm really happy right now. I can't wait to be your wife. This is right, this is how it's supposed to be."

"Yes it is, you right here with me. It's were you belong and I'm so happy to have you. I'm never letting you go again."

"That's good, cus I don't want too. I'm right where I wanna be; in your strong arms." Steve gave Catherine another kiss. "And thank you for this evening. It's really beautiful. This, the Arizona monument, all the lights, the dinner. It was just perfect. And the most perfect part was you asking me. I had a feeling already you were gonna to this, I was hoping for it."

"Well good thing I did then."

"How about we get out of here so we can go home and celebrate?"

"Deal."

Steve kissed Catherine again before they went back to the boat. The boat brought them back to shore. Just before they left the Arizona memorial Steve had called for a cab. They had to wait a few minutes for the cab to arrive. The cab took them back to Steve's house. They didn't need to worry about cleaning up. Steve had arranged for it to be decorated and also for everything to be cleaned up.

As soon as they were in the house Steve picked Catherine up and kissed her deeply as Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around Steve's waist. All kissing Steve walked them upstairs to the bedroom. Steve couldn't believe that he was actually engaged to Catherine, she had really said yes to his proposal. Steve was beyond happy right now, he was so lucky to have Catherine in his life. He had been so stupid to let her go, but she was here again now and he would never let her go again. She was back home, back where she belonged, back with him. He never stopped loving her, he loved her from the first moment he saw her and he loved her even more now. There was no doubt that Catherine was his true love.

Steve pulled her close to him as they kept kissing. Kissing her felt so good, it was unlike the other women he had kissed. Catherine's kisses always made him feel so good and making love to her was so good. No other women even came close. Steve kept kissing Catherine as he proceeded in undoing her dress. Catherine felt what he was doing and undressed Steve as well. Soon they were left in only their underwear. Steve moved his lips down to her neck and down her body, worshipping her body. It made Catherine feel so good. Steve was always so good, so passionately, whenever they made love. It was just so perfect. Catherine could never get enough of him. He was such a good kisser and he looked incredible hot all naked and sweaty.

Catherine's body jolted when she felt Steve in between her legs. He was oh so good in pleasuring her. No other man had ever made her feel the way Steve does. Steve was perfect for her, they fitted so perfectly together, on all aspects.

They had some fun in the bed before going to sleep. When Steve woke up the next morning Catherine was already out of bed. Steve pulled on some sweat pants and a shirt and went downstairs. He found Catherine downstairs on the beach. As Steve walked closer he noticed Catherine looking at her engagement ring and he wondered if she was questioning her decision to move back here.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mele Kalikimaka everyone. Enjoy the holidays with your loved ones.**

* * *

"Morning Cath," Steve spoke as he walked up to the chairs.

"Morning Steve," Catherine replied as Steve sat down on the other chair.

"You're not doubting your decisions right?" Steve asked straightforward.

"About moving back here? About saying yes to your proposal? No absolutely not. I was just admiring my ring, it's so beautiful. I'm not doubting it, not even for a second."

"Okay good."

"This is what I want Steve, this is what makes me happy."

"Okay good."

….

It was just three weeks until Christmas. Catherine and Steve were both really happy with each other. They both couldn't wait to get married. They would tell the others about their engagement during the Christmas party. They had already found a beautiful venue and had booked it for March eighteenth. It was a truly beautiful location, their wedding would just be perfect. Their house was decorated already for Christmas. They had put a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner of the stairs and several decorations hung around the house and Steve had put some lights up outside as well. It looked beautiful and festive.

The twenty-third was the night of the Christmas party. Catherine already had her Christmas party at ATF so she came to the office as well. The others were already there, they were doing the party in the main room of the office.

"Hey Cath," Steve greeted her as she walked in and gave her a kiss. "You look beautiful."

Catherine wore a short, strapless cocktail dress with a silver glitter top and a green flowing bottom. She finished the outfit with a pair of green pumps, a red necklace around her neck and a white sarong.

"Thank you."

Steve wore a pair of jeans with a Hawaiian Christmas button down shirt.

"Hey guys," Catherine spoke as she walked up to the others.

"Hey Catherine, good to see you again," Chin greeted her.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"Are you enjoying yourself with ATF?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's very nice. I like it there, I work with nice people, it's good there."

"That's good."

"You can always come back here," Kono said.

"I know, but I'm happy there."

"Now that you're all here," Steve started. "Catherine and I have something to tell you."

"We are getting married," Catherine announced happily.

"For real? That's great!" Danny remarked.

Everyone came to congratulate them.

"When's the big day?" Kono asked.

"March eighteenth, but you'll get an invitation for it."

"I can't believe you two are getting married, I'm happy for you too."

"Mahalo."

They went to enjoy the party.

"I'm happy for you and Catherine," Danny told his partner.

"Thanks, I really am happy with Catherine."

"Yeah I can see that."

"I wanna ask you to be my best man."

"I'd be honored."

"Great thanks."

"So, you and Steve are getting married huh," Kono spoke to Catherine.

"Yeah we are, I'm really happy with him. He asked me the day you took me for the girl's day."

"Ah okay, I had an idea. How did he propose to you?" Catherine told him the events of the evening. "Oh I bet that was beautiful."

"Yeah it really was. It was truly beautiful. Steve had really planned it perfectly."

"I'm really happy for you and Steve."

"Thanks. I wanna ask you to be my maid of honor, if you want to."

"I'd be happy to, thank you. It's gonna be beautiful."

"Yeah the venue we booked is really beautiful."

"Well, let me know if I need to help you with something."

"Yeah, can you come with me to go dress shopping? That way we can pick a dress for you that fits with my dress and you can go with Steve later to get his suit so we'll match."

"Of course, let me know when."

"I will."

They enjoyed the party before going home.

"Enjoy the holidays everyone and I'll see you in the new year," Steve spoke before they all left.

Catherine and Steve sat around the house for a while before going up to bed.

The next morning it was the day of Christmas Eve. Steve and Catherine were going to spend it with just the two of them. Steve had made reservations for them at a restaurant. Steve had gone out for his morning swim, when he came back Catherine sat outside working on her laptop.

"Hey Cath," Steve greeted her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Steve, I've been looking at wedding invitations and I think I found a nice one."

"Let me see."

Catherine showed Steve the card she had designed.

"That's a perfect card," Steve said.

"And they have other cards of this series too." Catherine showed Steve the other cards too.

"They are nice."

"How many do we need?"

"Uh, for the team, that's five, for Mary, Doris, your parents, Max, Duke, Kamekona, Flippa, Eric, that's thirteen, that's it I think for the wedding. For the reception we can ask more, maybe friends we don't see that often."

"Maybe we can do a separate one for Joan and Charlie."

"And Sara too, she's living here again with Chin now."

"Ah yes her too. How about we ask Sara to be the flower girl, Joan a bridesmaid and Charlie the ring bearer?"

"I think that would be nice. Do we have to buy outfits for them too?"

"Yes, I'll take Sara and Joan with me when I go shop for my dress so they'll fit together and Charlie can go with you when you got buy your suit."

"But we need to match as well."

"Yes, that's why Kono will go with you as well. She knows what kind of dress I've bought then so she'll make sure we match."

"Okay great. But I can just go with you too so I'll know too what will match."

"Haha, nice try mister. You're not getting to see my wedding dress until our wedding day."

"Not even a little peak?"

"Nope."

"That's no fun."

"Tough."

"I won't get to see your suit either so, that's why Kono will go with me and with you so we'll match."

"Alright, I'm sure you will look amazing."

"Oh you bet, I having something in mind already and I'm sure you'll look very handsome as well."

"It's gonna be a beautiful day."

"Yes it is. Let's see what do we need more." Catherine grabbed the list. "We have a venue, brides maids, made of honor, best man, flower girl, ring bearer, the invitations are ordered, a guest list," Catherine crossed off the things on the list as she spoke. "We have to book an officiant so we can go over the ceremony, we'll have to talk to the venue about the catering and such, we have to book a photographer and/or videographer and entertainment for the party."

Steve looked at the list. "There are a lot of things we need to do."

X Guest list

X Venue

Officiant

Photographer/videographer

Band

Florist

Caterers

Dress

Suit

X Bridesmaids

X Maid of honor

X Best man

X Flower girl

X Ring bearer

Bridesmaid dresses

Register for gifts

Invitations(ordered)

Honeymoon

Transportation

Day timeline

Cake

Rings

Toasts

Readings

Vows

Marriage license

Seating

Bridesmaids' gifts

Small gifts for the guests

"Yeah there are. I was thinking for the officiant we can maybe use a navy priest."

"That would work perfectly yeah. We would have to go over with the venue what they can take care off for us, also in terms of decorations."

"Yeah, we have an appointment after the holidays so we can ask it then. I already have a few ideas."

Catherine showed Steve what her ideas for the wedding and the party were.

"These look beautiful, it'll be nice to make the venue look like that."

"Yeah I thought so too and it'll go perfectly with the venue."

"Yes it will."

They continued with some weddings plans and just relaxed around the house until it was time to go to dinner. Catherine had changed herself into a short strapless cocktail dress with a white top with glitters on it and a red flowing bottom with a layer of lace of it. She finished the outfit with a red Christmas necklace and earrings, a pair of red pumps and a red sarong.

"You look beautiful," Steve remarked as Catherine came down the stairs.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well."

Steve was dressed in a dark blue suit with lighter blue shirt.

"Shall we?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we're are we going to eat?"

"It's a surprise."

"And why did I need to pack a bag?"

"That's a surprise too. You'll see. But I'm sure you'll love it."

"I can't wait."

A cab was waiting outside for them. Steve slipped him a paper with the address of the restaurant. The cab driver pulled out of the street and went left on Kalanianaole Highway. He followed the highway and it turned over into the Lunalilo Freeway. He followed the freeway until they came at the exit for Kapiolani Boulevard. They took this exit. Down the ramp they got onto the Kapiolani Boulevard. They followed the Boulevard until they came at the crossing with McCully Street. The cab driver took a left here onto McCully Street and then a left onto Kalakaua Avenue. The cab driver pulled up to the Moana resort. He stopped in front of the door and a hotel employee came to open the door for them.

"Aloha, welcome to the Moana. Do you have any luggage?"

"Just two small bags."

The employee took their bags from the trunk and carried them inside.

"Good evening sir, welcome to the Moana," the woman behind the desk spoke as Steve walked up to the reception.

"Good evening, I came to pick up the keys to my room, I checked in online this morning."

"Under which name?"

"McGarrett."

The woman behind the desk typed on her computer. "Ah yes." The woman grabbed the stuff. "Here are the room keys. The room is on the top floor of the tower. There's some info about the hotel in your room. Please enjoy your stay here."

"Do you have a place where we can store our luggage? We're going to dinner first."

"Of course sir, we have a holding room for luggage."

The hotel employee that had their bags put them in the holding room and Steve and Catherine walked to the restaurant.

"Are we gonna spend the night here?"

"Yes we are, but first a nice dinner."

They were going to eat at the Beachhouse in the Moana resort. The restaurant looked beautiful. It was decorated for Christmas. There hung a lot of strings of lights and some Christmas decorations around the restaurant.

"Aloha, welcome to the Beachhouse, did you have a reservation?" The hostess greeted them.

"Yes we do, under McGarrett."

"Ah yes I see. Lani will escort you to your table."

"Right this way," Lani spoke and Steve and Catherine followed her.

Lani took them outside. They had a table for two outside, overlooking the beach. Outside was beautifully decorated as well. Around the beams hung lights and Christmas decorations. Steve held out the chair and sat Catherine down before sitting down himself. On the table stood a few candles and a Christmas piece with pine branches and some Christmas decorations.

Lani handed them both a menu card.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lani asked.

"Can we get a bottle of wine for the table?"

"Of course sir, the wine list is on the table."

Steve took the wine list and handed it to Catherine. "You pick honey."

Catherine looked at the wine list. "Can we get the Cabernet Sauvignon 2013 Chappellet?"

"Of course, coming up. I'll be right back to take your order."

Lani left and Steve and Catherine looked over the menu.

"Hmm it all looks very yummy, I can't choose," Catherine remarked.

"I know, me neither."

A little later Lani returned to the table. The bottle of wine had been brought already. "Have you been able to make your decision?"

"Ladies first," Steve said.

"I would like the Beachhouse Caesar salad and the prime cut New York strip," Catherine told Lani.

"Alright, do you want sauce with your steak?"

"The bordelaise please."

"Alright and you sir?"

"I would like the Beachhouse poke bowl and the prime cut grilled rib-eye also with the bordelaise sauce."

"Alright thank you, coming right up."

"It's beautiful here," Catherine remarked.

"Yeah it really is."

"I've really missed this when I was traveling for the CIA. I usually stayed in some cheap apartment or hotel, nothing too flashy and just normal dinner every night. It's nice to go out dinning again, especially since it's with you," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, I've missed this. Not that we made it to dinner often before though," Steve joked.

"No that's true, but it's Christmas so we make an exception."

"Yes and there's always more time for the rest later."

"Oh yes there is. You have maybe booked this all but I have something special for tonight as well."

"Oh I can't wait. I almost want to skip dinner now."

"Dinner first, fun later."

The view of the ocean was beautiful with the setting sun. A little later Lani brought their appetizers. It was truly delicious and so was the main course. They were full but they both opted for a dessert as well. Catherine picked the chocolate cake and Steve ordered the coffee tiramisu.

Once they were both done Steve paid for dinner before going up to their room. They retrieved their bags first before walking over to the tower. They took the elevator all the way to the top floor. Luckily no one was in the elevator so Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. Steve wrapped his arms around her tightly and Catherine snuggled against him. She couldn't wait to be alone with Steve and by the feeling of it Steve couldn't either. It was that there were in a public elevator otherwise Catherine was sure they would've torn each other's clothes off by now. When the elevator dinged to let them know they were on the top floor they quickly stepped off the elevator. Steve quickly looked where they needed to go before pulling Catherine towards the room. Catherine reached for Steve and kissed him again. All kissing they walked up to the room. Steve had Catherine pressed against the door as he was fumbling with the key card. Catherine was getting impatient so she helped him. All stumbling they went into the room. Steve wanted to pick Catherine up and press her to the wall but Catherine had other plans.

"Just wait right here mister, I'll be right back. Gonna put on something special for you."

Catherine turned around to walk into the room but stopped once she really saw the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A little bit T+/M rated scene in this chapter.**

* * *

It was a beautiful and spacious room. They entered into the living room, which had sofa with ottoman, coffee table, chair, TV, desk and minibar. On the right side of the couch stood a decorated Christmas tree and around the room were some Christmas decorations. Straightforward were the sliding doors leading to the balcony. To the right was the bedroom with a queen sized bed, TV, chair and build-in closet. To the left was the bathroom with a bathtub with view of the skyline, separate shower, toilet and double vanity. They had a nice spacious balcony with two deck chairs, two chairs and a table. They had a beautiful view of the pacific. It looked really beautiful. Catherine looked around the room and saw a lot of red roses standing around the room. A path of rose petals lay from the door towards the bedroom and on the bed lay more rose petals.

"Oh Steve, it's beautiful," Catherine remarked.

"I'm glad you like it. It's ours for the night."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You bet I am. And you said you had a surprise too." Steve was impatient to find out what her surprise was but he knew he was going to love it, if it was a surprise he was hoping for.

"Oh yes I have. You just wait right here and make it cozy."

"Okay deal, just hurry up."

Catherine grabbed her bag and seductively walked towards the bathroom after flashing Steve a smile. Steve put the Christmas lights on and nothing else. He put the TV on a channel with Christmas music. With a bottle of champagne and two glasses Steve walked towards the bedroom. He popped the cork and poured them both a glass before removing his clothes, leaving just his boxer shorts on. He sat there waiting for Catherine to come out of the bathroom.

Catherine was getting changed in the bathroom. When she was finished she looked at the result in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit. She liked how she looked and she was sure that Steve would love it too and that he would probably tear it off of her very soon.

A few minutes later Catherine walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She stood in the doorway with one hand on the doorframe and one hand on her hip.

"Well hello Mrs. Clause," Steve remarked once he saw Catherine.

Steve looked at Catherine and he could feel he was already beginning to being turned on. Damn, she looked so sexy standing there in her red lace see through lingerie dress with white furry edges on her breasts and matching panties. She finished the outfit with a Christmas hat.

"Do you like it?" Catherine asked teasingly. Steve was too busy staring at Catherine to answer her. With a seductive smile Catherine walked up to the bed and sat down on Steve's lap.

Steve looked at her and he was so lost in the way she was dressed. She looked so hot, his boxers had gotten a lot tighter. And the way she walked in it… damn he was already feeling like he was going to explode and she hadn't done anything yet. To make matters worse she sat down firmly on his lap and Steve could feel her against his lower region.

"Do you like it?" Catherine asked again.

"Damn, you look hot," Steve practically growled out.

Catherine smiled at Steve's answers and moved closer to him so she could kiss him. Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. When Catherine felt Steve's hands going underneath her dress she pulled back and gave him a warning look. Steve however did not seem to be impressed by her warning look. His hands kept going underneath her dress. Catherine reached behind her and removed Steve's hands from her. She pinned them next to his head.

"Are you gonna be a good boy or do I have to tie them together?" Catherine warned him.

"I'll be good, I promise."

"Good. Now first, some champagne."

Catherine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the two glasses. They clinked and drank a bit. As Steve was drinking Catherine moved her hips down and grinded against him, causing Steve to almost choke on his drink. Steve looked at her and Catherine gave him a teasing smile. Two can play that game Steve thought and he pushed his hips up, causing Catherine to tilt her head back. Realizing neither one of them was thirsty much, Steve took their champagne glasses and put them on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. Catherine put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. She couldn't feel close enough to him, his naked chest rubbing against her barely clothed one. As they were kissing Steve's hands made their way to Catherine's chest and he cupped her breasts. Catherine moaned against his lips as she felt his hands on her breasts, stimulating her through her lingerie dress. Steve moved his lips down to her neck and moved her up against him so her chest was level with his face. Catherine arched her back when she felt Steve's lip on her breasts, first through her lingerie than without. This man was just so good, he knew exactly how to pleasure her. He was just so amazing whenever they made love, it always felt so good. Catherine was already in heaven from the stimulation to her breasts. To make matters worse Steve moved his hand to the front and dipped it inside her panties.

"Ooooh god Steve!" Catherine moaned loudly.

Steve smirked against her skin and kept pleasuring her. Sooner than she would've like Catherine came already. Steve quickly took her panties and his boxers off. He help Catherine slide down on him, still sitting on his lap. Steve moved down the bed a bit so he was lying down with Catherine sitting on top of him. It felt so good to make love to her. They fitted so perfectly together. Steve grabbed Catherine's hips and helped her move up and down as he moved his hips in sync with her. It felt like pure heaven. Just as Steve thought he was about to come Catherine stepped off of him. Before he had a change to ask what she was doing Steve felt her mouth surrounding him. Catherine used her mouth and hands on him. Steve grabbed a fistful of Catherine's hair and moved his hips up and down. He was so close, he didn't want to wait any longer. With a loud moan Steve reached his peak. Catherine took her dress off and lay down next to Steve on the bed. Steve turned around so he was on top of her and began kissing her again. He was still very turned on so he pushed himself back inside Catherine. He wasted no time in going at it hard and fast. Catherine was still on high from before so she reached her peak very soon. Just as she thought it was over another one started and another. Steve speed and force was just too good. It made her feel so good. She couldn't help it. Catherine whimpered when Steve pulled out of her, but he turned her around on her hands and knees before moving inside of her again. He grabbed her hips as leverage and moved even harder and faster than before. Catherine didn't think it was possible that he moved even faster than before. But instead of wondering about that she focused on the feeling he was giving her. It was just amazing. This was certainly one of their top love makings ever. Catherine tried to move with Steve as best as she could but she couldn't keep up with his pace. She felt so close already and this one felt big, this would really be the best of the night. And by the way Steve was moving he was so close too. No sooner than she had thought that Steve flung himself on top of her back and wrapped his arms around her stomach, giving him a bit more strength. With a few hard and fast thrusts Catherine felt right on edge.

"Oooooooh Steve!" Catherine screamed as she reached her peak.

"Oh…. My….. god," Steve screamed, giving one hard thrust on each word, coming hard on the last thrust.

Very spent they collapsed down next to each other on the bed.

"Wow," was all Steve could say.

"Yeah wow covers it pretty well. That was amazing. Just wow. Certainly top three."

"You keep a list?"

"You don't?"

"No, not really. What more is on there?"

Catherine turned on her side and so did Steve. "Well, the time on the base when we were almost caught, when we met up in Japan and we had that power outage."

"Oh yes those two definitely were good."

Catherine crawled close to Steve and gave him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Steve."

"Merry Christmas Cath."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before they fell asleep, neither one of them having the energy to get dressed again.

The next morning they slept in and woke up around 10am.

"Good morning Cath," Steve spoke once he noticed Catherine was awake as well.

"Good morning Steve."

Steve shifted closer to Catherine and gave her a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

They had a shower and some fun, got dressed and ordered in some breakfast. Just as they finished their breakfast Steve pulled a present out and put it next to Catherine on the table.

"What's this Steve?"

"It's my Christmas present for you."

"I thought this dinner and restaurant was already your present. Thank you Steve, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. Go ahead, open it."

Catherine took the present and started opening it. Inside was a beautiful silver jewelry set. Inside was a necklace with a silver hibiscus flower, turtle and anchor on it and in the same style earrings and a bracelet. It was the most beautiful jewelry set Catherine had ever seen.

"Oh Steve, this is beautiful. Mahalo," Catherine exclaimed.

"You're welcome."

"I got you something too."

Catherine went to retrieve her present and handed it too Steve.

"Thanks Cath."

Steve started opening the package and it revealed a turquoise colored little surfboard with S & C on it in dark blue letters.

"Mahalo Catherine, this is very beautiful. I'm sure I can find a nice spot for it."

They packed up their stuff and checked out before going home. They were going to spend today at home and go over to Danny's place tonight for Christmas dinner. Tomorrow they would leave on a little vacation. They just relaxed around the house before going over to Danny's around 5pm.

"Hey," Danny greeted as he opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks Danny. Hey Grace, hey Charlie."

"Hi uncle Steve," both kids replied.

"Hey guys," Catherine greeted them.

"Hey Catherine."

"Did you have a nice Christmas Eve?" Steve asked them.

"Yeah, we were at my mom's house and then this morning we came here," Grace replied.

"We got presents here too," Charlie added.

"That's nice."

They sat around the living room for a while before going to eat. They did a fry-up. They all had a very wonderful time. Danny helped Charlie with baking his meat and putting stuff on his plate. It was very nice to do. It was just past 10pm when Steve and Catherine went home. They sat downstairs for a while before going upstairs. They had some fun in the bed before going to sleep.

The next morning they packed up their stuff after breakfast and loaded everything into the car. They didn't have so much so they put it on the backseat. Steve closed up before getting in the car. Steve pulled out of the driveway and onto the Kalanianaole Highway. He turned left onto the highway. He drove towards the Lunalilo Freeway. He took the exit for the Likelike Highway onto Kalihi Street. At the intersection he kept left to stay on Kalihi Street and onto Likelike Highway. He kept left at the intersection towards Kahekili Highway. He followed the road and it turned into the Kamehameha Highway. They drove down the coast all the way up north. It was so beautiful to drive down the coast. The view was so stunning. They were at Kaipapa'U point when Steve suddenly had to hit the break really hard and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't a chapter last week. I was sick so wasn't able to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Steve barely managed to stop from hitting against the cars in front of him, who also had to break very fast. Once they had come to a stop Steve and Catherine got out of the car to see what was going on. A few cars in front of them two cars had bumped against each other. One probably came from the street on the right and didn't look before moving onto the highway. Steve and Catherine quickly walked up to the cars to see if they could do something. A little later the police and EMT's were on the scene. Steve and Catherine told them what they had seen. It was about an hour later before they could continue their way.

Steve continued to drive on the Kamehameha Highway until they reach Kuilima Drive. Here Steve took a right onto Kuilima Drive. At the end of Kuilima Drive was the Turtle Bay Resort. Steve followed the signs for the ocean view villas. Steve parked the car and with their suitcases in hand they walked to the reception.

"Aloha, welcome to the Turtle Bay Resort," a friendly woman behind the desk greeted them. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, we have a reservation under McGarrett," Steve spoke.

"Yes one moment please." The woman typed something on her keyboard. "Ah yes I see. You're staying in an ocean view villa studio."

"Yes that's correct."

"Alright." The woman went to grab some stuff. "Here are you keys and a map of the resort. Your villa is right here. You can take the path down here and then up to the villas. There's a folder in your room with some information about the resort and the things that go on around here. There's also some information about the surroundings. Have you been to Oahu before?"

"Yes, we both live in Honolulu."

"Ah okay, that's nice. Well, enjoy your stay here at the Turtle Bay Resort. If there's anything we can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

"Mahalo."

Steve took the stuff and followed the path that the woman had mentioned to them. It was only a short walk before they were at their studio. They were staying on the ground floor. Steve opened the door before they walked in. They came into a hallway. Immediately to the right was the bathroom. Straight to the right was the spacious shower with behind that a tub. Above the tub hung a mirror. Straight ahead from the door was a vanity with cupboards and a mirror with a closet on the left side. Around the corner from the door was a closet and behind that a closed off toilet. The floor was ivory/brown marble. The walls were ivory wood. The cupboards and were ivory wood as well. The vanity top and the edges of the bathtub were ivory/brown marble. A little further down the hallway was a small kitchen. It had a beige, brown, yellow marble countertop with ivory wood cupboards. They kitchen was equipped with a microwave, oven, stove, toaster oven, coffee machine, blender, fridge and dishwasher. They walked further and came into the main area. To the right stood a king sized bed with two nightstand and a bench at the foot end. Across from the bed stood a dresser with a bottle of wine on top and a plate of fresh food. A small wall with shelves separated the bedroom from the living room. Behind the wall stood a dinner table with four red rattan chairs. On the ceiling hung a fan. Against the wall on the right stood a three-seater sofa with a coffee table. Across from the sofa stood a dresser with a flat screen TV on top. In the corner near the window next to the TV stood a lounge chair with side table. Behind the lounge chair were two sliding doors leading to the lanai. The lanai had a lounge bed and a table with four chairs. There was some grass with palm trees in front of their lanai with a beautiful view of the ocean. Around the room stood several small Christmas decorations.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here," Catherine remarked.

"It sure is."

"Come on, let's go put our stuff away so we can lay by the pool."

They unpacked their suitcases and put their swimwear on. Catherine wore a green bikini with yellow pineapples on it while Steve wore a blue pair of swim shorts. They grabbed some stuff and went to the pool. They were not staying in the hotel but they could use all the facilities of the resort. There was a big pool, a whirlpool and another pool with waterfall. Around the pool stood several palm trees. They went to find two lounge beds and rubbed themselves with some sun screen. It may be December but the weather was still very nice in Hawaii. They stayed at the pool for the rest of the day and occasionally they took a dip in the pool. Around 6pm they went back to their room. Together they got in the shower and had some fun before getting dressed again. Tonight they were going to eat at the Kula grill. Catherine was dressed in a pair of Capri jeans with a white top with green wavy stripes. She finished the outfit with a pair of green pumps and long green and white pearl earrings. Steve wore a pair of jeans with a white with blue hibiscus flowers on it. Together they went to the restaurant. Steve held out Catherine's seat as Catherine sat down before sitting down himself.

"Aloha, welcome to Kula grill," a friendly waitress greeted them as she gave them the dining menu. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Can we get a bottle of wine for the table?" Steve asked.

"Of course, the wine list is on the table."

Steve grabbed the wine list and look for a nice wine. "We'll have the Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Alright, I'll be back later to take your orders."

Steve and Catherine looked over the menu list. A little later the bottle of wine was brought and the waiter popped the cork and poured them both a glass.

"Mahalo," Steve spoke to him.

"Have you been able to make a choice?" The waitress asked once she returned to the table a little later.

"Yes we have," Catherine spoke. "I'll have the classic ahi poke and the Wagyu burger with the baked potatoes and grilled asparagus."

"Thank you and for you sir?"

"I'll have the ribeye steak with baked potatoes and spinach."

"Alright thank you."

Steve and Catherine chatted throughout dinner. It was really delicious and the view was beautiful with the sun setting.

"Was everything okay?" The waitress asked when she came to clear their dinner plates.

"Yes it was very tasty," Catherine replied.

"Would you like a dessert?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with the dessert menu."

Steve ordered the pineapple upside down rum cake while Catherine took the strawberry banana chocolate parfait. After dinner they went to Surfer, the bar. There was some live music there. They stayed there until midnight before going back to their room. As soon as they were in the room Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. He closed the door and pushed her against it as he picked her up. Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned as Steve started kissing her neck. "Bed, bed!" Catherine voiced impatiently.

Steve smirked at her and quickly took her over to the bed. Clothes were quickly discarded before they made love.

The next morning around 11am they went on a private helicopter tour along the north shore. They took the valleys and waterfall explorer with an exclusive landing on top of the mountains. The tour lasted for about forty minutes but they had an hour overlay at the top of the mountain with a picnic. The view from the helicopter was stunning. They had flown over the south shore but never over the north shore. The pilot put them down on top of the mountains.

"Would you please take a picture of us?" Catherine asked the pilot.

Steve and Catherine stood on the edge of the mountain with the view of the pacific behind them as the pilot took a picture.

"Mahalo," Steve spoke to him.

Steve and Catherine looked at the picture. It was a beautiful picture. The pilot left them alone so they could eat lunch. They sat on a blanket and enjoyed the food that was in the picnic basket. After an hour they resumed their flight and went back to the hotel. They changed into their swimsuits and lay by the pool for the rest of the day. They went to the shop to get some snacks and drinks before going up to their room. They freshened up and got dressed before going out to dinner. Tonight they were going out to dinner at Lei Lei's. They sat outside in the lanai. A friendly waitress gave them the menu cards. They ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir from California. Steve ordered the calamari steak and the New York steak and Catherine took the Caesar salad and pork loin chop. It was so delicious. As dessert Catherine took the chocolate chip cookie sundae while Steve took the Oreo brownie sundae. After dinner they went back to the room and sat together on the lounge chair outside enjoying the snacks and drinks they had bought before going to bed.

After breakfast the next morning they went to get a couples massage. Steve had never done it but Catherine said it would be nice so Steve gave it a try. It was actually very nice and relaxing. After all the chasing of bad guys it was nice to relax his body. Steve and Catherine felt refreshed after the massage. They had taken the Kekoa package massage. It lasted about three hours. After the massage they went to get some lunch at The Point. They both took a wrap. Steve had the tuna salad wrap and Catherine had the chicken bacon club wrap. After lunch they went to explore the west trails. They were back around 6pm. They went up to the room to change. Catherine wore a white maxi dress with some different colored flowers on it. Steve was dressed in a pair of jeans with a blue button down blouse on it. Today they were having a private dinner in their room. They had ordered in some food. It was very delicious. They stayed outside the entire evening.

"How about we play a game of poker?" Steve suggested.

"Sure that's fine. How about we make it a bit more exciting and do strip poker?" Catherine asked in a teasing tone.

"You're on."

They moved inside and closed the curtains. They sat at the dining table and played poker. After a few games Steve was only in his boxers and Catherine was only in her panties.

"Last game, you're going down," Catherine spoke.

"Oh just you wait, those panties are coming off."

"Deal me in."

Catherine and Steve were both convinced they had a great hand to win.

"All in," Catherine spoke. "Let's see what you got."

Steve put his cards on the table. "Straight in diamond to the queen."

"Oh that's good. But is it good enough?"

Catherine put her cards on the table one by one. She had four cards down. She had a straight in clubs to the queen and still one card left. Catherine teasingly looked at Steve as she fumbled with her card.

"Just put it down Cath."

Catherine put the card down. Steve saw it was another club and it was the king.

"I won," Catherine spoke as she victoriously put her hands up. "Take off those boxers mister."

Steve took his boxers off and watched as Catherine went underneath the table. He wondered for a second what she was going to do until she grabbed him. Steve was in heaven as Catherine worked him, it just felt so good what she was doing. She knew exactly how to pleasure him. Sooner than he would've liked he reached his peak already. Catherine came up from underneath the table as Steve came down from his high. He grabbed Catherine and planted her on top of the table. He lifted her up so he could take her panties off. Steve got down and started pleasuring Catherine. Catherine loved it as Steve pleasured her, he was just so skillful. As she felt herself getting close she put her hands on Steve's head and pushed him tighter against her. Once she had finished Steve crawled back up and kissed Catherine. Without letting her come down Steve pushed himself inside of her.

"Steve! A little warning next time."

"Sorry, just couldn't wait any longer."

They made love right there on the table. Once they had finished Steve carried her over to the bed without pulling out of her and they had some more fun.

After breakfast the next morning they went out on an outrigger canoe. The water was so crystal clear. It was so awesome to do. In the afternoon they went to do some paddle boarding and surfing. They had some pretty nice waves.

It was December twenty-ninth now. They were going to stay here until January sixth. They would have to be back at work on January ninth. After doing the paddle boarding and surfing they lay down near the pool for the rest of the day before going up. Tonight they were going to eat at Pa'akai. Steve had the poached pesto shrimp salad and the surf and turf combo. Catherine ordered the melon gazpacho and the rack of lamb. Both had some Merlot. As dessert Steve had the coconut crème brulee and Catherine had the double chocolate soufflé. They went to the bar after dinner and enjoyed the live music before going up for the night.

The next day they went out to explore the east trails in the afternoon. It was so beautiful here on the north shore. Steve and Catherine took some pictures along the trail. When they got back they went back to their room and got freshened up for dinner. Tonight they were going to eat at Roy's beach house. Catherine ordered the baby back pork ribs and the kalbi filet mignon while Steve took the blackened ahi and the braised beef short ribs. After the dinner they went to The Point and had a nice cocktail while enjoying the sunset.

They had some fun in the bed before going to sleep.

Today was New Year's eve. Steve and Catherine had a nice relaxing day at the pool with the occasionally dip in the pool and whirlpool. Around 5pm they went up to the room. Catherine was surprised as she looked into the room when they walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine looked around the room and saw a lot of roses standing there and some rose petals on the bed. In the bathroom was a warm spa bath drawn with soap rose petals in it, two glasses of wine and a tray with fruit standing on the edge.

"You did this?" Catherine asked as he turned around to Steve.

"Yeah I had it arranged with the hotel. Is it alright?"

Catherine walked up to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's perfect thank you." Catherine kissed Steve.

"How about we get into the bath before it gets cold?"

"Deal."

They took their clothes off and got into the bath. Steve sat against the edge and Catherine sat with her back against his chest.

"This is nice," Catherine stated.

"Yeah it is."

They enjoyed the bath, the wine and the fruits.

"I could lay like this forever," Catherine uttered.

"Yeah it's so comfortable. But I can think of other things to do in the tub," Steve whispered that last sentence in her ear.

Chills already went down Catherine's spine as Steve whispered in her ear. Before she realized it Steve had already begun kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned.

To make matters worse Steve brought his hands up to the front and started playing with her breasts before going further down. Catherine jolted when Steve touched her in the right spot. She writhed in his arms as Steve pleasured her. Once she had come down she turned around and sat on Steve's lap. She grabbed him and made sure he was ready too before she moved down on him. Catherine wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as she moved. She moved in a way she knew would drive Steve crazy. Steve had his head thrown back and his eyes were close.

"Ooooh Cath," Steve moaned.

Doing it in the water was just so good. Sooner than they would've liked they came already. They dried off and got dressed for dinner. Catherine wore a pair of black jeans with a gold glitter sequins short sleeved shirt. She finished the outfit with gold glitter pumps and black hoop earrings. Steve was dressed in a pair of dress jeans with a blue dress button down shirt on it. They went to eat at the Kula grill again tonight. The restaurant was decorated for New Year's Eve. Steve ordered the chicken wings and stuff pork chop with kula beets. Catherine took the ahi crunch salad and black and blu filet with spinach. As dessert Catherine had chocolate mouse and chocolate ganache while Steve had the sorbet. After dinner they went to the bar. There was a show tonight and after midnight some fireworks.

Steve and Catherine enjoyed the snow with some drinks and snacks. Just before midnight everyone got a glass of champagne. On a big screen there was a clock. Everyone started counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

"Happy New Year Steve," Catherine spoke.

"Happy New Year Catherine."

Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her. They enjoyed their champagne as they watched the fireworks. The hotel had some stunning fireworks. It was around 1.30am when they went up to their room. They had some fun in the bed before going to sleep.

…

On January sixth they had to go back home.

"It's a shame we have to go home again," Catherine said. "It was really nice here."

"Yeah it was. Yeah too bad, but life is waiting for us again when we get home."

"Yeah it is. Just a few more days until we have to go back to work." Catherine walked up to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I really enjoyed this vacation with you."

"That's good cus I did too."

They packed up their stuff and checked out. They put their suitcases in the back of the car and got in the car before Steve pulled out of the parking lot. They drove back another way than they came. Steve drove down the road leading towards the resort and took a right onto Kamehameha Highway. The road changed over into the Joseph P. Leong Highway and then again into the Kamehameha Highway. Steve took the turn to the left to stay on the Kamehameha highway. They drove through Wahiawa. Steve followed the sign for Honolulu onto the Veterans Memorial Freeway. Steve kept followed the signs for Honolulu onto the Queen Liliuokalani Freeway. He took the exit towards Halawa Hts. Stadium onto the Moanalua Highway and followed the signs for Honolulu towards the Lunalilo Freeway. On the Lunalilo Freeway he stayed on the left lane at the intersection. The Lunalilo Freeway changed over into the Kalanianaole Highway. Steve followed the road until they came at their street. Steve parked the car in the driveway before getting out. Steve carried their suitcases inside as Catherine went to get the mail. Steve looked through the mail as Catherine went to get the laundry started.

For dinner they ordered in some pizza.

…

January ninth they both had to go back to work.

"Have a good day at work," Catherine told him. "Be careful."

"Always. You too."

"Of course."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before they got in their cars and drove to work.

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the office.

"Good morning," Kono and Chin replied.

"How were you holidays boss?" Kono asked.

"They were nice. Spent them with Catherine. We went to Turtle Bay Resort up on the North Shore for about a week."

"That's nice."

"How about you guys?"

"I just spent some time with Adam at home, nothing special," Kono said.

"I took Sara to Disneyland in LA," Chin told them.

"That's nice. I bet she loved that," Steve replied.

"Oh yes she really did. We stayed at one of the hotels there, in a sort of princess room. She really loved it."

"That's good."

A little later Danny and Lou were there as well. They couldn't stay in the office for long since they a case to work. Luckily they were able to solve the case quick. After finishing up his paperwork Steve went home around 5.30pm. When he came home he noticed Catherine's car already parking in the driveway.

"Hey Cath," Steve called as he walked into the house.

"Hey Steve, I'm in the kitchen," Catherine called back.

Steve walked over to the kitchen. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Good, the usual. Yours?"

"Nothing special." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "Hmm, it smells delicious."

"It'll be done in about ten minutes."

"Great."

"Maybe after dinner we can look over some more wedding details."

"Sure that's fine."

Steve went to set the table for dinner. After cleaning up they went over some more wedding details. Their wedding was in just over two months.

"Let's see, what do we need to do," Catherine spoke and she grabbed the list.

X Guest list

X Venue

Officiant

Photographer/videographer

Band

Florist

Caterers

Dress

Suit

X Bridesmaids

X Maid of honor

X Best man

X Flower girl

X Ring bearer

Bridesmaid dresses

Register for gifts

Invitations(ordered)

Honeymoon

Transportation

Day timeline

Cake

Rings

Toasts

Readings

Vows

Marriage license

Seating

Bridesmaids' gifts

Small gifts for the guests

"I'm gonna go dress shopping with Kono this weekend so after that she'll take you to shop for your suit."

"Alright that's good. But I can just go with you."

"Nice try mister. I told you before, you're not gonna see my dress until the wedding as I won't see your suit till the wedding. We have to look for a photographer/videographer and perhaps some music for during the party."

"How can we find those?"

"You can find them on the internet. I asked a friend of mine who's already married and she gave me a good site where you can find those people for weddings."

Catherine grabbed her laptop and they started searching. They find a couple that they liked. Catherine called them at first to see if they were available for their wedding date. Luckily all of them were available. They made an appointment with all of them to see what they were like and they would decide afterwards. They had already booked an officiant and they would meet with him Saturday morning. Catering could be handled by the venue. They would go over there Thursday evening to go over everything. They also booked a limo for them on their wedding day.

"Made next weekend we can go shopping for rings, wedding cake and register for wedding gifts," Steve suggested.

"Sure that's fine. Let's see, what more can we do now?"

X Guest list

X Venue

Officiant(booked)

Photographer/videographer(appointments made)

Band(appointments made)

Florist

Caterers(go over with venue)

Dress

Suit

X Bridesmaids

X Maid of honor

X Best man

X Flower girl

X Ring bearer

Bridesmaid dresses

Register for gifts

Invitations(ordered)

Honeymoon

X Transportation

Day timeline

Cake

Rings

Toasts

Readings

Vows

Marriage license

Seating

Bridesmaids' gifts

Small gifts for the guests

"Once we've spoke to the officiant we can make a day timeline, then we'll know how long the ceremony lasts. So then we can give the other stuff a time so they venue will know what do to when. And once we've talked to the venue and how we want things we can make a seating chart. Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But I tell you what, why don't I book it as a surprise to you."

"Really? I can't even know where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"I'd like to book it for us so it's a surprise to you but I promise you it'll be perfect."

"Alright then I guess but book something tropical."

"I will."

….

Thursday evening they went to the venue to go over the details. They walked the venue and talked how they wanted it decorated. Catherine had a folder with things she wanted around the venue. It would just look perfect. They went over the dinner menu and the snacks that would be served throughout the evening.

"We'll meet with the officiant this Saturday so we'll know then how late exactly everything is and how late the ceremony will end," Catherine said.

"That's fine. Just send us the day timeline so we'll know when dinner is, when the cake needs to be served and such things."

"Will do."

"I'll make a drawing with everything we discussed today and I'll send it to you, so you can see what it'll be like."

"That would be great."

"If you have anything else to add you can always do that."

"Alright thank you."

"Thank you for choosing us. We'll make sure it'll be a perfect day."

….

That Saturday morning they had a meeting with the officiant. They went over the things they wanted in their ceremony and which readings and poems they wanted. The officiant had a few examples so Catherine and Steve could pick from those and add what they wanted. The minister handed them a copy of the completed wedding ceremony so Catherine and Steve could make a book of it for the guests.

In the afternoon Catherine and Kono took Sara and Joan to go dress shopping.

"Good afternoon, who is the lucky bride?" The saleswoman asked.

"Good afternoon, I am," Catherine answered.

"Well congratulations. Let's go find you a dress shall we. What are you looking for?"

Catherine told her some things she wanted and the saleswoman went to retrieve some dresses. Catherine looked through the rack and picked out some dresses she liked. She went to try them on. She had five dresses. After she had tried them all one she eliminated two dresses she didn't like. She tried the other three dresses on again but she couldn't choose.

"Do you some bridesmaids dresses that go with these dresses?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah we have a couple. I'll go get them for these dresses."

A little later the saleswoman returned with the bridesmaids dresses for each dress. Kono went to try them on so Catherine could see how it looked with the dress. Finally Catherine was able to choose after Joan and Sara tried their dresses on too. They picked out matching shoes and a veil for Catherine.

"And did you find a nice dress?" Steve asked when Catherine and Kono walked back into the house.

"Yes I did and it's perfect."

"Shall we go shop for you suit?" Kono said.

"Sure."

They took Steve's truck. Danny would meet them at the store. They went to the same store as where Catherine bought her dress but then to the men's department. Kono showed the dress to the salesman and he went to fetch some suits that would go with the dress. Steve and Danny tried on the suits and Kono looked how they would look with Catherine's and hers dress. Kono managed to find the perfect suit. Steve looked real handsome it in. He and Catherine would make a perfect pair. They found matching shoes and a necktie.

"Hey Cath," Steve spoke as he walked into the house. Kono had already gone back home.

"Hey Steve. Did you find a suit?"

"Yes, it was perfect. I'm sure you're gonna love it."

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you're gonna love my dress too."

"Can you just give me one little hint?"

"Nope sorry. You'll just have to wait and see but it's so beautiful."

"I bet it is. I can't wait for our wedding day," Steve spoke as he sat down next to Catherine on the couch.

"I know me neither. It's just gonna be perfect."

"Of course it will. I'm marrying you."

Catherine crawled closer to Steve and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

….

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the office.

"Morning Steve," Danny replied.

Steve was barely inside or his phone already started ringing. "McGarrett," Steve answered the phone. "Yeah on the way." Steve hung up the phone. "We gotta go Danny. We have a case."

Steve called the others and told them to meet him and Danny at the crime scene. Steve drove Danny's car to the crime scene.

"What do we got Duke?" Steve asked as they walked onto the crime scene.

"A couple of cyclers saw a car go off the road and down the mountain. They stopped and went down to see if they could help but no one was in the car. They did found blood however."

"Is the car still there?"

"Yeah CSU is still processing."

The team went down to inspect the car. Steve stopped when he noticed the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve stopped when he noticed the car. No way. It couldn't be, could it? The car was exactly the same car as the one Catherine had, his Catherine. Steve stepped closer so he could see the car better and see the license plate. He looked at the license plate and had to take a deep sigh.

"You okay Steve?" Danny asked.

"It's Catherine's car."

"What? Catherine, as in your Catherine?"

"Yeah, this is her car."

"We'll test the blood immediately against Catherine's," Duke spoke.

"Don't worry Steve, we'll find out what happened," Kono tried to comfort her boss.

". She dropped me off at Richards Street this morning since my car was still here and then she went to work."

"Commander, we've got a blood trail over here," one of the HPD officers called. The team quickly walked over the HPD officer. "I found a blood trail from the car and it's leading towards the woods."

"Duke, get the K9 unit over here."

The K9 unit was already there since they had found blood but no person in the car. Some policer officers with dogs came over and let the dogs get the scent of the blood. The dogs walked off into the woods and the others followed them. When they were a couple miles in the dogs stopped. They all looked to see what was going on when they spotted a cabin in the woods.

"Looks like the blood trail leads there," Steve stated.

Carefully they made their way up to the cabin with their weapons ready. Steve was the first one to walk onto the porch of the cabin. He knocked on the door, standing there ready with his gun. When no one answered he knocked again but still no one answered. Steve kicked in the door and everyone walked in with their guns drawn. They searched the entire cabin but they couldn't find anyone. The blood trail did lead to this house, so whoever it was that was bleeding was here at the house. But there was no sign of them anymore. Steve wondered what was going on and where Catherine was. He had tried calling her but she didn't answer, her phone was in the car. Was she the one that was hurt? Why did she run from the crime scene? Had someone forced her off the road and took her? Steve really hoped the blood wasn't Catherine. They searched through the entire cabin but they couldn't find anything. It's like they had disappeared into thin air. Steve went outside the cabin to see where they could have gone to. There was nothing but woods around. They were here not shortly after the accident so they couldn't have gotten that far, especially injured. There was blood leading up to the cabin but nothing further. So they probably stopped the bleeding somehow. The dogs had lost the scent so they couldn't track further.

"Commander," Duke spoke as he walked up to Steve. "We got the blood results back from the blood found in the car."

"And….?"

"It's a match for Catherine's."

"Damn it," Steve cursed. Steve gathered everyone around. "Alright listen up. We're gonna split up in groups of two, each going a different side. Look for any kind of disturbance or something that could point us in the right direction. The blood in the car does belong to Catherine Rollins, she's ohana so let's find her. They can't have gotten that far so let's go."

Steve took Danny and they went off in one direction.

"Don't worry Steve, we'll find her."

"That was quite the amount of blood she lost Danny."

"I know, but Catherine's tough. She'll get through this."

"We don't know who has her or why."

"Maybe no one, maybe she just ran."

"From what? If it was just an accident she would've stayed in the car. She wouldn't have run into the woods. Either she ran into the woods to get away from someone or they dragged her into the woods."

"Jerry is looking through the security cameras to see where Catherine has been with her car and maybe he can find the people who took her. Too bad this spot is in a dead zone so we can't see what happened here."

Steve and Danny walked through the woods and looked on the ground and at the bushes to see if they could find a trace of Catherine. They had walked a couple miles already when they reached the road on the other side of the woods.

"Perhaps they escaped in a car here," Danny suggested.

"Yeah but then they would've planned ahead to steer the car off her or they called someone to picked them up." Steve grabbed his phone. "But the cell service isn't that great down here."

Steve found some tire tracks and took some pictures of it. It they had gone in a car down here they could be anywhere. Without really anything new they all went back to the office.

"Anything Jerry?" Steve asked as they walked into the office, desperate to find Catherine.

"I looked at the cams where Catherine's car was but so far no luck in finding someone who took her. I'm also looking at the cams on the other side of the wood but there aren't that many so haven't spotted anything yet."

"Alright keep looking."

Steve went to his office and sat down at his desk. Steve couldn't believe that someone had taken Catherine, his Catherine. He knew she was very capable of taking care of herself but he worried about her. Given that the blood found in the car belonged to Catherine, it didn't look good. He wondered who had taken Catherine and why. Was it connected to one of Five-0s cases or did it have something to do with a case Catherine was working on with the ATF? Steve was shocked out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered the phone.

"Is this Steve McGarrett?"

"Yes it is, who's this?"

"This is agent Brian Johnson with the ATF. I'm calling about Catherine Rollins, she's your fiancé right?"

"Yeah she is, but she's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing? She didn't show up for work this morning, we had no idea where she was and we couldn't reach her so we thought perhaps you would know."

"We caught the case just now. Her car went off the road into the woods. There was some blood in the car that belonged to Catherine. We tracked her into the woods but she disappeared. We have no idea what happened, if someone took her or if she was running from anyone. I saw her this morning, she dropped me off at the palace and then went to the office. Something must have happened. Could this have something to do with any of your cases Catherine was working on?"

"Not that I can think of right away, but we'll look into it. Can you send everything over you have so far? We'll keep you in the loop if we have something if you do the same for us."

"Yeah of course, anything to get Catherine back."

"Alright, I'll keep you posted. We'll get her back and Catherine can take care of herself."

"Yeah I know she can, I just hope we find her soon."

"You and me both."

Steve hung up the phone and walked to the main room. Kono was now with Jerry at the computer table looking for information on Catherine.

"Hey Kono, can you send everything we have so far to agent Johnson at the ATF? They're gonna help us to try and find Catherine."

"Sure thing boss. Did he give you any reasons why Catherine could have been taken?"

"No, he couldn't think of something but they were gonna look into the cases Catherine was working to see if there was a connection. They would contact us if they have something more. Have you found anything yet?"

"No nothing yet. The woods are pretty much a camera dead zone."

"Alright keep looking."

….

Steve and Catherine drove together to work. The ATF building was close to the Five-0 HQ. Catherine dropped Steve off. She stopped at Richards Street. Steve would get out there since Punchbowl Street was closed for construction. It was only a short walk to the office so Catherine didn't need to drive all the way around.

"Have a good day today and be careful," Catherine told Steve.

"Always, you too." Steve leaned over and gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tonight."

"Yeah see you."

Steve got out and walked to the palace. Catherine pulled into the street and drove towards the office. She was about to pull into the parking lot for the office when a HPD car drove in front of her and signaled to her to follow the car. Wondering what was going on she followed the HPD car. They drove down Punchbowl Street and took a left onto Ala Moana Boulevard and then pulled into Forrest Avenue. Here the HPD car stopped down the side of road. Catherine stopped behind the car and saw two police officers coming out, both wearing HPD uniforms.

"Good morning officer, what can I help you with?" Catherine spoke.

"You stopped at a place but that wasn't allowed."

"On Richards Street? That has never been a problem before."

"It has just changed."

Suddenly the other HPD officer got into Catherine's car.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled his gun and pointed it at Catherine. "Just drive. Do as I say and nobody gets hurt."

Wondering what was going on Catherine started driving and followed the instructions that were given to her.

…..

"Steve, we got something," Kono called.

Steve walked out of his office and into the main area. "What have you got?"

"We found Catherine's car. She dropped you off at the crossing with Richards Street. Just after that she apparently got picked up by HPD. I didn't think anything off it at first but she had to follow the car and they pulled into Forrest Avenue. Now there are no cameras on that street but I was able to get the footage of one of the cameras of the warehouses there."

Kono showed the footage on the screen. They watched what happened once Catherine was stopped.

"It's too far so no luck on facial reg but the HPD car was stolen this morning."

"So the two man posing as HPD officers are not HPD?"

"It seems not. I send the footage to Duke but the HPD officers didn't look familiar to him."

"Why would two men pose at HPD officers and take Catherine?"

"I don't know. HPD doesn't have a lead so far as to who stole the HPD car. It was stolen when the officers went to get some coffee. There was footage on the street the car was parked but they kept their faces away from the camera. But comparing those two footages it does seem like it are the same guys."

"Any luck on finding Catherine's car after that?"

"They drove through Honolulu for a while but then not much footage as they drove down the Pali Highway. Her car was found here near the Maunawili Falls via Demonstration Trail. There's a trail right there so the cyclers on that trail found the car. Based on what we found it seems like Catherine and perhaps her kidnapper wandered into the woods. You guys found tire tracks on Lopaka Way. So they probably got in a car over there. But there are not many cameras around there so we can't say for sure. HPD is doing a canvas in the area but nothing so far."

"This was well thought through. First they pull her over in a place where not many cameras are and tell her to drive somewhere. But why the Pali Highway?"

"Perhaps they knew there are not that many cameras there so they figured they could disappear," Danny spoke.

"Yeah perhaps, but that doesn't explain the get-a-way car that was there when Catherine's car went off the road. They are not that stupid I think to plan a car getting off the road. They could've been injured badly themselves."

"So what you're saying is that Catherine intentionally drove her car off the road."

"Yes, so she could get away from them. But she got injured herself. She tried to run but he caught up with her. He probably called for his partner and he picked them up on the other side. But the question is, where are they now and what do they want with Catherine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: From now on the chapter will be updated on Sunday's. Sorry for the short chapter. Didn't have much time.**

* * *

Catherine took the directions the man gave to her. She looked towards him and noticed he still had the gun pointed at her. Catherine noticed that they were driving towards the Pali Highway. Smart, Catherine thought since there weren't many cameras here. She wondered where they were going and what these men wanted with her. She had tried to talk to the man but he told her to shut up so Catherine just drove. Catherine looked out to see if there maybe was a way to get away from this guy. Suddenly she saw that there was a chance to drive the car off the road. It was risky, she could get hurt too, but maybe it was a chance to get away from him. In the turn Catherine suddenly yanked on the steering wheel, steering them off the road.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled.

He was about to shoot her when the car went off the road and down the hill. It crashed against a tree. Catherine noticed that the man next to her was unconscious. Her head hurt and so did her leg. Since the guy was unconscious this was maybe her chance to get away. She got out of the car and tried to walk but her leg hurt. She looked down and noticed she had a big gash on her leg. There was no way she was going to make it up the hill again so she walked into the woods, hoping to get away from them. She couldn't walk so fast and a few minutes later the man had caught up to her again.

"Thought you were smart huh," the man spoke as he grabbed Catherine.

"Let go of me!" Catherine yelled. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Let's go. You just made a big mistake."

Catherine struggled as the man wanted to take her with him but he held his gun to her.

"Walk, or you'll get shot."

The man dragged Catherine with him into the woods. He noticed she was bleeding, leave a blood trail. That wouldn't be good if the cops found the car. He noticed a cabin standing in the woods. He quickly took Catherine there and patched her up as best he could. Catherine noticed he had his gun lying on the table as he patched her up. Just as he was getting some new supplies from the first aid kid Catherine went for his gun. He noticed that he went for his gun and tried to take it away from her. They struggled and the man pistol whipped Catherine across the face.

"That was a dumb move bitch."

He tucked his gun in the back of his pants and finished dressing the wound. He yanked Catherine up and dragged her along. They went to the other side of the woods where a car was waiting for them. Catherine struggled when the man tried to get her into the car so the man knocked her unconscious. He shoved her into the car and they drove off.

When Catherine came to she noticed she was in a dark room. She noticed she was tied to a chair. She looked around but she couldn't really see anything. There was only some dim light coming from underneath the door. Catherine looked around the room to see if there was something there. With the dim light she didn't see much but it didn't appear that there was much in this room.

Suddenly the door opened and Catherine was briefly blinded when they turned on the big light. When her eyes had adjusted to the light she opened her eyes and looked at the men standing in front of her. She looked at them but they didn't look familiar to her.

"What do you want with me?" Catherine asked.

"You are nothing more than bait."

"Bait? For what?"

"To lure your boyfriend here."

"Steve? What do you want with him?"

"We want revenge. He killed my brother."

"He probably had it coming," Catherine spat and she was rewarded with a slap to her face, causing her eyebrow to split open. "Five-0 will come for me."

"Oh we know, we're counting on it."

"You leave him alone you hear me!" Catherine spat as she struggled against her restrains.

With a smile on their faces the men left the room after turning the big light off again. So they had taken her for something that Steve and his team did. And now they were probably going to set a trap for when Five-0 came to rescue her. She had no way to warn Steve. She didn't have her cell phone or her gun with her and she had no idea where they were. She tried to get free but the ropes wouldn't budge.

….

Steve was going crazy in his office. He hoped that they would find Catherine soon and that she was unharmed. The ATF hadn't been able to find anything on who took Catherine or where she was. Suddenly Steve's phone rang. Steve looked at the display and saw that it was Catherine's number.

"Catherine? Are you okay?" Steve answered the phone.

"Ah Commander McGarrett, how nice of you to pick up the phone," a male voice was heard on the other line of the phone.

"Where's Catherine?!" Steve spat as he stood up and walked out of his office. He signaled to Kono to run a trace on his phone and he put the phone on speaker.

"Oh she's just fine."

"I swear to god, if you hurt her…"

"You are in no position to make threats Commander McGarrett."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge," the man spoke and he hung up the phone.

"Did you get him?"

"No, not yet. But I was able to narrow it down. The call was pinged from this tower so he's somewhere in this block," Kono replied.

"In the area they probably got in the escape car, is there a camera somewhere where you have to go through to get out?"

"Yeah there's one."

"Alright, check the cars there against the cars that went into this block. Maybe you can find him."

"He said he wanted revenge, what for?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we busted him before or something. Chin, check all of our latest cases, maybe there's a link somewhere."

"You got it."

Danny and Lou went to help Chin as Steve stayed in the main room watching the camera footage with Kono.

They watched a lot of footage but they hadn't spotted the same car so far. It was a long shot but perhaps it was worth it.

"There," Steve spoke after an hour. "The grey Ford. I saw it earlier on the other footage."

They rewound and fast forwarded the footage near the Pali Highway and saw the same grey Ford. Kono ran the license plate.

"The car is registered to a Alex Kamano. He has a few priors for B&E's."

"Kamano, that name sounds familiar somehow." Steve walked to Chin's office. "Chin, have you found a case with a Kamano?"

"Uh yeah, I think I just came across that case." Chin looked it up again. "Yeah, Peter Kamano. We had that case about a week ago." They all walked back to the main room and Chin briefed them on the case. "We were after Kamano for dealing in weapons and drugs. We managed to get a location on where his crew was operating from. With HPD we busted the place. Kamano was killed during the bust."

"He has a brother," Kono spoke and she put his info on the screen. "Alex Kamano, he was believed to be part of the gang as well but he wasn't there during the bust. HPD has been looking for him ever since."

"So if he's the one that has Catherine it is revenge for killing his brother," Lou stated.

"Yeah but why take Catherine? Why risk it? He should know HPD is looking for him and then he goes and kidnaps Catherine. It makes no sense. Why didn't he run?" Steve said.

"He probably wanted revenge more than anything else," Danny spoke.

"Kono, does Alex have a house or something in that block?"

"No, but the building that we busted the gang in is."

"That's probably where he's holding her."

"This could be a trap Steve," Chin reasoned. "He knew we would trace the call and connect the dots."

"Yeah Chin is right," Lou added. "He somehow knew about you and Catherine and knew that you would come and rescue her. He probably took her to lure you into a trap so he can kill you."

"I just can't do nothing, he has Catherine. I'm not gonna leave her there."

"Of course not, we just have to be careful."

"Let's gear up."

They grabbed their vests and rifles and made their way over to the warehouse. They parked the car down the street and made their way up to the warehouse. Carefully they walked closer. There was a window next to the door. Steve carefully peeked inside. He didn't see anyone. Chin blew the locks off the door and they stormed in, rifles ready. They cleared the building but they didn't see anyone in the main area. Steve noticed a locked door. Steve kicked the door in and heard a scream coming from the other side of the door. With his flashlight he scanned the room and he saw Catherine sitting on the chair.

"Catherine, are you okay?"

"Steve, it's a trap."

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Steve turned the big light on and he saw some blood on Catherine's face.

"I'm fine Steve, it's nothing. But it's a trap. You guys have to get out of here."

"Not without you."

Steve quickly untied Catherine and he was about to take her to the main area when suddenly part of the building started exploding.


	11. Chapter 11

The other members of the team quickly made their way outside. Steve and Catherine were trapped on the other side of the explosion. Steve pulled Catherine out of the way. After a few minutes the building stopped falling apart.

"You okay Cath?"

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine."

Steve looked at the direction he had come in. If was full with rubble from the explosion.

"Steve! Catherine!" They heard Danny's voice call.

"We're in here!" Steve called back. "We're okay!"

Steve and Catherine went to work on moving some rubble aside so they could get out. The others were doing the same from the other side. EMTs were already waiting outside and the fire department was there as well. Immediately an EMT walked up to Catherine and checked her out. She needed to go to the hospital to patch up the wound to her leg and to check her for further damage.

"Can you guys wrap up here?" Steve asked the others.

"Yeah of course, go with Catherine," Chin replied.

Steve got in the Camaro and drove to the hospital the ambulance took Catherine.

"Yeah sure take my car, I'll hitch a ride with someone else," Danny called annoyed as Steve drove off in Danny's car.

Steve arrived at the hospital just after the ambulance. Catherine was already in a room being checked out by the doctor. They first cleaned up the blood a bit and then took Catherine for some scans. Luckily Catherine didn't have any broken bones, just a couple of bruised ribs. The doctor patched up the wound on her face and the wound on her leg and put some bandage around her ribs.

"What about the guys who took me? Have you found them yet?" Catherine asked as they walked to the car.

"They weren't in the warehouse when we breached but we're looking for them. We'll find them. Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, I wanna go to the office. I wanna help catch these guys."

"Catherine, you've been hurt. You can't go out into the field like this."

"Maybe not but I can still help. I'm the only one who has seen these two guys. I can help."

Realizing he wasn't going to win this Steve drove to the office. During the ride Catherine called her boss at the ATF to let him know she was safe.

"Hey Catherine," Kono greeted her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises. It's not that bad."

"Have you found anything?" Steve asked.

"We looked through the entire warehouse but there was nothing there that could point us in the right direction. We did find the bomb. Eric is looking through the pieces now. Hopefully he can find out how the bomb was triggered."

"They must have known we were there. The bomb was detonated after we were there. They must have been watching somehow."

"I'm already scanning the cameras in the area to see if they caught the gray Ford but so far nothing."

"Catherine, do you remember anything that could help us?"

"They pretended to be HPD and had me stopped. One of the guys got in my car and told me to drive. He had his gun pointed at me. The other guy got back in the HPD car. He drove off somewhere. I didn't see him again until I ran my car off the road. I tried to get away from him after I had run my car off the road but I was injured so I couldn't move so fast. He caught up to me and dragged me along. We got to the other side of the woods and there I saw a gray Ford waiting and I saw the other guy behind the wheel. I don't remember exactly what happened. When I woke up I was in this dark room. They didn't come into the room much. The only thing they told me is that they wanted revenge and that they were luring you guys out there. I tried to listen for their voices when they were out of the room but I couldn't really make out what they were saying, it was too faint. I have no idea where they would be."

"Did you hear a name perhaps?"

"No nothing. Their voices were too faint and when they were in the room with me they didn't call each other by a name."

"Have you found something more on this Kamano?" Steve asked Kono.

"He has no current address listed but I was able to find his parents' house."

"Nice work, keep digging into this life. Maybe you can find out who his accomplish is."

"You got it."

Steve and Danny left to go to Kamano's parents' house.

"Be careful Steve," Catherine called. "You don't know if these guys are there."

"We'll be careful Cath, I promise."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before they left.

"We'll find them Steve, they won't get away with this," Danny spoke as they drove to the address.

"I just can't believe they took Catherine to get us."

"They probably knew that taking Catherine would draw us out."

"Yeah but how?"

"I don't know."

Steve knocked on the door of the house once they were there. A friendly elderly woman opened the door.

"Good day gentlemen, how can I help you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, five-0. This is my partner Detective Danny Williams. We would like to talk to you about your sons."

"You were here too to inform me that Peter had died."

"Yes we were, again we're very sorry for your loss. If it's okay, we would like to ask you a few more questions."

"I don't know what more I can tell you but come on in."

Steve and Danny sat down on the chairs and the woman sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Peter and Alex were two good boys, never in trouble much as kids. I don't know where we went wrong."

"It's not your fault that your sons ended up in a gang," Danny spoke.

"My husband and I raised them well. They were good boys. Always did their best in school. Sure we had some troubles with them as teenagers but which parent doesn't? I still can't believe they had joined a gang and now Peter is dead."

"What about Alex? Have you seen him?" Steve asked.

"No. He and Peter left that morning and then I got the news about Peter. I haven't seen Alex since. Is he in trouble too?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we have reason to believe he's behind the kidnapping of a federal agent to get back at five-0."

"Kidnap? Have you found the agent yet?"

"Yeah we found her, she's safe but Alex is gone and we believe he had a partner. Do you have any idea who that could be?"

"No, he and his brother usually hung out together. In the last few years I've never seen many of their friends."

"Do you have any idea where he could be? We couldn't find a current address in his file," Danny said.

"Before Peter died he and Peter were staying in an apartment in Punchbowl. The house is still in Peter's name, we haven't been able to clean it out just yet."

"Do you have the address for us?"

"Yeah I think I have it here somewhere." The woman retrieved the address. "Please don't hurt him. He's a good kid."

"We can't make any promises ma'am," Steve told her and he and Danny left.

Steve texted the address to Kono and told her to have them all meet him and Danny there. Steve and Danny parked the car a little down the block with a view of the building. A little later the others were there too. To Steve's surprise Catherine was there too.

"Cath? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in the office?"

"I wanna be there when we catch this guy."

"There's no way I can make you stay here, huh?"

"No, not a chance."

"Alright, stay close. Apartment three B is Peter's apartment. We have reason to believe that this guy is armed and dangerous so be careful."

Kono and Chin stayed downstairs in case Alex tried to run as Steve, Danny, Lou and Catherine made their way up to the apartment. Just as they reached the floor they saw Alex exit the apartment.

"Alex Kamano, five-0! Freeze!" Steve yelled with his gun aimed at him.

Alex got scared and quickly ran the other way. Steve and Danny ran after him as Catherine and Lou went back down to cut him off. Alex was too busy looking behind him that he didn't see Kono and Chin there. Kono tackled the guy to the floor.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts," Chin remarked.

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh no, than why did you run?"

"You wouldn't run if cops with guns showed up at your door?"

"Not if I have nothing to hide."

"Get up you," Kono spoke and pulled him up before slapping the cuffs on him.

"Is that him Catherine?" Steve asked.

"Yeah that's him."

"Ah Commander McGarrett, I see you have found your fiancé again. Luckily you were just in time," Alex spoke with a sick grin.

"Get him out of my sight!"

Kono put him in her car and took him back to the office. Steve and Catherine went into the interrogation room together.

"Good to see you're safe again," Alex spoke to Catherine. "Seems like your fiancé found you just in time."

"Just shut your mouth."

"We know what you did Alex? You really think we wouldn't find out?" Steve said.

"You will pay for what you did to my brother!" Alex spat.

"Not from you, not where you're going. Police still had an arrest warrant out for you, for you dealings in your brother's gang so you'll be going away for quite some years. Was this revenge really all worth it?"

"Every second of it. Just too bad you were in the warehouse on time, otherwise you would have a body to dig up."

"Luckily for you there wasn't a body, otherwise you would go to jail much, much longer."

"Who was the other guy?"

"I'm not giving you anything."

"If you cooperate with us it will look good to the judge."

After some more convincing he gave his partner up. Steve and Catherine went to arrest him and put him in interrogation as well. After interrogation him as well Steve and Catherine left the room.

"You sure you're okay Catherine?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad this is over."

Steve pulled Catherine in for a hug. "Me too, I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"I can take care of myself Steve."

"I know that, I'm just glad to have you back."

"Yeah me too."

They finished up at the office before going back home.

….

It had been almost a week now since Catherine was taken. It was Saturday now and Steve and Catherine went to look for a cake and some rings. First they went to city hall to get their marriage license. After city hall they went to a bakery to ordered a wedding cake.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" A friendly woman behind the counter asked.

"We would like to order a wedding cake," Catherine replied.

"You've come to the right address, please have a seat. I'll go get the book with examples."

Together Steve and Catherine looked over the examples of the wedding cakes. They picked out one and picked the flavor, decorations and a bride and groom for on top."

"When will you need the cake?"

"March eighteenth," Steve answered.

"Alright, we'll have an example for tasting for you on March forth. You can make some changes then if you like."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for ordering your wedding cake with us. We'll make sure that it's perfect."

They went to Walmart next to look for wedding rings. For Catherine they picked out a ¼ carat round diamond cluster sterling silver ring. In the middle was a round shaped diamond. For Steve they picked out a white gold wedding band.

….

Catherine and Steve went back to some wedding planning. It was February forth now. In a little over a month it would be their wedding day. When Steve got back from work the invitations had arrived. He waited till Catherine was home to open them. Catherine opened the box and took out an invitations. The front was white with small grey stripes on it and some nautical decorations. In the middle stood a picture of them in a frame with above a tag with their wedding date in it. On the inside on the right side stood:

Together with their families

Catherine Rollins

Steve McGarrett

Invite you to share in their joy

On their wedding day

Saturday 18 March

At 2 o'clock in the afternoon

At the USS Missouri

Ford Island, Hawaii

Reception to follow

"It's a beautiful card," Steve remarked.

"Yeah it's just perfect."

The cards for the reception where the same, expect the text was different, inviting the people just for the reception. Starting at 8pm, also at the USS Missouri.

"Let's see what more we can do," Catherine spoke and she grabbed the list and crossed of some things. "We have met with the officiant, that's done now, with the readings we want to have. Next week we have the appointments with the photographer and band. Catering is done. We have a dress and a suit. Kono and I will go to the florist this weekend."

They went to finish the day timeline and made a seating chart and sent it over to the venue. After that they made a list of people who they wanted to give toasts and wrote their vows.

X Guest list

X Venue

X Officiant(booked)

Photographer/videographer(appointments made)

Band(appointments made)

Florist

X Caterers(go over with venue)

X Dress

X Suit

X Bridesmaids

X Maid of honor

X Best man

X Flower girl

X Ring bearer

X Bridesmaid dresses

Register for gifts

X Invitations(ordered)

Honeymoon

X Transportation

X Day timeline

X Cake

X Rings

X Toasts

X Readings

X Vows

X Marriage license

X Seating

Bridesmaids' gifts

Small gifts for the guests

…

That weekend Kono and Catherine went to order some flowers. They would pick out some flowers to decoration the venue, bouquets and corsages. Just as they were about to cross the street a car came screeching in their direction.


	12. Chapter 12

They quickly jumped back onto the sidewalk. Luckily the car didn't hit anyone.

"He's crazy," Catherine stated.

"Yeah, I'll alert HPD before he hurts someone."

Quickly Kono called in the license plate before they walked to the florist. They picked out some beautiful flowers for the wedding. The florist would deliver the flowers to the venue on the wedding day. After the florist they went to register for some gifts. Steve had told Catherine that she should do it, she was better at that sort of stuff then him. They went to have some lunch before going back home. While Catherine was gone Steve had made some more plans for their honeymoon. He had picked the perfect spot, he just hoped Catherine would love it. He quickly shut his laptop when he heard Catherine come in.

"Hey Cath, did you get everything?" Steve spoke.

"Yes I did. Kono and I picked out some beautiful flowers and we registered for gifts. It's all set."

"Great. Next week we have the appointments with the photographer and the music."

"Yes, so all we have to do so far is get some small gifts for the guests we can give to them when they leave and some gifts for my bridesmaids. Have you taken care of the honeymoon?"

"Yes, don't worry honey, it's all taken care off. It's gonna be perfect. Trust me."

"Alright, I can't wait to see where we're going."

"You're gonna love it, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, I can't wait for it."

"Me neither," Steve replied and he pulled Catherine down on the couch with him and pushed her down on the couch. "It's not long now before we'll be married."

"Yeah I know, I can't wait. It's gonna be a beautiful day."

"Yes it will."

Steve moved his head down and kissed Catherine. He couldn't wait to get married to her. He was so glad that she was back in his life again and that she was staying here for good now. Steve deepened the kiss as Catherine wrapped her arms around him.

…..

Tuesday was Valentine's Day. Steve and Catherine's wedding was just a little over a month away, March eighteenth. All the big stuff had been taken care off, just some small things in the last week had to be taken care off. Steve had managed to get a long weekend off and so did Catherine. Steve and Catherine had decided to go on a little trip to celebrate Valentine's Day. They ended up going to Maui for the weekend. It was actually nice to just get away from work and relax. The trip was very nice and they stayed at a beautiful hotel. They both didn't want to go home on Tuesday's evening, but they had to since they had to work again on Wednesday.

"Thank you for this trip Steve, it was really nice," Catherine spoke once they were back home.

"You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it."

"With you, always."

"We still have tonight, we don't go back to work till tomorrow."

"I like the way you think."

Steve quickly locked up and they raced upstairs. They had some fun in the bed before going to sleep.

…..

Steve and Danny were up on the Northshore for the opening of the new shrimp truck when Steve got a phone call from Chin.

"Yeah Chin," Steve answered the phone.

"Steve, Dr. Gray just walked into the HPD office."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dr. Madison Gray was back on Oahu and she just walked into an HPD office.

"Yeah, we'll be right there Chin." Steve hung up the phone and walked back to Danny. "Danny, we've gotta get back to Honolulu. We've caught a case."

Steve and Danny got back into the car and drove back down.

"What's going on Steve?" Danny asked, he could clearly see that something was up.

"Madison Gray is back."

"Madison Gray? That's that doctor that kidnapped you and Alicia right?"

"Yeah her. Chin just called, apparently she just walked into the HPD office."

"Why would she do that? She knows we're looking for her."

"Yeah I have no idea. But knowing her, she already has a plan."

Steve dropped Danny off at the palace and went to the HPD office.

"Turns out that call you got from your friends at the Phoenix Foundation wasn't wrong. Dr. Gray is on the island," Chin spoke as they walked into the interrogation room.

"So, what, she just walked in here and surrendered herself?"

"Not exactly. Believe it or not, she's claiming to be a tourist from Wisconsin named Lauren Parker."

Steve and Chin walked into the observation room. Steve looked through the mirror. "That's her all right. She said she had blood on her hands?"

"Yeah. She also says she has no idea how it got there. In fact, she has no recollection at all of the last 24 hours. We sent a sample of the lab for DNA testing. We could be looking for a body."

Steve walked into the interrogation room. Without saying anything he sat down opposite from Dr. Gray.

"I didn't think I was gonna see you again."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't remember me. You're not Madison Gray. You're, uh, Who are you again? Uh, Lauren Parker."

"I'm Lauren Parker."

"Lauren Parker, right. From Wisconsin."

"Eagle, Wisconsin. I came here two days ago on vacation, and.."

"Right."

"Why don't you believe me? Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Well, we don't believe you because you're lying, Dr. Gray."

"I'm not, for the last time, I'm not I'm not this Dr. Gray. Whoever that is. I'm, I'm Lauren Parker from Eagle Wisconsin. And I have no idea what's going on or how this blood got on my hands. And I'm scared."

She cried as she spoke. Steve looked at her but he wasn't buying it, not for a second. She was very good at playing mind games, he wasn't going to fall for this.

"I need to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that I'm gonna fall for this? Do you think that anyone is gonna fall for this?"

"I don't know what this Dr. Gray did to hurt you and I'm sorry, I really am, but that wasn't me. I'm, I'm Lauren Parker, and I need somebody to help me figure. Can you help me, please? Can you help me? Can you help me? Can you help me, Mr. What I-I don't know. You never said your name was. What's your name?"

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but I promise you I'm gonna figure it out."

Steve got up and walked out of the room. She really was playing a sick game and he needed to figure out what it was. Just as Steve walked out of the room his phone rang. He saw it was Catherine.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, did you know a person on your watch list is here in Oahu again? She walked into the HPD office."

"Yeah I know. I'm here at the office now."

"Ah okay. What's the deal with her?"

"She's a serial killing sociopath. She's crazy and loves to play mind games. She's playing another game now. She's claiming to be someone else and that she doesn't know anything."

"What's your deal with her?"

"We had a case with her a few months before you came to the island. She had kidnapped me and Alicia Brown cus we were onto her."

"Oh no, if there's anything I can do just let me know."

"I will but for now we've got it covered."

"Okay great. Be careful with her Steve."

"I will."

Steve alerted Alicia too. Steve could tell Alicia had a hard time with all this.

"You have to stop letting her get in your head," Steve spoke to Alicia after he had pulled her out of the interrogation room. "We want to figure out what's going on and what she's up to. I need you on your game. Do you understand? Gray's not going anywhere, so I'm gonna come by tonight and we're gonna talk about this."

"Okay, well, that's nice and that's sweet, but I don't need anyone to look after me, okay?"

"Fine, I'm still gonna worry, all right. So, please, just do this for me."

Steve took Alicia back to her house. Once they were at Alicia's house Steve pulled out his phone and called Catherine.

"Hey Steve," Catherine answered the phone.

"Hey Cath, I'm gonna be home a little later tonight. I'm at Alicia's. She's a bit shaken up about all of this so I just wanna make sure she's alright."

"Okay, yeah that's fine. I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve hung up the phone.

"Your girlfriend?" Alicia asked. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Fiancé actually."

"Oh well, congratulations. When's the big day?"

"In about a month."

Steve and Alicia had some dinner and just chatted. Steve wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"If there's anything, you can always call me. Even in the middle of the night."

"That's fine, but I'll be alright. I promise. Thank you for coming here. I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay. I'll let you know when we had an update on the case."

"That's fine."

Steve gave Alicia a hug before going back home.

"Hey Cath," Steve called as he walked into the house.

"Hey Steve," Catherine replied from the couch. "How's Alicia?"

"She's okay." Steve sat down next to Catherine on the couch and gave her a kiss.

"What exactly happened? Why is she on the watch list?"

"She's a serial killing mastermind. She hired other people to kill for her. She was a shrink for the HPD. Alicia and I were onto her so she kidnapped us. I was looking for Alicia cus I couldn't contact her and when I found her Gray was there too and she stabbed me in my back. She hired a serial killing couple to get rid of me and Alicia. It was no fun at all. Alicia was pretty shaken up after it. The others of the team did found Alicia and me and took that serial killing couple down but Gray had fled the country."

"Geez. She's crazy. I can't believe she did that."

"Yeah, she's crazy."

"So why is she back now?"

"I have no idea but I do know she has a plan alright. She's back for a reason. She won't just walk into HPD and turn herself in. She has a plan. And I'm gonna find out what the plan is."

"Just be careful Steve. She's a sociopath."

"I will. I just never thought I would see her again."

"You will catch her this time, I'm sure of it."

Alicia had gone in to see Dr. Gray without Steve and somehow Dr. Gray had tricked Alicia to get her out. Steve alerted Catherine to keep an eye on her. They had found out they were in Eagle Wisconsin. Steve and Chin went after her. They found Alicia in a cabin fighting off some guy. Steve shot him and he saw Alicia there with her daughter but there was no sign of Gray.

"Where's Gray?" Steve asked.

"She got away."

Steve was pissed that Gray had gotten away again but Alicia was safe and she had her daughter again with her. They went back to Oahu and put a new bolo out for Dr. Gray.

"You okay Steve?" Catherine asked once Steve was back home again.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You'll catch her Steve. You will."

"It just makes no sense. She comes here so she could see Alicia to have Alicia break her out. And then she takes Alicia to this cabin where Alicia's daughter was being kept and then disappears. It makes no sense. She first takes me and Alicia hostage and tortures us and made plans for us to be killed, then she disappears, and now she was back again just to take Alicia to her daughter. It makes no sense. She wants something more. Maybe she thinks Alicia will do something for her now."

"If she really wants Alicia to do something for her now she'll show up again."

Not much later Steve got a phone call saying that they was a murder at Alicia's place. Steve showed up there and saw Dr. Gray lying in the kitchen there, shot, dead.

"What's going on Alicia?"

"Steve." Steve could tell that she was shaken up. "It was self-defense, I promise you."

"Okay, what happened?"

"She showed up here with a gun and she wanted me to kill for her. She kept threatening me and Sienna. I had no choice Steve."

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

Steve was glad that this was over now. Dr. Madison Gray was dead, it was over.

…..

It was just under a week till Steve and Catherine's wedding day. Everything was set for the wedding. Just some last minute details had to be taken care off. Both Steve and Catherine couldn't wait to get married. It would be a perfect wedding they were both sure of it. Steve was sitting behind his desk when his phone rang, he saw it was Catherine.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, look Steve, I have to go away for work for a few days. We have a case."

"Oh okay. Will you be back on Saturday?"

"I will do my very best, but I can't make any promises. But I'll do my very best to be back on Saturday. I don't wanna miss our wedding."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I updated it last week as well but i forget to sent out the tweets so be sure to check chapter 12 as well if you haven't already.**

* * *

"Just be careful okay."

"I will Steve, I will."

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve and I'll be there on Saturday, I promise."

"Okay. See you then."

"See you."

Steve hung up the phone. He really hoped that Catherine would be back on Saturday. He would hate to postpone their wedding but he knew how it was sometimes in their line of work. Sometimes he wished that Catherine was in a different line of work. He worried so much about her, although he knew that Catherine could take care of herself really well. He would be glad once she was back home again, hopefully before Saturday so they still could get married.

"You okay Steve?" Danny asked as he walked in and Steve seemed to be lost in thought.

"Huh?" Steve asked as he came out of his trance. "Yeah I'm good."

"What's up?"

"I just got a call from Catherine. She had to go away for a few days for work."

"Don't worry Steve. Catherine will be back before Saturday so you two can get married."

"I hope so, I just hope she'll be back safely."

"Catherine can take care of herself Steve."

"Yeah I know. I just worry about her."

"That's normal Steve, I'm sure she worries about you too when you're at work."

"Yeah probably. I just hope she'll be back on Saturday so we don't have to postpone the wedding."

"I'm sure she will be Steve."

…..

It was Thursday and Catherine was still gone. Steve really hoped she would be back soon so they could get married on Saturday. Steve had done the last of the things that needed to be done before the wedding so everything was set for Saturday. Steve had grabbed a cup of coffee after waking up and sat out on the beach just staring. He just hoped Catherine was okay and that the case would be done very soon. Steve was shocked out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the display and saw it was Catherine.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, how's it going?"

"It's going good. How is it with you? Are you almost done?"

"Yeah I think so. We're gonna move in today so we should be able to finish it today. So I will be home on Saturday."

"That's great. I can't wait for Saturday. Just be careful, don't rush the case to get back."

"I will Steve, I'll be careful. Don't worry, I'll be home in time."

"Okay that's great. I really miss you."

"I miss you too and I can't wait to get married to you."

"Me neither, I've done everything this week so everything is ready for Saturday."

"That's great. I'll be there, I promise."

"That's good. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you soon."

Steve hung up the phone. He was really happy that Catherine would be home in time for their wedding. He couldn't wait. He had never really thought about marriage before but when Catherine came back for Kono and Adam's wedding he knew he didn't want to let her go again. But she left anyway, but she was back now and Steve would never let her go again. He wanted her in his life, he wanted her to be his wife and perhaps have a family with her.

After finishing his coffee Steve got dressed and went to work.

"Good morning," Steve spoke to the others as he walked in.

"Well you seem in a good mood today," Danny replied.

"Yeah, I heard from Catherine this morning. She'll probably be home in time for the wedding."

"That's great," Kono said.

"Yeah, she thinks she'll be done with the case today."

"Alright, she'll still come to my house right?"

"Yeah, she said she would go to you on Friday so yeah."

It was a quiet day today. Steve couldn't keep his mind of Catherine and that she would be home on time for their wedding. He couldn't wait to see her standing there in her wedding dress. He was sure that she would look absolutely beautiful and so would the venue. When Steve got home from work Catherine's car still wasn't there. Steve hoped he would get to see her before their wedding.

Steve was about to turn in for the night when he heard a car approaching. He looked through the window and saw Catherine's car pulling up. He opened the door and leaned against the doorway, waiting for Catherine.

"Hey Sailor," Catherine greeted him as she walked up to the door.

"Hey you," Steve smiled at her. As soon as Catherine was within his reach Steve pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. "I'm so glad you're back home again."

"I told you, I wasn't going to miss our wedding."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Steve smiled at her and kissed her again. All kissing they walked into the house and Steve closed the door with his foot. He picked Catherine up and took her upstairs. This was their last night together as an unmarried couple and Steve wanted to make the most of it, especially after missing her for the last couple of days. He had missed her so much the last couple of days, how could he have spent so long without her? Steve carried Catherine towards their bedroom and lay them down on the bed. They continued to kiss as clothes started to come off.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned when Steve kissed her neck.

"I've missed you," Steve whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too. I'm so glad to be back home again."

They had some fun in the bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Good morning," Steve spoke when he noticed Catherine was awake the next morning.

"Good morning," Catherine replied as she stretched herself in Steve's arms and she gave Steve a kiss. "You sure everything is taken care off for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did everything that was on the list. Don't worry honey, everything is taken care off and the honeymoon is all set."

"Okay good. I can't wait for tomorrow, it's gonna be so beautiful."

"Yes it really will be. I can't wait to see your wedding dress. I'm sure it's gonna be beautiful."

"Oh yes it really is beautiful. I'm sure you're gonna love it. I can't wait to see your suit. I'm sure you'll look very handsome."

"I can't believe that we're getting married tomorrow, after so many years."

"Yeah I know, but I'm very happy about it. This is what I always wanted."

"I'm very happy too, I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Just one more day."

"Yeah one more day. You're gonna go to Kono's tonight right?"

"Yeah I am. She has my dress. I'm gonna spend the night with her and then we'll go together to the wedding. Is Danny coming here?"

"Yeah and so are Chin, Lou, Adam and Jerry."

"Okay and then we'll see each other Saturday on the USS Missouri."

"Yes we will."

Steve wanted to kiss Catherine but was interrupted by his phone ringing. With a sigh Steve answered the phone.

"McGarrett… Yeah, I'll be right there." Steve hung up the phone. "Sorry honey, gotta go to work."

"It's okay. I'll maybe see you later today and otherwise tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll call."

Steve gave Catherine a deep kiss before he went to get dressed.

Luckily the case wasn't too difficult and they managed to wrap it up within a day. When Steve got home Catherine was still at home.

"Hey Cath," Steve called as he walked into the house.

"Hey Steve," Catherine replied as she walked down the stairs with a bag in her hand. "How was your day?"

"Just fine, the case wasn't too difficult and now I have two weeks off," Steve spoke as he wrapped his arms around Catherine.

"Yeah me too, for our honeymoon. I can't wait to see where we're going. Can you give me a little hint?"

"No sorry honey, you'll just have to wait one more day."

"I so can't wait."

"I'm sure you're gonna love it."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "You really have to go?"

"Yes, it's just for one day and then tomorrow you'll see me walk down the aisle and we'll be husband and wife."

"I can't wait."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her again.

"I really have to go now Steve," Catherine whispered against his lips.

"I know but I don't want you too."

"I know, me neither. But Kono will be here any minute."

Just as Catherine finished saying that there was a knock on the door. Catherine opened the door and it was Kono.

"Hey Kono."

"Hey Cath, you ready?"

"Yeah just about." Catherine gave Steve another kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Catherine grabbed her bag and left with Kono. A little later the guys arrived and they ordered some pizza before playing a game of poker.

"So, today is your last day as free man," Lou joked.

"I say it's about time you and Catherine get married," Chin added.

"I agree with Chin," Danny said. "Like I've said before, you're the best version of yourself around Catherine."

"Thanks Danny. Honestly, I can't wait to get married to Cath. I wanted to do it before but then she left again. I'm not letting her go again."

"Good for you," Adam spoke. "You two seem really happy together. I saw it back on my wedding day. You two belong together. I can tell she makes you as happy as Kono makes me."

"Yeah, she makes me really happy."

"That's the most important thing."

Just before going to sleep Steve texted Catherine. Catherine was already in bed but not yet asleep when her phone beeped. She smiled when she saw she had a message from Steve.

'Hey Cath, I miss you like crazy here. I can't wait for tomorrow.'

'Hey Steve, I miss you too. Just one more day until we get married. I can't wait to see you standing there in your suit. It's gonna be so beautiful.'

'Yeah it will be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.'

'I love you too. Sweet dreams.'

'Sweet dreams.'

Catherine woke up the next morning at 9am when her alarm went off. She stretched herself and smiled as she thought that today was her wedding day. Finally after all these years she was getting married to Steve and she was so happy about it. This is what she had wanted for so long.

"Good morning," Kono spoke as she walked in with breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, more than ready. I can't believe I'm finally getting married to Steve."

"It's gonna be so beautiful. You and Steve belong together."

"Yeah, I'm very happy with him. I can't wait."

"Enjoy your breakfast and there will be a hot bubble bath waiting for you when you're done."

..

Steve was up early and went out for a swim before getting ready. Finally today he was getting married to Catherine. Finally after all these years she would be his wife. After his swim Steve took a shower and had breakfast. In just a few hours he and Catherine would be husband and wife.

"You ready for today Steve?" Danny asked as he joined Steve out on the beach.

"Yeah more than ready but also nervous."

"That's completely normal Steve. I was too when I married Rachel. But it's gonna be a perfect day, you and Catherine belong together. Everyone knows that."

..

Around noon a limo came by to pick Catherine and Kono up. With their dresses and everything they stepped into the limo which took them to the USS Missouri.

"Welcome Ms. Rollins," someone from the venue greeted Catherine when she walked onto the ship. "Let me show you to your dressing room."

"Can I take a look at the venue first?"

"Of course, right this way."

Catherine and Kono followed the woman to the place the wedding was being held. They were getting married on the back deck of the ship. There was already a tent there. The ceremony was being held on the open space, underneath the canons. A beautiful arch decorated with flowers stood against the side railing, looking over to ocean. There stood chairs on the deck for the guest and a white walkway behind the chairs up to the arch. It was beautiful decorated.

"Is everything in order?" The woman asked Catherine.

"Yes, everything is perfect. It looks beautiful."

"Great. Let me show you to your changing room so you can get ready."

"Is Steve here already?"

"I haven't seen him yet but I'm sure he will be here shortly."

Catherine and Kono followed the woman to the dressing room. A little later Mary arrived with Sara and Joan. They all got changed for the wedding.

Steve and Danny arrived not much later and went to get dressed as well. Just before 2pm Steve and Danny walked out. The guests were already there. It was beautiful decorated. Everywhere stood or hung flowers. They had picked out white, pink and light purple colored hibiscuses. The chairs where decorated with pink, white and light purple colored lace ribbons and on the seats next to the aisle hung white, yellow and orange colored hibiscuses. The arch at the end of the aisle was decorated with white, yellow and orange colored hibiscuses and orchids. On the railing of the ship hung a garland with the same colored hibiscuses. Steve took his place up front with Danny and waited for Catherine to come down the aisle.


	14. Chapter 14

Flippa sat up front and started playing on his ukulele. He played a remix of somewhere over the rainbow and what a wonderful world. Everyone stood ready behind the walls on the upper deck. Catherine stood ready with her father, waiting to walk out.

"You ready sweetie?" Catherine's dad asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready dad, I can't wait to get married to Steve."

"You two seem really happy together, I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks dad."

Once the music had started playing Sara walked out first, she was the flower girl. Sara wore a light yellow tutu dress. The top had a bit of a knitted pattern with two bands over the shoulders. On the top of the dress were some orange flowers and some ribbons attached to it. Around her neck Sara wore a yellow and orange lei and in her hair where some flowers as well. On her feet Sara wore yellow slippers. Sara carried a yellow basket with orange ribbons and threw orange and yellow colored rose petals down on the aisle. With a smile on her face Sara walked up front and sat down next to Chin. After Sara came Charlie, he was the ring bearer. Charlie wore beige/sand colored shorts with a white button down blouse on it with yellow and orange hibiscus flowers. Around his neck he wore green lei. Steve and Catherine's wedding rings were on a white pillow. Charlie carried the pillow up front and put the pillow down on the table behind the minister before taking his place on a chair. After Charlie came Joan. She was wearing a pink, orange and yellow mixed dress with white and pink hibiscuses on it. The dress was flowing and wide on the bottom. On her feet Joan wore orange slippers. She carried a bouquet with yellow, white and orange orchids. She had a lei around her neck as well and flowers in her hair as well. After Joan came Mary. Mary wore a white halter dress with yellow fern leaves on it. The dress had a split on the side. In her hair she wore flowers and around her neck a lei in yellow and orange colors. On her feet she wore yellow slippers. As last, before Catherine, came Kono. She wore the same kind of dress as Mary but then a mullet dress. The front was short, going down towards the back. Kono wore a lei and yellow and orange flowers as well with yellow slippers on her feet. Mary and Kono both carried a bouquet with orange and white colored hibiscuses. Kono and Mary took their place up front with Steve and Danny. Kamekona blew on a conch shell, this was Catherine's cue.

Steve watched anxiously to see his Catherine appear. Steve smiled when he saw Catherine and Catherine smiled back to him. He looked so handsome standing there in his black suit with white shirt and yellow tie. Steve had black dress shoes on his feet and a corsage with a yellow hibiscus and small white leis around it. Steve looked at Catherine as she walked up front. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. Catherine wore a strapless long white wedding dress. Around the breasts was a top with yellow decorations on it. From the top the dress was flowing down in chiffon style. In her hair Catherine wore a lei with yellow and white flowers with a veil on it. Around her neck Catherine wore a yellow hibiscus necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Catherine wore a pair of white flip flops with a yellow flower on the band and a silver starfish on it, on the outer strap of her left feet stood their wedding date and on the outer strap of her right feet stood I do in silver. Catherine carried a beautiful bouquet with some small yellow flower branches and white and yellow orchids. Together with her dad Catherine walked up front. Her dad gave her a kiss on her cheek before handing her off to Steve.

"You look beautiful," Steve told Catherine and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well."

Steve and Catherine turned towards the minister who started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. Steve and Catherine are happy that you've come to share this special day with them. Today is the day we unite Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Of course there were no objections.

 _"_ _Onaona i ka hala, E ka lehua, E hale lehua oia na ka noe O ka'u no ia, e ano'i nei, Ea li'a nei, ho'i o ka hiki mai, A hiki mai no ou kou, a hiki pu no me ke aloha Aloha e Aloha e," the minister started the ceremony with a Hawaiian chant._ "Who gives this woman to this man today?"

"Her mother and I do," Catherine's dad spoke as he stood up momentarily.

"Marriage is a commitment to life; to the best that two people can find and bring out of each other. It's a physical as well as and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher and listener. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher and commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes that life is unable to avoid, and yet it encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of lei. When two people pledge to love and care for each other; in marriage they seem to have created a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. For marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the heart of two people who love each other and this will take a lifetime to fulfill. Aloha Steve and Catherine," the minister started the ceremony with.

The minister turned around and grabbed two lei's off of the table and held them in his hand.

"For those of us who call Hawaii home, the flower lei is a symbol of love. It's also a symbol of things that are fragile and temporal. For a flower lei will last for only a day or two, and then it's gone. Our lives are like the lei; within the span of eternity. Therefore live with tender consideration for each other, continue to love one another and your marriage will last. May the leis you now offer each other be recognized for the earnest of your love that you have for one another. Now there's a seriousness to your willingness to enter this covenant of marriage. Steve and Catherine, do you promise to let your love for each other grow; as it will, as it must; so that in the years to come you will renew your acceptance, your understand and your trust of one another. If so please say we promise."

Catherine and Steve looked at each other with a smile. "We promise," they spoke.

The minister grabbed two small candles after lighting them and gave them to Steve and Catherine.

"Today, Steve and Catherine, you are making a commitment of your eternal aloha for one another. As you each hold your candle the two distinct flames represent your lives to this moment: individual and unique. As you light the bamboo unity candle together, your two flames join together as one and shine bright just as your lives are about to. May the brightness of the flame shine throughout your lives as well as give you courage and reassurance in your eternal aloha for another. Steve and Catherine, please join me to light the candle."

Together with the minister Catherine and Steve walked up to the candle, which was standing next to the table behind the minister. Together Steve and Catherine lit the flame. The photographer took some pictures as they did so.

"May this candle burn forever, as your aloha is eternal." Catherine and Steve took their place up front again. "May I ask Chin Ho Kelly to come up front and say a few words?"

Chin walked up front with a paper in his hand and he took the place of the minister.

"May your love for one another be as an endless encircling lei. May the bright flowers of daily thoughtfulness join one day to the next in a flow of kindness. May the turquoise tides of forgiveness always bring new beginnings. May the lush green of the tropics sooth the stress of your days. May the Aloha spirit of the island bring you peace together. I ho`okâhi kâhi ke aloha.[Be one in love]."

Chin took his seat again.

"Thank you for those kind words Chin." The minister took his place up front again. "Steve and Catherine, please join hands and join me in saying the Hawaiian wedding blessing."

"E ka haku, e kikus maí ía manua e ho'omana'o í ka manawa a maua í launa mua aí, a me ke aloha nuí í ulu aí ma waena o maua. E kokua maí ía maua e ho'ohana í kela aloha í na mea ma'amau í 'ole e ka'awale. Ke nonoí ha'aha'a neí maua í na hua'olelo 'olu a phia me ke aloha a no na pu'uwai makaukau mau e noí í ka huikala a e huikala aku. E ka Haku, ke waiho neí maua í ko maua male'ana í loko o koa líma. Amene.[Lord, help us to remember the time we first met and the strong love that grew between us. Help us to apply that love in practical things so nothing divides us. We humbly ask for kind words filled with love and for hearts always ready to ask forgiveness, as well as to forgive. Lord, we leave our marriage in your hands, Amen.]"

The minister grabbed two vases with sand in it. One with yellow sand and one with orange sand. He handed the vase with yellow sand to Catherine and the one with orange sand to Steve. He grabbed a glass cylindrical vase with white palm trees on it.

"Today, Steve and Catherine, you are making a commitment of your eternal aloha for one another. As you each hold your sand the separate containers of sand represent your lives to this moment: individual and unique. As you now combine your sand together, your lives also join together as one."

Together Steve and Catherine poured the sand in the vase, mixing the two colors. The minister held up the bowl once all the sand was in and spoke: "No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa.[From this day, from this night, forever more.]"

The minister put the vase on the table behind him. "Steve and Catherine, please join hands." Steve and Catherine gave each other their right hand. "Steve you may recite your vows."

Steve took a deep breath. "Catherine, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. It wasn't always easy with us both being in the navy and being on different sides of the world, but we made it work. Our love is strong enough to have survived all that. I have always loved you and I always you. You bring out the best in me, I am the best version of myself when I'm with you. You are my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. E Hoomau Maua Kealoha[May our love last forever]."

Catherine got a bit teary eyed as Steve spoke to her.

"Catherine you may recite your vows."

Catherine looked deep into Steve's eyes. "Steve, I'm so happy to finally become your wife. From the moment I met you I hoped we would end up here. I loved you from the moment I met you and I love you even more now. Our love is strong, it can survive anything, even being apart for longer periods of time. We saw each other whenever we could. I'm so glad I moved to Hawaii. This is my home, together with you. I love you and I always will. You are my best friend, my love, my soulmate. E Hoomau Maua Kealoha[May our love last forever]."

"Here before us Steve and Catherine had said their vows to each other. Now we bind them to those vows." The minister grabbed the pillow with the rings. "The wedding rings are a symbol of longevity. The circle of the ring symbolizes a never ending circle of love and commitment, that you are making. Always see the best in each other and each day that you're together. When you look at the beauty of these rings, remember the love that you have for one another, it's forever."

Steve looked lovingly at Catherine as she spoke. He was so happy to finally get married to Catherine.

"Do you, Steve McGarrett, take, Catherine Rollins, to be your wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, to cherish with devoted love and faithfulness till death do you part?"

Steve smiled at Catherine. "I do."

"Do you, Catherine Rollins, take, Steve McGarrett, to be your husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, to cherish with devoted love and faithfulness till death do you part?"

Catherine smiled at Steve as well. "I do."

The minister grabbed the wooden bowl with salt water from the ocean and placed the rings in it. He then grabbed the ti leaf and dipped it in the water before sprinkling the water three times over the rings while he spoke: "Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia. Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau [May peace from above rest upon you and remain with you, now and forever]." The minister took the rings out of the bowl and placed them on the pillow again. "Steve, please take Catherine's ring and place it on her finger as your repeat after me."

Steve took the ring and put it on Catherine's finger as he repeated after the minister.

"With this ring, I Steve McGarrett, pledge to thee, Catherine Rollins, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, always and forever, till death do us part."

Catherine looked down at her hand once the ring was one. The ring looked beautiful on her finger.

"Catherine, please take Steve's ring and place it on her finger as you repeat after me."

Catherine took the ring and put it on Steve's finger as she repeated after the minister.

"With this ring, I Catherine Rollins, pledge to thee, Steve McGarrett, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, always and forever, till death do us part."

"Imau aku kaloko mai ka'i o ke akua a mekalauna puana o ka'uhane hemolele me ka ko apa'u.[  
May the lord god bless you and keep you. May god's face shine upon you and be gracious unto you; and may god lift up his countenance upon you both and give you peace; both now and forever more; amen.] Steve and Catherine, you have pledged your eternal Aloha to each other and your commitment to live together faithfully in lawful wedlock. By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband a wife. Steve, you may kiss your bride."

With a smile on their faces Catherine and Steve kissed each other.

"We're married," Steve whispered to Catherine.

"Yeah I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"With honor I proudly announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett," the minister spoke before Catherine and Steve walked down the aisle, hand in hand. The guest threw orchid petals over them.

Catherine and Steve went inside and were joined by the minister, Kono and Danny. Together they signed the wedding papers. They went to get some wedding pictures taken. They first took some pictures on the ship before getting off the ship. Steve, Catherine, Kono, Mary, Danny, Sara, Joan and Charlie got in the limo and they drove to the Kakaako water park. Steve and Catherine got onto the rocks and the photographer took a few pictures of them there. They took some more pictures around the park before getting back in the car. They went to the Moanalua Gardens as well for some pictures. Once they were done they went back to the USS Missouri. The party was being held there as well. The ceremony spot had been changed for the party. Underneath the tent were tables and in the open area was room for the band and dancefloor and stood a few hanging tables. On the tables stood a white pineapple shaped vase with yellow and orange hibiscuses in it. Around the tables stood bamboo like chairs. One Steve and Catherine's chair hung a lei with yellow and orange orchids. Around the venue hung several yellow, orange and white lanterns and garlands with yellow, white and orange hibiscuses.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," Danny spoke as he took the mic. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett."

Everyone clapped as Steve and Catherine walked onto the deck. They came to congratulate Steve and Catherine. Kono, Mary and Danny were busy putting the gifts they got away. Just after 6pm they all sat down to eat. They had salad with pineapple as starter, mashed potatoes with either steak, chicken or salmon and haricot verts as main course and vanilla and chocolate flavored ice cream with whipped cream and a few slices of pineapple as dessert.

After dinner the reception started. The guests that weren't there came to congratulate Steve and Catherine. Once everyone was there Steve and Catherine were called onto the dance for their first dance. To Lionel Richie's and Diana Ross' Endless love Steve and Catherine danced their first dance as husband and wife. It was so beautiful to see them dance together. They were really a beautiful couple. Around 10pm the cake was brought in. It was a three layer orange cheese cake with white hibiscuses on it. Steve and Catherine cut the cake together and fed each other the first piece.

Everyone was really having fun. Just after 2.30am everyone had left. Steve and Catherine thanked everyone from the venue before getting in the limo. They were kissing in the back as they drove towards their hotel. They were staying in the Sheraton Waikiki hotel in the Malia suite. The room looked so beautiful, not that Catherine and Steve were paying much attention to it. They were too busy kissing each other after Steve had carried her over the threshold. Steve took Catherine over to the bed. They had some fun before going to sleep.

"Good morning my wife," Steve spoke once he noticed that Catherine was awake too.

"Good morning my husband," Catherine replied with a smile. "I still can't believe we're married."

"I know me neither, but I'm loving it so far."

"Me too."

They had some fun in the shower before getting dressed. After breakfast they went back home and grabbed their suitcases.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Catherine asked.

"You'll see in a minute."

* * *

 **The pictures of the wedding you can find on my twitter ilse_futbolista**


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived at the airport and Steve parked the car before retrieving their luggage and walking inside. Steve looked at which gate they needed to check in. Catherine followed him, wondering where they were going. As they stood in line to check in she noticed the flight standing on the monitor.

"We're going to Miami?" Catherine asked, curious to know where they were going.

"Not quite. You'll see once we get there."

Still he wouldn't give away where they were going and that frustrated Catherine but she knew she would've probably done the same. They had some time to kill before their flight left. Catherine wondered where they could go from Miami. Around 3.15pm they could board their flight. Just before 4pm they taxied down the runway. They had about an hour and a half layover in Atlanta before continuing to Miami. They had some breakfast at the airport in Atlanta. They arrived in Miami just after 10am. After getting their baggage from baggage claim they went to get a taxi. The taxi brought them to Dodge Island, the port of Miami. The taxi dropped them off at the island. Steve and Catherine got their bags out of the car and Catherine followed Steve.

"We're going on a cruise?!" Catherine asked surprised when she saw the cruise ship.

"Yes we are. I hope that's okay."

"That's awesome." Catherine gave Steve a kiss. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's check in."

Steve and Catherine walked towards the ship and to the reception.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Celebrity Equinox. How can I help you?"

"We would like to check in, Steve McGarrett."

"May I have your ID's please?" Steve and Catherine gave the woman their passport. The woman typed the name on the computer. "Ah yes I see here. Here is your room key. Your room is located on Deck eleven. You can take the elevator up."

"Thank you."

"All the info about the cruise and the locations are in a folder inside the room. We hope that you enjoy your stay with us. If there's anything we can help you with please let the staff know."

"Thank you."

With the room key in hand Steve and Catherine walked to the walkway. They showed their tickets before they boarded. A bellhop came and took their luggage. Together they stood in the elevator up to the eleventh deck. Steve looked at the key to see which number it was and they followed the signs towards the room. Steve opened the door and the bellhop placed the luggage inside. Steve tipped the man before picking Catherine up and carrying her over the threshold. Once Steve put her down Catherine looked around the room.

"Oh my god!" Catherine exclaimed as she looked around the room. "Steve, this is amazing."

They were staying in the presidential suite aboard the ship. There was a hallway leading to a big room. On the right stood a large dining table with eight white fabric dining chairs. Behind the dining area, right of the hallway, with a wall separating it from the hallway, was a bar/kitchen. There was a bar with two stools. There were dark wooden cabinets with some glasses and such in it, a small fridge and a sink. Straight ahead from the door stood a baby piano. To the left was the sitting area with a sofa, two sofa chairs, two chairs, a table and a TV with surround sound entertainment system. The wall leading up to the deck consisted of floor to ceiling glass sliding doors. On the left of the living room, left of the hallway, was a small hallway with a door on the left side and two mirror doors on the right side. The door led into a guest bathroom and the two mirrors door were part of a build-in closet. To the right of the built-in closet, in the corner of the living area, was a door leading towards the bedroom. They came into a small hallway with on the left a spacious walk-in closet with a safe, two robes, two pairs of slippers and some umbrellas. As they came into the main area they saw the beautiful king sized bed standing against the opposite wall with two nightstands next to it. Across from the bed hung a flat screen TV with surround sound entertainment system. There was a dresser underneath the TV with a desk and chair to the left of it. In the room also stood a sofa chair with a side table. To the left of the bed where double doors leading towards the bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful and spacious with beige marble tiles on the floor and on the walls, except for the walls in the shower, behind the vanity and the bath tub. They were smaller green/grey tiles. Straight ahead from the door was a double vanity with beige countertop and brown doors. Above each sink hung a mirror. To the left of the vanity was a spacious built-in whirlpool tub. On the right side behind the tub hung railing for the towels and on the left side was a built-in TV. Immediately right of the door was a spacious walk-in shower with double hand shower and a bench. Right of the vanity was a door that led to the toilet with bidet. They walked outside via the doors in the bedroom. They came onto a spacious deck. Outside the bedroom stood a chaise lounge, two lounge chairs and an outside whirlpool. The deck went around the corner, all the way along the living and dining area. Just outside the dining area stood a round table with four chairs. From their deck they would have a beautiful view.

"Wow Steve, this is amazing. It's so beautiful. But isn't this a little expensive?"

"Nah, not that much. We can afford it. Besides, we only go on our honeymoon once."

"It's beautiful," Catherine spoke as she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. Steve's arms went around Catherine's waist. "I'm sure it'll be amazing." Catherine kissed Steve. "Come on, let's unpack."

They put their stuff away in the walk-in closet. When they were done they sat in the living room and Catherine read through the folder to see what was on the ship.

"Which locations are we going to?" Catherine asked.

Steve grabbed the travel list. "We leave around 3pm here and sail till the day after tomorrow. Around 7am we'll be on the Cayman islands till 4pm that day. They we sail again for an entire day and the day after that we arrive in Aruba where we'll stay from 11am till 11pm, then we go to Bonaire from 8am till 6pm, then to Curacao from 7am till 4pm. After that we have two days of sailing and we go to Key West from 7am till 5pm and then we go back to Miami where we'll be at 7am the next day. Ten nights in total."

"Ah okay, interesting places. I'm sure they'll be amazing."

"Oh yes they will be. And there's enough to do on the ship when we're sailing."

"If we get out of the room," Catherine spoke with a smirk.

Steve smiled back at her. "How about we go freshen up before we go explore the ship?" Steve spoke with a smirk.

"That sounds like a plan." Catherine stood up and seductively walked towards the bedroom. "Join me in the shower?"

Steve didn't have to be told twice. Quickly he walked towards the bedroom. Catherine was already inside the bathroom. He followed the path of clothes leading towards the bathroom, taking his own clothes off in the process. Together they stepped into the spacious shower. Once they were inside the shower Steve immediately pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. Steve picked her up and Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around him. Steve turned the shower on and pressed Catherine against the tiles. They had some fun in the shower before getting dressed. Just as they finished getting dressed there was the sound of a bell.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking," a man's voice was heard over the intercom. "We welcome you all on board the Celebrity Equinox. We hope you enjoy your stay here with us. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask the staff. We're setting sail towards the Cayman islands. Please enjoy the ride."

They felt the ship starting to move and they made their way out of the harbor. The ship went into the direction of the Gulf of Mexico, going around Cuba to go to the Cayman Islands.

Once Steve and Catherine had finished getting dressed they went to explore the ship. Catherine wore an red with white flowers sarong with a nautical design bikini under it with red bikini bottoms with white rope on the sides and a white and blue top with red bands and red rope on the top. Steve wore a pair of blue swim shorts with a white shirt on it. They were on the eleventh deck. On their deck were a lot more cabins. At the front of ship was a relaxation lounge. In the middle was a spacious library with a lot of chairs that people could use to read. They took the elevator and went all the way down to deck three. Here was the grand foyer, with the guest services. On this deck, at the back of the ship, was also silhouette dining room, one of the restaurants on the ship. On the front of the ship was the Equinox theater. Here they would perform some shows during the trip. They went up to deck four. The Equinox theater was here too, it consisted of multiple floors. There also were some bars, some shops, a casino and the upper level of the silhouette dining room. Deck five had the rescue boats and also the Equinox theater. Further on this floor was the photo gallery where you could have professional pictures taken, an art gallery, some bars and restaurants. Deck six contained some cabins and a computer lounge. On Deck seven were some cabins as well and Team Earth, this was a place to learn stuff about everything earthly. Deck eight just had cabins. On deck nine was a card room as well as the cabins. Here you could play some games. Deck ten was just like deck eleven with the library in the middle, except for the relaxation room. Deck twelve was the first open deck. Here were the spa, fitness center, Persian garden, salons, inside pool and whirlpools, some bars/cafes, the outside pool with hot tubs and some cabins at the back of the ship. Deck fourteen had the sky observation lounge, some more sun decks, a jogging track, a bar and restaurant and the oceanview café. Deck fifteen was only at the front of the ship with a basketball court and some video arcades and such. The upper deck consisted of just a sun deck. The entire ship looked so beautiful. It was so well stocked with everything. There was enough to do on the ship when they were out on the sea. They had taken their stuff with them already so they went to lay on one of the lounge chairs near the pool. They put their towels on the chair and rubbed themselves with sunscreen. The sun was shining brightly, it was a nice March day. Steve and Catherine just relaxed on the pool deck with the occasional dip in the pool or hot tub. Just before 6pm they went up to their room. Together they got in the tub with some champagne. Catherine sat down on Steve's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for this Steve, it's really perfect."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Steve replied with a smirk.

"Oh you."

They had some fun in the tub before getting dressed for dinner. Catherine dressed herself in a blue Hawaiian style dress with leaves and white orchids on it. Steve dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans with a light blue button down, short sleeved shirt on it. They went to the main restaurant to eat. A friendly waitress showed them to a table and handed them a menu card.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Can we get a bottle of wine for the table?" Steve asked.

"Of course, what kind of wine would you like?"

"Do you have Merlot?"

"Yes we have that. I'll be right back with it."

Steve and Catherine looked through the menu card.

"It all looks very delicious," Catherine stated.

"Yeah it does."

Catherine ordered the baby spinach salad as appetizer and beef tournedo as main course. Steve took the beef carpaccio as appetizer and rack of lamb as main course. Dinner was truly delicious.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" The waitress asked as she cleared the plates.

"Yes it was very delicious," Catherine replied.

"That's good to hear. Would you like a dessert?"

"Yes please."

A little later she brought them their dessert cards. Steve and Catherine both ordered the crème Brûlée. After dinner they went to the casino and played a game of Texas hold'em and some black jack. There was some entertainment performing at the casino. After the casino they went back up to their room. When they arrived back in their room Catherine couldn't believe her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine looked amazed at the room. From the door lay a path of rose petals. Catherine walked further into the room and saw a lot of bouquets of roses standing around the room. Catherine followed the rose petals outside. Outside stood some more flowers and the whirlpool was filled with nice warm water. Next to the whirlpool stood a tray with a cooled champagne bottle and some snacks.

"Oh Steve, this is beautiful. You did this?"

"Yes, I had arranged it with the staff."

"It's perfect." Catherine walked up to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." Catherine gave him a kiss.

"How about we get into the tub?"

"Deal."

Steve and Catherine quickly took their clothes off and got into the hot tub. Steve popped the champagne bottle open and pored them both a glass. Catherine sat on one side of the tub and Steve sat on the other side. Catherine looked to see what was on the tray and she picked some chocolate covered strawberries. It was still nice outside so it wasn't that cold to sit outside in the tub. They sat together in the tub and just chatted for a while until Catherine crawled onto Steve's lap.

"This is just perfect," Catherine stated.

"Yes it is, especially being here with you."

"I love you Steve, I feel so lucky to be your wife."

"I love you too Cath and I'm so happy to be your husband. It's been perfect so far."

"We've only been married for two days," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Yes, but it's been just amazing so far. And I can tell you one thing, sex with my wife is just absolutely amazing."

"Oh really?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it's so good. I can never get enough of her."

"That's good to know, cus I think she feels the same way."

"Oh she does?" Steve smirked. "Maybe we should see just how good it is then."

"I like the way you think."

Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around Steve's neck as she kissed him and she wrapped her legs around him. They hardly had done anything but she could already feel his arousal. She wiggled against him and she felt Steve moan against her lips. Catherine unwrapped one of her arms and moved it in between them. Steve groaned as Catherine grabbed him. Her hand was doing wonders to him, the water only made the movements better. He loved what Catherine was doing to him but two could play this game. He unwrapped one of his arms and moved it in between them as well. Catherine pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly as Steve found her spot. Catherine momentarily forget about pleasuring Steve as Steve pleasured her with his fingers. His fingers felt so good on her. Catherine braced both her hands on his shoulders and wiggled her hips to get the pleasure she needed. Just as Catherine thought she was about to reach her peak Steve removed his fingers. Catherine was about to protest but the wind was knocked out of her as Steve impaled her on his length.

"Oooh Steve," Catherine moaned as she reached her peak.

Without letting her come off of her high Steve started moving. Doing it in the water just felt so good. They finished in the water and quickly went inside for some more fun. They woke up the next morning just after 9am and Steve ordered in breakfast for them. They sat out on the deck and enjoyed the breakfast. The view was stunning from their balcony. The sun was shining brightly already and the sky was blue. They saw nothing but ocean. They were somewhere northwest of the coast of Cuba. Today they would be at sea the entire day and then tomorrow they would arrive at the Cayman Islands around 7am.

After they had finished their breakfast they got dressed in their swimsuits and went to lay by the pool. In the afternoon Steve and Catherine participated in a game of pool volleyball. Just before 5.30pm Steve and Catherine went upstairs.

"Where should we go eat today?"

"I've made special reservations for us today. It's a private dinner."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

They freshened up and got dressed for dinner. Catherine wore a white maxi dress with purple and pink flowers on it and Steve wore a pair of dress jeans with a black dress shirt. They went down to the Italian restaurant. They sat at a special chef's table. It was private and they could look into the kitchen. They ordered a bottle of pinot noir for the table and they watched the chef prepare their food. Steve took the house meatballs as starter and the chicken Parmesan pasta. Catherine ordered the minestrone soup as starter and the spaghetti with meatballs as main course. It was so delicious. After dinner they went to enjoy one of the live shows on board. It was just past 11pm when they were up in their room. They went to sleep since they would be in the Cayman Island early the next morning.

When they woke up the next morning they were already docked in the harbor of Grand Cayman. They were in George Town. After having breakfast they grabbed their backpacks and went into George Town. They had booked some tours on board already. First they were going to the Amphibious Bus Land and Sea Adventure. They got aboard the bus and they took a ride around George Town, driving next to some of George Town's iconic landmarks, which included the Porto di George Town, St. Ignatius Catholic church and the heroes square. After they had driven around George Town they went to the beach and the bus went into the water. The bus had underwater cameras so they could see everything on the TV's on board. The waters were really stunning with some beautiful fish swimming arounds. They also saw some shipwrecks lying on the bottom of the ocean. In total the ride took about two hours. After the tour they went to explore the town. They went to visit Fort George, Jimmy Buffet's margaritaville. They also went to Smith barcadere, where they took a dip in the crystal blue water and took some pictures. They sat down at a café to have some lunch before renting a car and driving up to the north shore to visit the turtle center. They took a tour around the farm and learned about the turtles. At the hatchery they even saw a few baby turtles making their way to the water. They changed into their swim suits and got into the water as well to swim with the turtles. Steve had taken the underwater camera with him. They had taken some pretty nice pictures. A turtle even came so close that Catherine and Steve could pet it while taking a picture. They also went to see the turtle feeding show and the croc feeding show. They drove back to George Town and returned the car before getting back onto the ship again. The ship left at 4pm again. They had bought some souvenirs. They put all their stuff away in their room and changed into their work out clothes before going to the gym. They grabbed a towel and got on the treadmill. They also did some weights and abdomen exercises. It was just before 6pm went they went up to their room again. Catherine watched as Steve undressed himself. Damn he looked good all shirtless and sweaty. Catherine walked passed him to the bathroom as she took her shirt off.

"Are you up for some more workout?" Catherine spoke teasingly.

"Always."

Steve quickly took the rest of his clothes off and joined Catherine in the bathroom. Catherine had already undressed herself and was waiting for Steve in the shower. Steve quickly walked into the shower before picking Catherine up and kissing her deeply. This cruise had been perfect so far. He was here with his new wife and he was loving every minute of being married so far. It was nice to get away from Hawaii and all the crime fighting for a while. They had some fun in the shower before getting dressed. Catherine dressed herself in an orange short jumpsuit with white palm trees on it while Steve dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans with a blue dress shirt on it with black flowers. They went to eat the Qsine tonight. They ordered the Taj Mahal menu. It was a shared menu. They got chicken tikka masala, rogan josh, palak paneer, malai kofte, chole, veggie samousa anda shrimp vindaloo. It was all very delicious. They went to Café al bacio after dinner for some coffee and a dessert. Catherine took a white chocolate mocha and Steve had a cappuccino. They both had a piece of chocolate cake. They went to Quasar after they had finished it. It was a bar and some entertainment was there. People could do karaoke. Steve and Catherine went to find a spot and ordered some drinks.

"Alright, who's next?" The host spoke. "How about that lovely couple up front here?" The light shined on Steve and Catherine. Steve and Catherine looked surprised. "Yes you two, come on up. Show us what you got. Give them a round of applause folks."

"Come on Steve, it should be fun."

Steve and Catherine walked up to the booth and picked out of song. They sang what a wonderful world.

"Could you perhaps take a picture of us?" Catherine asked the host.

Catherine gave him her phone and she and Steve took their places to sing. It was special to sing this song; this was their wedding song. They looked lovingly in each other's eyes as they sang. Once the song was finished the other guests started clapping. Catherine and Steve returned their mics and Catherine grabbed her phone again.

"Wasn't that something folks? Now who's up now?"

Steve and Catherine enjoyed the evening at the bar before going up to their room. Tomorrow they would be on the ship the entire day. They were going to Aruba next, sailing past the south side of Jamaica to get there.

Catherine was already awake went Steve woke up the next morning. He pulled his robe on and went outside, since he noticed the balcony door was open. He found Catherine leaning against the railing, looking out at the ocean. The sunlight hit her body perfectly. She looked so beautiful right now. Steve quickly snapped a picture with his phone before going outside.

"Good morning my wife," Steve spoke as he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Good morning my husband." Catherine turned her head and gave Steve a kiss. "It's so beautiful out here."

"It sure is."

"This cruise really was a perfect idea. It's been perfect so far."

"There's still more to come."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it honey. I want to make this honeymoon perfect."

"It's already perfect, I'm here with you, my husband."

Steve buried his face in Catherine's neck and started kissing it.

"Hmmm Steve," Catherine moaned as Steve kissed her sweet spot.

One of Steve's hands went lower and slipped into her pajama shorts and her panties. Catherine leaned her head back as Steve found the right spot. It didn't take long for her legs to go limp. Steve held his arm tightly around her so she wouldn't fall. Steve's fingers were doing wonders to her body. Catherine tried to keep the noises to a minimum since they were outside and someone else could be outside on the deck as well. She finished sooner than she would've liked. Once Steve was sure she had come down he removed his hand from her shorts.

"Your turn," Catherine spoke as she turned around.

She led Steve inside, closed the door and sat him on the lounge chair that was in the bedroom. She opened the robe and pealed it off his body. Catherine kissed Steve and made her way down. She took his boxers off and Steve sat back down on the robe. Before he even had sat down again Catherine had already grabbed him. Catherine was so talented in pleasuring him. It felt so good what she was doing. When Catherine felt that Steve was really close she sat on his lap as her hand kept pleasuring him and she guided him to her. As Catherine slid down on him Steve felt himself coming.

"You never fail to surprise me," Steve spoke once he had come down.

"Glad you liked it."

"It's always perfect with you."

Catherine wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and started moving. Steve grabbed her hips and helped her move. After a while Steve pulled out of her and turned Catherine around, placing her on her knees on the chair with her hands resting on the back. He stood behind her and pushed in again. Catherine loved it what Steve was doing. Making love to him was just so perfect, it felt so good. And now that they were married it was even better than before. When they both had finished they got showered and went down to have some breakfast. They went to lay by the pool and joined in on some games the staff held at the pool. Around 6pm they pool area had become much more quiet so Steve and Catherine slipped into their workout clothes and jogged a few laps on the jogging track on the upper pool floor. After jogging for about a half an hour they went upstairs to get ready for dinner. Steve dressed himself in a pair of beige dress pants with a blue and white checkered dress shirt on it. Catherine had chosen to wear a pair of black dress shorts with an orange chiffon ruffled short sleeved blouse on it.

They went to eat at Blu tonight. Like the name suggested, the restaurant was decorated with blue colors. They ordered a bottle of Far Niente for the table. Steve ordered the glazed quail as appetizer and the ahi tuna as main course while Catherine took the baby spinach salad as appetizer and the grilled New York strip as main course. As dessert Steve and Catherine both had the coconut crème Brûlée. Again the food was really delicious. The chefs they had on board where really good and all the staff was so very friendly. After dinner Steve and Catherine went to the Equinox theater and enjoyed the show before going up to their room again. Tomorrow they would arrive in Aruba around 11am.

Steve and Catherine were up around 9am the next morning. They went downstairs to get some breakfast before they would arrive in Aruba. They had till 11pm tonight in Aruba before they had to be back at the ship. Catherine and Steve waited downstairs in the lobby until the ship had reached the harbor and was docked so they could get off board.

It was 11.30am now and they still hadn't docked in the harbor.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for not having docked yet. There was a problem in harbor why we couldn't dock yet. The problem is over now so we're getting ready to dock now. Hope you enjoy your day here in Aruba, we'll leave the harbor again at 11pm."

A little later they were docked and everyone went off the ship. They were in the harbor of Oranjestad, the capitol of Aruba. They visited the Balashi Gold Mill Ruins. They went to Wilhelmina park and visited the Queen Wilhelmina statue. Queen Wilhelmina was a former Dutch queen, in the late eighteen hundreds till just after the second world war. Aruba is part of the Dutch kingdom. They went to get some lunch at the Dutch pancake house before taking the bus towards De Palm Tours. From there they went up north to the Andicuri trail. They had booked an off-road UTV safari. They got a quick course how to drive the UTV before driving off with a guide. Steve sat behind the wheel of the UTV as they drove along the Andicuri trail. They drove off-road and visited the Ayo Rock Formations, Andicuri, the Bushiribana Gold Mill Ruins, the Alto Vista Chapel, Wariruri and the California Lighthouse. At all the sights they went out and explored it with the guide. They took some pictures during the tour, someone even took a pic of the two of them at the Ayo Rock formations. The UTV tour was along the coast, the north side, going north-east towards the south. It was pretty nice to see the sights and tour in an UTV. It was pretty hot but luckily the UTV had a cover over it. The tour lasted for about three hours. Around 5.30pm they were back in Oranjestad. They went to Manchebo beach for some surfing. There was a surf shop near there so they rented two boards. The waves were nice, not as big as in Hawaii but still nice. They stayed in the water for about thirty minutes before getting out. They walked back to their towels to dry off. Next to them sat a couple that was on the cruise as well.

"You guys looked good out there. You surfed pro or something?" The man asked Steve and Catherine.

"Thanks, no not pro but we both love to surf. These waves are nothing, we're used to much bigger ones," Catherine replied.

"Where are you from?"

"We live in Hawaii."

"Hawaii, that's awesome," the woman replied. "It always looks so beautiful in the pictures."

"It's even better in real life."

"You're both native Hawaiians?"

"I was born there, my parents moved there from the mainland," Steve answered.

"I wasn't born there but my dad's in the navy so we moved around a lot, once we lived in Hawaii for a while. Now I'm living there with Steve, it's become my home," Catherine said.

"That's nice. I hope to go there someday."

"You should, it's really beautiful."

"Know any good spots we should visit?"

"It's all so beautiful there. A hike up the diamond head is nice, visit the USS Missouri and the Arizona memorial, the Iolani Palace, King Kamehameha statue, Waikiki, some of the falls, there's a lot to do and the weather is always nice."

"That's nice. Hope we can go there one day. Any hotel you recommend?"

"All the major hotels are all good, some more expensive than others but they are all good."

"Alright, thanks for the info. We'll see you back on the ship again."

"Yeah see you."

Steve and Catherine went to return their boards.

"Where should we go eat?" Catherine asked.

"I've already made reservations for us here."

"You did? Where?"

"You'll see."

Together they went to Elements. They had freshened up at the beach a bit, there was a shower there and they had dressed themselves in their clothes again.

"Good evening, welcome to Elements. Do you have a reservation?" A friendly hostess asked.

"Yes we have, McGarrett."

The woman typed something on her tablet. "Ah yes, Michael will show you to your table."

The hostess showed Michael to were Catherine and Steve were seated. Catherine and Steve followed Michael outside to a beautiful private cabana on the beach. The cabana had a straw roof and white curtains hanging on the sides. The cabana was beautifully lid with strings of lights and candles.

"Wow Steve, this looks beautiful."

Steve sat Catherine down before sitting down himself.

"Good evening, my name is Michael and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can we have a bottle of wine for the table?" Steve asked.

"Of course, the wine list is on the table."

"Why don't you pick one honey," Steve spoke and handed the list to Catherine.

"How about champagne babe?" Catherine asked.

"Sure that's fine."

"Can we get a bottle of Mendoza champagne?"

"Of course."

A little later Michael returned with a bottle of champagne and a cooler. He popped the cork and poured a glass for Catherine and Steve before putting the bottle in the cooler. Catherine watched as the waiter walked off again, wondering why they didn't get menu cards.

"Shouldn't we pick something to eat?" Catherine questioned.

"I already placed the order for us when I booked it. They have a special menu for this so I already booked it. Don't worry, I know what you like honey. Just let yourself be surprised."

"Alright I guess so then. I can't believe you booked this already."

"I told you it would be perfect and that I had some surprises planned."

"You sure have."

A little later Michael returned with their first course. They had tuna with a crust and a fresh salsa and some tapenade with bread as appetizer. In total they had six courses. As soup they had wild mushroom cream soup, a salad with crispy duck pieces with a vinaigrette and as intermezzo a fresh mango sorbet. For the entrée they had a few choices, Steve had already picked a dish for them. They both had the filet mignon with whisky sauce and mushroom with some potatoes and vegetables. The dessert was shared. Steve had picked heavenly chocolate cake for them and they both had a cup of cappuccino. Steve payed for dinner before they went back to the ship. They were back at the ship just past 10pm. They went straight up to bed since they would arrive in Bonaire early the next morning. Just after 11pm they left the harbor of Oranjestad and sailed towards Bonaire, going underneath Curacao to get there. Steve and Catherine woke up at 7am when their alarms went off, they got dressed and had some breakfast so they would be ready when they would dock at 8am in Kralendijk. They walked towards Siewink, that's were their bike tour would start. Someone from the tour office was already waiting for them.

"Good morning, can I have your names please?" A friendly host greeted them.

"Good morning, Steve and Catherine McGarrett," Steve replied.

The man checked the names on his list. "Ah yes I have you here. Welcome, we'll leave shortly."

Someone else gave Steve and Catherine an electric bike and adjusted it to their size and handed them a helmet and a bottle of water, which they could put in the holder on the bike. Just after 9am they got a quick guide of the day and they left. They cycled towards the plaza beach resort and then continued to the airport. They continued south and cycled towards Belnem. They continued on south until they came at the Salt Pier. Here was their first stop. The tour guide told them something about the salt process. They had a while to look around and take some pictures, it was really beautiful here. They could drink a bit before they continued their tour. They kept on going south towards the slave huts. Here they made a stop again. The tour guide told them some things about the history. They continued their way towards one of the five lighthouses on the island, the Willemstoren lighthouse. It was down in the south. They could go in and explore the lighthouse. They had a beautiful view from up top. Someone else in the group took a picture of Catherine and Steve and Steve took a picture of them. After the stop here they continued towards Sorobon. They sat down in a beach hut and had something to drink. Sorobon beach looked absolutely beautiful. A lot of people were wind- or kite surfing out on the ocean. After their stop they made their way back towards Kralendijk, going through the mangrove area. As they cycled through the mangrove area they saw some flamingos. They stopped so they could take some pics from a distance.

Around 1am they were back in Kralendijk. They returned their bikes and helmets and went to get something to eat. They went to Jasmin Garden. They went to the pick-up place and took a bus to the east side, Lac Bay. They went to do a kayaking tour through the mangrove forest. Once everyone was there they all got a kayak, single or double. Steve and Catherine had a double with Catherine sitting up front. They peddled out into the mangrove forest. They had been here on the bikes as well but only on the side of the forest. It looked so beautiful and they water was pretty clear. They had booked the long tour, which was 2 hours on the water, including snorkeling. It was so beautiful. With the underwater camera they took some pictures of the amazing aqua life in the mangrove forest. Once their tour was up they went back to Kralendijk. It was around 5.30pm now. They bought a few souvenirs in the shop near the harbor before going back to the ship.

Steve and Catherine went upstairs to get showered and changed before dinner. Just after 6pm the ship left the harbor of Kralendijk and sailed towards Curacao. Catherine dressed herself in a pair of black shiny skinny jeans with a gold glitter sequins top on it. She finished the outfit with black pumps and black long earrings. Steve dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans with a red button down short sleeved dress shirt on it. Steve finished the outfit with black dress shoes. Tonight they went to eat at one of the main restaurants. They had this Top Chef at sea thingy. As starter Catherine ordered the white gazpacho while Steve took the seared ahi tuna. As main course Catherine had the roasted spiced pork tenderloin and Steve ordered the braised beef cheek. As dessert Catherine took the coconut ice and Steve had the chocolate cake. It was really delicious. All the dishes were made by former contestants of the TV show. After dinner they went to the atrium, where a band was playing. They stayed there until just before 11pm before going up to bed. They went to sleep since they had to get up early. They would be in Curacao around 7am and they would only stay there will about 4pm. They left the ship just after 7am and went to the Dolphin Academy, which would open at 8am. They changed their swim gear and put a pair of goggles on. In the natural lagoon they did a free dive with the dolphins. They were so cute and playful, they dove down with them and Steve and Catherine could pet them. They also did some tricks with the dolphins and gave them some fish. They were totally not shy and very friendly. They stayed in the water for about thirty minutes before getting out. They got changed and at 10.30am they went to see a dolphin training demonstration. After that they went to see the rest of the sea aquarium. The dolphin academy was part of it. They saw a sea lion show, sea turtles, flamingos and sharks. They went to get some lunch at Hemingway before continuing. They took a stroll over the Mambo beach boulevard and bought some souvenirs. They had rented a car so they drove towards Willemstad. Steve parked the car somewhere and they went to see the city. They visited Fort Amsterdam, Waterfort, Cathedral di Pietermaai and the Curacao Synagogue. They walked over the Queen Emma bridge and went to see Rif Fort. They took a stroll through the streets and looked through the shops before going back to the boat. They had taken some pictures on the island. Just after 4pm they left again. They would sail to Key West now. They would be on sea for the rest of the day and then two more days and the day after that they would arrive in Key West around 8am. They would sail up towards Dominican republic and then go in between Haiti and Cuba, going underneath the Bahamas towards Key West.

Once they were back on the ship Steve and Catherine changed into their swimsuits and went to lay by the pool until it was time to get dressed for dinner. They got in the tub together and had some fun before getting dressed. Tonight Steve wore a pair of black dress pants with a black and white checkered shirt. Catherine dressed herself in a pair of black dress shorts with a lime green chiffon top. Catherine finished the outfit with black pumps and a pair of lime green long earrings. Tonight there were going to eat at Silk Harvest. They had a table next to the window. They had a beautiful view of the ocean with the setting sun. The Silk Harvest was on deck five. Catherine had vegetarian spring rolls as starter and the Hunan beef as main course. Steve took the duo of beef and chicken satay as starter and the Chinese pepper steak as main course. As dessert Catherine ordered the Asian treasure while Steve took the cheese cake rainbow roll. After dinner they went up to deck fourteen to the Sky observation lounge. They went to find two seats and enjoyed the band that was playing on stage. Just before midnight they went down to their suite. As they walked towards their suit they suddenly heard, what sounded like a scream coming from somewhere close.


	18. Chapter 18

"HELP! Someone HELP!" Steve and Catherine heard a woman yell a few doors from them.

Steve and Catherine walked into the direction of the sound.

"Ma'am, everything okay? Where are you?" Steve asked.

"In here, sixteen ten."

Steve and Catherine looked at the doors to find the right room number. Steve tried the door but it was locked so Steve kicked in the door.

"Ma'am?" Steve asked when he didn't see anything.

"Outside hurry!" Steve and Catherine quickly went outside. They saw an elderly woman half hanging over the railing holding on to an elderly man. "Help me get him up please."

Steve and Catherine quickly took a hold of the man and pulled him up towards the balcony again. The man and woman quickly hugged each other.

"Thank you so much," the man spoke to Steve and Catherine.

"You're welcome sir. What happened?"

"I don't know. I got dizzy or something and I tripped over the railing."

"He got up and he stumbled. Before I realized it he was tipping over the railing. I tried my best to hang onto him but I could tell he was slipping. Thank you for coming in."

"You're welcome."

Some of the staff came running inside, a few people had reported the scream to the staff.

"Everything alright in here?" A man asked.

"Yeah it's okay. We just helped this woman," Steve spoke. "The man had tipped overboard and the woman could barely hold onto him."

"It that right ma'am, sir?"

"Yes, these two helped us. If it wasn't for them my husband would've probably dropped down into the ocean."

"Well then, thank you for your help. Why don't we have you checked out sir?"

"I'm fine, really. I just got a bit dizzy."

"Let them just check you out honey."

"Okay I guess."

The man and woman went down to get checked out.

"What happened to the door?" One of the staff asked.

"Oh, I kicked it in. The woman was screaming for help but the door was locked so I kicked it in. Don't worry, I will pay for the repairs," Steve told him.

"Thank you for your help again."

"It's not a big deal. We're used to this at home. We both work in law enforcement."

"Ah okay. Well thank you. Should we have any more questions, it which room are you staying?"

"Room sixteen sixteen."

"Alright, thanks again."

Steve and Catherine went back to their room.

"Thankfully we were able to save that man," Catherine spoke once they were inside.

"Yeah thankfully."

Steve and Catherine changed for bed. Steve was already in bed when Catherine came out of the bathroom.

"Hey sailor," Catherine spoke causing Steve to turn his head towards her.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at his wife standing in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. Damn she looked so hot. She was wearing a white bustier with white and blue striped edges and a see-through white skirt with blue and white striped edges.

"You like?" Catherine asked seductive.

"It's….," Steve swallowed passed the lump in his throat. "It's perfect. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Catherine replied with a smile as she seductively walked up to the bed.

Steve lay on his back so Catherine straddled his lap. Steve looked up to his wife. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with her. This outfit really looked so freaking hot on her. He couldn't wait to take it off and have his way with her. Steve grabbed her hips.

"I kinda liked it that you went all Navy SEAL just now," Catherine and bent down. "It's sexy and a turn on," Catherine whispered in his ear before sitting up again.

"Oh is that so?" Steve replied with a smirk.

"Yes, very much so. I figured tonight would be the perfect night for this."

"It's always a perfect night for this."

Catherine took Steve's hands off of her hips and placed them next to his head. "Now are you gonna be a good boy and keep your hands there?" Catherine spoke, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes honey."

"Good. Now just lay back and enjoy the show."

Catherine braced her hands on his chest as she started to move her hips a bit. She could already feel Steve's arousal poking her. She bent down and kissed Steve again before continuing south. Steve was already in bed so he only had his boxers on. Catherine took Steve's boxers off and started pleasuring him. Steve was in heaven as Catherine worked him, she was always so good at this. Once he had finished Catherine sat back down on his lap, moving her hips a bit over his arousal.

"Touch me honey," Catherine moaned.

Happy that he could finally touch her, Steve moved his hands towards her hips and one of his hands dipped underneath the fabric of her skirt, going in between her legs. Catherine moaned as she felt Steve's hand on the spot she wanted it the most. Steve teased her a bit before moving her panties aside. Catherine braced her hands on Steve's shoulders and moved her hips as Steve started pleasuring her. Sooner than she would've liked she reached her peak. She reached behind her back and undid the bustier, throwing it somewhere, not carrying where it landed. Steve reached underneath her skirt and started taking her panties off. Catherine lifted herself up a bit so Steve could take them off. Catherine wanted to take the skirt off as well but Steve stopped her.

"That stays, it looks so hot on you."

"Are you ready honey?"

"More than you know."

Catherine grabbed him and moved him inside of her as she sank down. It felt so good. They had some fun in the bed before going to sleep. The next day would be their first full day, of two, at sea before they would arrive in Key West. After having breakfast Steve and Catherine went to the gym and participated in the boot camp class. The class lasted for about two hours. Steve and Catherine went to get changed into their bathing suits after having a shower. They put some clothes over it for now as they went up deck fifteen, where the Lawn club was and watched the hot glass show. After the show they went to lay by pool until it was time for lunch. They went up to the mast grill, up on the upper pool deck. The food lay in bowl like with a buffet and they could tell the chefs what they wanted. They sat at one of the tables there to eat before going back down the pool deck.

In the afternoon the staff held a game of water polo which Steve and Catherine participated in. They relaxed at the pool for the rest of the day with the occasional dip in the water or hot tub. Just before 6pm they went upstairs to get freshened up for dinner. Together they sat in the inside tub. Catherine sat with her back against Steve's chest and Steve had his arms wrapped around Catherine.

"I'm really enjoying this cruise with you," Catherine admitted.

"Yeah it's very nice to do. I'm glad I booked this for us."

"You did really well, it's been perfect so far. It's nice to get away from the island and work for a while."

"Yes it is and it's even more better that I get to spend it with you." Steve moved his head down and started kissing Catherine's neck.

"Hmmmm Steve," Catherine moaned.

Steve's hand went down the front of Catherine's body and started pleasuring her. When she had finished Catherine turned around and sat down on Steve's lap. She kissed him deeply as she moved down on him. They had some fun in the water before getting dressed. Catherine dressed herself in a short black jumpsuit with palm trees, ukulele's and lei's on it. She finished the outfit with black dress sandals and some jewelry. Steve dressed himself in beige dress pants with a red dress shirt on it and some brown dress shoes. Tonight they went to eat at Luminae, which was on deck three. The restaurant was decorated with light colored furniture. Steve and Catherine had a seat by the window.

"Good evening welcome to Luminae," a friendly waitress spoke as she handed Steve and Catherine a menu card. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can we get a bottle of red wine for the table?" Catherine asked.

"Of course, which one would you like?"

"Cabernet Sauvignon please."

"We have two, from Australia and from Washington. Which one would you like?"

"The Australian one please."

"Alright, I'll be right back to take your order."

Steve and Catherine looked through the menu. Everything looked very tasty. They started off with an amuse bouche. Steve and Catherine both picked the tuna tartar. As appetizer Catherine ordered the creamy truffle risotto while Steve took the Burrata with Prosciutto. As main course Catherine had the roasted lamb loin and Steve had the Côte De Boeuf. They had some dessert as well. Catherine took the chocolate palet and Steve ordered the mascarpone cheesecake.

After dinner they went down to enjoy the games in the casino for a while before going upstairs. They ordered in some room service and sat outside in the hot tub. They enjoyed some drinks and snacks in the tub before going to bed.

The next morning they went to have breakfast at the oceanview café. It's was a casual restaurant with buffet style served food, which was on the fourteenth deck. After breakfast they went down to the fourth deck and visited the shops. They bought some souvenirs in the shop.

"I'm just gonna go look through some clothes and accessories," Catherine spoke to Steve.

"Yeah sure that's fine. I'm just gonna use the bathroom and then I'll come find you."

Steve pretended to walk to the bathroom but instead he went into a different store to pick up some things for Catherine. They already had a bag with stuff so Steve put the stuff in that bag before going back to Catherine. Catherine had picked out a few clothes, a pair of pumps, a new beach bag and a new pair of sunglasses. Steve picked out a pair of new sunglasses as well. They went back to their room and put the stuff away. Steve made sure Catherine didn't see the stuff he had bought. Next they went to the Spa. Steve had booked a couples massage for them. They had a private room for just the two of them with view of the ocean. They got changed in some robes and went to their room. They lay down on the tables and masseuses worked their bodies. They had a deep tissues massage. It felt really nice on their bodies. They also had a pedicure and a manicure. After their spa trip they went to get some lunch at the aquaspa café. After lunch they went to lay by the pool. They enjoyed the rest of the day by the pool with the occasional dip in the pool or Jacuzzi.

Just after 6pm they went upstairs to get changed for dinner. Together they got in the shower and freshened up before dinner.

"I have something for you that I want you to wear tonight," Steve spoke as they were getting dressed.

"Oh really? What then?" Catherine replied intrigued.

Steve went to the closet and grabbed the bag with stuff he bought at the shop earlier today.

"Go ahead honey, open it."

Eagerly Catherine opened the bag. Inside was a sand colored pair of dress shorts with a blue and white dye print colored blouse with baggy sleeves. There also was a navy blue rope colored bracelet with an anchor and a blue flower necklace in it.

"Oh my Steve, these are beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"At the store this morning."

"They are beautiful, thank you," Catherine spoke and gave Steve a kiss.

Steve and Catherine went to get dressed. Catherine wore the outfit Steve had bought her with blue open pumps underneath as Steve wore a pair of beige dress pants with a blue dress shirt and blue dress shoes. Tonight they were going to eat at Murano, which was on deck five. The restaurant was decorated with beige and brown furniture. Steve ordered a bottle of champagne for the table. As started Steve picked the diver scallop Wellington style and Catherine took the pork belly. Next came a course with caviar. As main course they ordered the Châteaubriand for two. Next they had a cheese course before the dessert. As dessert Catherine had the cocoa cake and Steve had the grand marnier soufflé. It was really delicious.

"Where shall we go tonight?" Catherine asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I have a surprise for us," Steve answered.


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine wondered what Steve had planned for them. Catherine followed Steve as they walked to the other end of the fifth deck. They went into the photo gallery.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am," a friendly hostess greeted them. "Welcome to the photo gallery, how can we help you?"

"I made reservations for McGarrett."

"Ah yes of course. Right this way."

Steve and Catherine followed the woman into the studio.

"What did you book for us?" Catherine wondered.

"A photoshoot. Some nice pictures aboard this ship as a memory."

"Really? A photoshoot?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay."

"It's nice to have some professional pictures of us aboard this ship. Thank you for doing this," Catherine spoke and gave Steve a kiss.

"You're welcome honey."

"Shall we get started?" The woman spoke.

There was a projection screen hanging behind them in which a background of their choosing could be set. They took a few pictures with a few different backgrounds here before moving somewhere else. Steve had made some arrangement to have their pictures taken on several parts of the ship. They went down to deck three and took some pictures on the stairs in the grand foyer. Next they went up to deck twelve. They had some pictures taken by the pool. They also went up to The Lawn Club on deck fifteen. They took some pictures next to the railing with the setting sun in the background. As last they went back to their room. The photographer took some pictures of them on the balcony of their room.

"You can pick the pictures up tomorrow at the photo gallery, here's your number," the photographer spoke.

"Thank you so much," Steve replied.

"Thank you. I'm sure they will look beautiful," Catherine added.

The photographer left the room.

"Thank you for this Steve. It was really something. I'm sure the pictures will look amazing. It's nice to have that as a memory to this trip."

"You're welcome Cath."

They went down to the fifth deck and went to the Ensemble lounge. They went to find two seats and ordered something to drink as they enjoyed the performance up on the stage. They stayed there until around 11pm before going up to their room. Tomorrow they would arrive in Key West around 8am and they would stay there until 5pm before sailing back to Miami.

The next morning Steve and Catherine got up early and had breakfast before they arrived in Key West. Once they had docked they went off the ship. They went to Mallory Square and took some pictures there. They also walked through the Memorial Sculpture Garden. In this garden stood several sculpture of famous people from history. They also went to the USCGC Ingham maritime museum. They bought a few souvenirs in the gift ship before going to Fort Zachary. They went to Blue Heaven to get some lunch. They took a taxi up to the Key West Tropical Forest and Botanical Garden. They walked around the garden for a while and saw some beautiful birds, butterflies, insects, spiders, flowers and artwork. They took a few pictures around the garden. They took a taxi back to the city center and took a stroll over Duval Street and cruised the shops. They bought a few pirate souvenirs in the Pirates Key shop. Duval Street was the main street in Key West with a lot of shops, restaurants, cafes, bars and some hotels. At one shop they could have their own painting made. They picked a tropical background and then the painter painted Steve and Catherine looking lovingly in each other's eyes. It looked beautiful. It had to dry for a bit so Catherine and Steve picked it up on their way back. After they had picked up the painting they went back to the ship. They would leave at 5pm again. Just before 5pm they were back on the ship. They went to the photo gallery to pick up their pictures. They had turned out really beautiful. They had some 'normal' size pictures. One each spot the photographer had taken a few pictures. Steve and Catherine had picked the best ones. One pic from up on the Lawn Club and one pic from on their balcony and the pics taking in the studio they had in bigger size.

"They are so beautiful Steve, thank you for arranging this for us," Catherine spoke once they were up in their room.

"You're welcome Cath."

Catherine walked up to Steve and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "Thank you for this trip. It was really perfect. You really thought of everything. It was a perfect honeymoon."

"You're welcome Cath. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It really was perfect. And the most perfect thing about it was that I was here with you, my wife."

Catherine smiled. "I'm so happy to finally be your wife. My life feels so complete with you. It's a shame this cruise is coming to an end."

"We still have tonight," Steve spoke with a smirk.

Oh that damn smirk of his, it made Catherine go weak in the knees every time. Catherine pulled Steve closer and kissed him. Before they realized it they were on the bed and clothes flew everywhere.

"Oooh Steve," Catherine moaned as Steve started pleasuring her body.

Damn this man was just so talented. He was always so good at pleasuring her, it made her feel so good. When she had finished she returned the favor before straddling Steve. Steve quickly turned them around so he was on top. Catherine clung to Steve for dear life as they made love. Once they had finished Steve carried them, still joined, to the bathroom. They got into the shower and made love once more before getting showered and dressed. For tonight Catherine dressed herself in a blue strapless long romper with white stripes. She finished the outfit with blue pumps and a white sarong for over her shoulders. Steve dressed himself in a pair of black dress pants with a black and white striped short sleeved blouse on top of it. He finished it off with black dress shoes. Tonight they were going for dinner at Sushi on Five. As the name suggested it was on deck five. This was a fairly new restaurant. It first was Bistro on Five before but now it was Sushi on Five. The restaurant had green and brown chairs and some benches with red fabric. Steve and Catherine had a table for two in the middle of the restaurant. They started with some sake and Beef Tenderloin Tataki. They had to eat with sticks, but they were both pretty handy with it. They both ordered Louis Jadot, Steel Chardonnay, Burgundy for the rest of the dinner. Next Catherine had the Udon Noodles & Seared Shrimp and Steve ordered the BBQ Pork Ramen Bowl. They also had some sushi. They had Nigiri, Tekkamaki, Rainbow sushi rolls and some Omakase Sashimi. It was really delicious. As dessert Catherine ordered the Matchamisu and Steve had the Mochi Ice Cream. They stayed for a cocktail as well. Catherine had the Spicy Mango Tini and Steve had the Shiso Sour. After dinner they went to the casino to try their luck again before going upstairs. Tomorrow they would be back in Miami around 7am. They already packed up some of their stuff before going to bed.

The next morning they had some breakfast and they packed up their last few things. Catherine made one more sweep of the room to make sure they didn't forget anything before they went off the ship. They took a cab back to the airport. Their flight would leave around 12.45pm and they would be back in Honolulu around 9pm, local time. It total it was about an twelve hour flight with an hour and a half layover in LA. Once at the airport they checked into their flight and handed off their luggage. They walked towards customs. They put their bags in the tray and took off their watch and jewelry. When it was their turn they went through the detector. With Steve the detector went off so he was placed in a booth to be checked over. A man padded him down and went over him with a hand detector. When he was cleared he could go through. Catherine went through without no problem. They collected their stuff and went to the gate. They cruised the shops before they could board their plane. Catherine and Steve sat in the middle row, on the front seats. Steve put their luggage in the overhead bins before taking their seats. Just past 12.45pm they taxied down the runway and went up in the air. Once they were cleared the flight attendants came by with some lunch and drinks. It was a pretty easy flight. They were in LA around 3.30pm. They quickly grabbed their luggage from the overhead bins and went to baggage claim. They quickly grabbed their bags and went to the check-in desk for their flight to Honolulu. With about ten minutes to spare they boarded the plane. They sat on the left side of the plane a few seats from the front. They had the two seats closest to the aisle. Just after 5pm they were up in the air. about an hour later the flight attendants came by with dinner and drinks. They were back in Honolulu just before 9pm, local time. They got off the flight and waited for their bags. They got their car and went back home.

"Ah, it's good to be home again," Catherine spoke as she walked in.

Steve went to get the mail as Catherine got started on some laundry. Danny had taken care of their house while they were gone. Steve went to help Catherine with putting away their stuff. The pictures they had bought there they would have to find a frame for, also for the painted picture. After they had put away the stuff they called everyone to let them know that they were back home safely again. Catherine and Steve sat down at the dinner table and Catherine put the pictures they had taken on the laptop as Steve read the mail. Catherine and Steve sifted through the pics and took out the bad ones.

"They have really turned out great, we have some amazing pictures of our honeymoon," Catherine stated.

"Yes we have, amazing pictures of an amazing honeymoon."

"Yeah it was really perfect. You really did think of everything."

"See, I told you not to worry, that I would take care of everything."

"Yeah I know. I'm just glad it was a success. You really did well."

"That's good to hear."

They still had the rest of the week off before going back to work on Monday. Catherine and Steve made a picture book so they a picture book of their honeymoon. The pictures of their wedding would be done soon as well. Catherine and Steve couldn't wait to see those pics. After looking at the pictures they went up to bed.

The next day they went to the store to get some groceries. They went to Walmart. Apart from the groceries they also picked out some pictures frames to put their pictures in. They bought a glass frame with a picture on the left side and on the right the text 'love, laughter & happily ever after Steve and Catherine March 18 2017" and it stood on a holder. It had to be personalized so it would be shipped to their house. They also bought a mantel collage picture frame with three picture frames and one frame with Mr. & Mrs. in it in white and wood colors, a collage decorative filigree picture frame with nine picture frames in black colors, a few wooden frames to put the pictures of the photoshoot in and a wooden square frame to put the painted picture in. After getting groceries they went back home. After putting the groceries away Catherine put the painted picture in the frame and they went to find a spot to hung it up. They hung it op in their bedroom. The pictures of the photoshoot they hung on next to the walls on the stairs.

….

Monday they both returned to work.

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the office, only Chin was there.

"Good morning. Welcome back Steve. How's married life threating you so far?"

"It's going good so far."

"Where did you go for your honeymoon?"

"Cath and I took a cruise in the Caribbean, went to the Cayman Islands, Aruba, Bonaire, Curacao and Key West. It was really nice and the cruise was really good. It was an amazing hotel with some great restaurants and there was enough to do."

"Well good to hear you had a great time."

"How did things go here?"

"They went just fine, we got a couple of cases but nothing special."

"Ah okay. I'm gonna go catch up on some emails and such."

Luckily today was a quiet day so Steve could catch up on his emails and paperwork. It was just past 5pm when he walked into the house. Catherine wasn't there yet so Steve got started on dinner already. Just as dinner was done Catherine walked in.

"Hey Steve," Catherine greeted as she walked into the house.

"Hey Cath, I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey honey," Catherine spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Steve replied and gave Catherine a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Just the usual, nothing exciting yet so could ease back in, yours?"

"The same."

"It smells delicious here."

"It's done so we can eat."

They sat out on the porch for dinner. After dinner they went to sit on the beach behind the house.

"The cruise was really nice and we had some beautiful views but this view never gets old," Catherine stated as she watched out over the ocean.

"No it doesn't."

..

A few days later all their pictures had been developed. They had gotten a picture book from their photographer and they also had ordered some extra pictures so they could put those in the picture frames. For in the glass frame they took a picture of Catherine and Steve looking lovingly into each other's eyes as they stood next to the railing of the ship. The other pictures they put in the two picture frame they had bought. The glass frame they put in their bedroom on the dresser, the mantel collage picture frame they put on the table they had in the living area and the picture frame they hung up on the wall between the living room and the dining room.

"They have really turned out great," Steve said.

"Yes they have. It really was a beautiful day."

Steve pulled Catherine to him. "Yes it really was. You know why, cus I got married to you and I've loved every minute of it so far."

"Me too. It really was a perfect day and I'm so happy to call myself your wife now."

….

Steve and Catherine had been married for about two months now. They were both loving married life. And the sex was just so good. It was already really good before they got married but it was even better now.

Catherine and Steve were working together today on a case. Some military grade weapons had gone missing and they were used in a bank robbery which killed three people. They had found out where the suspect were possibly hiding out and they were getting ready to storm the place.

"Remember, they are heavily armed and they won't hesitate to shoot. So be careful. Stay close and watch each other's back," Steve spoke to them. "Let's go."

They walked closer to the warehouse.

"Stay close," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"I know how to do my job Steve."

"I know, just stay close and be careful."

"I will, you too."

Once inside the warehouse they split up. They quickly came across the suspects and they were engaged in a gun fight. They quickly found some place to take cover. Steve was ducked behind some barrels as Catherine took cover behind a car left of him.

"Aaaah," Steve suddenly heard from his left side.


	20. Chapter 20

"Catherine!" Steve yelled as he looked over to her and saw she was hurt. When it was safe he shot at the bad guys as he made his way over to Catherine. "Cath? Are you okay?"

"I'm hit."

"Where?"

"My shoulder."

Steve looked her over and saw that she wasn't just shot in the shoulder but in the side of her stomach as well. It went just past her vest into the side of her stomach. They were still being fired on however so Steve didn't have much time to take care of Catherine. He took Catherine's hand and pressed it down on her wound in the side of her stomach.

"Keep pressure there Cath, I'm gonna get you out of here soon." Whenever he could Steve fired back at the bad guys. "Jerry, have an ambulance standing by here. Catherine has been hit," Steve spoke over the com.

"On its way commander."

After what seemed like forever, the gunfire stopped. All the bad guys were down, some dead, some injured. Not long after that the place was covered with EMT's. They patched Catherine up a bit before loading her into the ambulance.

"Can I ride with you?" Steve asked the paramedics.

"Sorry sir, only family allowed."

"I'm her husband."

"Oh okay, yeah sure you can ride with us."

Steve looked back at Danny.

"Go Steve, we'll wrap up here," Danny spoke to him.

Steve handed his rifle and his vest to Danny before climbing in the back of the ambulance. Steve sat on the bench next to Catherine and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about me Steve, I'll be fine. It's gonna be okay."

"Don't you dare die on me."

"I won't Steve. It's gonna be okay."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They quickly drove to the hospital. Steve watched as Catherine was pulled out of the ambulance and quickly pushed into the trauma room. Steve wanted to be there right next to her but he stood aside so the doctors could work on Catherine. They quickly assessed the wounds and patched her up before taking her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" Steve asked, eager to know what was going on with his wife.

"We have to take her up to surgery. We have to remove the bullet in her shoulder and the bullet in her stomach. You can wait upstairs in the waiting room.

Steve went up to the surgical floor and sat in the waiting room. He didn't like waiting, he wanted to know how his wife was doing but there was nothing more to do right now then to wait. He was going out of his mind. He so hoped that his wife would be okay. Sure it didn't look to bad but he didn't know the extent of the damage that the bullets did inside of her. He just hoped she would be okay. Steve sat there impatiently in the waiting area, pacing up and down the waiting area every now and then, as he waited for Catherine's doctor to come out and update him.

About an hour later Steve's phone rang. He looked at the display and saw it was Danny.

"Hey Danny," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, any update on Catherine?"

"She's still in surgery. They had to take her to surgery to get the bullets out."

"Okay, hang in there Steve. Keep us updated please."

"Yeah of course. Did you wrap up the case?"

"Yeah everything we needed to close the case was there and we found the weapons that had been stolen."

"Okay good."

"Hang in there Steve, Catherine will be okay, she's strong."

"Thanks, I hope so. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah see you."

Steve sat down on the chair again, trying to keep himself calm. About thirty minutes later Steve saw a doctor walked into the waiting area. He hoped it was Catherine's doctor.

"Mr. McGarrett?" The doctor addressed him.

"How is Catherine?" Steve spoke as he stood up.

"She's doing fine. We removed both bullets and patched her up. Luckily there wasn't too much damage to her shoulder so with some rest her arm should be as good as new. The bullet in her stomach luckily didn't hit anything vital. She might be a bit sore for a while but with some rest she should be back on her feet soon."

"Thank you doctor, can I see her?"

"Yes of course, right this way. She's still out from her surgery but she should wake up soon." Steve followed the doctor towards Catherine's room. "I'll be back later to check on her."

The doctor left and Steve walked into the room. He looked at Catherine lying on the bed. She was still asleep and her left arm was in a sling. Steve walked up to the bed and gave Catherine a kiss on her head before sitting down on the chair next to the bed. He hoped that Catherine would wake up soon. He was so scared when he heard her scream and saw that she got shot. As he sat there he couldn't help but think back to that moment about four years ago when Catherine and Billy had gotten shot. He had sat here in the hospital too, next to Catherine's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Back then he wasn't there when she got shot so he didn't know exactly what had happened but now he was there. It didn't look too bad, but Steve would be happy once she had woken up, so that he could see that she was really okay. He knew that this could happen in their line of work but he didn't like it that his wife was lying here in the hospital bed right now.

It had been three hours since Catherine had come out of surgery and she still hadn't woken up yet. Steve worried that there would be something wrong but the doctor reassured him that everything was fine with her and that with some people it takes longer to wake up than with others. Steve sat there with his head in his hands, praying that Catherine would wake up soon. He looked up when he heard a noise come from the bed.

"Cath?" Steve softly spoke, hoping Catherine would wake up. Slowly he saw Catherine's eyes opening. "Hey honey."

Slowly Catherine opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She looked around, wondering where she was. She noticed she was in the hospital.

"What…. What happened?" Catherine asked softly.

"You got shot, you're in the hospital. You were shot in the shoulder and the side of the stomach. The doctor had to take you to surgery to get the bullets out." Steve stood up and gave Catherine a kiss. "I'm glad to see you awake again. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Cath, we got the guys who did this. The doctor said that with some rest your shoulder will be as good as new and nothing vital was hit. Do you remember what happened?"

"We were working together on a case. We stormed the warehouse and then I got shot. I don't remember much after that and then I woke up here."

Steve sat down next to Catherine on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "You're gonna be okay Cath. I'm glad to see you're awake again. You scared me when I heard you scream."

"I'm sorry, thank you for helping me."

"Of course honey. Just try to get some rest, I'll be here for you."

Steve gave Catherine a soft kiss on her head as Catherine snuggled against him. He was so glad that Catherine was awake again and that she was doing okay. He didn't want to lose his wife. Sometimes he wished that Catherine wasn't in the same line of work as he was so she wouldn't get hurt, but on the other hand it might be a good thing in case his enemies tried to go after her. She at least would be able to protect herself. But this is who she is, who they both are.

"Did we finish the case?" Catherine asked.

"Yes we did. I talked to Danny and we got them all and we found the weapons that they had stolen."

"Okay good."

"Don't worry about the case, just get some rest."

Steve was pleased to see that Catherine had fallen asleep again a little later. He just sat there, feeling the comfort of having Catherine in his arms, knowing that she was okay. Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text to Danny, updating him on Catherine's condition.

A few hours later Catherine's doctor came to check on her. He took her vitals and listened to her heart and lungs. He checked the wounds but they were healing nicely.

"You doing very well ma'am but I would still like to keep you here overnight."

"Is that really necessary doctor?"

"Yes, I would like to keep you here a little longer after your surgery. We'll see how you're doing in the morning to see when you can go home."

"Okay then I guess. Can Steve stay here with me?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, no visitors allowed overnight."

"Okay I understand."

"Just rest up, eat something. I'll be back later to check on you. You can stay here until after dinner, Mr. McGarrett."

"Thank you doctor."

Steve went down to get them some food from the cafeteria. He put the tray on the bedside table and put it over the bed. He helped Catherine cut the meat, since she couldn't do that with just one hand. They sat there together on the bed, enjoying the dinner. It wasn't really tasty but it was food. Catherine managed to eat some.

"You're not hungry anymore?"

"Not really."

"I even brought you jello."

"Thanks Steve, but I'm good."

"Just eat your jello. You have to eat a bit more." Steve took the jello and took the lid off. He put some jello on the spoon and shook it a bit, causing to jello to shake. "Come on Cath, just a bit of this yummy jello."

Catherine smiled as Steve brought the spoon closer to her mouth. She couldn't believe that he was really going to feed her but she took the spoon nonetheless.

"See, now that wasn't so hard." Steve took another spoon of jello. "Okay, one more." Catherine took the spoon again. "There's a good girl." Catherine couldn't help but smile. "There's that beautiful smile of yours." Steve wanted to feed her again.

"Okay, I can do it by myself now Steve."

"Just making sure you eat enough so you get your strength back."

"Just give me the spoon, I can do it myself."

Steve handed Catherine the spoon and Catherine tried to eat the jello herself. But it wasn't so handy to eat with one hand.

"Here let me help you," Steve offered.

Steve held the cup as Catherine lapped some jello up on her spoon. He stayed for a little while after dinner before going home.

"Get some rest, try to get some sleep," Steve told Catherine.

"I will."

"If there's anything, anything at all, you can always call me. Even in the middle of the night."

"I know but I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll be here tomorrow when you get back."

"You better."

"I will."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. This is nothing. I'll be back home before you know it."

"That's good." Steve gave Catherine one more kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you."

Steve gave Catherine another kiss before leaving the room. He took a cab back home, since he had driven here in the ambulance with Catherine. Once home he changed into his swim shorts and went for a swim. He just needed to clear his head after the day's events. He walked into the ocean from the beach behind their house and he started swimming. An hour later he walked back onto the beach again. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the chair and dried himself off. He felt good after the swim. After a day like today it was good to get a swim. He pulled his sweat vest on and went to grab a bear inside before returning outside again. He sat down on one of the chairs on the beach and enjoyed the setting sun above the ocean. He was so glad that Catherine was okay. He got so scared when he noticed she had been shot. Luckily it was nothing serious and with some rest she would be okay. He sat outside for a while before going inside. He grabbed a quick shower and watched some TV before going to bed. He wanted to text Catherine but he was afraid he would wake her up so he didn't do it. Just as he was getting into bed his phone chirped. He smiled when he saw he had a message from Catherine.

'Goodnight honey. I miss you here next to me,' the text read.

Steve took a picture of him with a pouty face and Catherine's empty space next to him. 'I miss you here too. The bed is lonely without you.'

Catherine smiled when she saw the picture. 'I'll be lying next to you soon enough again.'

'I can't wait. Just try to get some sleep. I love you. Goodnight.'

'I will, you too. I love you too, goodnight. See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah see you.'

Steve put his phone away and tried to get some sleep. He missed his wife lying next to him.

Catherine tried to get some sleep as well. It wasn't really handy to lie in the bed with her arm in a sling. Luckily her injured arm and the wound on the side of her stomach were on the same side so she could still lie on her other side. She woke up around 8am the next morning when the nurse came in with some breakfast. After breakfast the doctor came to check on her.

"Good morning Mrs. McGarrett, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, managed to get some sleep."

"That's good. When you were brought in we did some tests on you to see how badly you were injured. During these tests we discovered that you are pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was pregnant! She was pregnant with Steve's baby! They had never really talked about having kids and she was still on birth control.

"I'm pregnant?" Catherine asked, making sure she heard it alright.

"Yes you are. I had a gynecologist look over the scans and she confirmed it. You are pregnant."

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yes the baby is doing just fine. Your shooting didn't cause it any damage." Catherine was relieved to hear that. "My colleague will come take a look at you shortly, she's gonna examine you and the baby."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room. Catherine just lay there, thinking about what she had just discovered. She was pregnant! She was carrying her and Steve's baby. She wondered if Steve would like it. They had never talked about kids so Catherine didn't know if Steve wanted to have kids. Sure he was a great uncle to Grace, Joan, Charlie and Sara. But having a baby of his own would be totally different. Would he be happy about it? Catherine knew she wanted to have kids someday but was now the right time? They had only been married shortly, she was still on birth control and they had never thought about having kids. A million things were going through Catherine's had right now but she felt happy, happy that she was pregnant with Steve's baby. There had never been anyone else she rather wanted to have a baby with. But would they be any good at being a parent? Sure they had some nieces and nephews they looked after every once in a while but that was different. Would they be okay with raising a baby? Catherine had no idea what to tell Steve.

She was shocked out of her thoughts when the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Lacey Simmons. I'm a gynecologist. My colleague told me they discovered you are pregnant after you were brought in after your shooting."

"Yes that is correct. I had no idea I was pregnant. I'm still on birth control so I didn't think I would be pregnant."

"Well, like all contraceptives, the birth control pill is not hundred percent contraceptive. There's always a small change of getting pregnant. From the looks of it you are around eight weeks pregnant. This was not a planned pregnancy?"

"Well no, not exactly planned. I've been married for only a few months but we've been together for a lot longer. But we've never talked about having kids. This came as a bit of a surprise."

"As your doctor I have to tell you that, if this is something you don't want there are always options."

"Oh no, I'm not terminating it. It's just a surprise that I'm pregnant but I'm happy about it and I'm sure my husband will be too."

"Alright then. We'll let's get you two checked out." The doctor felt around Catherine's stomach, being careful of the wounds on the side of her stomach, before grabbing the ultrasound machine. "Can you put your feet up for me please, so that I can examine the baby?"

"You're not going through the abdomen?" Catherine asked.

"No, it's too early for that. I'm gonna insert a wand into your vagina so that I can see the baby. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. It's just a bit unpleasant."

Catherine put her feet on the bed so the doctor could examine her in between her legs. She felt the doctor take her panties off. The doctor inserted two fingers into her and felt around to make sure everything was alright before getting the wand ready. The doctor put some type of condom over the wand and inserted it into Catherine's vagina. The doctor moved it around for a bit before she saw the baby on the screen.

"See, there it is, the little baby."

Catherine looked at the screen. She couldn't believe it! She saw her little baby, her and Steve's little baby on the screen. It was so little but it looked so cute already. Catherine couldn't believe that this was growing inside of her.

"Is everything okay doctor?"

"Everything looks perfectly fine. The baby has a good strong heartbeat and your shooting didn't cause it any damage. The baby is very healthy."

Catherine was relieved to hear that. "Can you tell me how far along I am?"

"I'd say you're about nine weeks along but I'll know an exact date after I've done some more tests."

"Okay."

The doctor looked around Catherine stomach a bit more and made a picture before removing the wand. The doctor drew some of Catherine's blood and took her vitals and weight.

"Here's my card. You can call my assistant to make an appointment for in three weeks. I should have some more accurate information by then, but don't worry, the baby is doing very well."

"Okay thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room and Catherine looked at the ultrasound picture she was holding in her hands. She really was pregnant. How was she going to tell Steve this? Would he like it? Would they be okay raising a baby? Now that Catherine was pregnant she wouldn't be able to go out into the field anymore, it would be too risky for her and the baby. Catherine started thinking back. She had gotten pregnant while they were on the cruise, well no surprise there. They did had a lot of sex on their honeymoon. Catherine thought about it but as far as she could remember she didn't forget her birth control pill one day. But yeah like the doctor said, not all contraceptives are one hundred percent. She wanted to have kids with Steve but she didn't know if now was the right time for them. They had just gotten married and she just had started her new job at the ATF. Maybe it wasn't the right timing but Catherine was very happy about it, she just hoped Steve would be too.

…

In the afternoon Steve stopped by during visiting hours.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke as he walked into the room.

"Hey baby."

Steve walked over to the bed and gave Catherine a kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, just a bit tired, but I'm good. Doctor said I could probably go home tomorrow."

"That's great. I'm glad to see you're doing alright. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry, but don't worry about me honey. I'm fine."

"Okay good." Steve's phone rang. Steve looked at the display and saw it was Danny. "Yeah Danny," Steve answered with a sigh.

"Sorry to bother you, but we have a new lead on the case."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Steve hung up the phone. "Sorry honey, but I've gotta go, work is calling."

"It's okay, go."

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah see you then, be careful."

"Always." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Catherine watched as Steve left the room, she should've probably told him that he was going to be a dad but she had no idea how. Catherine grabbed her phone to see if she could find a nice creative way to tell him that they were having a baby. She looked online and found a nice way to tell him. She would do that once she was released from the hospital.

…

The next morning before work Steve dropped by the hospital to pick up Catherine.

"Hey babe," Steve spoke as he walked into the room. Catherine was just getting herself dressed, well at least trying to.

"Hey honey."

"Here let me help you with that."

Steve helped Catherine get herself dressed. It wasn't as easy to do with her injured arm. Once Catherine was dressed Steve grabbed her stuff and took her outside to the car.

"You feeling okay?" Steve asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah just a bit tired and weak, but I'm okay." Catherine caught Steve looking at her. "Really honey, I'm okay."

"Okay good."

Steve gave her a quick kiss before driving her home. Steve carried her stuff inside as Catherine sat down on the couch.

"I do have to go to work today. Is there something you need before I go?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright. If there's anything, anything at all, you can always call me."

"I know but I'll be fine and I'll take it easy."

"Okay good." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful today."

"I will. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah see you."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before he left for work.

…

"Hey Steve," Chin greeted as Steve walked in. "How's Catherine doing?"

"She's good. Picked her up from the hospital just now. She needs to stay at home for about a month before she can return to work but she's doing good. She got lucky."

"That's good to hear."

"Anything happen here yet?"

"No nothing."

"Okay."

Steve walked to his office and got to work on some paperwork.

…

Catherine sat at home and ordered some groceries in so she make her surprise for Steve, to tell him she was pregnant. She was going to make some Chinese and hide clues in the fortune cookies. She really wondered how Steve would react to this. She really hoped Steve would like it. He was really great with kids so he would be a great dad. Catherine was just a bit scared how it would be around the house, with a little baby in the house. Their lives would change forever.

….

Steve sat behind his desk when his phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered the phone. "Yeah on the way." Steve hung up the phone and walked out the main area. "Let's go guys, we've got a case."

They all got in their cars and drove to the crime scene. Jerry stayed at the office to do some research on the victim, who had already been ID'd.

"What have we got Duke?" Steve asked as they walked onto the crime scene.

"Two runners found the body just now. Victim's name is Leila McKinna. She appears to have been shot but there's no blood or shell casings here," Duke spoke.

"So probably a body dump," Danny stated.

"Most likely. We're canvasing the area to see if somebody saw something."

"Alright thanks Duke."

They walked up to the body, where Noelani was examining the body.

"Anything yet Noelani?" Steve asked.

"As far as I can tell right now cause of death was a gunshot wound to the chest. I estimate time of death somewhere between 4am and 6am this morning. I'll know more once I bring her back to the lab."

"Did she have any belongings with her?" Kono asked.

"No nothing."

"Then how do we know her ID?" Chin wanted to know.

"I ran her prints, she was in the system. She works at the governor's office."

"Alright, get her results as soon as possible, we need to know if this has something to do with the governor," Steve said. "Chin, Kono, Lou, you look around the crime scene, maybe you can find something and talk to her family. Danny and I will visit the governor."

They all went to work. Danny and Steve drove to the governor's office.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams, Five-0. We're here to see governor Keiko Mahoe, it's important."

"The governor is in a meeting at the moment."

"She's gonna wanna hear this. Where is she?"

"She is not to be disturbed."

Steve didn't take no for an answer and walked into the direction of the governor's office. Steve knocked on the door before going in.

"Commander McGarrett," Keiko spoke surprised.

"Sorry ma'am, he insisted on speaking to you," the assistant spoke.

"It's okay Ailani."

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I really need to speak to you, governor. It's important."

"Gentlemen, would you excuse me, we'll continue this conversation another time." The other's left. "Now commander, what is so important?"

"Again, sorry to disturb you but we were just at a crime scene. We found one of your staff, Leila McKinna. I'm sorry to tell you ma'am, but it appears that she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Keiko sat down on her chair from shock. "It's her day off today so we weren't missing her here today. Who would do this? She was always so sweet."

"Could you think of anyone who would try to hurt her?"

"No, everyone here loved Leila. She got along with everyone. She was a hard worker, always there when you needed her. She was so sweet, she didn't seem like anyone who would get in trouble."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday morning. She was in here to talk over some things."

"Did she seem off to you?" Steve asked.

"No, not really. Please commander, found out who did this. You have the full support of my office, just find the son of a bitch who did this."

"Yes, ma'am. Since we don't know why this happened, I want you to be careful. This could be an attack on you."

"On me? Why that?"

"Leila worked in your office, maybe it has something to do with your work. Just be careful until we find out what's going on."

"I will commander, just find whoever did this."

"You have my word ma'am."

Steve and Danny left the office and went back to the office.

"Have you found anything Jerry?" Steve asked as he and Danny walked back into the main area.

"So far HPD canvas hasn't turned up anything and the crime scene is in a camera dead zone so no cameras caught what happened. I tracked her phone and it's still at the house. Her house does have camera's. They caught this just after 2am."

Jerry played the video and they all watched the video on the screen. They saw a car stop in front of the house and Leila getting out. She wasn't alone however. A man got out of the driver's seat. All kissing they walked inside the house.

"Well, at least someone had fun the night before she got killed," Danny said.

"Just wait for it Detective."

Jerry fast forwarded the video a bit and about an hour later they saw the same man coming out again, carrying someone over his shoulder. Jerry zoomed in and they saw it was an unconscious Leila. They watched how she was put in the trunk and then the car drove off.

"I tried tracking the car but I lost it, it went into a dead zone."

"Any ID on this guy?" Steve asked.

"Nothing so far."

"So, they have a good time out, she takes him back to her place. An hour later her puts her in his trunk unconscious, and about an hour after that she ends up dead," Danny summed up.

"But that still leaves us with the time from the house to the time she was murdered. What happened between 3 and 6am?" Steve's phone rang. "Yeah doc….. okay we'll be right there." Steve hung up the phone. "Noelani has something for us."

Steve and Danny went to the morgue.

"What have you got for us Noelani?" Steve asked as they walked into the morgue.

"The cause of death was indeed the gunshot to the chest. The bullet was still in so I sent it to ballistics. Like I thought before time of death is between 4 and 6 am. Just prior to her death Ms. McKinna had sex with someone and from what I can tell it wasn't friendly."

"She was raped?" Danny asked.

"It appears so yes. I found some DNA there so I sent that to the lab as well."

"So she takes this guy home and he rapes her, then he takes her somewhere and kills her," Danny said. "But that still leave us with some time we don't know what happened."

"Can you tell doc where she was just before her death?" Steve asked.

"Apart from the trace evidence from the woods there was nothing there to indicate where she had been."

"Alright, mahalo doc."

Steve and Danny went back to the office. Chin, Kono and Lou had returned as well. After a while they had a hit on the DNA found on the victim's body. He was in the system for an armed robbery. Jerry had looked at some more camera footage surrounding the crime scene and he had caught the car driving in and out of the area which led to the crime scene. Everyone geared up and went to the suspects house.

"Jason Samoa, five-0, open up," Steve yelled as he knocked on the door.

A gunshot came blasting through the door. Steve kicked the door in and soon they were engaged in a fire fight. Kono managed to hit Jason in the arm, causing him to drop his gun. After being patched up Steve and Danny took him down to interrogation, where he confessed to killing Leila. She was his girlfriend but she had started fighting him because she wanted to leave him so he raped and killed her.

After finished up his paperwork Steve went back home.

"Hey Cath, I'm home," Steve called into the house.

"Hey Steve, I'm in the kitchen."

Steve walked into the kitchen. "Hmm, it smells good in here."

"I made us Chinese. Don't worry, it wasn't that much work."

"Okay good, I'm starving."

"That's good, cus it's done."

Steve helped Catherine carry the phone over to the table inside. Catherine was a bit nervous how Steve would react to the baby news. When they had finished the food they started on the fortune cookies. Catherine watched with excitement as Steve opened the first fortune cookie.

"What does it say Steve?"

"An amazing adventure awaits you," Steve read from the paper. "And yours?"

"From small beginnings come great things."

"Hmm wonder what they would mean."

"Well they are more, maybe they all have something in common."

Steve grabbed another fortune cookie. "You will meet an important person this fall."

Catherine grabbed another. "Happy news is on its way to you. Hmmm okay what do they mean? We have: an amazing adventures awaits you, from small beginnings come great things, you will meet an important person this fall and happy new is on its way to you."

"What do they have in common?"

"Maybe the last one is the final piece. You go ahead, open it."

Steve felt that his wife probably knew more about this than him but nevertheless Steve took the final fortune cookie and opened it. He read what was on the piece of paper.

"Hi daddy!" Steve spoke.


	22. Chapter 22

Catherine anxiously looked at Steve, wondering what his reaction would be once he read what was on the piece of paper.

Steve looked at the paper again, to make sure he had read it right. On the piece of paper stood 'Hi daddy!'. Did this mean that Catherine was pregnant? That he was going to be a daddy? Once the words registered in his mind Steve looked up to Catherine who was smiling at him, waiting for a reaction of him.

"Does this mean you're pregnant?" Steve finally asked.

"Yes it does."

"For real? You're really pregnant?" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am," Catherine replied with a smile.

Steve wasn't really sure what to say. His wife was having a baby, having his, their baby. Steve was going to be a dad.

"Are you happy about it?" Catherine asked after Steve had gone silent again.

"Huh?" Steve shocked out of his thoughts. "Yeah of course I'm happy about it. I just wasn't expecting it. But I'm really happy about it."

"That's good. I also have a picture already." Catherine pulled the picture out of her pocket. "It's small but you can see it already."

Steve looked at the ultrasound picture Catherine gave him. He saw something small on the picture.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yes it is."

"It's so small. I can't believe that's our baby. It looks so beautiful."

Catherine could see the love spread across his face as he looked at the picture.

Steve pulled Catherine up from her chair and sat her down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really happy about it. I would love to have a baby with you."

"I know we haven't really talked about having kids or anything…"

"I know we haven't but I'm very happy to have a baby with you. I love you, you're my wife and you're gonna be an amazing mother."

"I love you too and you're gonna be an amazing father as well."

Steve wanted to pulled Catherine closed so he could kiss her but he suddenly stopped. Catherine looked at him, wondering what was going on.

"The baby? Is it okay? Didn't it get hurt during your shooting?" Steve asked concerned.

"The baby is doing fine. The doctor checked me and the baby over. We're both doing very well."

"Okay good," Steve spoke relieved. "You didn't know you were pregnant before right?"

"No, the doctor told me after I had woken up from the surgery. I'm not crazy enough to go into the field while pregnant and I won't be going out into the field anymore while I'm pregnant."

"Okay that's good, cus I don't want to see either one of you get hurt."

Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. He still couldn't believe Catherine was pregnant with their baby. He was going to be a dad! It was scary to him but he also loved the idea. He would love to have a little baby with Catherine. As they were kissing Steve's hand move to Catherine's stomach, placing his hand there where their baby was. Catherine placed her hand on top of his and they pulled out of the kiss.

"I can't believe that there's a little baby inside of here," Steve spoke.

"I know me neither, I was so surprised when the doctor told me. I had no idea I was pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"The gynecologist said I'm about nine weeks but she would know more after my test results came back."

"But everything is okay with you two right?"

"Yes the doctor assured me it was."

"Okay good. Around nine weeks huh?" Steve smirked. "Then it must have happened on our honeymoon."

"Yeah it probably did. Which is no surprise," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"No it isn't. But how did it happen, I thought you were on birth control."

"I am, but no contraceptive is one hundred percent contraceptive. I was just as surprised as you are to find out I'm pregnant. But I'm glad you're happy about it."

"Of course I am."

"That's good to hear. I know it's soon after our wedding…"

"That's fine Cath, we've been together for way longer anyway. I'm really happy right now."

"That's good cus I'm too."

Steve kissed her again and stood up with Catherine in his arms. He wanted to take her upstairs but he realized it probably wouldn't be good since Catherine was only just released from the hospital so he took her to the couch. He sat down with Catherine on his lap as he continued to kiss her. They sat there for the rest of the night, just kissing each other and lying in each other's arms. Just after 11pm they went upstairs for bed. Steve helped Catherine get changed for bed since her arm was still in a sling. As he was undressing her he couldn't help but move his hand over her stomach.

"Our baby is in there," Steve spoke with a smile.

Catherine smiled back at him and placed her hand on top of his. "Yes it is."

Steve sat down on the bed and pulled Catherine to him so she was standing from of him. Steve moved his hand over her stomach.

"Hey there little baby, it's your daddy here. Daddy can't believe that you are in here but daddy is very happy about it. Daddy can't wait to meet you. You're gonna be such a little cutie. Daddy loves you."

Catherine smiled as Steve talked to her stomach. She was so happy that Steve was so happy about having a baby with her. She couldn't wait to meet their little baby either. Steve would be such a great daddy, she was sure of it. Steve gave Catherine's stomach a kiss before continuing with undressing Catherine and dressing her in her pajamas. Once they were in bed Steve pulled Catherine close to him and Catherine snuggled against him.

"I love you Cath," Steve spoke in a passionate voice.

"I love you too Steve."

"Goodnight Cath."

"Goodnight Steve."

Steve gave Catherine a soft kiss on her head before they went to sleep. Catherine fell asleep soon. Steve lay awake, thinking about what he had just found out. His wife was pregnant with their baby. He was going to be a dad. They had never really talked about having kids but he was happy about it. There was no one he wanted to have a baby with more than Catherine. She would be a great mother, Steve was sure of it. It would be a little getting used to with a small baby around the house. They would be responsible for a little human being. Sure Steve had looked after Joan and Grace and Charlie sometimes but it would be different with his own baby. He would really have to raise the baby, he and Catherine would have to raise it together. It would be challenging sometimes but it would also be lovely. Steve couldn't wait to become a dad. He couldn't wait to meet the little baby. He wondered what they were having, but the baby would be cute either way and Steve would love it.

After a while Steve fell asleep as well. He was awake before Catherine the next morning but he stayed in bed, enjoying having his wife in his arms. It was Saturday today so Steve didn't have to go to work. He pulled Catherine closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He just lay there with his wife in his arms. Life was just perfect at the moment.

A little later Catherine woke up. She moaned lightly as she stretched herself in Steve's arms.

"Good morning honey."

"Mmmm, good morning honey."

"I didn't dream it last night right? You really are pregnant?"

Catherine lifted her head up and looked Steve in the eye. "Yes I really am pregnant."

"That's good. Cus I really love it."

"That's good to know, me too."

Catherine crawled closer to Steve and kissed him.

….

It had been three weeks ago since Catherine had found out she was pregnant. So far it was going very well. She wasn't feeling that nauseous, just sometimes. Today she had another doctor's appointment, also to check on her gunshot injuries. They hadn't told anybody about the baby just yet. They would do that after the appointment. They wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Catherine and the baby and know exactly how far along she was.

Luckily Steve wasn't called into work yet so he was able to go with Catherine. They first went to the doctor to check Catherine's injuries. The doctor removed Catherine's stitches first and then removed the sling. He did some exercises with Catherine's shoulder but everything felt fine. She would have to take it easy for a few days but then she should be as good as new.

After this appointment they went to the OB floor and sat in the waiting area.

"I can't wait to see or little baby on the screen."

"It's really beautiful to see."

"I hope everything is okay with you two."

"I'm sure it is. I asked it when the gynecologist came to check on me, the shooting didn't hurt the baby."

"Okay that's good."

A few minutes later they were called into the office.

"Good morning," Doctor Simmons greeted them. "You must be the father."

"Yes I am," Steve replied. "Steve McGarrett." Steve shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm doctor Lacey Simmons, nice to meet you."

Catherine went to change as the doctor got everything ready. Steve helped Catherine up on the bed.

"How are you feeling so far?" The doctor asked Catherine.

"So far it's going very well. Not that nauseous much, just some sore breasts but can't complain so far."

"That's good. I got your test results back and everything is very well with both of you. The baby is very healthy." Steve and Catherine were pleased to hear that. The doctor took Catherine's vitals and weight. "Why don't you lay back so I can check you out?"

Catherine lay back down on the bed as the doctor grabbed the wand. She put some sort of condom over the wand and inserted it in Catherine's vagina. She moved it around a bit before the baby popped up on the screen.

"There it is. There's the little baby."

Steve and Catherine both looked at the screen. Their little baby was on the screen. They couldn't believe it. Steve looked at the baby, there really was a little baby in Catherine's stomach.

"I was right with my first calculation so you're now twelve weeks along. Which put your due date on….." The doctor typed a few keys on her keyboard. "December twenty-first. So if all goes well, you will celebrate Christmas with your new little baby."

"Is everything okay with them?" Steve asked.

"The baby is looking very good. It's right on schedule for twelve weeks. It looks very healthy." Steve was pleased to hear it. "I'll give you another picture and I would like to see you again in two weeks if you have no question." The doctor took a picture and pulled the wand out of Catherine's vagina.

"Yeah I have a question," Catherine said. "Can I have sex?"

"Sure, if you're feeling up to it you can have all the sex you want. It won't hurt the baby, well as long as you don't make it too rough."

"It's really okay for the baby?" Steve asked to make sure.

"Yes it is. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Any more questions?"

"No that was it."

"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks then. You can make an appointment at the desk on your way out."

Catherine got dressed again and she made an appointment on her way out.

"I'm really glad to hear you two are doing alright," Steve spoke as they walked to the car.

"Yeah me too. It's so amazing to see the little baby on the screen."

"Yeah it really is."

Just as they reached the car Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Steve."

"Why don't we ask the team over this weekend so we can tell everyone about the baby," Catherine suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

They had driven here separately so Steve could go straight to work and Catherine went to do some grocery shopping. Catherine went to Walmart. She stopped by the picture frames and picked out a frame to put their first ultrasound picture in. It was a grey picture frame with underneath the picture some stars and the text 'love at first sight'. She bought a picture book to put all the pictures of the ultrasounds in. She couldn't help but walked by the baby department. The clothes were so freaking cute. She picked out a pack with five green and white bodysuits with bears on it, a yellow footed pair of pajamas with monkeys on it and two footed pairs of pajamas, one white and one brown with a bear on it. She bought some food before going home.

..

It was just past 5pm when Steve walked into the house.

"Hey Cath," Steve called but there was no answer. "Cath?"

Steve searched the house and found Catherine upstairs in their bedroom. Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Catherine.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve looked at Catherine. She was lying on the bed, wearing a sexy blue see through lingerie dress with matching panties.

"I was waiting for you to come home," Catherine voiced seductively.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Catherine stood up from the bed and seductively walked over to Steve. "I want you," Catherine whispered in Steve's ear. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye. "I want to make love to you."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, you heard what the doctor said. I can have as much sex as I want and the other doctor cleared to me too. My injuries from the shooting have healed. So just shut up already and kiss me."

Steve smiled at her and kissed her. Catherine kissed him back hungrily. Steve picked her up and Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around Steve's waist. Steve walked over to the bed and gently lay Catherine down on the bed as he kept kissing her. He felt Catherine tuck on his shirt and lifting it up over his head. As soon as his shirt was off Catherine started on his pants.

"You really wanna have sex huh?" Steve spoke with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea. I can't help it. It's because of the pregnancy. It's making me very horny."

Steve smirked at her and starting kissing her neck. Oh this man was just so good. He always turned her on very fast but with her pregnancy hormones it was even faster. Catherine couldn't wait to make love to him. Catherine moaned as Steve found the sweet spot in Catherine's neck. Catherine felt so on edge already, she couldn't help it. Steve pressed into her a bit and that was enough for Catherine. She clung to Steve and moaned loudly as she reached her first peak of the night.

"Did you just come?" Steve asked as he stopped kissing her.

"I told you, these pregnancy hormones are making me very horny."

Steve smiled at her and kissed her again. He was a good kisser but he was going too slow for Catherine's liking so she took the upper hand and flipped them over, placing Steve on his back. She just pushed Steve's pants and boxers down a little and moved her underwear aside, she didn't want to wait any longer. Steve wasn't fully into the game yet but Catherine didn't care. She wanted to feel him right now. Steve smiled at her, he loved this side of her. Steve grabbed her hips and helped her move. Once Catherine had finished Steve sat up and started taking her lingerie dress off. He threw it somewhere and kicked his boots, pants and boxers off. He turned them around and momentarily pulled out so he could take Catherine's panties off. He moved back in between her and kissed her as he joined them again. They couldn't get enough of each other. Catherine's pregnancy hormones were already in full overdrive, she got orgasm after orgasm. She had lost count by the time Steve finished with her.

"Wow," Catherine uttered as they lay next to each other on the bed.

"Wow is right. Damn that was amazing."

"Tell me about it. It feels so good now that I'm pregnant."

"Yeah I could tell," Steve smirked. "So we'll be doing this a lot more in the coming months?"

"If I'm feeling up to it yeah."

"I have absolutely no problem with that."

"Oh you," Catherine smiled.

Steve turned on his side and turned Catherine on her side, facing him. "I love you Catherine McGarrett," Steve spoke, his voice full with passion.

"I love you too Steve McGarrett." Steve kissed Catherine. "I guess I should get started on dinner."

"How about we take a shower together and then order in?"

"Hmm, that sounds very nice."

They walked to the shower together and got in together. They had some more fun in the shower before getting out. They ordered in some pizza and sat out on the beach enjoying dinner.

…

That weekend Steve went to get some food for the party tonight, since they had asked the team over to announce their pregnancy. Steve went to Kmart to get groceries. As he walked through the store he couldn't help but stop by the baby department He looked around. He was amazed at how many stuff they had. Would they really need all of this for their baby?

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you with something perhaps?" A friendly saleswoman asked Steve.

"I'm just looking around a bit."

"First baby?"

"Yeah. We just found out a couple of weeks ago."

"Well congratulations. Do you know what you're having already?"

"No not yet."

"Well we have some unisex clothes as well. They are over here. We also have some toys, books, stuffed animals. You can buy those if you want to."

"Thank you. If I buy clothes, which size do I need to get?"

"For newborns we have the size NB or 3M should work. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Mahalo."

Steve went to look through the stuff they had. Steve bought a pack with three bibs white with beige, one with two bears and I love you, one white and beige striped and one with bears on it, a small plush elephant, a white bib with blue edges and the text: 50% mommy 50% daddy = 100% cute and some pregnancy books. Steve also bought a yellow gold mommy pendant with three small hearts and a necklace to put it on.

Steve went to grab some groceries before going home. Catherine was cleaning the house when Steve arrived at home.

"You okay with that?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I can still do it."

"Okay, just don't do too much."

"I'm fine Steve, I promise. Did you get everything?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay good."

Steve went to put the groceries away before returning to the living room.

"I've bought something for you as well."

"Oh really? What did you buy?"

Steve pulled the package with the necklace out and handed it to Catherine. "Go ahead, open it."

Catherine opened the package, wondering what was inside.

"Oh Steve, this is beautiful," Catherine exclaimed as she saw the necklace. "Thank you for this, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome honey. I saw it and I thought that would be nice for you."

"I love it, thank you."

Catherine leaned over to Steve and kissed him.

"I also bought some stuff for the baby already."

Steve showed Catherine the baby stuff he had already bought.

"Aww these are cute. I'm sure the baby will love it."

"I also bought a few books so we can read up a bit."

Catherine smiled at him. "You're gonna be a wonderful daddy, I just know it."

"And you will be an amazing mommy. Our baby is so lucky to have you as it's mommy."

"And you as it's daddy."

"I walked past the baby department and they have so many stuff. Do we really need all of that for the baby?"

"Yeah, babies need a lot of stuff. We have to buy a lot. Not just furniture for the room but toys, clothes, stroller, car seat, bouncy chair, play pen, that sort of stuff. Babies are pretty expansive."

"I have some money saved so it's not a problem. When I was at the store the saleswoman asked if we already knew what we were having. Would you like to know what we're having?"

"I think it would be nice. We can buy some gender specific clothes and stuff already and we can make the nursery for a boy or a girl. Do you wanna know?"

"I suppose it would be nice yeah, that way we can decorate the nursery specifically for a boy or a girl. If you wanna know what we're having, it's fine with me. The most important thing is that you and our baby are healthy," Steve said and he rubbed his hand over Catherine's stomach.

"Yeah that's the most important thing. I don't know when the doctor will be able to see it. It's probably still too early for it. But we'll see."

"Do you have an idea already what we're having?"

"No, not really yet. Sometimes I feel like it's gonna be a boy and other time I feel like it's gonna be a girl so I have no idea yet."

"I still can't believe it, we're really having a baby."

"Yeah I know," Catherine replied with a smile. "I couldn't believe it when the doctor told me. I was already nine weeks along but I never had any idea. I was still getting my period and I wasn't feeling sick so I had no idea and cus I was still on birth control I didn't think it would happen."

"Yeah, it was a surprise. But a very nice surprise."

"Oh yes a very nice surprise."

Steve leaned over to Catherine and kissed her. Steve continued to kiss her as he pushed her down on the couch.

"Steve," Catherine murmured in between kisses. "I still have to get the house ready for the party and get changed."

"We still have about two hours, plenty of time."

Catherine was never able to resist him and her pregnancy hormones were making it even harder, especially when Steve started kissing her neck.

"How about we take this upstairs then so we can shower already?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Steve picked Catherine up and Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around Steve's waist. Steve kept kissing her as he walked them up the stairs to the bathroom. Clothes were discarded along the way and together they stepped underneath the shower. They had some fun in the shower and washed themselves before getting dressed. Steve went to get everything ready outside as Catherine cleaned up the last bits in the house.

Just after 4pm the team arrived one by one. Danny had brought Grace and Charlie too and Chin had brought Abby and Sara as well and Adam was there as well along with Kamekona, Flippa, Noelani and Duke.

"Hi, can I get your attention everyone," Steve called just before he would fire up the grill. Everyone turned over to Steve and Catherine who were standing near the porch. "Thank you for coming here today everyone. There was a special occasion why we asked everyone over tonight. Cath and I have some exciting news to share with you all."

"We are having a baby," Catherine announced happily.

Everyone was surprised but very happy for Steve and Catherine, they all came to congratulate them. Steve went to fire up the grill and Danny came to help him.

"So you and Catherine are having a baby huh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we are. We just found out after Cath shooting."

"She was pregnant when she got shot? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah they are both doing well. The shooting didn't hurt the baby."

"Okay that's good. How far along is she?"

"She's twelve weeks along and so far everything is going very well. I'm just a bit scared how it's gonna be when the baby gets here."

"I was too, that's only normal. But don't worry, you'll be a great dad. You're great with Grace and Charlie and with Joan. You'll be a great dad and I'll be there to kick your ass if you're not."

"Thanks partner. I have no idea what it's gonna be like."

"It'll be wonderful. The moment you see your baby get born is just so special. There's nothing like it. It will be the most beautiful moment of your life."

"We only found out a few weeks ago but I can't wait to meet the little baby."

"I had that too when Rachel told me she was pregnant with Grace. Meeting your baby is just so beautiful, don't miss it. I've got you covered at work when Catherine goes into labor."

"I won't, thanks."

They enjoyed the rest of the evening together. It was just before midnight when everyone left. Steve and Catherine cleaned up before going to bed.

…

Today was Catherine's first day back at the work after her shooting.

"You're not going out into the field anymore right?" Steve asked as they were having breakfast.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry Steve. I'm not going out into the field. I will tell my boss the first thing when I arrive at the office. So that he knows and won't send me out into the field. I can still be useful in the office with searching stuff and paperwork. It's not my favorite thing about work but I'm not risking me or the baby."

"Okay that's good. Cus I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"It won't I promise."

"Good." Steve gave Catherine a kiss before he left for work. "Have a good day."

"You too, be careful."

"Always."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before he left for work. "See you later honey."

"See you honey."

..

Luckily it was a quiet day at work so Steve was home just past 5pm. Just as he arrived home Catherine pulled up behind him.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted Catherine.

"Hey babe," Catherine greeted back.

Steve walked over to Catherine and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good. My boss what happy for us and he won't send me out into the field anymore."

"Okay that's good."

"How was yours?"

"It was okay, nothing really exciting."

…

Today Catherine had another appointment with the doctor. She was now fifteen weeks pregnant. You could see a small bump already there. Steve loved seeing the bump, it looked so beautiful on Catherine. Steve loved rubbing the small bump. They were hoping today that they could see what they were having. They both wanted to know.

"Good morning," Doctor Simmons spoke as she walked in. "How are we doing today?"

"We are doing very well today," Catherine replied.

"That's good. Well let's see what the little baby is up to shall we."

The doctor got everything ready as Catherine lay down on the bed. She rolled up her shirt and the doctor placed the wand with some gel on Catherine's stomach.

"We talked about it doctor and we would like to know what we're having," Catherine told her.

"Okay that's good. I'll see if I can see it, I don't know if I can see it already."


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor moved the wand over Catherine's stomach. "I can't see it yet, the legs are in the way. But I can tell you that the baby is very healthy. It's looking right on schedule and it's growing nice and big. Perhaps I can see what you're having at the next appointment."

Steve and Catherine were bummed that they didn't find out what they were having but they were happy that the baby was doing fine. The doctor took Catherine's vitals and weight and gave them a picture of the ultrasound before they walked out. Catherine made an appointment for three weeks from now on their way out.

"It's so beautiful to see our little baby on the screen like that," Steve spoke as they walked to the car.

"It sure it. I can't wait to hear the little heartbeat."

"I know, me neither. Guess we'll have to wait a little longer with picking out stuff for the nursery."

"Yeah I guess so. I can't wait to see what we're having."

"Me neither, do you have any idea what it will be?"

"No not really. I can't say for sure. Sometimes I think it'll be a girl and sometimes I think it'll be a boy."

"What are you latest instincts telling you?"

"At the moment I think it'll be a girl but it can be different again tomorrow, I really have no clue. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Just as long as everything is fine with you two I don't mind."

"Yeah that's true."

"Have a good day at work," Steve told Catherine as they reached their cars and gave her a kiss.

"You too, be safe out there."

"Always. I'll see you later at home."

"Yeah see you."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss and rubbed her stomach. "Bye baby, be good to mommy today."

"See you," Steve spoke and gave Catherine one more kiss.

"See you."

They both got in their car and drove to work.

"Morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the office.

"Morning," Kono and Chin replied, who were in the main room.

"Everything okay with Catherine and the baby?" Kono asked.

"Yes everything was going very well. The baby is growing nice and big and Catherine and the baby are both healthy."

"That's good to hear."

"Do you know what you're having already?" Chin asked.

"No not yet, the doctor couldn't see it. But once we know we won't tell anyone."

"Ah okay. Well as long as the baby is healthy, that's the most important thing."

"Yes it is. Anything happen here already?"

"No nothing yet."

Steve went to his office and got started on his paperwork. About an hour later his phone rang.

"McGarrett…. Yeah we'll be right there."

Steve hung up the phone and walked out into the main area.

"Let's go guys, we've got a case," Steve called as he walked past the offices.

They all got in their cars and went to the crime scene.

"Duke, what have we got?" Steve asked as they walked onto the crime scene.

"HPD responded to shots fired at this address. When they arrived they found three bodies inside but no sign of the shooter. According to some of the neighbors the shooter fled in a black SUV. We're already checking in the neighborhood to see if we can find the car on any cameras or if someone spotted the license plate. It's pretty messy inside."

The team walked inside. It was a bloodbath inside. There were three bodies in the living room, blood on the floor and on the walls. Whoever shot them didn't care about bullets being wasted, the shooter wanted to make sure they were dead.

"Any ID's on them?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they are ID'd as the people living here. The woman is Kelly Downey, her husband Peter and their daughter Lizzy."

"Is there a reason why someone would shoot them or is this a robbery gone bad?" Grover asked.

"Judging by the number of bullets and the blood everyone I'd say these people were targeted," Steve stated.

"I agree, it seems too messy to just have been a robbery gone wrong," Chin added.

"I'll head back to the office, see what I can find out about these people," Kono said.

Kono left and the others went to look through the house, to see if they maybe could find something that could help them. They didn't really find anything that could help them so they went back to the office. Maybe Kono had found something and otherwise they would have to wait for the results of CSU.

"Hey Kono," Steve asked as they walked into the office.

"Hey boss."

"Have you found anything?"

"No, nothing much. Both parents had steady jobs, not even a parking ticket. The daughter is a popular girl at school, good grades. Nothing that would suggest them getting shot."

"Alright, keep looking. Check their social media, phone records, bank records, everything. Someone wanted them dead."

Steve walked down to Jerry's office.

"Commander," Jerry spoke as Steve walked in. "I'm looking at the cameras in the area to see if I can find the car the witnesses saw. HPD got a partial plate from someone so I'm looking through that but a black SUV is a very common car so it might take me a while."

"Keep at it. Have you gotten the laptop from CSU already?"

"Yeah they just send over the hard drive, I'm gonna look through it now. I'll let you know when I have something."

"Alright. Thanks."

Steve went back to his office. They couldn't do much now then just wait until they found something. About an hour later Kono walked into the office.

"I may have something boss," Kono said and she walked back to the main room.

Steve walked after Kono and the others joined the main room as well.

"I looked into the parents. At first sight there's nothing to see, but I looked into their work, particularly the dad's work. He's a lawyer for the states attorney's office. Now every lawyer gets threats every now and then, but these jumped out at me." Kono put the threats on the screen and highlighted a few parts. "This is the man who sent them." Kono put the ID on the screen as well. "Manners in the system for aggravated assault. Downey is the one who prosecuted him and he sent him to jail for eight years. And guess what, he just got out."

"So, he went after Downey to punish him for putting him away?" Danny asked.

"He didn't just put him away. He put him away because he had assaulted his wife. His wife and daughter have been relocated and he has a restraining order from seeing them again."

"So he didn't just put him away, he always took him away from his daughter."

"So he went after Downey and took his wife and daughter away from him and killed him after it," Grover added.

"Do you have an address on him?" Steve asked.

"His last known address was the address where he lived with his wife and daughter but someone else is living there now. Cameras are searching for him now. The CSU report just came in. They found some fingerprints at the scene and they matched Manners' fingerprints."

"I got a hit on the car," Jerry spoke as he walked in. "A camera tracked the car to a motel downtown. The license plate match the partial one that the witnesses gave. I tracked the car from the motel and it was spotted in the area of the address just after the shooting took place. One camera got a shot at his face."

Jerry put the pictures on the screen.

"That's Manners," Chin stated.

"Jerry, you have the address of the motel?"

"Yes, I will send it to your phones."

"Alright, let's gear up."

They all grabbed their gear and got in the cars. They drove to the address that Jerry had given them. They parked a little down the street before walking into the motel. Steve went up to the manager's office.

"Sir, have you seen this man? We believe he's staying here."

"Yeah, he checked in earlier. He's in room thirteen B. Downstairs and the end of the motel in the corner. He did look a bit sketchy to me. Do I need to worry?"

"It's okay sir, just let us do our job. Just make sure no one is outside. Is there a back door in the room?"

"No, no back door. Just a window in the bathroom. "

"Alright, Chin, Lou, go behind the building, in case he tries to escape through the window."

With their guns drawn they walked up to the room.

"Ma'am, get back inside and stay inside," Grover spoke.

The woman quickly went back inside and locked her door. As they walked up to room Manners just came outside.

"Manners, freeze! Five-0!" Steve yelled.

As soon as Manners saw them he pulled his gun out and started shooting. The team quickly duck behind the cars that were parked and shot back whenever they could. Manners ran for it, going through the alley that was in the motel. Steve, Danny and Kono were hot on his heels.

"Chin, Lou. He's coming your way, just around the corner," Steve spoke over the coms.

Chin and Grover carefully peeked around the corner and saw Manners running up to them.

"Manners! Five-0 Freeze!" Chin yelled as he and Grover stepped in front of him.

Manners looked back but Steve, Danny and Kono were coming from behind.

"It's over Manners! Put down the gun!" Grover yelled.

Realizing he was out of options Manners dropped his gun.

"On your knees! Hands behind your head, inner lock your fingers!" Steve yelled.

Manners got down on his knees and put his hands behind his head as the team walked up to him. Chin put the cuffs on him and put him in the car. They took him back to the office and put him in interrogation. Steve and Danny went in with him.

"So, what? You just got out of jail and thought you would go after the man who put you away," Steve spoke.

"He deserved what was coming to him!" Manners spat.

"He deserved to have been killed? To have his daughter and wife be killed too?"

"He took my wife and daughter away from me!"

"Because you beat your wife," Danny said.

"You just got out but you're going straight back and I'll make sure you'll never see the outside again."

Steve and Danny left the room. Manners was taken into custody and put in jail.

..

Just after 5.30pm Steve arrived at home. Catherine was already at home when Steve arrived.

"Hey Cath," Steve called into the house.

"Hey Steve, I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey honey," Steve spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey."

Steve walked up to Catherine, who was making dinner, and hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her little bump. Catherine turned her head and Steve kissed her.

"How are my beautiful wife and my little baby doing?"

"We are doing just fine. How was work today?"

"Just fine. We caught a multiple murder but we caught the guy. Yours?"

"A bit boring, can't do much these days than just research and paperwork. But I'm not risking it, I'm not going out into the field."

"No, you better not cus I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"I'm staying in the office, don't worry."

"Okay good."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before he went to set the table.

"I was thinking, which room should we use as the nursery?" Catherine asked as they were having dinner.

"Perhaps my old room. It's closest to our room. I should get to cleaning it out so we can put it together for our little baby. I'll do the walls and put the furniture together so you won't have to do any work on it. Once we know what we're having we'll go look for furniture."

"Yeah, your old room. That's what I was thinking too. It would be a perfect room for our little baby."

"Yes it will be. I hope at the next appointment we can find out what we're having."

"Yeah me too."

Steve and Catherine enjoyed a nice quiet evening before going up to bed. Once they were in bed Steve moved his head down and placed kisses on Catherine's stomach.

"Hey my little baby, daddy loves you. Daddy can't wait to meet you."

Catherine smiled as Steve talked to her stomach. She loved when he did that. Steve gave Catherine's stomach a few more kisses before he moved up and kissed Catherine.

"I love it when you talk to the baby. You're gonna be an amazing daddy, I just know it."

"I really hope so. I know that I love you two very much."

"And we love you."

Steve kissed Catherine again and clothes were quickly discarded and they made love.

….

Catherine was now eighteen weeks pregnant. Today after work she had another doctor's appointment. Hopefully today they would find out what they were having. Catherine was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Steve. Her appointment would start in about five minutes and Steve still wasn't there.


	25. Chapter 25

Catherine called Steve. After a few rings Steve answered the phone.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke.

"Don't hey honey me. Where are you? The appointment is in five minutes."

"I know honey. I thought I would be able to make it but I'm still stuck at work. I have to finish this case. I'm sorry."

"Fine, whatever," Catherine replied a bit angry and she hung up the phone.

Pissed that Steve couldn't make it she went into the room when the doctor called her.

"Steve not joining us today?" The doctor asked.

"No, he's still stuck at work."

"Okay, I'll give you a picture so you can show it to him."

"That's fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"Some morning sickness but I can't complain so far."

"That's good to hear. Why don't you lie back so I can examine you?"

Catherine lay back down on the bed as the doctor got everything ready. The doctor put some gel on the wand and placed it on Catherine's stomach. She moved it around a bit before the baby appeared on the screen.

"There it is. There's the little baby."

Catherine looked at the screen and saw her baby, her and Steve's baby on the screen. The baby looked so cute already.

"Is everything okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah everything looks fine. The baby is right on schedule for eighteen weeks. The baby is growing nice and big. I can see what the sex is, if you still wanna know."

"Yeah, we wanna know."

"Do you wanna know now or do you wanna wait until Steve is here?"

"I wanna know now, I will tell Steve later."

"Alright." The doctor moved the wand over Catherine's stomach once more, to make sure she had seen it right. "You are having a little boy."

Catherine couldn't believe it. She and Steve were having a little boy. They would have a little Steve in a few months. Catherine hoped that Steve would love it too. The doctor took Catherine's vitals and weight and gave Catherine a picture of the ultrasound before Catherine walked out. She made an appointment for two weeks from now on her way out. She was pissed that Steve wasn't able to make it but now she could surprise him with revealing what they were having. Catherine went to the store before going home. She bought some groceries before going home. Just as she pulled up to the house Steve pulled up as well.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke and he walked up to Catherine. He could tell she was still a little pissed at him. Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there today. I really wanted to be there."

"I know honey, me too. I know it's not your fault for not being there but I really wanted you to be there."

"I know, I wanted to be there but we had to finish the case."

"I get it, I know what the job is like."

Steve pulled Catherine to face him and kissed her deeply. "I love you, and I love our little baby." Steve moved down to Catherine's stomach and kissed it. "Daddy is sorry he couldn't join mommy to see you. Is everything okay with the two of you?"

"Yes, we are both very healthy. The baby is growing nice and big."

"That's good to hear."

Steve helped Catherine carry in the groceries. "Did you find out what we're having?"

"No, the doctor couldn't see it yet," Catherine lied but she wanted to surprise Steve.

"Ah okay, maybe next time."

"Yeah perhaps. I really want you there the next time. Cus it's the twentieth week appointment. The doctor will do some tests to see if the baby might be suffering from something and we'll probably get to hear the heartbeat."

"I'll do my very best to be there."

"Okay good."

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get started on cleaning out the room so we can make a nursery there."

"That's fine."

Now that Steve was upstairs Catherine could finish her surprise for Steve. She had planned to hide the reveal in the food. She went to make the food and dessert. About forty minutes later she called Steve down for dinner.

"Did you finish the case?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah we did. We were just about to go after the suspect so I couldn't leave."

"It's okay Steve, I know what the job is like sometimes."

"I'm still sorry. I really wanted to be there for you."

"I know honey, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. For a moment I thought that something might have happened to you."

"I'm fine Cath, nothing is gonna happen to me."

"That's good, cus I'm not raising this baby alone."

"You won't have to. I'm not leaving you two."

"You better not."

Once they were done with dinner Catherine went to fetch the dessert. She had put the surprise in the dessert. She had made brownies and made the filling blue. Catherine cut them both a piece of brownie and put it on the plate. She put the plate with the blue towards her down in front of them. Steve started eating and after a few bites he noticed that the middle was blue.

"Cath? What did you put in this batch? It's blue in the middle."

"I know, I added a dye."

"But why? And why blue?" Then it hid Steve. "You did find out what we're having, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," Catherine answered with a smile.

"You did? And I'm guessing since you put blue dye in it, we're having a boy."

"Yes we are."

"That's amazing. Wow I can't believe it. We're having a little boy."

Steve couldn't believe it. In a few months he and Catherine would have a little boy. He was getting a son.

"You're happy about that?"

"Of course I'm happy about it. A little boy, I can't believe it. Don't get me wrong, I would be happy with a little girl as well."

"Of course, I know that."

"So we're really having a little boy?"

"Yes we are. The doctor could see it clearly." Catherine pulled out her ultrasound picture and showed it to Steve. "See, you can see it."

Steve looked at the picture. Catherine was right, you could see it. It clearly was a boy and he was growing so big already.

"It's amazing. Look at him."

"Yeah, he's beautiful already."

Steve pulled Catherine onto his lap. "Of course he is, you're his mommy. We're having a little boy," Steve spoke with a smile.

"Yes we are. It's gonna be a perfect. We're gonna be a happy family."

"Yes we will be."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss. With Catherine sitting on Steve's lap they finished their dessert. When they were sitting on the couch after dinner Steve lowered his head to Catherine's stomach and kissed it.

"Hey little buddy, it's daddy here. Daddy can't wait to meet you, you're gonna be so cute. You're gonna be a cute little boy."

Catherine loved it when Steve spoke to her growing stomach. He would be an amazing daddy to their son, Catherine was sure of it.

….

That weekend they went to shop for the nursery. They decided to go to Walmart. They cruised through the baby department trying to find some furniture for the nursery. They bought a Dream on me Addison 5-in-1 convertible crib in mystic gray wood with matching matrass. The crib had a storage drawer underneath it. They also bought a Dream on me Ashton in mystic gray wood changing table with two open shelves underneath the changing pad, a Ti Amo Carino mystic gray double dresser with six drawers, an Angel Line Windsor glider and ottoman in white wood with gray cushions, a Better homes and gardens 9-cube storage in grey wood with two storage bins with on the front and back white with anchors and a ship and on the sides different colored blue strips and two storage bins with light blue and blue zigzag pattern. They bought a Geenny Boutique Sea Turtle 13-Piece Crib Bedding Set in blue and brown colors, which included a quilt, crib bumper, a white matrass sheet with blue and brown dots, two blue window valance with sea turtles on it and a brown and white dotted bottom, a crib skirt, a diaper stacker, a toy bag, two throw pillows and three wall hangings, a lamp shade that went with the set as well with some reef on it with an grey base and the wallpaper border that went with this set. They also bought an Infantino Grow-with-me sea turtle activity gym and ball pit, a turtle baby mat, a little turtle stroller toy, As stroller they picked out a Babyroues Letour Avant black stroller frame with separate bassinet with red caps. The stroller could be used as a regular stroller, with the bassinet or with a car seat. They bought some accessories for the stroller, an blue and silver clip-on fan, a rain cover, a net to protect it from bugs, a J.L. childress Sip 'N Safe console tray, a black and white doted mumbrella, a stroller Mickey Mouse musical toy, a rain cover and a parasol for on the stroller. Further they picked out a Mickey Mouse sweet wonder travel play yard set in black and red colors which was easy to fold so they could take it with them with a changing pad and a storage cabinet on the side, a black play yard for at home with a mint green cushion and on the sides some clouds and some clouds dangling above the play yard, a Ingenuity convertme swing 2 seat in gray with some colored dots on the cushion with a lion dangling above it, a Safety 1st continuum 3-in-1 convertible car seat and black and red colors, a Hynes Eagle red baby carrier, a Primo playard cabana for outside, a grey and white chevron diaper bag, an Easy home wireless digital camera video baby monitor in blue and white colors, a sesame street inflatable bathtub, a white baby bath with a handheld shower and a green recliner with elephants on it, a blue foldable baby bath with recliner and animals on the inside of the bath, a Mickey Mouse pacifier, a green pacifier with boats on it, a pack with four bibs with dinosaurs on it, a pack with four Mickey Mouse bibs, a pack with three bottles with elephants on it, a swimming blue penguin bath toy, a Mickey Mouse basketball bath toy, a pack with six boat bath toys, a Mickey Mouse snuggle blanket and a bright starts take along carrier bag toy.

From the clothing department they picked out a green sea turtle bib and burp cloth, a sea green sleeping bag with a little turtle on it, a blue towel hoodie with "I love daddy" on the hoodie and also one with "I love mommy, a white towel hoodie with a green hoodie and a turtle on it, a pack with five bodysuits in nautical and whale theme, a pair of green camo printed jogger pants, a blue footed pair of pajamas with dogs on it, a green shirt with little guy on it and a pair of green checkered shorts, a paw patrol pair of swim trunks, a blue Mickey Mouse outfit with Little prince on the shirt, a pair of white pants with a blue button down shirt on it with whales, anchors and ships and a green Hawaiian leaves romper.

Catherine also went to look for some new maternity clothes.

"Here, why don't you try this," Steve spoke as he held up a piece of clothing.

"A dress? I don't really wear dresses."

"Can you just try it on please? I'm sure it'll look great on you."

"Fine."

Catherine grabbed some other clothes and went to try them on. She first tried on the dress Steve had picked out. It was a blue Chevron print dress. Steve looked at Catherine as she stepped out of the changing booth. He was memorized, the dress looked really beautiful on her. There was a belt on the dress just above her stomach, which showed her baby bump perfectly.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"You really think so? I don't know, I've never been much of a dress person."

"I think it looks really great on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah you look beautiful in it. Trust me, it looks really great on you."

"Okay, for you, I will buy it."

"Thanks, it looks really good on you."

Catherine also bought a pair of rinse denim shorts, a pair of cargo black Bermuda shorts, a pair of grey capri pants, a pair of powder wash jeans, a pair of medium wash jeans, a black and khaki striped tunic with a drawstring, a navy blue colored tunic with white dots with tie belt and a salmon colored tunic blouse with tie belt.

They paid for everything, the furniture would be delivered to the house in about four weeks and the rest of the stuff they could already take with them. Steve put the stuff in the back of the car before they drove to Kmart. Here they bought a Geenny sea turtle mobile that went with the set they had since they didn't have this one at Walmart, a blue hooded robe and booties with a shark on it, light blue curtains with fish on it, denim Mickey Mouse shortalls with a white shirt with "mickey mouse" on it, a blue Mickey Mouse bodysuit with mommy's silly boy on it with matching pants and a bib and blue low oxford shows.

"I think we have enough for now," Catherine spoke.

"You think?"

"You need a lot for babies Steve, they tend to be messy so you have to have enough clothes."

"Yeah but not just clothes, everything. I didn't know you needed so much."

"Yeah, you need a lot for babies and I want our baby to have the best."

"Of course and we can afford it, I'm just saying I didn't know we needed so much."

They paid for the stuff and took them to the car. Catherine wanted to help put the stuff in the car but Steve wouldn't let her so Catherine got in the car already. As Steve was putting the stuff in the car he heard something or something drop. He looked next to the car and saw that Catherine was on the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry there was no chapter last chapter. I had some personal things and my head was not up for writing.**

* * *

"CATHERINE!" Steve yelled and he rushed over to her.

He noticed that Catherine was unconscious.

"Shall I call nine-one-one?" A bystander asked.

"No it's okay. I'm a cop, I'll take her to the hospital myself. Can you help me get her into the car?"

Together they put Catherine in the car. Steve got in the car himself and with the sirens blasting he rushed to the hospital. When he pulled up there were some nurses outside.

"Can you help me? My wife's unconscious and she's pregnant!" Steve yelled.

One nurse came rushing in and the other went to get a gurney inside for Catherine.

"What happened?" The nurse asked Steve.

"I don't know. We were doing some shopping for the baby and as I was putting the stuff in the car she collapsed. What's going on?"

"Don't worry sir, we'll take good care of both of them."

They quickly put Catherine on the gurney and rushed her inside. Steve watched as the medical staff worked on his wife, desperate wanting to know what was going on and if Catherine and their boy were okay. The doctor pulled out the ultrasound machine and put it on Catherine's stomach. He moved it around a bit to make sure everything was alright.

"The baby seems to be doing alright, I see no blood in the uterus and I see a good strong heartbeat."

Steve was relieved to hear that. "What about my wife?"

"There's nothing alarming at the moment, her blood pressure and heart rate are a bit low but nothing alarming. We're gonna do some tests to see what caused this, but I shouldn't worry too much. It happens sometimes with pregnant women that they faint."

"Okay thank you."

"You can sit with her while we wait for the test results."

Just as the doctor left Catherine starting coming to.

"Hey Cath," Steve greeted her as he grabbed her hand.

"Steve?" Catherine sounded a bit weak.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, you're okay."

Catherine looked around and she noticed she was in the hospital. "What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is doing just fine. You fainted while we were doing shopping. But don't worry, the baby is doing fine."

"Okay good. What's wrong? Why did I faint?"

"I don't know, the doctor is still running some tests. But he assured me that the baby is fine."

"Okay good. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you and the baby are doing alright. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit weak and faint. I wonder what caused me to faint."

"Yeah me too, but the doctor said it sometimes happens with pregnant women."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

Steve sat down next to Catherine on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure it won't be and the doctor checked you and our little boy. Our little boy is doing fine in there."

About two hours later the doctor walked back in again.

"Good to see you awake Mrs. McGarrett, how are you feeling?"

"A bit weak and faint but other than that okay. Do you know why I fainted?"

"I've got your tests results here. You're suffering from what we call postural hypertension. Because of the pregnancy hormones your blood vessels relax, which sometimes causes less blood to flow to your brain. This often happens when you sit or lie on your back for too long."

"Is it serious?"

"It's common with pregnant women. If it doesn't happen too often you have nothing to worry about."

"What about the baby? Will this affect him?"

"No, it won't affect him."

Catherine and Steve were relieved to hear that. "What can I do to prevent this?"

"Get up slowly, especially when you've been lying down, don't stand too long, try to stay cool and avoid hot places, if you do feel faint sit down and put your head in between your leges, drink plenty and eat regularly."

"It was pretty hot earlier today in the store, so perhaps that was too hot."

"Yeah that can very well be. Try to avoid hot places, try to stay in the shade as much as possible or in an air-conditioned room. And if you feel faint just sit or lie down to take a breather. I'd like to keep you here for a few more hours, just to make sure and your regular doctor wanted to see you."

"Alright that's fine."

"Just rest up and if you need anything just press the call button."

"Thank you doctor," Catherine spoke and the doctor left the room.

"I'm glad you two are alright, you scared me."

"Yeah me too."

Steve placed his hand on Catherine's stomach. Steve smiled when he felt the little boy move underneath his hand. Steve placed a soft kiss on Catherine's head. "I love you honey."

"I love you too babe."

They just sat there, relieved that Catherine and their little boy were okay, until the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Catherine," the doctor greeted her. "My colleague told me what happened. How are you feeling now?"

"A little better but still a bit faint."

"That's quite normal."

"This didn't cause the baby any harm, did it?"

"My colleagues already looked you over and they said there was nothing to worry about, usually these fainting spells have no effect on the baby, but I want to check you over just in case. But I wouldn't worry too much." The doctor got everything ready before putting the wand on Catherine's stomach. She moved it around a bit to make sure everything was in order. "He looks really good. There's no sign of any trauma and I see a good strong heartbeat."

Both Steve and Catherine were relieved to hear that.

"It is possible that these things can happen more often?"

"It can but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just make sure you don't stand too long and if you lie or sit down for a long period of time, be careful with getting up. Heat can also be a factor, so try to stay as cool as possible. Lying on your back I usually not good so try to lie as much on your side. And if you do feel like you're getting faint, just sit down, take a few deep breaths and drink some water. But don't worry, in most cases it won't harm the baby and if it happens just once or twice it's not a problem."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"She really scared me when I saw her go down."

"I can understand that Steve, but there's nothing to worry about, just keep watch on her if she stands for too long or if it's very hot."

"I will doctor."

"Your blood pressure is stable so I see no further reason to keep you here, just take it easy and also with work. Try to sit as much as possible and stay cool and hydrated."

"I will doctor, thank you," Catherine spoke.

The doctor signed her discharge paper and Steve helped Catherine get dressed before taking her home. He situated her on the couch before getting all the stuff from the car. He put them away for now, he first needed to paint the walls of the nursery and hang up the wallpaper.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked as he walked back downstairs. "Can I get you something?"

"I'm good thanks."

Steve sat down next to Catherine on the couch and Catherine lay her head down on Steve's shoulder.

"Take it easy from now on honey and if there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

"I will honey. Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course honey. You're my wife and that's my little baby you're carrying." Steve placed his hand on Catherine's stomach and rubbed it. "I'm here if you need me honey." Steve placed a soft kiss on Catherine's head.

"Thank you honey."

They sat there on the couch for a while until Steve went to make dinner. They sat outside on the porch to eat dinner.

"I'm just gonna go take a bath," Catherine said after dinner.

"Want me to join you?"

"No, I'm good thanks. I just wanna relax in the tub for a while."

"Okay, just call me if you need me."

"I will."

Catherine went upstairs to take a bath as Steve cleaned up after dinner. After Steve was done cleaning up he walked upstairs and into the bathroom.

"You good here?" Steve asked Catherine, who was lying in the tub.

"Yeah I'm good, gonna stay in for a bit longer."

"That's fine, I'm gonna get started on the nursery."

"Okay that's fine."

Steve changed into some old clothes and went to the nursery. They had picked out blue/gray paint, the same as on the wallpaper border and the crib sheets. Steve put some sheets on the floor so the floor wouldn't get dirty and he got everything ready. He had done two walls already when he joined Catherine downstairs on the couch. They spend a nice quiet evening on the couch together, watching TV. When Steve went up to bed Catherine was already in bed, asleep. Steve looked at her as he walked into the room. She lay there on the bed, snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow. Steve had to smile at the sight, she looked so beautiful. He was so glad that Catherine and their little boy were doing okay. He undressed himself and climbed into the bed. He crawled up to Catherine and placed his arm around her as he lay down behind her. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek as Catherine snuggled against him.

"Steve?" Catherine moaned, still half asleep.

"Yeah it's me honey, go back to sleep."

Steve lay his head down next to hers and together they fell asleep again. When Steve woke up the next morning they had rolled over in their sleep. Steve was lying on his back and Catherine was lying curled up to him with her head on his chest. Steve had his arm around her. He pulled her a little closer and Catherine snuggled against him. Steve stayed in best, he had no desire to go out just yet. He loved waking up with Catherine in his arms.

"Good morning Cath," Steve spoke once he noticed that Catherine was awake.

Catherine moaned as she stretched herself in Steve's arms. "Good morning Steve."

Catherine lifted her head up and kissed Steve.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine. You?"

"Fine too. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Not feeling faint anymore."

"That's good." Steve turned around so he was on his side too, facing Catherine. "You really scared me yesterday."

"Yeah I know, me too. Luckily everything is alright with me and our little guy."

"Yeah luckily it is. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to either one of you."

"I'll make sure I don't stand too long and that I stay cool. You heard what the doctor said, mostly this doesn't cause the baby any harm."

"Yeah I heard, but still… You could get hurt when you faint somewhere."

"I know and I'll be careful, I promise."

"That's good."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her. He loved her so much and he loved the little guy so much already too. He was so relieved that everything was alright with the two of them. Steve deepened the kiss and pulled Catherine's leg over his hip. Catherine moaned against his lips as Steve pressed into her.

"You're up for it honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

Steve quickly pulled Catherine's pajamas off and pulled his own boxers off. They made love in the bed before moving to the shower, where they made love once more. After breakfast Steve went back to work on the nursery. He managed to finish the walls today and also hang up the wallpaper border and the curtains. The rest they would wait with until the furniture would be there.

…..

Today Catherine had her twentieth week appointment, it was before work and luckily Steve wasn't called in yet. They sat in the waiting room until the doctor would call them in.

"Hopefully we'll hear the heartbeat today," Catherine said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear it. I bet it sounds amazing."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will."

A few minutes later they were called into the room.

"Good morning," the doctor greeted them.

"Good morning," Steve and Catherine greeted her.

"Did Catherine tell you what you're having?" The doctor asked Steve.

"Yes, a little boy."

"Yes that's right. How about you Catherine, did you have any more fainting spells?"

"No, luckily not. When I've sat for long I get up easy and I try to stay as cool as possible and drink and eat enough."

"That's good. Shall we go see what the little guy is up to huh?"

Steve helped Catherine onto the bed and smiled as Catherine rolled up her shirt, he loved seeing her baby bump. The doctor got everything ready and put the wand on Catherine's stomach.

"He's getting so big already," Steve spoke as he saw his son.

"He's growing nice and big, he's perfectly on schedule for twenty weeks," the doctor told them. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes please," Catherine answered.

The doctor turned on the sound and Steve and Catherine heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. They looked at each other and smiled. It was such a beautiful sound to hear.

"It's so fast," Steve stated.

"It's perfectly normal. They baby is doing very well. Everything looks really good. Since you're in your twentieth week now I'm gonna do some additional tests, just to make sure the baby isn't suffering for something and to make sure everything is healthy."

"Will it hurt the baby?" Steve asked concerned.

"No of course not." The doctor got everything ready and a nurse came to help with the tests. "I'll have your test results in three weeks so I'll see you then."

"Thank you doctor," Catherine spoke.

Steve helped Catherine down the bed and with a picture in hand they walked out. They made a new appointment on their way out.

"It's so wonderful to hear the heartbeat. I can't believe it's so fast," Steve spoke as they walked out.

"Yeah I know, it's amazing. It's wonderful that this is growing inside of me."

"Yeah, it's an amazing thing you women do."

"You're welcome to trade with me, it's not all wonderful."

"I know. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know and I'm really happy about that, you are so supportive and caring."

"Of course, this is my little boy you're carrying," Steve spoke as he rubbed Catherine's stomach.

"I'll see you later at home. Have a good day at work honey and be careful."

"I will, you take it easy."

"I will."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss and then kissed her stomach. "Bye little baby, be a good boy to mommy today." Catherine smiled as Steve talked to her stomach. She loved it when he did that. "Bye honey."

"Bye honey."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before they both got in their cars and drove to work.

..

Catherine was sitting behind her desk, doing some research for a case when her phone rang. She looked at the display and noticed it was Dann


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Danny," Catherine quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Cath," Danny replied.

"What's wrong Danny?" Catherine could hear in Danny's voice that something was up.

"It's not that bad but Steve was shot."

"WHAT?!" Catherine yelled. "How bad is it?"

"Don't worry Catherine, it's not that bad. He was shot in his upper thigh, it's not that bad."

"Is he in the hospital?"

"Yes, in the Tripler Army Medical Center."

"Okay thanks for calling, I'll be right there."

"Drive safely Catherine, Steve is okay."

"I will, I'll see you in a minute."

Catherine quickly grabbed her stuff and explained the situation to her superior. Of course she could go see Steve. Catherine tried to stay as calm as possible for the baby's sake and since she still had to drive. She kept telling herself what Danny had told her, that it wasn't that bad, but she was freaking out on the inside. Steve had gotten shot once again. She really didn't want to lose him, especially not now since they were having a baby. She drove as fast as could, while being safe, to the hospital. She quickly parked her car and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, my husband was brought in here earlier with a gunshot wound."

"What's his name?" The friendly nurse behind the desk asked.

"Steve McGarrett."

The nurse typed something on her computer. "He's in treatment room six which is down the hall there to the left."

"Thank you."

Catherine walked as quick as she could to the room where Steve was in. She really hoped he would be okay and that it was just a bullet to the upper thigh, just like Danny had said. She felt her heart pounding in her throat as she walked closer to the room. Carefully she peeked her head around the corner and saw Steve lying there on the bed.

"Steve?" Catherine spoke as she walked into the room.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" Steve glanced over to his partner. "You called her? I told you not too."

"She had a right to know. I'll leave you two alone."

Danny left the room and Catherine walked up to bed and sat down in front of Steve. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine honey, don't worry about me."

"When Danny told me you had been shot I got so worried."

"I know, that why I told him not to call you just yet."

"I'm glad he did though, you're my husband and I wanna know if something happened to you."

"I know, I just didn't want you to worry in your condition."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Catherine crawled closer to Steve and lay down with her head against his chest as Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay honey. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good cus I don't want to raise this baby alone."

"You won't have to, I promise."

Catherine was relieved that Steve was okay, she was so worried when Danny had told her that he was shot. She knew his job put him at risk and that Steve took some risks every now and then. As she lay there in Steve's arms she couldn't help but start crying. Steve wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He felt so bad for putting her through this right now, while she was pregnant. He knew it was stupid of him to go after the suspect but he had to. Maybe he should be a little bit more careful from now one since he had a baby on the way, he had no intension of making Catherine a signal parent. He didn't want that, he wanted to see his little baby boy and raise him together with Catherine. He softly rubbed his hand over Catherine's back trying to soothe her.

Catherine lay there, feeling the comfort of being in his arms. She was so glad that Steve was okay and that it was just a mild injury.

"I'm really sorry Cath," Steve apologized.

"Just don't die on me okay," Catherine cried.

"I won't Cath. I won't. I'm not gonna leave you alone with our little boy."

Catherine joined Steve in the bed and lay on his right side, his left leg was the one that got injured. She crawled up to Steve and lay her head down on his chest as Steve wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm right here Cath, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm so sorry that I worried you. I'll try not to do it anymore."

"That's good."

They just lay there until the doctor came to discharge Steve. Steve had to stay at home for about a week before he could return to work again. Catherine pushed Steve's wheelchair outside and helped him into the car as best as she could before taking him home. Steve had crutches to walk with. Catherine helped Steve get situated on the couch and put his leg up on the coffee table with a pillow underneath his foot.

"You good?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm really sorry about all this," Steve spoke sincere.

"I know you are and it's not your fault," Catherine replied as she sat down next to Steve. "Just promise me you'll be careful out there, I don't wanna lose you. Me and the baby both need you."

"I know honey. I'll try to be more careful." Catherine fell against Steve and Steve wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

Catherine lifted her head and gave Steve a kiss. They just sat there for a while until Catherine went to make dinner. They had dinner on the couch and just relaxed for the rest of the night. Since Steve couldn't really walk up the stairs with his injury they decided to sleep downstairs in the guest room.

….

A week later Steve went back to the hospital to have his stitches removed and to see how he was doing. Catherine drove him to the hospital and went in with him. Steve was cleared to go back to work again which he was happy about, he wasn't good at sitting at home and doing nothing. Since Catherine had driven them to the hospital she dropped off Steve at work first.

"Have a good day today and be careful," Catherine told him as they stood in front of the palace.

"I will, you have a good day too and take care of yourself."

"I will."

Steve bent his head down and placed a kiss on Catherine's stomach. "Be a good boy to mommy today and take care of mommy." Steve gave Catherine a kiss too. "Bye honey."

"Bye Steve. I'll come pick you up later today."

"That's fine."

Steve gave Catherine another kiss before getting out of the car and he walked inside.

"Hey Steve," Chin greeted him as he walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling good. No more pain in my leg, I'm good to come back."

"That's good. How's Catherine?"

"She's good, but I could tell that she was really worried about me."

"Of course she is, you're her husband and she's pregnant with your baby."

"Yeah, I'll try not to get shot any more while she's pregnant. It's not good for her."

"How's the little baby doing?"

"The baby is doing just fine. Catherine just had her twentieth week appointment. The baby is growing nice and big. It's doing very well."

"That's good to hear."

"Anything exciting happen here while I was gone?"

"Nah, not much."

Steve walked to his office and sat behind his desk to get started on the paperwork that had piled up on his desk over the last week.

…

Just before 5.30pm Catherine stood in front of the palace to pick up Steve. As she was waiting for Steve Kono came out first.

"Hey Catherine," Kono greeted her.

"Hey Kono."

"Look at you, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How's the little baby doing?"

"The little baby is doing just fine. It's growing nice and big."

"That's good. How far along are you now?"

"Twenty-one weeks."

"Half-way there already."

"Yeah, half-way there. Is Steve almost ready too?"

"Yeah, he was just packing up when I left."

"Okay that's good."

"It's good seeing you again."

"Yeah you too."

A few minutes later Steve walked out of the building.

"Hey honey," Catherine greeted him.

"Hey beautiful," Steve greeted back with a smile. Once he was close enough he gave Catherine a kiss and kissed her stomach as well.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty calm, no new cases so could catch up on some paperwork. Yours?"

"Continued with the case we were working on but we managed to solve it today."

"That's good. I made reservations for us for tonight if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure that's fine."

Catherine drove them home and they got changed for dinner. Catherine dressed herself in a jeans Bermuda with a blue short sleeved shirt with white stars on it. She finished the outfit off with blue pumps. Steve dressed himself is a pair of jeans shorts with a white button down blouse with blue palm trees on it.

"Where are we going to eat?" Catherine asked as they walked to the car.

"That's a surprise."

Steve drove down the road to their house and took a left onto Kalanianaole Highway. He stayed on the Kalanianaole Highway and went over onto the Lunalilo Freeway. He followed the road and took exit twenty-six towards Waiaiae Avenue. He followed Waiaiae Avenue and took a left onto Sixteenth Avenue. He followed Sixteenth Avenue all the way to end and then took a right onto Kilauea Avenue. He followed this road and crossed Sixth Avenue to continue on Herbert Street. At the end of this street he took a left onto Kapahulu Avenue. He took a left onto Kalakaua Avenue at the end of the street. Down the street he took a right, pulling onto the parking deck. They were at the Colony's surf next to Diamond Head. Here was the restaurant Michel's.

"Good evening, welcome to Michel's," a friendly hostess greeted them. "Do you have a reservation with us?"

"Yes, Steve McGarrett."

The woman looked at her list. "Yes of course, Amber will show you to your table."

"Right this way sir, ma'am," Amber spoke to them and let them to their table.

They had a table for two on the terrace overlooking the ocean. Steve sat Catherine down before he sat down himself. Amber handed them both a menu card and took their drink orders. They ordered a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne for them both. When Amber returned with the bottle she showed it to Catherine so she could see that it was really non-alcoholic. Everything looked so tasty on the menu. Steve decided to go with the steak tartare as appetizer while Catherine took the warm baby spinach salad. As main course they both took the New York steak, for Catherine well-done of course. As dessert Catherine ordered the Hawaiian coconut cheesecake while Steve had the tropical gelato & sorbet. Dinner was really delicious. After dinner they took a stroll over Kaimana beach. It was beautiful there with the setting sun. It wasn't busy at the beach anymore so Catherine and Steve walked through the surf, hand in hand, with their bare feet.

"Thank you for dinner honey, it was really nice," Catherine stated.

"You're welcome honey."

They walked over the beach for a while and sat down in the sand, just enjoying the sunset.

"I'm never getting tired of this view, it's beautiful," Catherine stated.

"Yes it is. How about we go home and enjoy the view from our own beach?"

"Deal."

Steve helped Catherine get up and together they walked back to the car. Steve drove them back home and they went outside to enjoy the last of the sun in they own backyard. Steve had put a blanket for them down on the beach and together they lay there. As they lay there Catherine noticed Steve was staring at her.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I just love looking at you, you look so beautiful. I feel so happy and so lucky to have you here with me," Steve spoke in a passionate tone. "I can't wait to meet our little guy. It's gonna be so amazing with a little baby here, our little baby."

"Yeah I can't wait to meet him either. We're gonna be a loving family."

"Yes we will. I love you so much."

Catherine smiled at Steve. She could see the love spread all across his face and she loved him just as much. "I love you too Steve."

Steve moved closer to Catherine and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. He wanted Catherine to feel how much he really loved her. They were laying on their sides with their faces towards each other. Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her closer. He moved his hand over her leg and hooked her leg over his hip, pressing into her as he did so. Catherine could feel how turned on he already was. Catherine was just as turned on already, she was never been able to resist him but with her pregnancy hormones it was only harder to do. To make matters worse Steve started kissing the spot in her neck he knew would drive her mad.

"Steve," Catherine moaned.

Steve smirked against her skin and kissed her a little harder as he pressed into her more, as much as he could anyway with her stomach in between them. Catherine could already feel her peak coming. Sooner than she would've liked she reached her peek already. Catherine wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel him now. She reached in between them, as she started kissing Steve, and she quickly undid the button and fly of his jeans. Steve grunted against her lips when he felt her hand around him. She could do amazing things with her hand. After a while Steve couldn't take it anymore. He quickly undid the button and fly of Catherine jeans and shoved them down her legs. He moved his jeans and boxers a bit lower and simply just pushed Catherine's panties aside. He felt to make sure she was ready for him before he slid inside of her. They were still outside, neither one wanting to walk inside just yet. But their beach was secluded and giving that it was already late their neighbors would probably not be outside anymore. Catherine clung to Steve for dear life as he started moving, what this man was doing to her was just too good. She tried to keep her noises to a minimum in case the neighbors were still outside but it was getting harder every minute. Catherine quickly kissed Steve as she felt her peak nearing. Steve felt her coming but he kept on going. Catherine got orgasm after orgasm, it didn't seem to stop. When Steve finally joined her she had gotten six orgasms.

"Oh my," Catherine breathed. "That was amazing."

"It sure was," Steve replied, breathing hard. "How about we go upstairs and have some more fun?"

"Deal."

They quickly straightened up a bit before walking inside. They went upstairs to their bedroom. Once all their clothes were removed they got into the bed and had some more fun before going to sleep.

In the middle of the night Steve woke up when he thought he heard a noise downstairs


	28. Chapter 28

Quietly he got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake up Catherine. He pulled his gun out of his nightstand and carefully walked towards the hallway. He scanned the hallway but he didn't see anything. With his gun ready he walked downstairs. Standing on the stairs he scanned the living room. He didn't see anything at first sight so he turned his flashlight on. He scanned the living room but he didn't still see anything. Carefully he walked through the rest of the house. The front and back door were still both closed and it didn't look like someone broke in. He looked through the entire downstairs floor but he didn't see anything so he decided to go outside. With his gun ready he walked outside. Scanning the area he carefully walked further. Suddenly he felt that someone was behind him. Steve turned around but was punched in the face, making him go down and dropping his gun. Steve quickly recovered and fought back. The guy was good, trained. Steve managed to get the upper hand but the attacker pulled out a knife, slicing Steve on his upper arm. Steve grabbed one of the chairs that stood on the porch and broke is against the attacker. Out of nowhere someone came up from behind Steve and put a cloth with chloroform over Steve's mouth causing Steve to faint.

..

Catherine woke up when she heard some noise downstairs.

"Steve?" Catherine asked but there was no answer. She looked next to her and saw that Steve wasn't in bed anymore.

She heard some more noise downstairs. She got out of bed and grabbed the gun from her nightstand. It maybe wasn't safe for her to go downstairs, in case someone was really there, but she needed to know what was going on. She needed to know if Steve was okay. Carefully she opened the door and peeked into the hallway. She didn't see anything at first and she heard nothing more downstairs. Quietly she walked down the stairs, scanning the room. She didn't see anything so she stepped into the living room. She didn't see anyone but she saw the back door open. Cautiously she walked outside. She saw the chair broken on the floor and saw blood on the porch.

"Steve?" Catherine called but there was no answer. "Steve?!"

Her heart jumped up into her throat when she got no answer. It really did seem like there was a struggle and there as some blood too. What if the blood was Steve's? Where was he? Had someone taken him? It was in the middle of the night but if Steve was really taken they needed to find him as fast as possible so Catherine went inside to grab her phone and called Danny.

"Hello," Danny answered the phone sleepily.

"Danny, it's Catherine."

"It's 3am."

"I know but I think someone has taken Steve."

Danny sat upright in the bed. "What? Someone has taken Steve?"

"Yeah I think so. There was a struggle downstairs and there's some blood and I can't find Steve anywhere," Catherine replied frantically.

"Okay Catherine, stay calm. I'm gonna call the others and we'll come right over. Don't worry. We'll find Steve."

Fifteen minutes later the others were there and they starting searching for any clues that might have been left around the house. Kono sat on the couch with Catherine, trying to keep her calm.

"Can you think of anything that might help us?" Kono asked.

"We were both in bed, I heard some noise downstairs and when I looked up I noticed Steve wasn't in the bed anymore. I heard some more noises so I decided to go check downstairs. I needed to know what was going on and if Steve was okay," Catherine spoke, barely able to keep her tears in. "When I came downstairs I noticed the back door open but there was no sign of Steve. I went outside and saw the mess on the porch but there was no sign of Steve. I really think someone took him."

"Can you think of anyone who might have taken him? Anything Steve mentioned about someone?"

"No nothing. I think the list of people who might want Steve is pretty long, but he hasn't mentioned anything recently that would explain this."

Catherine couldn't keep her tears in anymore and started crying. Kono wrapped a supportive arm around her and told her that they would find Steve and that everything would be okay.

…

Steve woke up and he noticed he was in a dark room somewhere. There was only a bit of light coming through the window at the top. Steve tried to listen for any voices but he didn't hear anything. He thought back to the moment he was grabbed. He was fighting someone but in the dark he couldn't really make out who it was. The only thing Steve knew for sure that it was a man, about his height. He couldn't remember anything else. He just hoped Catherine was okay and that no one had gotten to her. He thought about people who might have taken him. He couldn't come up with a recent threat but it could be someone from a past case. He hoped that Catherine had noticed he was gone and that she had contacted the team. He tried to move but he was tied up to a chair. Steve listened closely to see if he could figure out where he was. He heard some waves crashing and whatever he was in was moving because of it.

…

Catherine was going out of her mind. She really hoped that Steve was okay. She couldn't lose him. She needed him here and so did their baby. Danny, Lou and Chin came back inside after they had finished up outside.

"And did you find anything?" Catherine asked eagerly, hoping that they would have an idea where Steve was.

"There were some marks on the beach, footsteps and drag marks so it seems that they came and left by boat," Chin spoke. "I'm having HPD check the harbors to see if they can find something there but they can be anywhere."

"What about the blood on the porch? Is it Steve?"

"We'll send it to the lab for testing but it is the same blood type as Steve has but that doesn't mean anything, it's a common blood type so it could by anyone's. I'll have CSU go over everything. Don't worry Catherine. We will find Steve."

Kono stayed with Catherine as Lou, Chin and Danny went back to the office to see if they could figure out who had Steve. Kono sat up the tracking device so she could track whoever had taken Steve if they called.

…

Steve tried to undo the ropes that were tied around his wrist. He hadn't heard any voices since he had woken up. There was no clock and he couldn't looked on his watch but it seems as he was here for over an hour already. Nobody had come into the room and he hadn't heard anything from outside. He wiggled his wrists to try to loosen the rope. It was tied really well but after a while Steve felt it loosening and he could pull one hand out followed by the other. He untied the ropes around his ankles. He was free to move now. He listened at the door but he couldn't hear anything. It could mean that no one was there but it could also mean that this room was soundproof or something. He looked around the room. Was there anything that he perhaps could use to escape. Beside the chair there wasn't much in the room. He looked up to where the window was. It was a small window but maybe he would be able to squeeze himself through. He would just have to reach it. Maybe he could reach it by standing on the chair. But even if he did reach it, he still needed something to smash through the window to break the glass. He looked around and saw a loose pipe. He could use that to smash the window. He grabbed the pipe and the chair and moved to the window. He positioned the chair against the wall and climbed on it. He used the pipe to pound against the glass. After a few punches he managed to break the glass. He broke all the glass and cleaned up the small pieces of glass. He looked at the door but no one was coming through so Steve pulled himself up on the wall and looked through the small window. He looked around to see where he was. He couldn't see anything but water so they were probably somewhere on the ocean. He could swim but he didn't know how far out there were. He looked around the room to see if he could use something to escape. It appeared he was in some sort of cargo hold or storage closet. The only thing he saw that he could use were two wooden planks. He grabbed the planks and the rope which he was tied with and pushed everything out of the window. He pulled himself up and squeezed himself through the window. Carefully he led himself fall down into the water. He grabbed the two planks and the rope and tied them together, creating some sort of surfboard. Steve pulled himself up on the board and looked at the sky. Luckily it was a clear night so he could see the stars. He looked around the determine which way he needed to go. He lay down on the board and started peddling. Hopefully the people didn't notice he was gone or perhaps no one really was on the boat. The boat was pretty far out into the ocean. After an hour of peddling Steve still hadn't reached land yet but he could see it on the horizon, it was getting closer. After another hour of peddling Steve reached the land. The sun was starting to peek through. He walked onto the beach and went to find the nearest road. He looked to see where he was. There was a beach park and at the beach park stood a street map. He was in Kailua. He looked at the map to see where the police station was. There was one close by. Within ten minutes he was at the police station.

"Hello, my name is Steve McGarrett, I'm with Five-0, I need you to call HPD," Steve spoke to the officer behind the desk.

"What's going on sir?"

"Someone kidnapped me, I need you to call HPD."

"What was your name again?"

"Steve McGarrett. Former Navy SEAL and Naval intelligence. Son of former police officer John McGarrett."

The officer looked the name up on his computer. The picture matched with the man who was standing in front of him. He picked up the phone and called the HPD office.

"Ask for Sergeant Duke Lukela," Steve told the officer.

The officer phoned it in and was connected through with Duke.

"Sergeant Lukela wants to speak with you," the officer spoke and handed Steve the phone.

"Duke," Steve answered the phone.

"Commander McGarrett, are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. They use chloroform and when I came to I was on a boat. I managed to escape and go to the police station here in Kailua. Do you know how Catherine is?"

"She's doing okay but she's worried about you." Steve breathed relieved. "Do you know where this boat is?"

"Yes, I will be able to find it again."

"Alright sit tight, we're coming that way."

"Thanks Duke." Steve hung up the phone. "Is there somewhere I can make a call?"

"You can use this phone Commander."

"Mahalo."

Steve dialed the number he knew by heart.

..

Catherine sat on the couch with Kono when her phone rang. It was a number that Catherine didn't recognize. Quickly Kono walked up to the computer and started the trace as soon as Catherine picked up.

"Hello," Catherine answered the phone.

"Catherine."

"Steve?! Oh my god, is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?" Catherine breathed relieved once she heard Steve's voice.

"It's fine Cath, I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm in Kailua, in the police station. I managed to escape."

"I'll be right there Steve. It's so good to hear your voice again. I was so worried."

"I'm alright Cath, I'm alright."

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Catherine hung up the phone. Together with Kono they got in the car and drove to the Kailua police station after calling Danny, Chin and Lou.

Catherine couldn't wait to see Steve again. She was so relieved that he was okay. She had tried to stay as calm as possible for the baby's sake but it was getting hard not knowing where Steve was. He was in a police station now, he was safe, he was okay.

About twenty minutes later they were at the Kailua police station. Catherine quickly walked inside, desperately wanting to see Steve. As soon as she walked in Steve saw her.

"Catherine!" Steve yelled and he ran up to her.

Catherine ran up to Steve and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "Steve," Catherine cried. "I'm so relieved that you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Cath, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Steve pulled her out of the hug and kissed her deeply.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm really sorry about all this."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're okay."

The others were there as well and Steve explained what had happened thus far. The could use the boat from the Kailua police.

"Steve," Catherine spoke before they left. Steve turned around to her. "Please be careful."

"I will Cath, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be careful." Steve gave her a kiss. "I love you." Steve rubbed her baby bump. "Take care of mommy for me okay, daddy will be right back."

Kono stayed behind with Catherine to keep her company and keep her calm as the guys went to the boat. Catherine sat there hoping that Steve would be okay and that they would catch these guys.


	29. Chapter 29

"Don't worry Cath, Steve will be okay. The guys will keep him safe," Kono tried to calm her down.

Catherine tried to stay as calm as possible but she was so worried that something would happen to Steve.

…

Steve and the others took the Kailua PD boat out on the ocean. Steve's arm had been patched up before they left. Steve steered the boat towards the spot he knew the other boat would be at. Even in the dark he could still find his way back to it.

"There it is," Steve spoke after a while.

"It looks deserted," Chin stated.

"You sure this is the boat?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danno, I'm sure," Steve answered annoyed.

Steve carefully put the boat close to the other boat so they could get onto it. One police officer from the Kailua PD stayed on the boat just in case. The others went aboard the boat to check it out. They searched the entire boat but no one was one it.

"Guys, we have to get out of here," Chin suddenly yelled. "There's a bomb."

They all ran as fast as they could to the other boat.

"Go, go, go," Steve yelled when they were all on board.

The Kailua PD officer pulled away as fast as he could. They were only a few feet away from the boat when it exploded. They dove down for cover. Once they were out of reach of the explosion the boat was stopped.

"That's why no one was on the boat, they wanted it to blow up with you on it."

"Or try to kill as all when we would come back or come to rescue you," Chin added.

The police officer radioed it in and soon firefighters were on the scene to tackle the fire. They couldn't do much more here so they went back to shore. The coast guard would bring the boat back and the divers would look for pieces in the water.

..

Catherine was relieved when Steve walked back into the police officer. She walked straight up to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I heard something about an explosion," Catherine said.

"I'm fine Cath, I'm fine."

Catherine pulled out of the hug. "So the guys that took you weren't on the boat."

"No, we couldn't find anyone. They just left me there, hoping I would blow up when the bomb went off."

"I'm glad you got out of there in time. But now what? I mean they'll probably find out that you weren't on the boat."

"That's why we gotta move fast, then they won't expect it."

"But you don't even know who these guys are."

"We can find that out, at least I hope so. Before the boat blew up I got the number on the side of the boat. So we can check it, hopefully see where it was once docked or who it belongs to." Steve faced the police captain. "May we use your facilities?"

"Of course, go right ahead. Kailua PD is ready to help you."

"Mahalo."

Kono went to look to see if she could find the boat. It wasn't the computer they had in the palace but it was still a police computer so she could work it and look at the cameras.

"Looks like the boat was stolen," Kono spoke after a few minutes. "It belongs to a Brett Stevens. He lives Hawaii Kai. He had the boat docked on his private dock behind his house. I've got an address here for you."

The morning was falling over the island of Oahu. It was now 8am so it was late enough in the morning to pay him a visit. Steve took Danny to go to the address as the others went back to the palace. Whatever evidence the Kailua PD would find on the boat they would send over to HPD.

"I'll see you back at the palace," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"Please be careful Steve."

"I will, I promise. I'm just gonna go talk to him to see if he knows anything about who took his boat. I'll be back at the palace before you know it." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take care of mommy for me okay," Steve spoke to Catherine's stomach as he rubbed it and then gave it a kiss.

Steve and Danny went to the address as the others went back to the office.

"Do you have any idea who these guys could be?" Danny asked as Steve drove.

"No, no clue. I never really saw them. When I was fighting that one guy it was dark so I didn't really get a good look at his face. All I know is that it were two guys. The other guy I never saw cus he came up from behind me. I haven't picked up anything recent about a threat so it could be anyone. I'm just glad they didn't get Catherine too."

"They will take her to the office and keep her safe there."

"I just hope we'll find these guys soon."

A little later they pulled up at the address and Steve knocked on the door.

"Good morning, can I help you with something?" A man opened the door.

"Good morning sir, I'm Steve McGarrett, this is my partner Danny Williams, we're from Five-0," Steve answered as he showed his badge.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're here about your boat."

"Ah yes, I reported it missing yesterday, did you find it?"

"Yes we found it, may we come in?"

"Yeah of course."

Steve and Danny walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Where did you find it?"

"We found it out on the ocean."

"How did it get there?"

"Well, the guys that stole your boat kidnapped me and put me on that boat in the middle of the ocean."

"You were kidnapped? I'm sorry to hear that. But you do have my boat?"

"Well, we sorta do."

"Steve managed to escape the boat but when we came back we found a bomb and it exploded," Danny explained.

"My boat exploded?"

"Yes, I'm sorry sir," Steve said.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Fortunately not. Can you tell us anything about the guys who took your boat?"

"I wasn't home at the time. When I came back from work I noticed the boat was gone. I contacted the police and they said they would look into it. I do have cameras back at the dock. They caught them."

"Can we see it?"

"Of course, follow me."

Steve and Danny followed him and looked at the surveillance videos. The cameras had caught the guys on camera. Steve took a picture of it and sent it to Kono so she could look if they could find an ID.

"Thank you sir. The Kailua PD has your boat, so you can contact them about your boat."

"Thank you."

Steve and Danny left and went back to the office. When they got back to the office Steve was pleased to find Catherine asleep on the couch in his office.

"How is she?" Steve asked Kono.

"She's doing okay considering, she fell asleep about thirty minutes ago."

"Okay that's good. Did you find anything on our guys?"

"System is still running, nothing on facial reg yet. The boat has a transponder so I'm checking to see where they went after they had stolen it. They took the boat out onto the ocean and stayed there until they went to your house and then they went to the spot they left you at. So not much there."

"Can you check if you can find how they got back? I mean they left me there in the boat so they needed something else to get back to shore."

"I will look into it."

"Thanks."

Steve walked to his office and sat down on the chair. He looked at Catherine asleep on the couch. He was pleased that she had fallen asleep, this entire situation was not good for her and the baby. Steve really hoped that they would catch these guys soon so Catherine could relax.

About a half an hour later Kono quietly knocked on the door and motioned for Steve to come to the main room.

"What have you got Kono?"

"We managed to get a hit on the facial reg. They guys who stole the boat are Ray and Sean Harper," Kono said.

"Yeah that one on the left, that's the guy I was fighting. Harper, that name sounds familiar," Steve stated.

"Yeah, they are brothers of this guy," Kono spoke as she put another picture on the screen. "Casey Harper."

"Isn't he the one you killed about two weeks ago?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

Steve thought back to the case. Multiple banks had been hit in Honolulu, all by the same crew. They finally had managed to track the crew down but a gun fight started and Steve shot the main man of the group, Casey Harper.

"Guess they want revenge for killing their brother," Lou stated.

"Yeah, probably. Do you know where they are right now?"

"Their last known address is Kaimuki."

"Good work Kono, let's go."

They all geared up and Steve had an HPD officer stay behind to keep an eye on Catherine. Within fifteen minutes they were at the address. It was some sort of apartment building with two garages downstairs and upstairs two apartments. The Harpers lived in the left apartment. Steve, Danny and Kono went upstairs via de stairs outside the building as Lou and Chin stayed downstairs in case they tried to escape via the balcony. Steve kicked in the door and with their guns ready they stormed the building.

"Five-0! Freeze!" Steve yelled when he saw the Harpers making a run for it.

They tried to run for the balcony but saw Lou and Chin standing there.

"Five-0! Stay where you are!" Chin yelled.

They went to turn around to go back but there stood Steve, Danny and Kono with their guns raised.

"Give it up, it's over!" Steve yelled.

"You're supposed to be dead," Sean responded.

"Well I'm not but we know why you did it."

"You killed our brother!" Ray shouted.

"He did that to himself."

"Now it's your turn to die."

Ray and Sean grabbed their guns and tried the shoot them but Five-0 was faster and shot them, making them both fall down the balcony. Steve ran over to the balcony and looked down where Lou and Chin were down with the bodies.

"They're dead Steve," Chin spoke.

Steve was relieved that this was over and they had caught the guys. HPD arrived at the scene. Once everything was wrapped up they went back to the office. Just before they walked back in Catherine had woken up.

"Steve!" Catherine spoke relieved when she saw Steve walk back in. She quickly walked up to him and Steve pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm okay Cath, it's over, we caught them. Everything is okay. We got them, it's over."

Catherine was so happy that this was over and that Steve was okay. They had caught the guys and it was over. They wouldn't come after Steve anymore. Catherine couldn't help but start crying.

"Hey it's okay Cath, it's over. Everything is okay, I'm fine. I'm fine honey."

"I'm sorry Steve, everything was just very stressful."

"I get that Cath, but it's over now. They are dead, they won't come after us anymore. Everything is okay. Come on Cath, I'll take you home."

"Go Steve, we'll take care of everything here," Kono said.

Steve took Catherine back home. Catherine was really tired so she went straight upstairs. Steve went with her and lay down on the bed with her.

"I'm so glad you're back home safely. I was so scared when I found out you had been taken," Catherine said.

"I know honey, I'm sorry about all this. But I'm here, I'm okay, everything is okay honey. I'm not gonna leave you."

"Good. Can you just hold me?"

"Of course honey."

Steve crawled closer to Catherine and wrapped his arms around her. Catherine snuggled against his chest, relieved to be in Steve's arms again. She soon fell asleep. Steve was beyond relieved that everything had turned out this way. It could have gone totally different. He snuggled against Catherine and fell asleep for a while too.

….

It had been a couple days since Steve had been taken. It was Saturday now. Catherine was happy to have Steve next to her again. In the afternoon Catherine and Steve went to do some grocery shopping.

"This isn't the way to the store," Catherine remarked.

"Nope it's not, I'm taken you somewhere else."

"Where?" Catherine wanted to know.

"That is a surprise."

Steve drove them to the Hyatt Regency Resort in Waikiki.

"What are we doing at the hotel?" Catherine asked surprised.

"I've got a surprise for you inside."

The valet parked Steve's car and Steve took Catherine inside. They got in the elevator and went up a few floors. Catherine looked surprised when Steve took her to the spa.

"You've booked a spa treatment for us?"

"Not for us, just for you. So you can relax while I go do the groceries."

"Thanks Steve, I've never really had a massage though."

"It's a special mommy to be message to relax your muscles and such. I'll be back later to pick you up."

"Thank you so much Steve."

Catherine walked inside the spa as Steve went to do some groceries. He had some time. Catherine first had a fifty minute massage and then a fifty minute facial.

Steve went to Target. He wanted to get some more things for the baby and some things he could put in the gift basket for Catherine. Steve bought a blue plaid shortalls set with light blue bodysuit and a dino on the shortalls, a lime green tank top with local surf legend on it and some palm trees with a blue and white striped shorts with two lime green surfboards on it. He bought this last set in a bigger size since it would be too cold in December to wear this. He also bought a pack with three bodysuits, one light blue and white striped with a small anchor on it, one white with boats and anchors on it and one dark blue with red, light blue and white stripes, a denim romper with white stars and a hanging toy kangaroo for on the changing table.

For the gift basket Steve bought a sun hat with boats and anchors on it just like the bodysuit, blue slip on shoes with white anchors on it and a pack with four soft play blocks.

He went to get some groceries too and paid for everything. He still had some time left so he went to Walmart as well. Here Steve bought a pack of two wrist rattles one with a monkey and the other with a panda, animals for in the tub, a soft animal book and a baby book to read to the baby for the gift basket. Steve paid for everything and went back to the spa to wait for Catherine. He sat there in the waiting room, it was ten minutes past time already and Catherine still wasn't there.


	30. Chapter 30

A few minutes later Steve saw Catherine walking out. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted her.

"Hey Steve, sorry I'm a bit late. I had to go to the bathroom."

"It's okay. I was only here for a few minutes. Did you like it?"

"Oh yes, it was very nice and relaxing. Thank you for arranging this," Catherine spoke and gave Steve a kiss.

"You're welcome honey. Come on, let's go home."

They went back to the car and Steve drove them home. Steve unloaded everything from the car and bought it inside.

….

Catherine was now twenty two weeks pregnant. She was at home on Friday, she had a day off. Steve was at work in the morning when the furniture for the nursery was delivered. She asked the men to put it upstairs in the room. She tipped them when they were done. She would wait with assembling everything until Steve was home. Catherine went to change in her swimsuit. She dressed herself in a blue with white dots bikini top with matching boy shorts. She grabbed a towel and some sun screen and went to lay down on the beach. She lay the towel on the sand and rubbed some sunscreen on herself before lying down. It was a hot August day. She just relaxed at home for the day until it was time to make dinner. She was in the kitchen when Steve walked in.

"Hey honey," Steve called as he walked in the house.

"Hey honey," Catherine replied from the kitchen.

Steve walked into the kitchen and walked up to Catherine. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her. "Hey Cath."

"Hey Steve, how was your day?"

"Just the usual, nothing really exciting. Yours?"

"Good, quiet. Just relax around the house. And they brought the furniture for the nursery."

"Ah okay, you didn't carry it up by yourself did you?"

"No, of course I didn't. I asked them to."

"Okay good."

Steve turned Catherine towards him and kissed her before moving down and kissing her stomach. "Hey little guy, have you been a good boy to mommy today?"

Catherine smiled as Steve talked to her stomach, she loved it when he did that. "Yes he has, he's been quiet today."

"That's good."

Steve went to set the table and helped Catherine carry everything over to the table.

"I was thinking Cath, maybe it would be nice to go away for a couple of days," Steve said as they were eating dinner.

"Like on vacation?"

"Yeah, after everything that happened I think we can both use it."

"Yeah it would be nice but can you get off from work?"

"Yeah it's no problem. Can you get off?"

"Yeah I think so. Yeah it would be nice to go away from a while. But where will we go?"

"Somewhere close by, just for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I'll ask if I can get next week off."

"Great."

"I was also thinking something. Maybe we should buy some new furniture for outside. Perhaps a lounge bed or something. It's easier to lay on than the grass or the sand."

"Yeah, you're right. We can go look this weekend."

After dinner Catherine called her boss and ask him for a week off. She got the week off so Catherine and Steve went to look for a hotel to go to next week. They had managed to find a room open in one of the hotels.

..

The next day Steve and Catherine went to the store. They first went to Babies "R" Us in Pearl City. There also was a Walmart close to there so they would go there afterwards.

At Babies "R" Us they bought a white and blue striped bodysuit with an anchor on it, a white pair of pants with a blue polo shirt with light blue, white and red sea things on it, a khaki canvas button down jacket, a red bodysuit with anchor on it, red, white and blue checkered shorts with a gray shirt with an anchor on it and 'ahoy little mate', a white and blue striped footie with Mickey Mouse on it and Mickey Mouse feet, denim button down coveralls, a blue reusable swim diaper with boats and anchors on it and a turtle play pool with turtle canopy. After paying for everything at Babies "R" Us they also went to Home Depot in Pearl City, they wanted to buy a fence for in front of the beach. It would be a while before they baby would crawl but they wanted to have it down anyway. They picked a four feet high sand colored vinyl fence with a sand colored vinyl gate.

After paying for the fence they went to Walmart. Here they picked out a Eucalyptus seven piece dining set with rectangular table and six arm chairs with blue floral seat cushions, a hammock stand with a blue, red and white striped hammock, two grey wicker loungers, two dark brown Adirondack chairs for on the beach, a three seater black swing bench with red cushions and canopy for outside and a blue parasol with stand. They also bought a hard sided twelve by thirty-six inch swimming pool with cover and ladder and a floater with canopy for the baby.

Steve loaded everything into the truck once they paid for it and they drove home. They could take everything with them already. Once home Catherine carried in the lighter stuff as Steve got the heavy stuff. They put the dining seat on the porch in the backyard, the hammock near the beach and the loungers and Adirondack chairs on the beach.

…

Monday they left for their little vacation. Steve loaded everything into the car as Catherine locked up before they pulled away from the house. Steve drove down the road to the Kalanianaole Highway. He took a left onto the highway. He followed the road onto the Lunalilo Freeway. He kept following the Freeway and it changed over into the Moanalua Freeway. He stayed on the Freeway and took the exit towards Pearl City onto the Queen Lilioukalani Freeway. He followed this Freeway until it changed over into the Farrigton Highway. He stayed on this route until he took the exit towards Ko Olina onto Ali'inui Drive. A little down the road they had to wait for report to the booth.

"Aloha. Good morning sir, ma'am," a friendly man spoke to them.

"Aloha," Steve replied.

"At which resort are you staying?"

"We're staying at the four seasons hotel under the name McGarrett."

The man checked his tablet. "Ah yes, right here. You can drive through, here's a key card you can use during your stay here. It's on your right hand, the second street to your right. Please enjoy your stay."

"Mahalo."

Steve took the key card and drove along to the hotel. Steve parked the car and unloaded their luggage. A bell hop was at their car as soon as they pulled up and he took their luggage from them and put it on his cart. He followed Catherine and Steve inside. They walked up to the check-in desk.

"Aloha, welcome to the Four Seasons Resort in Ko Olina," a friendly woman behind the desk greeted them.

"Aloha, we have a reservation here under the name McGarrett," Steve replied.

"Alright let me check." The woman typed on her keyboard. "Ah yes I see here, in an oceanfront room."

"Yes that's correct."

"Alright, let me get the things for you." The woman returned with a pamphlet of the hotel and their keys. "Your room is six-eight-nine, that's one the sixth floor. Here's is a pamphlet of our hotel and in the room will be a folder with more information about the hotel and the surroundings. Have you been to Oahu before?"

"Yes, we live in Honolulu."

"Ah okay, well I hope you enjoy your stay here. If there's anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Mahalo."

Steve took the things and showed the bell hop their room number. Together they went upstairs. Steve looked which way they needed to go for their room. He opened the door to their room and the bell hop brought their luggage inside. Steve tipped him before he and Catherine went to explore the room. They came into a small hallway. There was a small closet in the hallway and the door to the bathroom. The bathroom had two vanities, one on each side. One was right of door and the other one was across from it. Around the corner of door was a closed off toilet. In the far left corner of the room was a shower with next to it in the right corner a separate tub. The bathroom was in light marble with dark wood vanities. Back in the hallway was an arch that lead to the main room. To the right stood an arm chair and a desk with flat screen TV on top. Across from the desk was a king sized bed with two nightstands with a sofa at the foot end of the bed. The couch and arm chair where in gray and the furniture was dark wood. There was a ceiling fan in the room. Two sliding doors led to the balcony. They had a lounger with side table and a table with two chairs. They had a beautiful view of the pool, ocean and Kohola lagoon.

"It's beautiful here," Catherine stated.

"Yeah it really is. Come on let's go put our stuff away so we can go lay down by the pool."

They emptied their suitcases and changed into their swimsuits. They went to found two deck chairs near the adult pool. They had a beautiful view of the ocean with some palm trees. They rubbed themselves with some sunscreen before lying down. They weren't far away from home but it was still nice to relax. They both could use if after everything that had happened. They stayed down at the pool for the rest of the day and took the occasional dip in the pool. They went up to their room around 5.30pm to get changed for dinner. Together they got inside the tub. Steve went in first and then helped Catherine in. Catherine sat in between his legs with her back resting against his chest. Steve had his arms around her and they were resting on her stomach.

"Hmm," Steve smiled. "I think I just felt our little boy move."

"Yeah, he likes your touch. He can tell who his daddy is already."

"Well that's good right."

"Yeah that's good. Thank you for taking me here, it's really nice to get away."

"Yes it is. It's just nice to relax."

"Yeah it is."

They stayed in the tub for about an hour before going out and dressing themselves. Catherine wore a pair of denim dress shorts with a sea green colored tunic on it. She finished the outfit with flip flops. Steve wore a pair of denim shorts with a blue blouse with white flowers on it. They went to La Hiki kitchen tonight for dinner. It was an open restaurant just outside the family pool. They had a bench table outside. Steve ordered sesame glazed meatballs as appetizer while Catherine took the Korean chicken wings. As main course Steve had the Chef's burger and Catherine had the fried chicken sandwich. It was really delicious. As dessert Steve had the piña colada sundae as Catherine took the chocolate cake. After dinner they went to the Hokulea bar for a while before going up to their room. As soon as they were in their room Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her hard. He picked her up and took her over to the bed. He lay her down in the middle of the bed and just looked at her. He felt so lucky to be with her, be her husband and be the father of the little baby boy she was carrying. He couldn't wait to meet him and start family life with Catherine.

"I love you so much," Steve spoke with a passionate voice.

Catherine could see the love spread across his face. Catherine cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too."

She brought Steve back down to her and kissed him again. Clothes were quickly discarded and thrown across the room. Catherine turned to around so she was on top and slid down onto him. It felt so good to make love to him. It was already really good but now that she was pregnant it was even better. They made love for a few hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they were woken up early when Steve's phone rang. Grunting Steve reached over to his nightstand and looked at his phone. It was Danny who was calling him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Danny? It's 8am in the morning and I'm on vacation. Why are you calling me?" Steve answered sleepily but quietly so he wouldn't wake up Catherine.

"Hi Steve, yeah I know and I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't urgent but we need you. Something has come up."

Fully awake now Steve stepped out of the bed and quietly opened the curtains and the sliding doors to the balcony so Catherine wouldn't wake up. He had dressed himself again last night already before going to sleep. "What's going on?" Steve asked once he was on the balcony and had closed the door again.

"It's Mary. She and Joan were carjacked and Mary got hurt pretty bad."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in the hospital now but the doctor said she should be okay."

"And Joan?"

"She's okay. She's just shaken up. I know you're on vacation but I thought you should know."

"Yeah thanks Danny. I'll be there as soon as I can. I wanna get this son of a bitch."

"Yeah I expected you would. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Yeah see you there. In which hospital are they?"

"The Queen's medical center."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Steve spoke and he hung up the phone.

Steve quietly walked back inside.

"Who were you talking to?" Catherine asked still half asleep.

"Danny. Mary and Joan were carjacked."

"Are they okay?" Catherine asked, now fully awake.

"Mary's in the hospital, Joan is okay. I'm just gonna go back to Honolulu," Steve spoke as he was getting dressed.

"I'm gonna come with you."

"Sure that's fine."

Catherine quickly got dressed as well and they both got in the car. As fast as he could Steve drove back to Honolulu and went to the hospital. Catherine looked at Steve as he drove. Catherine could see that he was worried about Mary but also pissed at the guy who did this to her. Once at the hospital they quickly went up to the floor Danny had given him and into Mary's room. Steve saw Mary lying on the bed. She had a lot of wires sticking out of her body and he heard the soft beat of her heart.

"Uncle Steve!" Joan called as Steve and Catherine walked into the room and quickly ran up to her uncle.

"Hey sweetie," Steve replied as he picked her up. "Are you okay Joan?"

"I'm okay but mommy hurt."

"Yeah I know sweetie but mommy will be okay." Steve gave Joan a little kiss. "Why don't you stay here with mommy and aunt Catherine while uncle Steve goes to talk to uncle Danny okay."

Steve put Joan down on the ground and took Danny outside.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. Kono, Chin and Lou are checking to see what happened. Duke called us this morning. A bystander had called it in to HPD. Chin and Lou are at the crime scene and Kono is trying to find Mary's car and the persons who carjacked her."

"How's she doing?"

"Doctor said she should be okay. She got hit a few times and someone stabbed her. But the doctor said she should be okay. No vital organs were hit."

"Carjacking is one thing but why hurt her?"

"I don't know. We'll find them whoever did this. I have HPD posted outside this room in case they come here."

"Thanks Danny and thanks for calling."

"No problem, I figured you wanna know."

"Yeah thanks. We'll go to the scene to see if they found something." Steve walked back into the room. "Hey Cath, I'm going to the find out who did this. Will you stay here with Mary and Joan?"

"Yeah of course Steve. I'll keep them safe and if anything happens I will call you. Just be careful."

"Thanks, I will." Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss. "Be a good girl to aunt Catherine okay Joanie."

"I will uncle Steve."

Steve turned to Mary. "Hang in there sis, I will find out who did this."

Steve and Danny went to crime scene and called Kono on the way there.

"Hey boss," Kono answered the phone.

"Hey Kono," Steve greeted as Kono picked up.

"How's Mary doing?"

"She was still unconscious but she should be okay."

"I'm sorry about this. I hope she'll be okay."

"Thanks, have you found anything?"

"Luckily there were cameras on the spot the carjacking took place. I'll send the footage to your phone."

"Thanks Kono. Anything on the guys who carjacked her?"

"Not so far, facial reg is still running but we never really got a good shot at their faces. The car that they used was stolen as well. Cameras picked it up a few blocks down. They ditched it down the road. No sign of Mary's car just yet."

"Alright keep looking. Let me know as soon as you find something."

"Will do Steve."

Once Steve was at the crime scene he looked at the footage Kono had send him. He saw Mary driving down the road and then being stopped by another car. The car screeched to a halt in front of her. Mary was just able to avoid a collision. They came out with guns and pulled Mary out of the car. They stabbed her and punched her. They pulled Joan out of the car and just left Mary and Joan there on the road. Steve felt the anger rise inside of him. When he would get his hands on these guys….. He put his phone away and took a deep breath. He needed to focus on finding these guys first. He walked on the scene Chin and Lou still were.

"Hey Steve," Chin called as he saw Steve. "How's Mary doing?"

"She's still unconscious but she should be okay. Have you found anything here?"

"Nah not much. Other than some tire marks there's not much. We talked to some of the bystanders but no one really got a good look at our guys."

Steve went to look at the scene but he couldn't find much, other than some of Mary's blood. With really nothing to work with Steve went to the office hoping that Kono had found something.

"Hey Kono," Steve spoke as he walked in. "Anything new?"

"Nothing on Mary's car yet but I was able to find where the car was stolen and I got a better picture of our guys. Facial reg is already running." Just as Kono finished saying that the computer beeped. "Looks like we have a hit on one of our guys." Kono put the ID on the screen.

"Tatsuo Nakajima," Steve read from the screen.

"He's a Japanese national, born in Tokyo. He's on several wanted lists because he had connections with…." Kono read from the big computer.

"Connections with who?" Steve asked as Kono didn't continue.

"With this man," Kono spoke and put another picture on the screen.

"Wo Fat," Steve spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Guess they came after Mary to get to you for killing Wo Fat," Lou stated.

"Yeah probably. But if they are on the wanted list how did they get into Hawaii? I thought we got rid of the Yakuza on Oahu."

"Yeah I believe we did. I can't find much on that." The computer beeped again. "Looks like we found Mary's car. It's in a parking lot downtown."

"They probably ditched it there," Steve stated. "Does the parking lot have footage?"

"Yeah I think so."

Kono punched some keys on the computer and the footage of the parking lot showed up. There were two cameras there. They saw Mary's car pulling into the parking lot. They saw the two men get out of the car and get into another car. Kono caught the license plate of the car and ran a search for it.

"Since they worked with Wo Fat, they could be setting up a trap for you," Lou told Steve.

"Yeah I know, but I've gotta find them. I can't let them get away with this."

"Just be careful. You have Catherine and the baby to think about," Danny said.

"I know. Do you have a location on them Kono?"

"Yeah the last camera that caught them was in 'Aiea Heights just before the Aiea Loop Trail."

"That's a good place to loose someone," Danny stated.

"Is there somewhere where they can hide out?" Steve asked.

"There is a camp site but that's probably too crowded for them. Maybe there's some cabin or something."

"We check it out. They must be there somewhere."

"Steve, that's a big forest. They can be anywhere."

"Which is why we need to get going. They already have a head start on us."

They all geared up and went to the trail. Steve had contacted HPD to assist in the search and the park rangers for some assist. Steve drove up to the trail and the rangers already had found the car.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Steve asked one of the rangers.

"This area is pretty big but there is a maintenance cabin about two miles in. My best guess is that they are hiding out there."

"Alright, let's go."

They split into two teams. One team going the other way of the route in case they would go that way. It was about forty-five minutes walking, that is if you would take the normal path. Steve of course took a short cut with the ranger leading. It was a bit dangerous through the foliage with some steep points but it was manageable.

"Why can't you just take the scenic route like everybody else," Danny complained.

"Because this is faster."

They were at the cabin in about thirty minutes. They watched the cabin at a safe distance. Steve grabbed his binoculars and looked at the cabin.

"See anything?" Danny asked.

"No, it seems quiet but I can't really look inside."

Carefully they walked closer to the cabin, trying to stay hidden in the foliage. Steve snuck up close to the cabin as the others kept watch. There was a small window at the side. Steve stayed low and carefully peeked through the window. He saw two man inside who looked Japanese and Steve saw that they were packing. He couldn't make out if it was Tatsuo or not. Steve looked back at the others and put his thumb up. The others carefully snuck closer but stayed hidden. Steve pulled a smoke grenade from his vest and tossed it inside. The two men came out coughing.

"Five-0! HPD!" The others shouted as they moved closer with their guns drawn. The two men drew their weapons and started firing at them.

Steve was about to join them when he heard someone behind him.

"How nice of you to come Commander McGarrett, we were expecting you," Steve heard someone behind him speak. Carefully Steve turned around and noticed it was Tatsuo who was standing behind him with a gun pointed at him. "Let's go."

Steve looked back at the others who were still in a gun fight with the others.

"Don't try anything stupid, otherwise your wife will never see you again. Now move."

Steve walked in front of Tatsuo as he led them through the bushes.

"You won't get away with this. My team will find me. You won't get away with hurting my sister."

"Just shut up and keep moving."

"All of this because I killed Wo Fat?"

"You cost us quiet the amount of money since you killed him. This is payback."

…

"Steve?" Danny called after the guys had been dealt with. He walked to the spot where Steve was but he couldn't find him anymore. "Guys, Steve's gone."

"Tatsuo is not one of them," Chin spoke.

"Tatsuo has Steve, this was a trap," Lou said.

Suddenly they heard gunfire coming out of the woods.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry it's up later. Had a busy weekend so couldn't finish it.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me? This is pointless. You will never get out of here," Steve spoke.

"Just shut up and keep walking."

Steve kept walking as Tatsuo walked behind him with the gun still pointed at Steve. They walked through the foliage. Steve looked around for a way to get away from him. Sure this was a Yakuza member but he as a SEAL should be able to take him. But Tatsuo did have a gun and he didn't. Tatsuo had him drop it back at the cabin. Steve needed to think of something and fast and when Tatsuo would least expect it. Steve pretended to stumble because of the foliage. Before Tatsuo knew what was happening Steve swept his leg back, tackling Tatsuo on the floor. As a reaction Tatsuo fired the gun, just missing Steve. Tatsuo quickly got up and Steve knocked the gun out of his hands. They were engaged in a hand to hand fight but Steve managed to get the upper hand and knocked Tatsuo down on the floor. Steve grabbed some zip ties from his pocket and tied Tatsuo's hands.

"Steve?!" Danny yelled.

"Over here!" Steve called back.

"You okay?" Danny called once he saw Steve standing there.

"Yeah I'm good. Did you catch the others?"

"Yeah we got them."

"Good."

Steve pulled Tatsuo to his feet. They made sure there was nothing in the cabin anymore before going back to the main area. Tatsuo and his guys were taken into custody by HPD. They went back to the office and wrapped up the case.

"Thank you for calling me Danny," Steve spoke before walking out of the office.

"You're welcome Steve. I figured you'd wanna know."

"Yeah thanks. I'm glad we caught these guys."

"Yeah me too. I'm just glad it all turned out okay. I hope Mary is gonna be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Thanks for calling me and I'll see you later."

"See you Steve."

Steve left the office and went to the hospital again. He was pleased to see Mary awake when he walked into the room.

"Hey Mary," Steve greeted his sister.

"Hey Steve."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, feeling a bit weak but I'll be okay. Did you catch the guys who did this to me?"

"Yeah I did. Don't worry, they won't bother you anymore."

"Good. I'm sorry you had to come back from your vacation for this."

"It's okay Mary, you're ohana. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I know it's your vacation but could you take care of Joan for me, at least until I get out of here."

Steve looked at Catherine who nodded. "Yeah sure Mary, don't worry about Joan. We got her."

"Thanks."

"How about we let you get some rest. We'll take Joan with us."

"Thanks Steve."

"No problem Mary. Just rest up."

Steve picked Joan up, who was sitting on Catherine's lap. "Hey Joanie, do you wanna go with uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine to the hotel?"

"Like on vacation? But what about mommy?"

"Yes, exactly like that. Mommy has to stay here in the hospital for a few days to get better."

"Don't worry Joan. Mommy will be okay. It's just for a few days."

"Say bye bye to mommy."

"Bye bye mommy," Joan said and Steve lowered her so she could give Mary a kiss.

"Bye sweetie, be a good girl for uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine okay."

"I will mommy."

"Okay good. Do you have to key to my house Steve?"

"Yes I have it here. I will pack up some things for Joan. Don't worry, we'll be okay just focus on getting better."

"Thanks again."

Steve and Catherine left the hospital with Joan. They went by Mary's place to pick up some of Joan's stuff. Mary's car had been brought back to her house so Steve pulled her car seat out as Catherine was packing up Joan's stuff. Catherine put Joan's stuff in the car as Steve got Joan in her car seat. Steve drove them back to the hotel and they went to the desk.

"Hi good afternoon," Steve greeted the woman behind the desk.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?"

"Me and my wife are already staying here but now something came up and we have to watch my niece for a few days. Is it possible to have her sleep in our room?"

"Yes that is possible, but for a fee of course."

"Of course."

"In which room are you staying?"

"Six-eight-nine."

"Alright, I'll have someone bring an extra bed up to your room. How many days do you think she'll be staying?"

"Just a day or two."

"Okay, I will put it in and you can pay when you check out. Just let us know when she's leaving."

"Alright, mahalo."

"No problem sir. Enjoy your stay."

"Mahalo."

They went up to the room and got changed into their swim suits. They took Joan down to the family pool. Joan could swim a bit already but she still needed to wear floaties. Steve blew up her floaties and put them on Joan's arms. They rubbed themselves with some sunscreen before Steve took Joan into the pool. Catherine stayed on the side on the lounge bed. They stayed downstairs for the rest of the day before going up to their room around 5pm to get ready for dinner. Steve put Joan to bath and after that Steve went in the shower and after that Catherine. They went to eat at Noe's today. Catherine was dressed in a pair of short jeans with a white top with blue dye print on it. She finished the outfit with flip flops on her shoes. Steve wore a pair of beige pants with a blue button down short sleeved blouse on top of it and blue dress shoes. They had dressed Joan in a blue dress with a denim top and a white with blue flowers bottom and white sandals on her feet. It was a beautiful restaurant. They had a table outside with a booster seat in the chair for Joan. Catherine ordered focaccia as starter and Steve took the ahi tuna. For Joan they ordered the meatballs. As main course Catherine had the baked paccheri and Steve had the porterhouse steak. For Joan they took the chicken alla "cacciatora". It was really delicious. They decided to have some dessert as well. Catherine took the stracciatella and Steve had the tiramisu. For Joan they ordered the lemon sorbetto. It all was truly delicious. After dinner they went upstairs and put Joan to bed. The bed stood in the room in front of the couch.

"Goodnight sweetie," Steve spoke as he tucked her in.

"Goodnight uncle Steve, mommy will be okay?"

"Mommy will be just fine, she'll be back at home soon."

Steve gave Joan a goodnight kiss and left the bedside light on as he and Catherine went outside. Catherine and Steve sat out on the balcony with some drinks and snacks and talked quietly.

"I'm sorry Joan had to join us for a few days," Steve stated.

"It's okay Steve. I'm just glad she and Mary are okay. It's no problem. Soon we'll have a little baby too so we won't go on vacation with just the two of us."

"True. Guess this way we can practice a bit already," Steve said with a smile.

"Haha yes we can."

They stayed outside for a while before quietly walking inside. They got ready for bed and crawled against each other as soon as they were in bed.

The next morning after breakfast they went down to the beach. The rented two sup boards and went into the lagoon. Joan had to wear a life vest. She lay down on Steve's board and together they peddled into the ocean. Catherine had taken the water camera with her so she took some pictures of Steve and Joan together and Steve took some pictures of Catherine. They stayed in the water for about an hour before going back to shore. They turned in their boards and went to the beach to enjoy the rest of the morning. After lunch they went to the hospital to see how Mary was doing.

"Hey mommy," Joan spoke as she came running into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? Are you having fun with uncle Steve and aunt Catherine?"

"Yes I am, I swim a lot."

"That's nice sweetie."

"Hey Mary," Steve spoke as he and Catherine walked in.

"Hey Steve, hey Catherine."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, feeling better. Doctor said I could go home tomorrow."

"That's great."

"Are you sure it's no problem to look after Joan?"

"No it's absolutely not a problem. We're having fun."

"That's good to hear."

They stayed for an hour before going back to the hotel. They went to Ko Olina marina and got on board of a helicopter. They were taking a tour of the west coast. They were up in the air for about an hour. They went back to the hotel and just relaxed around the hotel before going for dinner.

The next day after breakfast they went to the hospital. Mary was just finished getting dressed when they walked in.

"Can we go home mommy?" Joan asked.

"Yes we're going home sweetie."

"Are you sure you're good to take Joan home? You still need to rest," Steve asked.

"I'll be fine Steve, don't worry. Thank you for looking after Joan."

"It's no problem at all."

They brought Mary and Joan back home before going back to the hotel. They still had four days left at the resort. When they got back to the hotel they went to the desk to let them know that Joan was no longer here and they paid for the extra costs. Today they just relaxed at the resort, at the pool or on the beach with the occasional dip in the water. Around 6pm they went up to their room and got in the bath together. Catherine dressed herself in a pair of capri jeans with a navy blue tunic on it with ruffled sleeves. Steve dressed himself in a pair of jeans with a blue button down blouse on it. Tonight they were having a private dinner. They had a table for two on a private part of the grass overlooking the ocean. It was so beautiful with the setting sun. They had decided to go with the Pumehana package. It was so beautiful and the dinner was absolutely amazing. They had passed on the Catherine was pregnant so she wouldn't eat something that could hurt the baby. It was such a beautiful location to have dinner. They enjoyed their dinner as the sun started to set. After dinner they took a stroll over the beach before going up to their room.

The next day they went to the marina to go on a dolphin cruise. Their tour would leave at 10.45am. A boat brought them out on the ocean before they got in the water. Steve had taken the underwater camera with him. They dove in the water and immediately the dolphins came up to them. Steve dove deeper with the camera and a dolphin swam with him, it almost looked like they played with each other. After the dolphin swim they went to another part where they could swim with sea turtles. As last they went to the coral to swim with the fish there. After their tour they had lunch at the marina, which was also in their package. They bought the photos one of the crew members had made of Steve and Catherine together with a dolphin and a sea turtle before going back to the hotel. They enjoyed the rest of the day at the pool before going up to shower before dinner.

…

Before they knew it their week was up and they had to go back home. They had really enjoyed themselves and it was relaxing to do. It was nice to just get away after everything that had happened. They packed their suitcases and checked out. Steve loaded their suitcases into the car before driving back home.

"It was nice to be away for the week but it's good to be back home again," Catherine spoke as they walked in.

"Yeah it is."

Steve brought the suitcases inside and got started on some laundry. They still had the rest of the day off before returning to work tomorrow. They just relaxed around the house before going up to bed.

That Monday after work Catherine had another appointment with the doctor. Today they would get the results of the tests they did at the twentieth week appointment.


	33. Chapter 33

Luckily Steve was able to go with her, he was done with work in time. Together they sat in the waiting room. They both hoped that everything would be okay with Catherine and the baby. Just after 5.30pm they were called in. Steve helped Catherine onto the bed and they waited for the doctor.

"Good evening," the doctor greeted them. "How are we feeling today?"

"We are feeling just fine," Catherine replied. "Just sore feet a bit."

"That's good to hear. I have the results here of your tests and everything looks very well." Steve and Catherine were both relieved to hear that. "Everything came back just fine. There's nothing wrong with you or the baby. Why don't you lay down on the bed so I can examine you."

Catherine lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt up. Steve smiled as he saw her baby bump. She looked so cute with it. The doctor got everything ready and put the wand on Catherine's stomach. Immediately they heard the baby's heartbeat. It was such a beautiful sound to hear. Steve was amazed by the fact how fast it went. The doctor moved the wand around Catherine's stomach.

"The little guy is doing very well. He's growing nice and big. Would you like to see him in 3D?"

"Yes please," Catherine answered.

The doctor pressed some keys on the keyboard and the picture changed to 3D. They could see some clear shapes of the baby already.

"Here's the head, the arms and legs," the doctor spoke as she pointed to the screen.

Steve and Catherine looked at the screen with love in their eyes. They couldn't believe that that was their little boy, growing inside Catherine's stomach. You could see some fingers and toes already.

"Look at him, he's so cute," Steve spoke and he looked Catherine's way with a smile.

Catherine could see the love spread across his face. "Yeah, our beautiful little boy."

The doctor gave them a picture and DVD of the ultrasound and Catherine made an appointment for in four weeks on their way out.

"It's so cute to see the baby like that," Steve spoke as they walked to the car.

"Yeah it really is. I can't wait to meet him."

"I know me neither."

"I see you at home in a minute."

"Yeah see you."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before they got in their cars and drove home. Once home Catherine went to make them some dinner. Steve went upstairs to get started on the nursery. The furniture had been delivered already but he didn't have the time yet to put it together. Steve started with the crib first. He had managed to put it together before Catherine called him down for dinner. Together they cleaned up after dinner. Catherine went to do some laundry as Steve went back upstairs to work on the nursery. He work on the nursery for a few more hours before joining Catherine downstairs.

"How's the nursery coming?" Catherine asked as Steve joined her on the couch.

"It's coming along nice. Already have the crib, changing table and the cube storage up."

"That's good. Thank you for doing this."

"No problem honey. It's the least I can do since you're carrying our little boy," Steve spoke as he rubbed Catherine's stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby move underneath his hand. "I love you both so much."

"We love you two Steve."

Steve pulled Catherine closer to him and kissed her. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap without breaking the kiss. Catherine's stomach started to get in the way a bit when they kissed like this. Steve pulled his lips away from Catherine's lips and moved down to her neck. Catherine moaned as Steve found her sweet spot. This man knew exactly how to turn her on and it was even easier now that she was pregnant with all the hormones raging through her body. She wanted him and she wanted him now! She didn't want to wait until they were upstairs. She wanted him NOW! She reached in between them and pulled Steve's shirt up. Steve momentarily stopped kissing her so Catherine could take his shirt off. In his turn Steve took off Catherine's top and her bra soon followed. Catherine couldn't take it anymore when Steve started pleasuring her, it was just too good what this man was doing to her.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned loudly as she reached her first peak of the night.

They quickly got rid of their pants and underwear. Steve barely had time to sit back on the couch again since Catherine had grabbed him already and moved down on him. It wasn't real easy to move like this because her stomach was in the way so Catherine pushed Steve down on the couch. Catherine had come twice more already before Steve pulled out and put her on her knees with a pillow resting underneath her stomach. When Steve joined Catherine's peak she had already come twice more. They quickly locked up downstairs before going upstairs to have some more fun. Afterwards Catherine lay on her side in Steve's arms with her stomach resting against his stomach.

"Thank you for that Steve, that was really good."

"You're welcome honey, you were not so bad yourself."

"I'm really happy with you here."

"Me too honey, me too. I'm glad you came back to Hawaii."

"Yeah me too. I missed it too much and I missed you."

"And look at where we are right now, married with a little boy on the way."

"Yeah, it's not something I thought would happen a year ago."

"Yeah I know, me neither. But I'm glad it did."

"Me too."

Catherine got up a bit and kissed Steve. "I love you," Catherine spoke with a passionate voice.

"I love you too."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before they went to sleep.

….

That Saturday Steve was almost finished with the nursery. Just some things needed to be hung up. It was coming already very nice.

"Cath, can you come up for a sec?" Steve called downstairs.

"What's up Steve?" Catherine spoke as she reached the nursery.

"I put all the furniture together. Just wanted to make sure everything is in the right spot but I start hanging up the stuff."

Catherine looked around the room. The crib stood in the middle of the left wall with the long side against the wall with the changing table left of it. The glider and ottoman stood on the other side of the crib in the corner of the room. The double dresser stood against the right wall in the far corner with next to it on the right the cube storage. The table lamp had been placed on the dresser.

"It's perfect Steve," Catherine spoke. "It looks really good. Thank you for doing this."

"No problem Cath. I was thinking about hanging those turtle wall hangings above the changing table and then perhaps when we've decided on a name we can buy those wooden letters for above the crib."

"I think that's a great idea. Let me know when you're done with the holes of the wall hangings so I can start putting the clothes in the closet."

Steve went to hang up the wall hangings and then together with Catherine he made the room ready by finishing the crib with the sheets, putting the changing pad on the changing table and the diapers and such in the changing table. Catherine was busy hanging and folding the clothes in the closet. Steve put the toys they already had in the storage bins.

"It looks really nice but maybe we should buy some more decorations," Catherine stated.

"Yeah that would look nice."

"We have to go get some groceries anyway so we can look for some."

"That sounds like a plan."

After lunch they decided to go to Walmart to look for some decorations. They bought a blue wall decal anchor, a blue first year baby collage picture frame, a blue picture frame with stand with on the bottom baby and some baby charms, three extra lamp shades like they had already with three nickel wall fixtures and a five opening brown family picture collage. They bought some groceries before going back home. Together they sat outside in the hammock.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby already?" Catherine asked.

"Not really, you?"

"I have a few that I came across that would be nice."

They sat outside discussing names for a while. They had narrowed it down to three they both liked. They would wait with picking the name until the baby was born. Perhaps when they would meet the little guy they would know which name to give him. They just relaxed around the house the rest of the weekend and Steve hung up the decorations in the nursery before going back to work on Monday.

"Have a good day Cath," Steve told her as they walked to the cars.

"You too and be careful."

"I will." Steve gave Catherine a kiss and kissed her stomach as well. "Be a good boy to mommy today." Steve gave Catherine one more kiss. "Bye honey."

"Bye honey."

They got in their cars and drove to their work.

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the office.

"Good morning," Chin replied, who was the only one there. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, not really busy. Finished the nursery though so it's ready for the little baby."

"How's Catherine doing?"

"She's doing just fine. We had another appointment last week and everything was looking just fine. We even saw the baby in 3D. It was really nice to see."

Chin could see the joy on Steve's face as he talked about Catherine and their baby. "How far along is she now?"

"Twenty-four weeks."

"Halfway there already then."

"Yeah, halfway there. I can't wait to meet the little baby."

"Do you and Catherine know what you're having already?"

"Yes we know but we're not telling anyone."

"That's fine, as long as Catherine and the baby are both healthy, that's the most important thing."

"Yes it is but so far it's all going fine."

"Is Catherine still working?"

"Yeah she is, just no more fieldwork. She doesn't want to risk it. So she just stays in the office doing paperwork and research. It's not her favorite thing to do but she's not gonna risk going out into the field."

"No, it's better not to."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was nice. Abby and I took Sara to the zoo, she really had fun there."

"That's good to hear. So things are going good between you two?"

"Yeah, they are going very good. And Abby just loves Sara. They get along really great."

"That's good to hear."

Steve walked to his office and got started on some paperwork. It was a quiet day today so he could catch up on some paperwork. Just before noon his phone rang. He looked over at the display and saw it was Catherine.

"Hey beautiful," Steve answered with a smile.

"Hey babe," Catherine replied back.

"Everything okay honey?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I'm just calling to see if you would like to get some lunch together, that is if you're not too busy."

"No, it's a quiet day so far. Where do you wanna go to lunch?"

Steve went to pick them up some Loco Moco from Rainbows and they met at Kakaako waterfront park. They sat down to have some lunch.

"Hmmm I was craving for this, this is so good," Catherine spoke as she ate.

"Yeah it's always really good. Anything exciting happening at work already?"

"Nah not really, just busy with some paperwork."

They stayed there for about an hour before going back to work. Both their works were quiet at the moment so they could have a long lunch. Steve went back to his office and went back to the stack of paperwork.

A few hours later Steve's phone rang. He saw it was Duke.

"Hey Duke," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, HPD just got word that the ATF office here in Honolulu is under attack."


	34. Chapter 34

Steve couldn't believe it. The ATF office was under attack. The office where his pregnant wife was working.

"What?! Is Catherine okay?"

"I don't know. We just got this report and I called you immediately."

"Thank you Duke. I'm coming over right away."

Steve hung up the phone and quickly left his office. He knocked on Danny's door and opened it slightly.

"Come on Danny, we gotta go," Steve walked further, knowing that Danny would follow him.

"Steve? Hey Steve, what's up?" Danny called as he walked after Steve to catch up to him. "Steve! Hey, wait up, what's going on?"

"It's Cath, she may be in trouble."

Steve quickly got inside Danny's car and Danny joined him. Steve screeched away from the parking lot.

"What's going on Steve?"

"I just got a call from Duke. The ATF office is under attack and Catherine is working there today."

In record time they were at the ATF office, luckily it was close by. HPD was already there and had set up a perimeter. Duke was already there too.

"Duke, what's going on?" Steve asked

"There's a hostage situation inside. As far as we can tell there are three armed men inside. They have the hostages downstairs in the main lobby. The disabled the cameras so we can't look inside."

"Anyone hurt?"

"As far as we can tell not. We never hurt any gunshots."

"Do you know if Catherine is still inside?"

"Just before the cameras went out we saw her downstairs in the lobby, so yes she's in there."

Steve couldn't breathe. Catherine, his pregnant Catherine, was inside there with these armed men. God knows what they want with this office and what they would do with the hostages.

"Have they made contact yet?"

"No nothing yet."

"Get me in touch with them, I wanna talk to them."

"We tried already but they aren't answering."

"Then try again," Steve spoke a bit annoyed.

Duke walked off, trying to see if he could contact them. Danny could see that Steve was worried about Catherine.

"Don't worry Steve. We'll get her out of there."

"She's in there with these armed men, we don't know what they want or what they're doing in there! She could be hurt for all we know!" Steve was about to lose it.

"Duke said they didn't hear any gunshots yet so we have to assume they haven't hurt anyone. Catherine is in there with a lot of fellow agents. They know what to do in hostage situations. They will make sure that they don't hurt Catherine or the baby."

"Commander!" Duke called over. "I have them on the line."

Steve quickly walked to the command post HPD had set up and grabbed the phone from Duke. While Steve was on the phone Danny called the others. They could use all the help they could get.

"Hello," Steve answered the phone.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"This is commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0."

"Are you in charge here?"

"Yes am I. Who am I speaking to?"

"That is not important. You're gonna listen to me and get me what I want."

"And what is that?"

"Our stuff back that was seized by the ATF. It's in a locked room here and the local branch manager apparently isn't in here. Get him for me and send him in there."

"Are all the hostages okay?"

"They are fine for now and they will stay that way as long as you do as I ask."

"You'll get him if I can have five hostages of you."

"You're in the position to make trades commander."

"Five hostages or you won't get the branch manager."

"You get two."

"Fine. I'll call you back when we have the branch manager."

"You have thirty minutes."

In the meantime Lou and Chin had arrived at the ATF building. Kono had stayed behind to do some research into these guys. Steve contacted her to see if she could find the branch manager. Kono managed to get him on the phone and he was already on his way. He was on the north side of the island at the moment. About fifteen minutes later the branch manager was there.

"Are you ready to go inside sir?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I am. These are my people."

Steve contacted the men inside again.

"Do you have the branch manager commander?"

"I have him here, first I need to get the hostages. Then you get the branch manager, you have my word."

Chin was close to the door and waited for the hostages to come on. Steve watch anxiously hoping that Catherine was one of the hostages. He wanted to ask the men to send Catherine out but that probably could have gone wrong. If they found out that she was his wife they might hurt her. So far she was probably alright and maybe now the men would decide it for themselves to send Catherine out. The door opened and two hostages came out. To Steve's relieve Catherine was one of them.

"Alright come to me, come to me. You're safe," Chin spoke and he quickly took the hostages to where it was safe and took the branch manager towards the door.

"Catherine!" Steve yelled and he quickly ran up to her. Catherine ran up to Steve as fast as she could and jumped into his arms. "Are you okay Cath?" Steve asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine Steve, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I'm okay."

Steve released her and kissed her. He was glad that Catherine was safe but they still had a job to do. There were more hostages inside and they couldn't let the men get away with the stuff the ATF had seized from them.

"What can you tell me about the men inside? How many are there and where are they?"

"There are six men inside, all of them have guns. I recognized them. It was from an op we worked on just before we went on vacation. They had a lot of guns and we seized them all. They are stored in our fault for now. We ran a serial number on several of the guns and they were part of a shipment that was stolen a few weeks ago. We don't know if we have them all so we kept them here for now."

"Did they know it was ATF that took them down?"

"Yeah. Our agents were wearing their jackets and bulletproof vests with ATF on it so they knew."

"Did they already know too how to get into the vault or did they find that out inside?"

"They wanted into the fault but you need two people for that and one of them is the branch manager. They kept yelling and they threatened to shoot one of us unless we would tell them how to get into the fault. Steve, there's a whole arsenal inside there. There are some other weapons too, we can't let them get away with it."

"We won't. Now what can you tell me about the men, where are they and what are the best entrance points?"

Catherine looked at the map of the building that was lying on the table and pointed where the men where when she left the building. Catherine told them about the entrance points but they had them locked off, there was no way in through them. There might only be one way in and that was through the back, through the garden. But the back door was closed as well so they would have to find another way in there. Steve made a plan to breach.

"You stay here with HPD okay," Steve told Catherine.

"I will. You just be careful."

"I will, I promise. I will get these guys and I'll get your colleagues out safe."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before they left. Kono had joined them as well. The Five-0 team with some SWAT cops, police officers and some ATF agents who were out of the building went to the back. They scanned the backyard but no one seemed to be there. They climbed over the fence and with a ladder up the building. There were some levels so they climbed up on those and went through the windows, after smashing them. They split up. One group went to the main lobby where the hostages where and the other group went to the vault where the weapons where. In each group were some ATF agents to lead them through the building. Steve and Danny were in the group that went to the vault. The ATF agents were up front. They stopped near the vault, it was just around the corner. Steve peeked around the corner and saw them emptying the vault, putting the guns in crates. They couldn't let them leave with the guns but with them in the vault they couldn't really do it. They would probably flee into the vault and they wouldn't be able to get them. They would just have to wait until they were done with unloading.

"Chin, are you in position?" Steve asked quickly over the coms.

"Yeah, we're there. All the hostages are safe so far. How are you guys?"

"We're waiting until they cleared the vault. So wait until we can move in."

A few minutes later they had cleared the vault and they moved back to the main lobby.

"Move in now."

Chin, Lou, Kono and the others moved in as Steve and Danny did the same.

"Five-0! Freeze!" Steve yelled as they came out.

Immediately gunfire started as well as with Steve and Danny as with Chin, Lou and Kono. Within a few shots the men in the main lobby were down and the hostage were safe. Steve and Danny had more trouble with their guys. They shot at them whenever they could. After a while they had managed to shot them all. They all were dead.

..

Catherine anxiously stood outside as she heard the gunshot inside. She hoped that Steve would be okay. She saw Chin, Lou and Kono come out with the hostages.

"Where's Steve?" Catherine asked Kono.

"He went the other way. He's okay. They got them all. The weapons are secure and Steve is just fine."

Catherine led out a relieved breathe. "Okay, good. Thanks."

A little later Steve and the others came outside. Catherine immediately ran up to Steve and flew into his arms.

"It's okay Cath, I'm okay," Steve spoke as he wrapped his arms around Catherine. "It's over."

"I was so afraid when those men came inside. I was afraid they were gonna hurt us."

"I know Cath, but it's okay. It's over now," Steve spoke as he pulled out of the hug and looked Catherine over. "You sure you're okay honey? He didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine Steve, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Me and the baby are both fine."

"Okay, but I would prefer it if you would get checked out."

"I'm fine Steve, I promise."

"The paramedics are here anyway, I would feel better if you got checked out."

"Okay, I will," Catherine smiled at him. "But I promise, me and the baby are both fine."

Steve took Catherine over to one of the paramedics. With a portable ultrasound they checked on their little boy but he was doing just fine and Catherine's vitals were just fine as well. Happy that Catherine and their baby were doing fine Steve led out a relieved breath. They wrapped up at the scene.

"Would it be okay if I would Catherine home?" Steve asked Danny.

"No, of course Steve. Go take her home, we got it covered."

"Thanks."

Catherine went to get her things and Steve drove them home in Catherine's car. They ATF office was closed for the rest of the day.

"You sure you're okay honey?" Steve asked as he and Catherine sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine. The paramedic checked me out right, we are both doing fine. I'm just a bit raddled."

"Just relax here Cath and I'm right here with you."

"Thanks Steve and thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem Cath. When Duke told me that your office was under attack I got so worried. I was so worried that something would happen to you or our little boy."

"Yeah I was worried about that too but they never really touched us. They just threatened to use their guns but they never really did, maybe mostly because we did exactly as they said. But yeah I'm glad it all ended so well."

"Yeah me too."

Steve moved closer to Catherine and moved his hand over Catherine's stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby move underneath his hand.

"He really likes your touch. He recognizes his father already," Catherine spoke.

"Well, that's good huh."

"Yeah it's very good."

"I know you're only twenty-four weeks but I can't wait to meet him."

"I know me neither. I just know he's gonna be so cute."

"Yeah, he will be. I wonder what it'll be like once he's here. I mean we'll be responsible for a little human being."

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure we'll be fine. We can do this together. Perhaps a lot of sleepless nights in the beginning but I'm sure we'll be fine. I just know it's gonna be so cute to see you with our little boy in your arms."

"So will you. Danny said that meeting your baby for the first time is like nothing else, it's so special."

"Yeah I'm sure it is. Finally after around nine months we will finally meet him. I can't wait for that moment but we'll just have to wait for a while."

Catherine and Steve just relaxed around the house for the rest of the day. After dinner Catherine went to get a nice relaxing hot tub as Steve cleaned up downstairs. A few minutes after Catherine had gone upstairs Steve heard a lot bang coming from upstairs and he quickly rushed up the stairs.


	35. Chapter 35

"You okay Cath?" Steve asked as he rushed into the bathroom. Catherine was sitting in the bathtub.

"Yeah, I'm good. The handheld shower just fell in the tub."

"Ah okay," Steve led out a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry Steve, I'm good."

"Good, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before he went back downstairs. Catherine stayed in the tub for about an hour before she joined Steve downstairs on the couch. They had a quiet relaxing evening on the couch before going to bed. Catherine was already in bed when Steve joined her. She was lying on her side, facing his side. She smiled at Steve as he climbed into the bed. Steve turned on his side as well and looked her in the eye.

"Hey you," Steve spoke to her, as he smiled back at her.

"Hey you," Catherine replied. "I love you so much," Catherine spoke, her voice full of passion.

"I love you more," Steve replied with a smile. Steve moved closer to Catherine and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm really glad I decided to come back to Hawaii."

"I'm glad about that too. I love having you in my life and soon our little baby boy."

"Yeah, I dreamed about this sometimes but now it's actually happening. We're married and we're having a little baby. I'm really loving how my life has turned out."

"Me too."

Steve moved even closer to her and kissed Catherine. Catherine wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his passion as he kissed her. This man was just such a good kisser and an amazing lover, especially now that she was pregnant it felt so good. Steve pulled Catherine's leg over his hip and pressed into her, letting Catherine feel he was already turned out. Steve moved his lips down to her neck and started kissing her sweet spot.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned.

Steve smirked against her skin as his hand started going down her body. They fooled around for a bit before Steve moved inside of Catherine. Catherine hung on for dear life as Steve started moving. This man was just amazing and he knew exactly what to do to bring her pleasure.

"Wow, that was amazing," Catherine uttered as they lay next to each other on the bed, breathing hard.

"Yeah it really was. You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you honey," Catherine spoke as she turned Steve's way.

"You're welcome honey."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss and took her into his arms. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

….

Catherine was now twenty-seven weeks pregnant. She had a doctor's appointment before work today. Steve wasn't called in yet so he could go with her.

"Good morning," Steve spoke after his alarm went off and he rolled over to Catherine.

"Good morning," Catherine replied as she stretched herself.

"We're gonna see our little boy again today," Steve spoke with a smile.

"Yeah we are. It's so cute to see him like that and to see that everything is okay."

"Yeah it really is. I'm always happy to hear that everything is okay with you too."

"Yeah me too."

Catherine gave Steve a kiss before she went out to use the bathroom. Steve had his arms propped behind his head as Catherine came back into the room and he watched her getting dressed. She looked so beautiful with her baby bump. Catherine turned to him and saw Steve smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about honey?"

"Just looking at you, you look so beautiful."

"I look huge and fat you mean."

"No, you look absolutely beautiful." Steve sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Catherine to him. "You look really beautiful honey. I love seeing you with your baby bump."

"I just feel so huge and fat and I can't even see my own feet anymore."

"You look beautiful honey and this baby bump only makes you more beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. And I love our little baby in here."

Steve moved his hand over Catherine's stomach and pampered it with kisses. Catherine smiled as Steve paid attention to her stomach. She loved when he did that. He would be an amazing daddy, she just knew it.

"Hey little baby, daddy loves you so much already and daddy can't wait to meet you. Take care of mommy these last few months okay."

Steve stood up from the bed and gave Catherine a kiss before he got dressed. They had some breakfast before driving to the doctor's office. They sat in the waiting room for a little while before they were called in. Steve helped Catherine onto the bed and they waited for the doctor.

"Good morning, how are we feeling today?" The doctor spoke as she walked in.

"Good morning, we're feeling just fine. Just the occasional kick to the bladder or kidney."

"That's good to hear. Why don't you lay down so we can get started."

Catherine lay down on the bed and rolled up her shirt as she doctor got everything ready. She put the wand on Catherine's stomach and immediately the baby turned up the screen. You could see he had gotten bigger as of the last appointment. The heartbeat sounded around the room and it was such a beautiful sound to hear.

"The baby is doing very well. He's growing nice and big and his heartbeat is just fine," the doctor spoke and Steve and Catherine were glad to hear this.

The doctor changed the screen over to 3D. You could see him even more clearer now than last time. He looked so cute already. The doctor took Catherine's vitals and weight and handed them an ultrasound picture. Catherine made an appointment for three weeks from now on their way out. Steve dropped Catherine off at her office.

"Have a good day honey," Steve spoke to Catherine and gave her a kiss.

"You too, be careful."

"Always."

"Bye little baby, be a good boy to mommy," Steve spoke to Catherine's stomach and gave it a kiss. "Bye honey."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before Catherine got out of the car. Steve waited until Catherine was inside before driving to his own office. When he got there the others were already there. Steve waved to them as he walked past them towards his office. He sat behind his desk and got started on some paperwork. A little later Danny walked into his office.

"Morning Steve," Danny called as he walked in.

"Morning Danny. Anything happen here already?"

"Nah not much," Danny said as he sat down on the chair opposite from Steve. "How did the appointment go this morning?"

"I went just fine. Catherine and the baby are both very healthy."

"That's good to hear. She's in her last trimester now right?"

"Yeah almost, she's twenty-seven weeks."

"Not long now then."

"No, not long now. I can't wait to meet the little baby. I just hope work doesn't interfere with it."

"Don't worry Steve. We've got you covered here. You won't have to miss your baby being born."

"Thanks. I'm just a bit scared as to what it'll be like when the baby is finally here."

"Yeah I had that too when Grace went born. Both me and Rachel didn't know what we were getting into. I mean all of a sudden you're responsible for a little human being. But the moment you see your little baby is just magical. There's nothing like it. It's so beautiful. It's only normal to be scared, but you'll be fine. You're a great uncle to Grace, Charlie and Joan. You'll be a great father and I'll be here if you ever need any advice."

"Thanks Danny. I just hope I'll be alright."

"I'm sure you will."

They were interrupted by Steve's cell phone ringing.

"McGarrett," Steve answered the phone. "Yeah on the way," Steve hung up the phone. "We've got a new case."

Danny and Steve got up and called the others over. They all got in their cars and drove to the address. It was a house in Liliha – Kapalama. It was a home invasion and the shooters had shot and killed the family. They showed their badges to get onto the scene. They gloved up before moving into the house. It was a blood bath inside. The mother and father with the two kids lay in the living room, blood everywhere and bullet casings around the house.

"What a mess in here," Danny stated.

"Anyone saw anything here?" Steve asked Duke.

"Several people reported gun shots and they reported a black SUV speeding away from the house but neither really got a good look at their faces. As far as we know there were two shooters both Caucasian."

"Any ID on the bodies?"

"We've ID'd them and they are the people living on this address."

"Anything special about them?" Chin asked.

"As far as we can tell not, not even a parking ticket."

They looked around the house to see if they could find something. There was a safe in the bedroom which was cracked and emptied. Kono went back to the office to see if she could find something on this family or if she could find the SUV speeding away. But giving it was a black SUV it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Eric was at the scene gathering evidence. Chin and Lou stayed behind at the scene as Steve and Danny went to the victim's parents to notify them. The mother's parents had already passed so they went to the father's parents, only his mother was still alive. Steve knocked on the door and they waited for the door to open.

"Good day, how can I help you gentlemen?" A friendly woman opened the door.

"Mrs. Barrett?" Steve spoke.

"Yes that's me. How can I help you?"

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams, we're with five-0. May we come in for a sec?" Steve spoke as he showed his badge.

"Of course, come on in."

Steve and Danny walked in and went to the living room.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?"

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am but there was a burglary at your son's house this morning."

"Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but they were shot and killed."

"Oh no," Mrs. Barrett clasped her hands in front of her mouth and started crying. "Who did this?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Is there anything you can tell us that would might help. Like were they having trouble or something?"

"No, not that I can think off. Everyone loved them. They didn't have trouble with anyone as far as I know. They both have great jobs which they loved and their colleagues loved them too. Their kids had friends at school and they didn't have any trouble as far as I know. I can't believe this is happening. Are they all really dead?"

"I'm afraid so ma'am. I'm really sorry. We will find the people who did this. If you think of anything please contact us. I'm really sorry. We will let you know when the bodies have been released."

"Thank you."

Steve and Danny left and went back to the office. Kono was working behind the computer in the main room.

"Have you found anything Kono?" Steve asked.

"Still looking for the SUV. Looked into the family but so far nothing has popped up. So far this all points to a random home invasion and not like an hit. Neither family member had any trouble anywhere or something. There weren't any camera's in the street but the family did have a home security system. Eric send over the footage just now. Just started scrubbing through it."

Kono put the footage on the screen and they scrolled through it till the break in. They managed to get a clean shot of the burglars. Kono took a screenshot of it and run it through facial reg. They looked through the rest of the footage. They saw the burglars coming in with guns raised. There was some commotion, one burglar stayed in the living room as the other went to the bedroom to crack the safe. They also watched the footage of the bedroom as well as the footage of the living room. Without really much trouble he got in the safe. Kono zoomed in to see what was in the safe. They also had a camera in the safe. They looked to see if they could see anything special in the safe that they would be after. They could see some money, a gun and some packets.

"Are that drugs?" Danny asked.

"It could be. It looks like it," Kono said.

Once the safe was empty the man moved back to the living room. Just before leaving they started shooting up the place, killing the family. Steve pulled up his phone and called Eric, asking if he could look for any traces of drugs in the safe.

"Why would a family with two young kids have drugs in their safe?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know, but if it's really drugs it would explain the home invasion."

The computer pinged.

"We got a hit on the SUV. It's at a warehouse near the airport. Looks like they are still there at the moment, the camera's in the area haven't spot them leaving," Kono spoke.

"Put the description of them through to the TSA, we can't let them get on a flight and send the address to Chin and Lou, have them meet us there."

Steve and Danny grabbed their stuff as Kono put the calls in. They all geared up and drove to the address. Just as they arrived Lou and Chin arrived too. They grabbed their riffles and moved closer to the warehouse. It was near the airport and from the back of the warehouse you could pull out with a plane. They moved into the warehouse, scanning the area as they went. They saw the backdoor open and they were moving towards the plane. Carefully they moved closer.

"Five-0!" Steve yelled.

They immediately had to duck away from bullets flying. They fired back whenever they could but they were pinned down.


	36. Chapter 36

Steve grabbed a grenade from his vest and threw it in the direction of the bad guys. An explosion was heard and sent some of the bad guys flying through the air. The explosion startled the other guys which gave the Five-0 team the change to shoot them. They stayed hidden for a minute to make sure that all the bad guys were down. When they saw it was safe they came out of their hideouts and checked the bad guys, some were dead and some were wounded. The pilot was still in the plane and was ready to take off. Steve quickly moved in front of the plane.

"Five-0! Turn off the engines and get out of the plane!" Steve yelled at him with his gun pointed at the pilot.

The pilot was hesitant to stop the plane so Steve shot out one of the tires.

"I'm not gonna ask again! Turn off the engines!" Realizing that Steve was serious the pilot turned off the engines. "Hands where I can see them!"

Chin and Lou moved closer to the plane and Lou opened the door. With his weapon raised Chin walked onto the plane and arrested the pilot. The guys who weren't dead were patched up or taken to the hospital. They looked through the warehouse and found a lot of drugs but not really an answer as to why the family would have the drugs in the house. They wrapped up at the scene and Steve and Danny went to the hospital to see if they could talk to some of the guys. One of the guys was already fit enough to talk so Steve and Danny went to him. It turned out to be one of the guys that broke into the family's house.

"I've got nothing to say to you," the man spoke as Steve and Danny walked into the room.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not, cus you're going to jail either way. And not just for shooting at cops and possessing drugs but also for the killing of the family this morning," Steve spoke.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"We got you on tape genius, so don't play dumb with us. You're only making it worse for yourself, trust me," Danny said.

"So why did you kill them?"

"Those drugs belonged to us. They stole them from us. They needed to pay for what they did."

"So you just barge into their house and shoot the entire family, including the kids, who had nothing to do with it?"

"They got what was coming to them."

"And now you'll get what's coming to you, spending a lot of years in jail."

Steve and Danny left the room.

"I still don't understand why a family with two young kids would steal drugs and keep it in their safe," Danny said as they walked back to the car.

"I know, me neither. I don't understand how they could've been so stupid and now the kids paid the price."

Steve and Danny went back to the office. The others stood in the main room at the computer when Steve and Danny walked in.

"Ah, good that you're here," Kono said. "I did some more digging into our family."

"And, did you find something?" Steve asked.

"Yes I did. It took me a while but I found out our vics used to have a different name, Robert and Linda Cartney. They used to life on the mainland in New York. Robert and Linda have a rap sheet for possession of drugs. They were arrested twice. They worked as a CI for a few years with the NYPD and then they were relocated to Hawaii with new names. This was all before they had kids," Kono explained.

"Okay, that would explain the drug connection but why would they have drugs in the safe and how did the bad guys found out about it?" Danny questioned.

"Why they had drugs I don't know, maybe it was reminder of their old life and that they never wanted to do that again. As to how the bad guys found out about it, I may have an answer. Recently the family had security cameras installed, one in the safe as well as we saw earlier. I found out which company had installed the cameras and who did the job." Kono put a ID on the screen. "Meet Jason Kameha, he works for the security company and he installed the cameras with the family. Just after he had installed the cameras he made a call to a burn phone. I tracked the burn phone to the address we busted the bad guys."

"So he installed the cameras and noticed the drugs in the safe. He then called it through and they came to collect it?" Steve stated.

"It looks that way."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He's working today and from what I can see he doesn't have a job right now."

"Good job, let's go."

They all went to the office of the security company. Danny and Steve went inside while the others covered the exits so Kameha couldn't escape if he tried to run.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, how can I help you?" A friendly woman behind the reception asked.

"Good afternoon," Steve greeted back politely. "We're here to see Jason Kameha."

"And may I ask who is looking for him?"

Steve pulled his badge out and put it on the counter. "Five-0."

"Let me just get my boss for you."

"Yeah you do that."

Steve and Danny waited until the boss joined them.

"I was told you two were looking for Jason," the boss spoke as he joined them.

"Yes, I'm Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Danny Williams, we're with Five-0. Jason is involved with a home invasion that left a family dead earlier this morning."

"I don't see how. Jason was here at work bright and early this morning. I saw him come in at 8am."

"He wasn't directly involved with the home invasion but he was at the house earlier this week installing security cameras. He found something of worth in the safe and he called it through to someone who came in and stole it and shot and killed the family in the process."

"Jason is a good kid, I've never heard any complains about him."

"Can you please just take us to him?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure, right this way."

The boss took Steve and Danny up to Jason. As soon as Jason spotted them he started to run.

"Jason Kameha! Five-0! Freeze!" Steve yelled as he and Danny were hot on his heels.

Jason ran out of the building but stopped abruptly when he saw Chin standing in front on him.

"Going somewhere Jason?" Chin asked.

Jason wanted to turn around but there where Steve and Danny already.

"Jason Kameha, you're under arrest for accomplice of the murder of the Barrett family. Book'em Danno."

"I didn't kill them!" Jason yelled as Danny put the cuffs on him.

"Maybe not but it was your phone call that lead to their deaths so you're an accomplice."

"I didn't know they were going to kill them, I swear man."

"You're still going to jail, man."

They handed him over to HPD and went back to the office to finish up the paperwork.

It was just before 6pm when Steve walked into the house. Catherine was already there.

"Hey Cath, I'm home," Steve called as he walked into the house and he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Steve, I'm in the kitchen."

Steve walked into the kitchen. "Hey honey," Steve spoke as he slipped his arms around Catherine from behind.

"Hey baby."

Catherine turned her head and Steve gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Just quiet, nothing special. How about you?"

"We caught a home invasion which left a family of four dead."

"Oh no. Did you catch them?"

"Yeah we got them, we got them all."

"That's good."

"It smells delicious here."

"It's almost done so can you set the table?"

"Of course."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before he went to set the table. He helped Catherine carry the pans over to the table and they enjoyed dinner. After dinner they sat outside on the beach, just enjoying the sunset.

…

Today was Halloween. Catherine was now thirty-two weeks pregnant. Halloween was on a Tuesday this year but Catherine and Steve both had a quiet day at home so they were home around 4.30pm. Catherine carved out some pumpkins and decorated the inside as Steve decorated the outside of the house. Catherine cooked them a Halloween themed dinner with pumpkin soup, curried pumpkin with peas stew and a spider chocolate cake. After dinner they went to get dressed for the trick-or-treaters. Catherine was dressed in a pair of flower child black disco pants with multiple colored flowers on it with a disco ball decorated top. She finished the outfit with black pumps and a headband with flowers. Steve was dressed in a pair of hippie jeans with an orange hippie shirt on it. He finished the outfit with flip flops and an afro wig. A little after 7pm the first trick-or-treaters arrived. When the night was over Steve and Catherine were out of candy. Steve cleaned up their Halloween stuff outside as Catherine did the inside. Catherine was already upstairs in the bed when Steve joined her. Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the bedroom. Catherine was lying on the bed wearing one of his old football shirts and just a pair of panties, nothing more.

"I was waiting for you," Catherine spoke in a naughty voice."

"You…..," Steve swallowed hard. "You look amazing."

"Why don't you come closer to have a better look?"

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He already took his shoes and shirt off before Catherine pulled him down onto the bed. She put Steve on his back and sat on top of him.

"Wow, I love my shirt on you. You look very sexy."

"I thought you would like it. Now just lay there and enjoy the show."

Catherine kissed Steve before making her way down his body. Steve lifted his hips when he felt Catherine trying to take his pants off. His pants and boxers came off at once. Before Steve had a change to lay back down Catherine had already grabbed hold of him and started moving her hand. Steve was loving what Catherine was doing to him. Sooner than he would've like he reached his peak already. Catherine took her panties off but kept her shirt on as she straddled Steve again. Catherine guided him towards her as she sank down on him. Steve grabbed Catherine's hips and helped her move up and down. She looked so hot, sitting on top of him, with his old football jersey on. Catherine had come twice already when she didn't have the energy to move anymore. Steve pulled out of her and put her down on all fours with a pillow laying underneath her stomach. It felt so good what Steve was doing, Catherine couldn't help herself from coming and coming and coming. Her peaks didn't seem to stop. Steve pulled out of Catherine and put her on the side of the bed. He placed a pillow underneath her back and stood next to the bed. Steve entered her again and used Catherine's legs as leverage to help him move. After Catherine had come twice more Steve pulled out again and lay behind her before he entered her from behind. He had his hand on her stomach as he moved and Catherine's hand was on top of his. Steve kissed her neck as they moved. After Catherine had gotten another peak Steve started moving faster and faster, giving Catherine another on hell of an orgasm and he joined her.

"Wow," Catherine uttered when she had regained some of her breath again.

"Yeah wow is about right. I can't believe you came so many times."

"I couldn't help it, what you were doing was just too cute."

"Glad to know you liked it."

"Oh I loved it. It was really amazing." Catherine turned around so she was facing Steve. "Thank you for this honey."

"No problem, you were the one who initiated it," Steve replied with a smile.

"I'm glad I did. It was really good. Perhaps this was the last time for a while. I don't know if I'll be up for it again during my last trimester."

"Well, if you are up for it, I'm always here for you."

"Oh you."

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before he gathered her in his arms. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

….

It was Veterans day today. It was on Sunday the eleventh of November. Catherine was now thirty-four weeks pregnant. Everything was still going very well with Catherine and their baby boy. Steve and Catherine were both very excited to meet him. Catherine hoped it was soon. She had it with being pregnant. As of yesterday she was on maternity leave. Everything at home was ready for the baby and they both couldn't wait.

After breakfast Steve dressed himself in his navy whites and Catherine dressed herself in a black dress before going to the USS Missouri. They attended the ceremony for Veterans day and had some lunch before going back home. They enjoyed the rest of the day at home before going up to bed.

In the middle of the night Steve woke up and he noticed Catherine wasn't lying next to him anymore. He felt on the bed and noticed Catherine's side of the bed was wet.


	37. Chapter 37

Fully awake now Steve got out of the bed to look for Catherine. He found her in their bathroom leaning against the vanity.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Did your water break?"

"I think so, I'm not sure."

"Why didn't you wake me up then? Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm only thirty-four weeks Steve, it's too early for this baby," Catherine replied panicky.

"Let's just go to the hospital first to see what's going on okay. It's gonna be okay Cath, I'm right here with you."

Steve quickly got changed and helped Catherine down the stairs and into his truck. It wasn't busy at this time so they were at the hospital in no time. Steve parked his car and helped Catherine inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The male nurse behind the desk asked.

"My wife, she seems to be in labor. It's our first baby, so we're not sure."

"Alright, let's just get you checked out okay."

The nurse called a doctor over and they followed her to one of the beds. Steve helped Catherine onto the bed.

"How many weeks are you ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"I'm thirty-four weeks. It's too early for the baby, right? But I think my water broke."

"We'll just have a look okay. You're in good hands here. We'll take good care of you both okay." The doctor grabbed the ultrasound and moved the wand over Catherine's stomach. "The baby has turned already and it's already positioning to come on. I'll just gonna feel in between your legs but I think that you are in labor yeah."

The nurse closed the curtain and the doctor lifted Catherine's legs up and took her underwear off. With her fingers she felt in between Catherine's legs.

"Yeah, you are in labor. You're two centimeters dilated right now. I'm gonna call upstairs and we'll get you settled into OB. Do you have a regular OB/GYN?"

"Yes, Doctor Simmons. She works in this hospital," Steve answered.

"I believe she's working tonight. I will call upstairs to let them know you're here and a nurse will bring you upstairs."

"Alright thank you."

The doctor and nurse left.

"Don't worry Cath, it's all gonna be okay."

"I'm only thirty-four weeks Steve. This baby is not ready to come out."

"I know it's early Cath, but we're in the hospital. Everything is gonna be fine, I promise. I'm right here next to yeah. Everything is gonna be fine."

A female nurse came to bring Catherine upstairs.

"Hello, I'm Jane and I'll be your OB nurse. Doctor Simmons will be here shortly to see you. She's just in with another patient."

The nurse helped Catherine get settled into the bed and put a baby monitor on Catherine's stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" Catherine asked.

"The heartbeat seems just fine so I wouldn't worry too much. I know you're only thirty-four weeks but it's not that early. Don't worry, we're gonna take good care of you and your little baby."

A little later Doctor Simmons walked into the room.

"Hello Catherine, I see it's time already."

"Yeah my water broke and the doctor downstairs said I'm already two centimeters dilated. But isn't it too early for the baby doctor?"

"Thirty-four weeks is early but not that early. Don't worry okay, you're safe here in the hospital and we'll take good care of you and the little boy. Can I check you over?"

"Yeah sure."

The doctor felt around Catherine's stomach first before grabbing the ultrasound.

"The baby has positioned nicely already and everything is looking fine. His heartbeat is fine and there's no sign of any problems. It happens sometimes that babies are born this early. It's nothing to worry about." The doctor felt in between Catherine's legs. "My colleague was right. You are two centimeters dilated right now, so we'll just have to wait until you're fully dilated. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm good now, thank you."

"Alright, if you need anything just press the call button. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you doctor."

The medical staff left the room and Steve sat down next to Catherine and the bed.

"See honey, I told you everything would be fine."

"I know, I just got worried that the baby is arriving already."

"Yeah but the doctor said there's nothing to worry about at the moment so it's all gonna be okay. I can't believe we're finally getting to meet him."

"Yeah I know me neither. I just wasn't expecting this now but I can't wait to finally meet him."

"Yeah just a little while longer and we'll have a beautiful little boy here."

"I'm glad you're here with me and that I didn't go into labor when you were away on a case."

"I would've come right here anyways. I'm not gonna miss this. I'm gonna be right here when you bring our little boy into the world."

They just sat around the hospital bed waiting for Catherine to be fully dilated. It was going so very slow. It had been six hours since Catherine had gone to the hospital and she was still only four centimeters dilated. Her contractions were still about ten minutes apart. She hated that it was going this slowly. It was now 9am so Steve grabbed his phone and called Danny.

"Hey Steve," Danny answered the phone.

"Hey Danny, I'm just calling to say I'm not coming in today. Catherine has gone into labor."

"Ah okay, that's fine Steve. Good luck and let us know when the little baby is here."

"I will thanks."

Steve hung up the phone and went back to Catherine. Catherine really hoped that it would speed up soon, she was more than ready to have this baby.

"Steve, can you maybe go home real quick and pack some things? I didn't take the baby would be here already so I didn't pack a bag yet."

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Some clean underwear and clothes for me and some clothes and diapers for the baby."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Steve gave Catherine a kiss and then moved to her stomach. "You better not come out yet while daddy is gone okay. Daddy will be right back."

Steve quickly went to the house and grabbed a bag to put the stuff in. Within an hour he was back at the hospital. Over the next four hours the contractions got closer and heavier. They were now about four minutes apart. Catherine decided to just walk around the room to see if that would maybe make things go faster.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I just hate that it's going this slow. I want him out."

"I know honey, I know. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you pull him out for me?"

"Sorry honey, I wish I could."

"I know, I know. Could you rub my back for me please, it hurts."

"Of course."

Catherine stood next to the bed with her elbows leaning on the bed as Steve rubbed her back, trying to sooth her pain.

"Does this help?"

"Yeah, it helps a bit."

An hour later the doctor came to check on Catherine.

"How's it going here?" The doctor asked.

"Too slowly."

"Let me just check how far you're dilated…. You're six centimeters dilated right now."

"Argh, still not there. I want this baby out!" Catherine yelled.

"I understand that Catherine. I can give you some medications for the pain, with some women it helps speed things up."

"Yes please, let's try that."

The nurse administered the medications. Within an hour Catherine was in the delivery room and she was nine centimeters dilated.

"You're doing great honey. This baby is almost ready."

"I can't wait to have him out."

"I know honey. You're doing great, I'm right here next to you."

The medical staff got everything ready for the delivery.

"Alright Catherine, you're fully dilated so with the next contraction you can push."

Catherine was so happy that she could finally push, she wanted this baby out. Steve sat down next to Catherine on the bed and held her hand.

"You can do this honey, I'm right here with you. Just squeeze my hand as hard as you must. You can do this."

"Alright Catherine, push."

Catherine gave it everything she got. It hurt like hell pushing this baby out. Five pushes later the baby's head was out. Two pushes later the baby was almost out.

"Alright Catherine, one last push, one big push," the doctor told her.

"I can't, I can't anymore," Catherine replied dead tired.

"You can do this honey. Just one more big push. You can do it honey, I'm right here with you. Just one more push and we'll see our little boy."

Catherine gave it everything she got and squeezed Steve's hand tightly as she pushed. She screamed with pain as the baby finally came out.

"Relax honey, he's out, he's out. You did great," Steve told her and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

The room was immediately filled with the cries of the little baby.

"You've got a beautiful little boy," the doctor spoke as she held up the baby. "Would you like to do the honors dad?"

The nurse handed Steve a pair of scissors and told Steve were to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor took the little boy over to the table to check him out as she nurse went to deliver Catherine's placenta. Steve and Catherine looked at their little boy lying there. He had one healthy set of lungs. Steve grabbed his phone and took a few pictures of the doctor checking out their little boy. He couldn't believe that the little guy was finally here. He really was a dad now.

"He's so beautiful Cath," Steve spoke as he looked back at Catherine.

Catherine smiled at him, she could see the love spread over Steve's face.

"He's perfectly healthy. The Apgar score is ten, that's very good." The doctor wrapped the little boy in a blue blanket and brought him over to Catherine. "Here you go mommy."

Catherine couldn't believe she was really holding her little boy. He was finally here! He was so beautiful. He had brown hair and green eyes just like his daddy. He had the cutest little nose and ten perfect little fingers and toes. He was just perfect.

"He's so beautiful," Catherine spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he is. Thank you for giving me this little boy."

"Thank you too."

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve," Catherine gave Steve a kiss before turning her attention back to the little baby lying in her arms.

It was so unreal that the little boy was finally here. She had carried him around for so long and now he was finally here, she couldn't be happier. She had a little boy together with Steve.

"Do you have a name for the little guy already?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we have," Catherine said. "Liam John McGarrett. Liam is his first name."

"Alright." The doctor put the name on the wrist band and filled everything in on the form. Catherine and Steve both signed the birth certificate. The little guy was born on the twelfth of November at 4.13 pm, weighing six pounds and measuring almost eighteen inches.

"Thank you doctor, for everything," Catherine told her. "You sure our little boy is doing fine?"

"You're welcome Catherine. Yes he's doing just fine. I checked him over and he's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll be back later to check on you."

The medical staff left the room and Steve and Catherine sat there on the bed looking at their newborn baby boy.

"Look at him, we have a little baby boy," Catherine said.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's finally here. He's so cute."

"That he is. Hey there little guy, mommy is so happy to finally meet you. You're such a little cutie."

Liam looked up to his parents as he lay happily in Catherine's arms. He was just such a little cutie. Steve and Catherine were madly in love with him already. Steve grabbed the camera out of the bag and took a picture of Catherine holding their little boy. He just loved the picture, his wife holding his newborn son. Life couldn't be more perfect than right now.

"Do you wanna hold him daddy?"

"Yeah of course."

Steve put the camera away and moved closer to Catherine so he could take the little boy from her. Steve couldn't believe it, he was holding his son for the first time.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy."

Liam snuggled against his daddy as Steve held him. Catherine took the camera and took a picture of Steve with their son. Steve brought Liam closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on his head. Catherine quickly took a picture of it.

"Excuse me," the nurse interrupted them. "It's time for his bath." The nurse walked in with a baby bath and some towels.

"Did you pack the clothes and the diapers?" Catherine asked Steve.

"Yes they are here in bag."

"Okay good. You can wash him, I just don't have the energy yet."

"That's fine. I hope I can do it."

"Don't worry sir, I'm here to help you," the nurse told him.

Steve took Liam to the changing table and unwrapped the blanket as the nurse filled the tub. The nurse put the tub next to the bed so Catherine could watch. Steve picked Liam up and took him over to the bath.

"Just gently put him down in the tub and hold your hand underneath his neck," the nurse told Steve.

Steve checked first if the water wasn't too hot before he put Liam in it. Liam didn't mind one bit. Gently Steve put him in until he was lying in the tub. Catherine sat on the bed and took some pictures of Steve washing their little boy.

"Alright, now gently splash some water over him but be careful it doesn't get in his face."

Steve did as the nurse told him. Liam lay there happily in the tub looking up to his daddy. With his wet hand Steve gently washed his face a bit. He took him out after about five minutes and wrapped a towel around him. Steve took him over to the changing table and dried him off. The nurse handed him a diaper. Steve had changed Joan's diaper a few times so he knew how to do it. Steve dressed Liam in a white bodysuit with blue edges and dogs on it. He put a gray footed onesie with dog paws over it and a gray hat on his head. The nurse had taken the bath away and had left the room in the meantime.

"Here we are mommy, all freshly washed," Steve said as he handed Liam to Catherine.

"Daddy dressed you well, you look so cute." Catherine brought him closer so she could give him a kiss. "I just love this newborn baby smell."

"I'm just gonna call the team and Mary to let them know the little guy is here."

"Sure that's fine."

Steve pulled his phone out and called Mary first. Mary was so happy that she was an aunt now and would come by shortly. Next Steve called Danny, he would tell the others and they would come by once the case was finished.

"Can you call my dad too?"

"Yeah of course."

Steve called Catherine's dad and Doris as well. They would come by as well. Just as Steve hung up the phone Liam started crying.

"I think this little guy is hungry," Catherine stated.

Catherine loosened her hospital gown and pulled it down. She brought Liam closer to her nipple. Liam felt around for a bit before he found the nipple. He immediately started sucking.

"That's a good boy."

Steve grabbed the camera and took a picture of Catherine feeding Liam. It was so cute to hear the little suckling noises Liam made as he drank. Once Liam had drunk enough Catherine put him over her shoulder so she could burp him. Just as Liam burped Mary walked in with Joan.

"Hey guys," Mary spoke as she walked in.

"Hey Mary, hey Joan," Steve greeted them.

"Hey uncle Steve! Is baby here?" Joan squealed.

"Yes he is." Steve picked Joan up so she could see Liam. "That's Liam, your little cousin."

"He's so little."

"He's very cute," Mary stated. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you Mary," Catherine replied.

Mary had brought a present for Liam as well. Steve put Joan down on the bed so he could open the present. Mary had bought them a footed pair of pajamas in camouflage grey colors.

"I brought something too aunt Catherine," Joan said.

Mary handed Joan the present so she could give it to Liam.

"Aww thank you Joan. Can you open it for Liam?"

"Yes I can aunt Catherine."

Joan opened the present and it revealed a cute little teddy bear.

"Aww thank you Joan. I'm sure Liam will love it." Joan placed the teddy bear on top of Liam's stomach. Liam tried to grab the little teddy bear. "I think he loves it," Catherine spoke with a smile.

The Five-0 team came by as well and so did Catherine's dad and Doris. They all stayed until visiting hours were over. The doctor came by as well. Steve hoped that Catherine and Liam could already come home.


	38. Chapter 38

"How are you doing Catherine?" The doctor asked.

"I'm doing good, just a bit tired."

"That's to be expected. And Liam? Has he been fed yet?"

"Yes, he drank very well."

"That's good. Everything went fine with the birth and Liam is doing fine but since he was born a little bit too early I would like to keep you overnight. Just to be sure."

"Is that really necessary doctor?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. It's just to be sure. Liam and Catherine and both doing very well."

"Okay. Can I stay here overnight then?"

"Sorry, no visitors allowed overnight."

"Okay…" Steve replied, feeling sad he had to leave Catherine and Liam here in the hospital.

"And since visiting hours are over, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Alright, I'll just say goodbye and then I'll be on my way."

"That's fine. If you have any questions or need something Catherine, there's a doctor on call and nurses are always around as well tonight."

"Thank you doctor, but I'm gonna be fine," Catherine replied.

"I'll be back to check in on you in the morning."

"That's fine."

The doctor left the room.

"You're gonna be okay here alone tonight?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. You just enjoy your last night of peace and quiet."

"I'm gonna miss you two tonight."

"We're gonna miss you too."

Liam interrupted them and started crying, letting them know he was hungry. Steve stayed until Liam was finished drinking and burping. Steve held him in his arms and rocked him to sleep. Catherine took a picture of Steve with Liam in his arms.

"Goodnight little man, daddy's gonna miss you tonight. Be a good boy to mommy," Steve softly spoke and gave Liam a soft kiss on his head. Steve carefully placed a now sleeping Liam in his crib.

"You look so cute with him in your arms," Catherine said softly.

"He's so cute. I can just look at him all day."

"I know, me too."

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

"We'll be here. Tomorrow we can take our little boy home."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm so happy he's finally here."

"Me too."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "Bye honey, get some sleep tonight."

"I'll try. See you tomorrow."

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

Steve gave Catherine another kiss and gave Liam one more kiss as well. Steve hated that he didn't get to stay tonight.

"Bye honey," Steve spoke before he walked out of the room.

"Bye honey."

Catherine lay there in the hospital bed looking at the crib next to her where Liam was sleeping. She couldn't believe that he was finally here. She had carried him around for so long and now he was here and he was so freaking cute. He looked so much like his daddy, he was like a mini Steve. It was so cute to see Steve with Liam in his arms. He would be a great daddy. Catherine just knew it. She couldn't wait to bring Liam home and start her family life with Steve. They had a little family of their own now and Catherine couldn't be happier. This is what she had always wanted. Catherine was still pretty tired so she went to get some sleep, hoping that Liam didn't wake her up too much in the night.

..

Steve drove home and put the presents they already had gotten for Liam up in his room. Hopefully tomorrow his little boy would be sleeping in his own crib. Steve hated leaving them in the hospital but it was just for one night. Steve was so happy that Liam was finally here. There was no doubt that Liam was his, not that Steve ever doubted that. Liam looked so much like him, he was the spitting image of him as a baby. He just look so cute. Steve couldn't wait to see him again in the morning. It was strange how you can love someone so much already who you just met. Steve cleaned up around the house and made sure everything was ready for Liam. He wanted to text Catherine before he went to sleep but he didn't in case he would wake her up. He missed having her next to him in the bed. Tomorrow would be the first day in a while he would have her next to him without the baby in her belly.

..

Catherine didn't really get a lot of sleep. Liam woke up about every two hours for feeding or a dirty diaper. Catherine was just done feeding Liam again around 8am when the doctor walked in.

"Good morning. How did Liam do last night?"

"He woke up quite a lot."

"That's normal with newborns. May I check him real quick?"

"Of course."

Catherine lay Liam down in his crib so the doctor could examine him. "He's doing very well so you can take him home today."

"Really?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I have no reason to keep you two here any longer."

"That's great, thank you doctor."

"You're welcome and if you have any questions you can always call my office."

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the little one."

"I will."

Catherine picked Liam up again once the doctor had left.

"Did you hear that buddy? Mommy can take you home today. I'm sure daddy will love that. Yeah, we're gonna go home today."

…

Before going to the hospital Steve went to get some more things for Liam. They didn't really have clothes this small. He went to Walmart, which was close by. He bought a pack with three bodysuits, one green and blue striped with a monkey head on it, one white with grey, blue and green dinosaurs on it and one white and blue striped, a blue sleep 'n' play outfit with a monkey on it, a grey pair of shorts with turquoise shirt on it with an anchor and ahoy mate on it, a red and blue striped footed sleep 'n' play with a firetruck on it, a pack with three bodysuits, one blue with trucks on it, one orange and white striped and one white with trucks on it, a green footed camouflage sleep 'n' play with mommy's little guy on it, a pack with two sleep 'n' play, one blue camouflage and one green camouflage with daddy's little man on it.

After paying for everything Steve went to the hospital.

"Good morning mommy," Steve spoke softly as he peeked his head around the corner, in case they were sleeping.

"Good morning daddy," Catherine replied with a smile.

Steve walked into the room and gave Catherine a kiss. "How did it go here tonight?"

"It went alright. He woke up quite a lot."

"Sorry you had to do that alone honey."

"It's okay. But I have good news, we can come home today."

"That's great!" Steve replied with a smile on his face.

Liam had noticed his daddy was here and he started fussing. Steve moved over to his crib to pick him up.

"Hey little guy, yeah daddy is here." Steve brought him closer and gave him a soft kiss on his head. "Daddy is so happy that you're coming home today. Daddy missed you and mommy."

Liam snuggled against his daddy as Steve spoke to him.

"What's in the bags honey?"

"Oh I bought some clothes for Liam. Since he was born a little bit too early I don't think all the clothes we have will fit him."

Catherine felt her eyes get a little watery. This man was just so thoughtful. "That's great Steve, I was thinking about that as well."

"Can you go home already?"

"Yeah doctor came by already and I could go home."

"That's great."

Now that Steve was here Catherine went to get dressed and get their stuff.

"Is the car seat in the car already?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I put it in this morning."

"Okay great."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes I think so."

A nurse came by with a wheelchair. Catherine sat in the wheelchair holding Liam as Steve carried their things. Once they were at the car and Steve had put everything in he took Liam from Catherine and strapped him into his car seat. Catherine climbed in the back with Liam as Steve got behind the wheel.

"Yeah we're going home. You get to come home with mommy and daddy," Catherine spoke to Liam as they drove.

Once home Catherine carried Liam inside as Steve got their stuff.

"Welcome home Liam, this is where we live," Catherine said.

Catherine picked him up from his car seat and put him in his play pen. Catherine stood there watching her little boy. Catherine felt two arms sneak around her from behind and she got a kiss on her cheek.

"Look at him lying there," Steve stated.

"Yeah he's so cute."

They just stood there for a while looking at Liam. Liam looked up to the mobile dangling above him and he smiled a bit. Steve grabbed his phone and took a picture of Liam.

"I'm just gonna go grab a nice hot bath," Catherine announced.

"That's fine. I'll watch Liam."

"I just fed him before you came to the hospital so he should be good with that."

"Don't worry Cath, I've got him."

Catherine went upstairs and Steve sat on the couch next to the playpen just looking at Liam. Steve grabbed the camera and filmed Liam as he sorta played with the music mobile. A little later Liam started fussing.

"What's wrong buddy?" Steve spoke as he picked Liam up. Steve felt Liam's bottom. "Oh I see, you have a wet diaper."

Steve took Liam upstairs and put him on his changing table. Liam didn't just have a wet diaper but also a dirty one.

"Pheeew," Steve spoke as he opened the diaper.

Steve took the diaper off and cleaned Liam up before putting a new diaper on him and dressing him back up. Steve took Liam back downstairs and put Liam in his playpen. Steve went to throw the diaper away and wash his hands. He picked Liam up and sat down on the couch with Liam in his arms.

"Daddy is so happy to you home. Daddy loves you so much. Mommy and daddy are very happy to have you here."

Liam lay comfortably in his father's arms, snuggled against Steve's chest, while sucking on his pacifier.

A little later Catherine came back downstairs and looked at the two of them on the couch. Steve looked so cute with Liam in his arms. She could look at this all day.

"Hey you two," Catherine spoke as she sat down next to Steve on couch.

"Hey mommy."

"Hey Liam, do you like lying here with daddy huh?"

"Yeah I think he does. I just changed his diaper."

"That's good."

"I didn't know that babies could stink so much."

"He had a dirty diaper? Yeah it stinks. Did you clean him up?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. He looks so small lying there in your arms."

"Yeah, he's still so small. But he's so cute."

"That he is."

Steve and Catherine just enjoyed their first day at home with Liam. They both loved having him around. Catherine fed Liam once more before putting him to bed around 7pm.

"Goodnight Liam," Catherine spoke and gave him a soft kiss on his head.

"Goodnight little buddy," Steve said and gave Liam a kiss too.

Catherine gave Liam his pacifier and carefully placed him in his crib. Steve took a picture of Liam lying in his crib.

"His first night in his own crib," Steve stated.

"I hope he doesn't wake up this much as he did last night."

"I'll go out if he does."

"That's good to know. I will fill some bottles with breast milk so you can feed him too."

They just relaxed around the house before going up to bed. Catherine fed Liam once more before going to sleep. They were just asleep for about an hour or so when Liam woke them up. Steve went out and changed his diaper. Liam kept them up a lot, waking up almost every hour.

Catherine was up early the next morning and she needed to use the bathroom. After using the toilet she went to check on Liam. When she came into his room she noticed he wasn't in his crib anymore.


	39. Chapter 39

"STEVE!" Catherine yelled.

Steve woke up when he heard Catherine yell. Quickly he got out of bed and walked into the hallway. As he walked into the hallway Catherine came walking out of Liam's room.

"What's wrong Cath?" Steve asked panicky.

Catherine looked at Steve as he came out of the room with Liam in his arms.

"Oh thank god. You have Liam." Catherine relaxed once she saw Liam.

"Yeah, I took him to our bed last night cus he didn't want to sleep in his crib," Steve replied as Catherine walked over to them and took Liam from Steve. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I didn't noticed that Liam was in our room so when I went to check on him and found his crib empty I got scared that someone had taken him."

"Oh honey. No he's fine. He was with me."

"I'm glad."

They went back to their bedroom and sat against the headboard with Liam in Catherine's arms. Liam lay in Catherine's arms looking up to her.

"So daddy took you here last night huh," Catherine spoke to Liam.

"Yeah. After I fed him he didn't really want to sleep in his own crib so I took him here. He fell asleep on my chest a little later."

"That's good. You're so lucky with your daddy, he takes very good care of you."

They just sat there for a while until Liam started fussing, letting them know he was hungry. Catherine exposed her breast and Liam immediately latched on. It was so cute to hear his little suckling noises. While Catherine was feeding Liam Steve got himself dressed. After Liam had burped Steve went to dress him so Catherine could dress herself. Together they went downstairs and put Liam in his swing chair so they could have some breakfast. After breakfast Catherine took Liam outside and sat down in the hammock with him as Steve cleaned up inside and got some laundry started. After finishing Steve walked outside and just looked at Catherine and Liam swinging in the hammock. Catherine was softly singing to Liam. It was such a beautiful sight to see. Steve just fell in love with his wife even more, seeing her like this. Steve walked up to them and joined them on the hammock. He so loved his life right now. He had a beautiful wife and together they had a beautiful son. Steve had taken the week off so he could be home with Catherine and Liam.

After they had put Liam down for his afternoon nap Steve went to get some groceries. Steve also went to get some more things for Liam. He went to the Ala Moana shopping center. At Macy's he bought a blue/gray pair of cotton pants with a hoodie on it and a white shirt with 'one handsome fella' on it, gray coveralls with 'little peanut' on it, white coveralls with elephants on it and a white footed pair of pajamas with puppies on it with matching hat. At Gymboree he bought a blue, red and white plaid shirt, a white bodysuit with 'mommy's little surfer' on it and a surfboard, a pair of navy blue colored cotton pants, a pair of blue swim trunks with cactuses on it and a pair of blue crib sneakers. He also went to Target. Here he bought a pack with four bodysuits in white and aqua colors: cloud island, a blue pair of cotton pants with giraffe footies with a blue cotton button down shirt with a giraffe on it and a white bodysuit with a big giraffe and a baby giraffe and 'just like my daddy' on it and a white pair of pajamas with dinosaurs on it with matching hat and booties. He also bought some new diapers and groceries.

When Steve walked back into the house Liam was still asleep. Steve showed Catherine the stuff that he had bought.

"Oh Steve, they are so cute."

"Yeah I thought so too. Now we had some clothes that fit Liam right now."

"Yeah we do. All the other clothes we had for him are too big for him. But I think he's gonna grow very fast. He's a hungry little guy."

"Yeah that he is."

…

It had been a week since Liam had been born. He was doing very well. Steve and Catherine had settled into a good rhythm with him. He still woke up a couple times at night so they had a lot of sleepless nights. Today Steve would start back at work again. Steve hated going back to work, he didn't want to leave Catherine and Liam. Liam woke up early this morning so Steve went out and fed him. After Liam had burped Steve just held him in his arms.

"Daddy doesn't want to go to work. Daddy doesn't wanna leave you. Daddy is gonna miss you today. Promise me you'll be a good boy to mommy. You're such a little cutie, daddy doesn't wanna leave you."

Steve took Liam upstairs with him so Steve could get dressed. Catherine was just waking up when Steve walked into the room so Steve handed Liam to her.

"Bye honey, I'll see you later today."

"Bye honey, be careful."

"I will, I promise. Bye my little guy, daddy is gonna miss you, be a good boy to mommy." Steve gave Liam a kiss and gave Catherine a kiss too. "I don't wanna go to work, I'll miss him too much."

"Yeah I know Steve. Maybe I'll drop by during lunch."

"I'd like that," Steve spoke with a smile.

Steve gave Catherine and Liam one more kiss before he left for work.

..

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the work, only Chin was there.

"Good morning, welcome back daddy. How's Liam doing?"

"He's doing really well, just a lot of sleepless nights. But he's doing very well. Me and Catherine both love having him around, he's so cute. I didn't want to leave him this morning."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"How did it go here? Did you manage without me?"

"Yeah it was fine, not really big cases."

"That's good. I'm gonna get started on some paperwork."

Steve walked to his office and got to work on the paperwork but it was only for a short while since his phone rang.

"McGarrett….. Yeah we'll be right there."

In the meantime the others had arrived as well and they all left for the crime scene. A body had washed up on the beach.

"Noelani, what have we got?" Steve spoke as they walked closer to the body.

"Male, in his forties, he was dead before he hit the water."

"How can you tell?" Danny asked.

"If he had drowned there would be signs of suffocating and there's no water in his lungs. So far I can't find any cause of dead, no bullet or knife wounds or blunt force trauma. I'll know more once I get him back to the office."

"Do you have an ID?"

"Yeah, I was just getting to that, just waiting for the results on the finger print scan." Just as she finished saying that her machine beeped. "Got a result." Noelani looked at her screen and then to Steve. "He's HPD."

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah positive."

Steve took the machine from Noelani. "Detective Kay Johnson, he's been with HPD for five years. According to his status he was currently on a undercover mission."

"Looks like that undercover mission went south," Chin said.

"Try to find out as soon as you can what killed him Noelani."

"Will do commander. The second I have the results you will know too."

"Mahalo. Chin, Lou, you go talk to the family. Danny and I will go to his lieutenant. Kono, you find out what you can about him and where he was under cover."

"Got it boss," Kono replied and went back to the office as the others left as well.

"If his undercover mission did go south, his cover was probably blown," Danny said.

"Yeah probably. We have to find out who killed him."

Steve and Danny went to HPD and talked with his lieutenant. He informed them about the undercover operation Kay was working on.

"When was the last time he checked in?" Danny asked.

"Two days ago, right on the scheduled time. He was scheduled again to check in tomorrow."

"Did you notice anything off?" Steve asked.

"No, if we had we would've pulled him out. Everything was going fine, he had gotten a lot of intel already. We were getting close to moving in on this group. I don't know what went wrong or if his cover was blown. Everything was going according to plan. Please find out who killed him, HPD will help in any way it can."

"Thank you sir, we will."

Steve and Danny left the office and went back to the palace.

"Found anything Kono?"

"No, not much. I got the information he had managed to pass on to the HPD. His lieutenant was right, they were getting close to ending this case. In his notes he never showed any sign of something being wrong. I can't find anything wrong so far. When I search outside the HPD servers I can't find anything about this guy being a cop. So if his cover was blown I have no idea how."

A little later Noelani called them saying she had found something so Steve and Danny went to the coroner's officer.

"What did you find Noelani?" Steve asked.

"To the outside it doesn't appear that he was dead before he hit the water but I found a needle mark in his upper arm."

"So he was injected with something?" Danny questioned.

"Yes, I did a tox screen and he was injected with some kind of poison that stopped his heart."

"So he was definitely killed?"

"Yes detective, definitely. And after being poisoned he was dumped into the ocean to make it look like a drowning."

"When did he die?"

"According to his liver temp his time of death was somewhere between 1am and 3am last night."

"So he wasn't dumped far off the coast them, otherwise he wouldn't have washed up on the beach already. Thank you Noelani."

Steve and Danny went back to the office and checked into the harbors to see if there was any activity there that could lead them in right direction. While they were looking through it Catherine walked in with the car seat with Liam in it.

"Hey guys," Catherine spoke.

Steve looked her way once he heard her voice. "Hey honey." Steve quickly walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Hey little guy." Steve took the car seat from Catherine and put it on the table so he could take Liam out. "Hey buddy, daddy missed you." Steve held Liam in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"He's so cute," Kono said. "And he has grown a bit already."

"Oh yes he has, he's a hungry little guy, he's eating very well. You guys busy here?"

"Yeah, an HPD officer was killed. We're looking for some clues as to who killed him."

"Oh no. I'm sure you guys will solve it."

Steve fed Liam his bottle before Catherine went back home again.

..

The case was going very slow, they couldn't find a good lead. It was almost 6pm and they weren't close to finishing the case. Steve hated that he had a long first day. He wanted to go home and see Liam but he had to finish the case first. He pulled out his phone and called Catherine.

"Hey Steve," Catherine answered the phone.

"Hey Cath, look honey, I'm sorry but I have to finish this case so I don't know when I'll be home."

"Oh okay, that's okay Steve."

"I hate not being home with you two. I had hoped I would see Liam before he went to bed."

"I know Steve but you just catch these guys. Liam and I will be fine."

"I'll see you later tonight, give Liam a kiss for me."

"I will."

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

…

Finally by 8pm they had a good lead. They had found out who killed Johnson and where they were hiding. It turned out it was the group that he was undercover with. Together with SWAT and some HPD officers they stormed the place. Immediately they were greeted with gunfire. The team managed to duck away from the bullets but not before Steve got hit by a bullet.


	40. Chapter 40

"You okay Steve?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm good. It's just a graze."

They fired back at them whenever they could. After about ten minutes the gunfire stopped. The bad guys were either dead or wounded. Those who were wounded were brought to the hospital. Danny and Steve went along so Steve could get his wound checked out as well and they could question the bad guys once they were stable enough. The doctor cleaned Steve's wound and put a bandage around it. Once the others were stable they questioned them. They did found out that Johnson was a cop and it turned out they had a leak in the department. He showed them evidence about the leak. Steve sent it through to Kono who confirmed it. Steve informed Duke before they made their way to the HPD office.

"Is he here?" Steve asked Duke.

"Yeah he's right behind his desk."

Steve, Danny and Duke made their way over to his office.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, what can I do for you? Did you finish the case?" Lieutenant Kamano spoke. Kamano was Johnson's lieutenant.

"Yes we finished the case. We caught the guys who killed Johnson," Steve answered as he rested his hands on his hip and his gun.

"That's good. What can I do for you?"

"We didn't just finish the case but we came across some more information as well."

"Oh and that is?"

Steve could tell that he was clutching his hands, hoping that they didn't find out that he was a leak.

"Just a question. Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what? I don't know what you're talking about commander."

"Don't play dumb with me, we know exactly what you were doing. You really had us fooled. I just can't understand why you did it. You don't deserve the badge!"

"Lieutenant Kamano," Duke spoke. "Please turn in your badge and gun."

"What's the meaning of the this?"

"Johnson trusted you and you betrayed him. You gave him up and had him killed," Steve replied.

"I'm no snitch!"

"Safe your whining for the judge," Danny said.

"Jason Kamano, you're under arrest as an accomplish of the murder of Detective Kay Johnson," Steve stated. "Book'em Duke."

"Gladly commander."

Steve and Danny watched as Duke took Kamano away.

"I worked with him before I joined Five-0. He always seemed like a cop," Danny stated.

"Yeah, I still don't get how people can do this."

Steve and Danny went back to the palace and wrapped up the case before going home. It was just after 10pm when Steve walked into the house. Catherine was still up.

"Hey honey," Catherine spoke when she saw Steve walk into the house.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm home so late."

"That's okay. We both know how work can be sometimes."

"Yeah." Steve walked over to Catherine and kissed her. "But I missed you two today. How did Liam do?"

"He did very well. He slept for a few hours when I came back from the office and I put him to bed just after seven."

"I really missed him today. Thank you for coming by the office during lunch."

"You're welcome Steve. Did you finish the case?"

"Yeah we did. But we found a leak in HPD. He caused the officer to get killed."

"Oh no. Did you get him?"

"Yeah, Duke took him away."

"Good. I can't believe people do that."

"Me neither."

"I'm glad you're home again. I wanted to stay up until you got home but I'm actually quite tired."

"We can go up to bed if you like."

"Yeah please."

They locked up downstairs and went up to bed. Catherine went to their bedroom already as Steve went to check on Liam. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib, sucking on his pacifier. Steve hated not seeing him before he went to sleep. He had really missed him today. Steve gave Liam a soft kiss before he went to the bedroom. Catherine was already in the bed when Steve walked in. Steve took his clothes off and changed in a tank top and some shorts.

"What happened to your arm?" Catherine asked when she saw the bandage.

"Oh, it's nothing. I got shot."

"YOU WERE SHOT?!"

"Relax honey. It's not that bad, it's just a graze. I'm fine, really," Steve spoke as he climbed into the bed. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay good."

"Don't worry honey, I'm good." Steve lay down next to Catherine and took her into his arms. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're home again."

"Sorry I wasn't there to help with Liam."

"It's okay Steve. Everything went fine." Catherine gave Steve a kiss and snuggled against him. "Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight Catherine."

They had just fallen asleep when they woke up by Liam crying. Steve jumped out of bed and went to Liam's room.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. Daddy is here. What's wrong buddy? Are you hungry?"

Steve took Liam downstairs and fed him a bottle. He took Liam back upstairs after he had burped and rocked him back to sleep in his arms. When Liam had fallen asleep Steve carefully placed him back into his crib before returning to bed.

…..

It was two weeks before Christmas. Liam was now a month old. He was doing very well. He had grown quite a bit already. The preemie clothes they had bought for him didn't fit him anymore. He was a hungry little guy and ate very well. Tomorrow they had Liam's one month checkup. Today they were decorating the house for Christmas. Steve had gone to buy a beautiful big Christmas tree and they put in the corner of the stairs. Liam lay peacefully in his playpen as Steve and Catherine decorated the house for Christmas. Catherine decorated the inside as Steve went to decorate the outside. He put a string of lights on the edge of the roof and around the pillars. He also put a string of lights around the arch they had at the beginning of their garden and placed a snowman with lights and a sled with reindeer with lights in the garden. When he was done inside he went back inside. Catherine had finished with the tree and was decorated the house. She put some figurines and vases and plates with Christmas decorations around the house. Above the door to the kitchen Steve hung some mistletoe. When the mistletoe hung he pulled Catherine to him.

"I love you Catherine McGarrett," Steve spoke in a passionate voice.

"I love you too Steve McGarrett," Catherine replied in the same voice.

"Thank you for giving me such a sweet little boy. I can't wait to spend our first Christmas as a family."

"I know me neither."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her. They stood their kissing until Liam interrupted them. Catherine walked over the play pen and went to change Liam's diaper. Steve put the boxes from the Christmas decorations away.

..

Today they went to the doctor's office before Steve had to go to work for Liam's one month checkup. Liam was doing very well. He had gained weight and he had grown since his birth and he was completely healthy. Steve and Catherine were happy to hear that.

"Bye my little buddy, be a good boy to mommy," Steve spoke once they had left the doctor's office and gave Liam a kiss. "Bye honey."

"Bye Steve. Be careful today."

"Always."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss and gave Liam one more kiss before he got in his car and drove to work. It was a quiet day at work so Steve walked back into the house just after 5pm. Catherine was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Liam stood on the bar in his bouncy chair. Quietly Steve walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Catherine from behind. Catherine startled, she hadn't heard him come in, but relaxed until she realized it was Steve.

"Hi honey," Steve spoke and gave Catherine a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Steve." Catherine turned her head and gave Steve a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Quiet, nothing really exciting." Liam started fussing since he had noticed his daddy was home so Steve went to pick him up. "Hey buddy, daddy missed you today." Steve gave Liam a soft kiss on his head. "How did it go here?"

"It went really went. Took Liam to his first swimming lesson today."

"Oh you did, you went swimming with mommy huh? Did you like it?"

"Yes he really liked it. He's a little water bug already."

"Just like mommy and daddy."

"Yeah the class was really nice. We just floated the babies in the water first and then put them in floaters and played with them in the water. It was really nice to do and Liam loved it."

"That's good to hear. Yeah, you liked swimming with mommy huh?" Steve spoke as he tickled Liam's tummy causing him to laugh.

Steve held him until it was time for dinner. After dinner Steve took Liam upstairs and put him in bath. Liam lay peacefully in the bath, looking up to his daddy, as Steve washed him. After a while Steve took him out, dried him off, put a diaper on him and dressed him in his pajamas. Steve took him back downstairs and fed him a bottle. Steve put Liam over his shoulder for burping once Liam had finished the bottle.

"Say goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight Liam, sweet dreams," Catherine spoke and gave Liam a soft kiss before Steve took him upstairs.

Steve sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Liam to sleep in his arms before placing him in his crib.

…

It was Christmas eve tonight. It was on a Sunday so Steve didn't have to go to work. Liam was now six weeks old. He was just the cutest little thing Steve and Catherine had ever seen and they loved having him around. They had decided to spend Christmas eve at home with just the three of them. They wanted to spend their first Christmas together as a family. Catherine stayed home with Liam while Steve went to the store to get the groceries for dinner. It was pretty busy at the store so it took him a while. They just relaxed around the house for the rest of the day. Catherine went to make them some dinner as Steve took Liam upstairs to get him dressed. Steve dressed Liam in a pair of dark sand colored pants with a white and black checkered button down shirt with a red cardigan over it with a reindeer hat on it. Steve took him back downstairs and took him to the kitchen.

"Here I am mommy, all dressed up."

Catherine turned around and looked at Liam. "Oh my, you look so cute. Daddy dressed you well. I can't wait to take our first Christmas picture later."

"I know me neither."

Steve put Liam in his bouncy chair on the bar and went upstairs to get dressed. Steve dressed himself in a pair of black dress pants with a black and red checkered button down blouse on it. Once Steve was downstairs Catherine went upstairs to get herself dressed. Steve was in the living room when Catherine walked down the stairs. Steve looked at her as she walked down. She looked so beautiful. He body was back to 'normal' after Liam's birth and she just looked amazing. Catherine was dressed in a dress with a black top and a red bottom with some sort of flower pattern on it. She finished the outfit with black panty hose and red pumps.

"You look beautiful," Steve told Catherine.

"Thank you honey. You look really handsome as well."

"Thank you. Shall we take our first Christmas picture."

"We shall."

Steve sat down at the Christmas tree with Liam on his lap as Catherine went to set the camera. She joined Steve and Liam. Steve put Liam on both their legs, in between them as the picture was taken. Catherine looked at the picture once it was taken and it was just perfect. Their first family Christmas picture. Steve took some pictures of just Liam as Catherine went to finish dinner. Steve gave Liam his bottle before putting him in the swing chair next to the table. He helped Catherine carry the dinner of the table and they enjoyed a nice Christmas dinner. Catherine had made them some stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes and beans. Liam peacefully sat in his swing chair as Catherine and Steve had their dinner. After dinner Steve cleaned up downstairs as Catherine put Liam to bed. Catherine changed his diaper and dressed him in his red pajama with Santas on it.

"Goodnight my little buddy."

Catherine gave him a soft kiss and placed him in his crib. Liam peacefully sucked on his pacifier and looked at his music mobile. Before Catherine had left the room Liam was already asleep. When Catherine came back downstairs Steve was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Steve," Catherine called as she stood in the corner of the stairs.

Steve looked Catherine's way and he couldn't believe what he saw.


	41. Chapter 41

Catherine was wearing a see through red lingerie dress with a furry white hem and above her breasts. Underneath the outfit she wore a sexy pair of red thongs. She finished the outfit with a Santa hat, a pair of white stockings and red pumps. She was looking very hot!

"Wow," Steve spoke and swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"You like it?" Catherine spoke as she seductively walked down the stairs.

"I love it. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Catherine replied as she straddled Steve's lap.

"What's the occasion of this?"

"Well it is Christmas so… Why else would I be wearing a Christmas outfit?" Catherine teased.

"You know what I mean honey. Are you ready to make love again after Liam's birth?"

"Yes I am honey. So just shut up and enjoy the show."

Catherine lowered her head and passionately kissed Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine's back and pulled her closer. He was happy to make love to his wife again. He had missed it. Steve's hands groped Catherine's ass, going underneath her lingerie dress. His pants where started to get really tight already. Steve couldn't wait to make love to her again. Catherine started moving on Steve's lap a bit, feeling his arousal against her. After kissing for a few minutes Catherine got up from Steve's lap and pushed him back against the couch when Steve moved with her. Catherine stood in front of Steve and slowly started taking her shoes and stockings off. Catherine took her lingerie dress off and walked back to Steve with only her panties on. Steve wanted to touch her but Catherine pushed him back against the couch. Catherine took his blouse off and then proceeded in taking his pants off, teasing him a bit as she took them off. Now they were on even ground, Catherine wearing just her panties and Steve wearing just his boxers. Catherine sat back down on Steve's lap again and kissed him hard. She really wanted him but she wanted so enjoy this moment.

"You are so beautiful," Steve whispered against her lips.

"Thank you honey."

Catherine reached in between them and teased Steve through his boxers. Steve moaned against Catherine's lips as he felt her hand on him. Catherine slid off Steve's lap and removed Steve's boxers. She pleasured him until he came. Once Steve had some more energy he got up from the couch and pushed the table aside. He went to grab a blanket and put it down on the floor. He took Catherine over to the blanket and lay her down on it and he lay down next to her. Steve kissed Catherine again. He was going to take his time worshipping her, letting her feel how much he loved her. Catherine was in heaven as Steve started to kiss down her body. He removed her panties and pleasured her as well. When Catherine came down from her high Steve nestled himself in between her legs.

"Are you sure you wanna do this honey? We can wait if you're not ready."

"I'm ready Steve."

"You sure? I don't want you to do this just for me. I want you to want it too."

Catherine kissed Steve again and reached in between them. She grabbed Steve and guided him inside. Steve moaned against her lips when he felt himself sliding inside. It felt so good to be inside of her again. He had so missed this. Steve went slowly at first, giving Catherine a moment to get used to it again, but soon they were going at it hard and fast, both craving for the release.

Once they had finished they both lay there panting hard, neither one of them having the energy to get up just now.

"Oh wow, that was really good," Catherine spoke after she had regained some of her breath.

"Yeah it really was, I've really missed this."

"Me too."

Once Steve had some more energy he got up and turned down the lights and locked up before picking Catherine up and carrying her upstairs. They had some more fun in the bed for hours. Afterwards they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"You make me really happy," Catherine spoke in a passionate voice.

"You make me really happy too. Thank you for coming back into my life and marrying me. And thank you for our sweet little boy. I love him so much."

"You're a great father to Liam, the best I could ever have asked for. I can see Liam loves you too."

"And what about mommy?" Steve smirked as he pulled Catherine closer.

"Mommy loves you too," Catherine replied with a smile.

"That's good cus I love mommy too."

Steve kissed Catherine again. They both got dressed and Steve went to feed Liam before they went to sleep. The next morning they were woken up early when Liam started crying.

"I'll get him honey," Steve spoke and gave Catherine a soft kiss before he went to get Liam. "Hey little buddy." Steve picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Shall we go see mommy huh?" Steve walked back to their bedroom with Liam in his arms. "Look who's here mommy."

"Hey Liam."

"Merry Christmas mommy," Steve spoke as he handed Liam to Catherine.

"Merry Christmas Liam."

Liam started fussing, letting them know he was hungry, so Catherine fed him. Once Liam was done drinking and burping Catherine lay him back in her arms. They stayed in the bed for a while, just enjoying family time.

"Merry Christmas Cath."

"Merry Christmas Steve."

Steve leaned forward and gave Catherine a kiss. Together they went downstairs for some breakfast. After breakfast they sat down at the Christmas tree to open some packages. Liam got a new jumper with safari print to hang in the doorway, a bear prop & play tummy time mat, a puppy rattle with music, a pair of foot rattles with a zebra head on it, a pack with two wrist rattles with an elephant and a fox on it, a goodnight moon soft teether book, sea creatures bath squirtees, a hoop with balls for in the bath tub, magnetic boat bath toys, a plush turtle and a little panda toy for on the stroller.

There were also some gifts for Steve and Catherine. Catherine got a sterling set jewelry set, it included a necklace with a heart pendant and a black infinity sign around it and in the same style a pair of earrings, and sterling silver ring with two hearts with birthstones in it with inside the ring the inscription: mau loa aku a mau loa aku. Steve got a new diving watch and a black picture frame with on the left side the text: anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad. You're the best dad! Love always, Liam, and on the left side a picture of Liam.

"Aww this picture is beautiful Catherine."

"I thought you could take it with you to the office so you have a picture of Liam on your desk."

"That's perfect."

"Thank you for the jewelry, it's just beautiful. What does the inscription mean?"

"It means forever and ever. That's how long I will love you."

"Aw thanks Steve and I love you too."

They just relaxed around the house for the rest of the day. Late in the afternoon the team with their families, Mary and Joan and Catherine's family came by.

"He has really grow," Kono told Catherine as she hold Liam.

"Yeah he has. He's a hungry little guy. He weighs and measures about the same as most of the kids his age, who weren't born too early. He's doing very well."

"How was the first Christmas with him?"

"It was very nice. He doesn't really understand it but he loved the gifts he got."

"That's good."

Catherine fed Liam and brought him to bed before they sat down to have dinner. Everyone had brought something for dinner. The table was really full with all kinds of delicious food. In the background soft Christmas music was playing. Joan ate pretty well before Catherine took her upstairs for bed. Everyone was having a really good time. It was nice to hang out together without a dead body being involved. It was past 11pm when every had left. Catherine and Steve cleaned up before going up to bed as well. They had to get up early the next day since they had to catch a flight.


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning they were up early and packed up their last things before going to the airport. They were going for a little holiday. They wondered how Liam would do on the flight. Steve made sure everything was in the car as Catherine strapped Liam into his car.

"Yeah, we're going on a little vacation," Catherine spoke to Liam.

Steve drove them to the airport and parked the car in long term parking. He grabbed a cart for their luggage as Catherine put Liam in his stroller. Together they walked to the check in desk. They looked at the board which check-in desk they needed to go to. After checking in and dropping their luggage off they went through customs with their hand luggage. Luckily they could have Liam's stroller with them until they would board the plane. They lounged around the airport until they were called for their flight. They stood in line to board the flight. Just before they stepped onto the plane they handed Liam's stroller off to the ground crew. Together they walked onto the plane. They had a row with three seats for them. Catherine sat with Liam in the window seat and they waited for the plane to lift up. It was only about an hour flight. They were going to Kauai. The airport was on the south-east of the island while their vacation home was on the north shore. They had rented a cottage there. After they had gotten their luggage, once they were off the plane, they went to the rental car booth to pick up their car. Steve put their luggage into the car as Catherine put Liam in his car seat, the car came with a car seat for Liam. It was about a forty-five minute drive to their vacation home. Steve pulled about from the parking lot and drove north on the Kapule Highway and it change over into the Kuhio Highway. He followed this road all the way to Princeville. He took a right onto Ka Haku Road. He stayed on this road and took the third exit at the roundabout and then the second street left onto Kamehameha Road. Their vacation home was about 300 meters on the left side of the road. Steve parked the car in the parking lot and they walking inside the main building.

"Good afternoon, welcome. How can I help you?" A friendly man behind the desk greeted them.

"Good afternoon. We had a reservation here, under the name McGarrett," Steve replied.

"Yes sir, one moment." The man typed something on his computer. "Ah yes I see here. You're staying in Pali Uli eight." The man pulled a map out. "It's the cottage right here. You can walk from here, just follow the path and it will take you to your cottage. Here are you keys and there's a folder with information about the things you can do around here and the rules of the house in your cottage. Please enjoy your stay here and we're here for you if you have any questions."

"Mahalo."

Steve took the map and keys. They pulled the stuff out of the car and walked to the cottage. The cottage was surrounded by plants and trees. It was a small cottage on the edge of the region. The cottage was grey/green wood from the outside. It was a nice cozy cottage, the ceiling was white wood. The living area had a corner sofa and a TV and it was also decorated for Christmas a bit with a small Christmas tree and some decorations. From the living room they could walk onto their private deck. It had a round table with four chairs and a parasol. They also had a small dipping pool on their deck. The kitchen had a small table with two chairs, a stove with oven, refrigerator, dishwasher, microwave, coffee maker and toaster. Via small stairs they walked up to the bedrooms. The master bedroom was an open bedroom which overlooked the living area. It had a king sized bed and a ceiling fan. Adjoining was the master bathroom which had brown stone wash tiles with a tub and shower in one, a vanity with mirror and a toilet. The other bedroom had a double bed with adjoining bathroom as well. This bathroom had the same tiles as the other bathroom, a vanity with mirror and a toilet as well. It had just a shower. They would use this bedroom for Liam. They had taken a travel bed with them.

"It's beautiful here," Catherine stated.

"Yeah it is. It's just nice to get away for a while."

"Yeah it is. It really is. Our first family vacation," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"Yeah our first family vacation."

Steve put Liam's travel bed up and put Liam in it so he could get his afternoon nap. Steve and Catherine went to unpack their suitcases. After they had unpacked their suitcases Steve went to get them some groceries. He drove down the Kamehameha Road back to Ka Haku Road. At the T-crossing he took a left on Ka Haku Road. He followed the road and took a right on the roundabout onto Emmalani Drive and then the first left towards the parking lot of the shopping mall. He parked the car and went to Foodland Princeville to get some groceries. He grabbed some dinner for tonight, some bread, snacks and drinks. After paying for the groceries Steve went back to their vacation home. He put the groceries away in the cupboards.

Once Liam had woken up from his afternoon nap they changed into their swimsuits. It was a nice December day. It was around seventy-five(twenty-three) degrees. They had taken a floater with them for Liam. Catherine rubbed some sunscreen on herself and on Liam and put Liam's sunhat on. Catherine stepped into the pool as Steve blew up the floater. Carefully Catherine dipped Liam into the pool a bit. Once the floater was blown up Steve put it in the pool and Catherine put Liam in it. Liam was loving it. He was enjoying being in the pool. Steve grabbed the camera and took a few pictures of Liam and Catherine in the pool. Steve joined them a little later in the pool and they enjoyed some family time in the pool. Liam was really loving being in the pool. He was all smiles as Catherine guided him through the water.

"I'm pretty sure that once he's old enough he'll be begging us to go surfing with him," Catherine stated.

"Yeah probably, he's a little water bug already."

"Yeah he is. The cutest little water bug I've ever seen."

"Yeah, he's so cute."

They stayed in the water for a little while longer before going out. Catherine went to prepare dinner as Steve went to put Liam in bath. They had taken Liam's fold-out bath with them. Steve took Liam to their bathroom and filled the bath with water. Once it was full Steve made sure the water wasn't too hot before he put Liam in. They bath had a sling in it so Steve didn't need to hold Liam. Steve grabbed some of Liam's bath toys and played with him for a bit before washing him. Liam didn't mind it one bit. He was all smiles as Steve played with the water toys and he lay there peacefully as Steve washed him. Once Steve was done washing Liam he took him out and dried Liam off before putting a diaper and his pajamas one. All dressed Steve took Liam back to the living area. He went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle and sat down on the couch to feed Liam his bottle. Once Liam had drunk enough Steve put Liam over his shoulder for burping. Steve sat there for a while with Liam in his arms until it was time for dinner. Steve placed Liam in his play pen as he and Catherine went to eat dinner. After dinner Steve cleaned up as Catherine brought Liam to bed.

"Goodnight my little buddy," Catherine spoke to Liam and gave him a kiss on his head before putting him down in his travel bed.

Catherine turned on the music mobile. Liam lay there peacefully sucking on his pacifier and looking up to his music mobile. Liam fell asleep pretty soon. Once Liam was asleep Catherine left the room and joined Steve on the couch. They had a quiet evening in front of the TV before going to bed as well. Catherine fed Liam before going to sleep.

….

Today was New Year's Eve. Steve and Catherine really loved being here. It was nice to just get away from it all and to just relax. Liam was behaving really well. He was a very easy baby. They hoped that Liam would sleep through the fireworks tonight. Catherine went to the store to get some dinner for tonight as Steve stayed with Liam. Steve changed into his swim suit and changed Liam in his as well. He took Liam outside to the pool and put him in the floater. Liam was all smiles as Steve guided him through the water.

When Catherine came back Steve and Liam were still in the pool. She stood in the doorway and smiled as she saw Steve play with Liam in the pool. He was just the best daddy she could've ever asked for. It was so cute to see him with Liam. Liam was a real daddy's boy, he loved being around his father.

"Hey you two," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"Hey mommy," Steve replied. "Look who's there Liam, is that mommy. Wave to mommy." Steve moved Liam's hand as in waving to Catherine. "Did you get everything at the store?"

"Yes I did. I'm just gonna clean it up and then I'll join you two."

"That's fine."

They enjoyed some family time in the pool. Catherine and Steve pushed Liam back and forth between them and Liam was loving it. After lunch Steve put Liam down for his afternoon nap. Catherine was in the kitchen, preparing some food for tonight already when Steve came back. Steve slipped his arms around Catherine from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Steve," Catherine wanted to protest but her moaning kinda ruined it. "I'm making dinner."

"Dinner can wait for a little bit. Liam's asleep now."

Steve went back to kissing her neck again and noticed Catherine gave in to his teasing. Steve turned Catherine around in his arms so he could kiss her lips. He picked her up and put her on the counter as Catherine wrapped her legs around him. Steve continued to kiss her as he started to take her clothes off. Catherine followed suit and started taking Steve's clothes off. Once they were completely naked Steve pleasured Catherine for a bit before moving inside of her. They made love on the kitchen counter. After they had finished Steve carried Catherine to the bathroom, without pulling out of her. Together they stepped underneath the shower and made love once more before getting showered and dressed. After getting showered they dressed into their New Year's Eve outfit. Catherine dressed herself in a pair of black skinny pants with a gold and silver glitter chiffon blouse on it. She finished the outfit with gold sparkling earrings, necklace and a bracelet. On her feet she wore a pair of black pumps. Steve dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans with a blue button down blouse on it. He finished the outfit with a pair of brown leather shoes. Catherine went back to making dinner as Steve went to get Liam. Steve dressed Liam in his New Year's Eve outfit as well. Liam wore a white bodysuit with the text: If I fall asleep at midnight you can still kiss me. Over that he wore a black pair of pants with a black, grey and red checkered blouse with a grey sweater vest over it with a train of it. He took Liam back to the main room.

"Here I am mommy, all dressed up."

"Aww my handsome little boy. You look so cute."

They sat on the couch and took a family picture. They just relaxed around the cottage until it was time for dinner. Just before dinner was ready Steve went to feed Liam as Catherine finished up in the kitchen. He was just about done with feeding Liam when there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen.


	43. Chapter 43

"Cath? Everything okay?" Steve spoke as he quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm good. I just burned my hand a little bit and then I dropped the plate because of it."

"Hold it under the cold water."

"Yeah I will."

Once Liam had burped Steve put him in his playpen.

"You sure you're okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It's nothing."

Steve looked at Catherine's hand. It was a little bit red but nothing more. Steve finished the dinner as Catherine went to set the table. Liam lay peacefully in his playpen as Steve and Catherine had dinner. After dinner Catherine brought Liam to bed as Steve cleaned up.

"Say goodnight daddy," Catherine spoke as she walked over to Steve with Liam.

"Goodnight buddy," Steve spoke to Liam and gave him a little kiss.

Catherine took Liam into his bedroom.

"Goodnight Liam," Catherine said and gave Liam a soft kiss before putting him in his travel bed.

Catherine put his music mobile on. Liam lay there peacefully sucking on his pacifier, looking at his music mobile as he started to fall asleep. Catherine quietly left the room and closed the door. Steve and Catherine enjoyed a quiet evening on the couch, watching a game show on the TV. Just before midnight Steve went to get the champagne as Catherine got the fritters ready. They both hoped that Liam would sleep through the fireworks. They had a minute to spare when everything was ready. The fritters stood on the coffee table with the champagne and glasses. With the clock on the TV they waited until it was midnight. With just fifteen more seconds to go Steve grabbed the champagne bottle, ready to open it when it was midnight.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year!" Steve and Catherine counted down and Steve popped the cork of the champagne bottle.

Steve poured the champagne in the two glasses and put the bottle down on the table.

"Happy new year Steve," Catherine said as she pulled Steve to her.

"Happy new year Catherine." Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her deeply. "I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve. It's gonna be a great new year."

"Yes it will, cus I've got you and Liam with me. Thank you for becoming my wife and giving me such a sweet boy."

"You're welcome and thank you too. I love having you and Liam with me."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before they grabbed the champagne and fritters. They went outside to their deck to enjoy the fireworks. There were some resorts nearby which had a firework show. They could see it from their deck. They listened closely to the baby monitor but they never heard anything over the monitor. They were both happy that Liam slept through. They stood outside for a while enjoying the fireworks before moving back inside. It was just before 1.30am when they went to bed.

They slept in the next day till 9am, that's when Liam decided it was time to wake up. After breakfast they went on a little sightseeing tour. Steve put everything in the car as Catherine strapped Liam into his car seat. Steve pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Ka Haku Road. Here he took a left onto Ka Haku Road. He followed the road until the end and then took a left onto Kuhio Highway. He followed the road for about five miles before taking a left onto Kolo Road and then another left onto Kilauea Road. He followed the road till the end and parked the car near the lighthouse. Steve pulled Liam's stroller out and Catherine put him in. Together they walked up to the lighthouse. They had a beautiful view from the park around the lighthouse. They took a few pictures there. Steve asked someone to take a picture of the three of them so they had a family picture. They stayed there for about an hour before going back to the car. They drove back down to Kuhio Highway. Steve took a right onto Kuhio Highway. Steve stayed on the Kuhio Highway for about two miles before making a right onto Kalihiwai Road and then a left onto Anini Road. He followed this road and parked the car near the Kalihikai Park. They got out of the car and walked towards the beach. They put their towels down on the beach and enjoyed a nice day on the beach. They had taken some lunch with them as well. A little after 2pm Liam had fallen asleep so they decided to go back to their cottage. Liam stirred a bit as Catherine moved him from his car seat to his travel bed but he slept through. They enjoyed the rest of the day at the cottage.

….

January fifth they had to go back home. Liam had behaved really well. He was a very easy baby. They packed up their stuff and put everything in the car. Catherine put Liam in the car as Steve went to return the keys.

"Thank you sir. Did you enjoy your time with us?"

"Yes it was very nice. The cottage was very nice."

"That's good to hear. Thank you for staying with us and have a safe journey home."

"Thank you."

Steve went back to the car and they drove to the airport. They lounged around the airport before boarding their flight. It was around 3pm when they were back at their house. Liam had fallen asleep in the car so Catherine put him upstairs in his crib as Steve went to empty the car. Catherine sorted out their clothes and got the laundry started.

"It's good to be home again," Steve spoke as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it sure it, but it was nice to just get away for a while."

"Yeah it really was. And Liam did really well."

"Yeah he did. I was a bit worried about the flight but he did really well."

"Yeah he did and during the holiday too. He's a very easy baby."

"That he is yeah."

They still had the weekend off together.

"We never really talked about it, but are you going back to work after your maternity leave is up?" Steve asked Catherine.

"Yeah I am. Just not full hours."

"How much are you gonna work?"

"I'm gonna start with two days a week and then after a while I'll go to work three days a week. That way I'm still home for Liam a couple days in the week."

"Ah okay. And what Liam on the days when you're working? I mean, we can't leave him home alone."

"Of course not. There's a daycare in the federal building. The employees that work there can use it."

"Is it a good day care?"

"Yes it is. Some of my colleagues bring their kids there too. They are all very pleased with the daycare and the people that work there."

"Okay that's good."

"Don't worry about it Steve. They are very good there and Liam is a very easy baby so I'm sure it won't be any trouble."

…

That Monday Steve went back to work as Catherine stayed home with Liam. She still had four weeks left in her maternity leave.

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked into the main room. Kono and Chin were there.

"Morning boss. Happy New Year," Kono replied and gave Steve a friendly hug.

"Mahalo. Happy New Year to you too."

"Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes. Catherine and I took Liam on a little vacation to Kauai. We stayed in a cottage vacation home there. It was really nice. We just relaxed there for about a week."

"That's nice."

"How about you guys?"

"Abby and I took Sara to San Francisco," Chin answered. "We went to see her family. It was really nice. Sara loved it there."

"That's great. What about you Kono?"

"Adam and I went to the north shore for a few days, just relaxing and I did some surfing. It was really nice," Kono replied.

"That's good to hear."

"How are Catherine and Liam doing?"

"They are doing really well. Liam is growing big and he's just the cutest thing. He's a very easy baby. He didn't mind the flight one bit."

"That's good."

A little later Danny and Lou arrived too and everyone went to work. It was an easy day so they could just relax back into work.

….

Today was Catherine's first day back to work after Liam's birth. She had missed work but it was hard to leave Liam, although he would be just a few floors down from her.

"You're good to go back to work again?" Steve asked as Catherine was feeding Liam.

"Yeah I am, I'm just gonna miss this little guy."

"Yeah I know, I miss him too when I'm at work. But I'm sure it'll be fine."

After having breakfast they drove to Catherine's office. Steve was going with her to drop Liam off.

"Good morning Liam," one of the employees of the daycare greeted them. "Good morning Catherine, Steve."

"Good morning."

"I just fed him and changed his diaper so he should be good for a few hours."

"That's good. Don't worry Catherine. We'll take good care of him and you can drop in on him during the day if you want to."

"I will definitely do that." Catherine picked Liam up from his car seat. "You be a good boy today okay. Mommy will miss you." Catherine gave Liam a soft kiss on his head. "Bye Liam. Mommy loves you."

"Come on Cath, we should go." Steve saw how hard it was for his wife to leave their little boy at the daycare but it would be good for him and for Catherine as well. It would be good for her to get back to work again. "Don't worry honey, Liam is gonna be fine."

Catherine gave Liam one more kiss before she placed him back in his car seat. Steve took her hand and took her outside. Once they were outside the daycare Catherine couldn't help but cry. Steve pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry honey. Liam is gonna be fine."

"It's just so hard to leave him, I'm gonna miss him."

"I know honey, I miss him too when I go to work. But these people will take good care of him. He's gonna be fine."

"I know, I know. The first day is just hard."

"Yeah it is. But it's gonna be fine. And he's close by so if something is wrong they will call you and you can be here in a minute."

"I know, I know. I'm okay," Catherine spoke as she pulled out of the hug. "It's just a bit hard, the first time."

"It's gonna be okay." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I will see you later okay. Take it easy today."

"I will. You be safe."

"I will."

Steve gave Catherine another kiss before they walked off. Steve went to his car and Catherine went upstairs to her office. It was hard for her to leave Liam but it was good to be back at work again and to see her co-workers again. The paperwork had piled up a bit since she had been on maternity leave so she got started on that. During her lunchbreak she went down to see Liam.

"Hey Liam, mommy's here again," Catherine spoke as she stood above Liam's playpen. Liam smiled as he heard Catherine's voice. Catherine picked him up and gave him a soft kiss. "Hey buddy."

"Hey Catherine," one of the daycare employees spoke.

"Hey, how's Liam doing?"

"He's doing really well. He's a very easy baby, no trouble at all. He's happy here."

"That's good to hear."

"I haven't fed him yet, so he'll probably be hungry soon."

Catherine sat there on one of the chairs with Liam in her arms. She was happy so see him again. She really missed him. Liam started fussing after a minute or so, so Catherine breastfed him before going back up to her office.

Catherine was happy at the end of the day that she could pick Liam up again. She was glad to be back at work again but she was happy to see Liam again. After picking Liam up she went back home. Steve was already there when she pulled up.

"Hey Steve, we're home," Catherine said as she walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Steve replied as he walked out of the kitchen. "How was your first day back?"

"It was good, happy to be back again."

"That's good." Steve gave Catherine a kiss and went to pick Liam up. "Hey buddy, how did you do today?"

"He did really well. He was no trouble at all."

"That's good to hear."

….

Today was Liam's first birthday. Steve and Catherine couldn't believe that there little boy was already one year old. He was crawling already and he was trying to walk but didn't really had the hang of it just yet. He could walk by somebody's hand. He was babbling too, it was so cute to hear. He was doing really well. He was a very smart baby too. He loved playing with his toys. Steve and Catherine both loved having him around.

"Good morning buddy," Steve spoke as he walked into Liam's room. Liam smiled as Steve picked him up. "Happy birthday buddy."

Steve gave Liam a little kiss and took him over to the changing table to get him dressed. Steve dressed him in a pair of grey pants with a green, grey and yellow checkered button down blouse and grey sneakers on his feet.

"You look so cute."

Steve took him downstairs and put him in his high chair. Steve grabbed a jar of mashed fruit from the fridge and fed Liam.

"Good morning," Catherine spoke as she walked down a little later.

"Good morning honey."

"Hey Liam, happy birthday." Catherine told Liam and gave him a soft kiss. "Aww you look so handsome. Daddy dressed you well. I can't believe our boy is one already."

"Yeah I know me neither."

Liam's birthday was on a Tuesday so they did have to go to work. Well Steve did, Catherine had switched her days so she was off today.

Once Liam was done eating Steve cleaned him up and handed him a toy so Steve and Catherine could have their breakfast.

"Dada," Liam spoke as Steve handed him the toy.

"Did you say dada buddy?"

"Dada," Liam said again.

"Did you hear that honey. Our boy spoke his first word."

"Yeah he did. It's so cute to hear."

"Yeah it really is."

After breakfast Steve went to work. Catherine stayed home and made sure everything was ready for the party tonight. Luckily they were off from work early. Everyone came to the McGarrett house for a nice barbeque. Liam loved every gift he got, he was really spoiled with gifts. Just after 10pm everyone had left. Steve and Catherine cleaned up downstairs before going upstairs. They went to Liam's bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully.

"He really had a nice day today," Catherine said softly.

"Yeah he did. I can't believe our little boy is already one. It seems like just yesterday he was born."

"Yeah I know. He's getting big so fast."

"Yeah he is."

They stood there for a little while before going to their bedroom.

"I got you a gift as well," Catherine told Steve as they were getting into bed and handed him a package.

"A gift? For me? Why?"

"You'll see, just open it."

Steve took the present and started to open it. Steve found a bib inside. The bib was white with black edges. On the big stood the text 'I'm going to be a big brother' with some trains underneath it. Once the words fully had registered in his mind Steve looked at Catherine.

"Honey, does this mean what I think it means?" Steve spoke with a smile.

"Yeah it does," Catherine answered with a smile.

With a smile on his face Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her. "This is amazing honey. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Steve kissed her again. He couldn't believe his wife was pregnant again. They were getting another little baby and Steve couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
